Runic Animagi
by Kassien
Summary: COMPLETE! AU! Post OoTP, Sixth Year Story. Harry decides to have a little fun after hearing the Prophecy as a death sentence and his life takes on a life of its own! Harry/Daphne, HP/DG!
1. Apathy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

AN: Rated M (Mature, Language, Sex, Drugs, ...)

Updated: 5/25/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 1: Apathy

I am back in this muggle hell known as Number 4 Privet Drive, and am already starting to go insane. My walrus of an Uncle, giraffe of an Aunt, and whale of cousin have been surprisingly quiet and left me alone, seemingly taking to heart the warning they received a few days ago from the Order ...well sort of anyway.

They _have_ completely left me alone in my room so far, haven't yelled at me, beaten me, locked up my possessions, or really even acknowledged my presence in their immaculate and very normal house. They _have_ ignored me so well, that it seems they have forgotten I've even come back from school since I have yet to be let out of my bedroom or had a single shitty meal slid through the obnoxious cat flap on my bedroom door. Luckily the bars are off the windows, so Hedwig has at least been able to come and go as she pleases and I can fertilize the plants below my window when nature calls.

It doesn't really bother me much at all, since I have absolutely no desire to interact with my so-called family anyways. But that doesn't really stop the fierce cramping pains that began yesterday when I realized it had been three days since the Hogwarts leaving feast and my last actual meal. It's not like I am not used to being starved by the Dursleys, but this seems a little ridiculous even for them.

Still, it's not like they could starve or beat me to death ... I mean the Prophecy pretty much guarantees that only Voldemort will ever be able to kill me, and kill me He will. I have little to no chance to compete with one of the darkest and most powerful wizards to ever live. I am only fucking fifteen for Merlin's sake ...I have no chance against Voldemort, regardless of what the Prophecy says about being equals or having a power he knows not. It is my death sentence, plain and simple. At least I'd get to see Sirius and my parents if I have to die, hardly a consolation prize.

I have to face the reality that at any moment Voldemort could come and end my miserable life. Why not, He has already killed my entire family and ruined my life, his followers make sure that other friends and acquaintances don't survive long enough to help me either. I just need to accept the fact that my life is forfeit. Over these miserable and extremely boring few days alone at Privet Drive, I have come to several startling revelations that should help prove that my life isn't much of a _life_ at all.

1. Despite fame and fortune, I still have few if any _true_ friends, and am forced to wear ill fitting hand me down rags and can fit all my worldly possessions into a simple school trunk.

2. Nobody sees me as anything other than the Boy-Who-Lived, or someone to be controlled or used.

3. I've been slandered, ridiculed, and vilified by the very community that I am prophesized to save.

4. I've been left in the dark, ignored, and lied to by the greatest Light Wizard of the age simply for the ideal of the 'greater good.'

5. Anyone I care about or get close to will most likely be used against me by Voldemort, and most likely tortured and killed simply for their connection to me no matter how significant.

6. My destiny is to kill or be killed by one of the most powerful and evil wizards of the age, who has the advantage of fifty plus years worth of knowledge and experience and no conscience to curb his tyrannical desires.

7. I am pitted against a Dark Lord bent on taking over the world and achieving immortality using any means necessary, namely the dark arts while I am equipped with no training and only love as my equalizing weapon.

8. I have so far escaped and survived Voldemort five times, but only with a lot of help, sheer dumb luck, and unusual coincidences.

9. Aside from Voldemort himself, I also have the added bonus of every Death Eater out for my blood. Fully trained witches and wizards with no conscience and terrifying appetites of destruction constantly on the lookout for me or anyone I am close to.

10. I am a prisoner in the Dursley's home, locked away in my meager bedroom starved of both food and attention, while Dumbledore's Order watches over me and yet does nothing to help.

Can this even be considered living? Muggle prisoners get better care and exercise ...hell, even Azkaban feeds their prisoner's daily even if it is shit. My life already fucking sucks, and is most likely going to be very short lived. I may as well do what I want with the shitty life I was dealt since it would end at any moment and I have yet to once really live it. Fuck consequences, I'm going to die soon anyway ...why should I care?

Fuck, I might die tonight if I don't get something to eat ...and soon. I might get expelled, but I doubt Dumbledore would let his weapon get away from him. He and the wizarding world need me a hell of a lot more than I need them. If they know what's good for them, they'll give me free reign to live my life to the fullest while I still can. If not, I'll just leave their fate in the hands of Voldemort, that should be sufficient enough motivation to give me what I want. Let's start with dinner first.

"Dobby ...I need your help," I called out with a scratchy unused voice from my position for the last three days, collapsed into bed.

"The great Harry Potter sir called for Dobby?" asked the happily bouncing elf who appeared with a pop at the foot of my bed, but stop immediately at the sight before him.

"Yes Dobby," I answered with a grateful sigh as I looked upon the small creature as my own salvation, "can you please bring me something to eat?"

"Harry Potter sir needs Dobby's help immediately," stated the almost too serious house-elf who looked over me with a combination of hero worship and terrified worry. "Dobby can fix Harry Potter sir's body _and magic_, if Harry Potter sir bonds with Dobby?"

"What's wrong with my magic Dobby?" I asked with nervous green eyes as I watched the usually hyper elf acting so serious and unlike himself.

"It has been touched by true evil Harry Potter sir," trembled the tiny elf, "but Dobby knows of a book that can fix it. I will bring book with food for Harry Potter sir."

"Why do we have to bond though ...not that I mind?" I inquired curiously.

"Rituals in book need magic help ...and I can only help if I am your bonded elf," responded Dobby looking more excited at the prospects of what this would mean to our relationship, but still an undercurrent of seriousness that kept me focused on the task at hand.

"Okay, so how do we bond?" I asked dumbly.

"Master only needs to declare name and say so," replied Dobby growing even happier by the second.

I quickly accepted Dobby as my bonded elf, and watched as a small glow surrounded us both and magically bonded us together. Dobby almost instantly began sobbing uncontrollably as a torrent of emotions flooded the link just formed between us allowing him to better know and serve his new master. He disappeared to get me food and the book he mentioned, and hugged my legs with all his might and promised to always watch over me. I could feel his anxiety slightly through our new link, and figured it had to do with the problems of my magic and body that I now had a slightly better understanding of through the new connection.

A few minutes of emotions flooding the new link left me tired as I fell back into bed and closed my eyes while Dobby disappeared with a pop. I must have fallen asleep in the short time it took for him to bring back food, since upon opening my eyes, my small bedroom had gone through a serious transformation that had me wondering where I was. I could see Dobby drawing things on a now large open area of the floor as my room had obviously been largely expanded.

The rest of the evening passed in pretty much of a blur as I ate my fill of the food Dobby prepared while he set up my once small bedroom for the upcoming ritual. I had to do little but lay within a series of circles and runes drawn on the floor as Dobby chanted above me for several hours, although at times it seemed endless as I was inundated with strong flashes of magic and more pain than from Voldemort's own _cruciatus_ curse. It seemingly went on forever since moments of lucidity were few and far between, but slowly the magic settled to a low hum before my strength and body seemed to fail me and I passed into unconsciousness.

I slowly felt myself waking, but the incredible pain and soreness that I could feel in every muscle, joint, and body part had me wishing I could return to sleep. Thankfully, I was moved back to my bed which is much larger and softer than I remember from earlier, but it still didn't lessen the pains in my body. Dobby's ritual must have worked, because even as sore as I am, I feel better than I have in months. My scar, which had been slowly bothering me more and more since Voldemort possessed me at the Ministry last week, doesn't even feel like it's there anymore. The lack of even a little prickle had me reaching up to feel it as I tried to slowly blink open my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Well, the scar is still there, but it definitely feels different from before. For one it is much more healed and no longer raw or threatening to split back open or at least it feels that way. Taking a look in a mirror would probably be more effective, but that would require getting the blinding light out of my eyes and finally entering the waking world. With a final groan of soreness, I braved the bright light of day streaming through my open window and got my first good look at my new room now that Dobby had prepared it after finishing last night's ritual.

The first and most obvious thing I noticed was that I could see without my glasses, and clearer than anything ever before. The second was the now enormous size of my bedroom, which could almost contain the entirety of the Gryffindor Common Room, and the third was Dobby himself busily making food in the far corner of the expanded room in a miniature sized small kitchenette.

"Good morning Dobby," I called out to the frantically cooking small elf as I took in the rest of my room. It had basically just been expanded and only essentials were currently taking up space leaving most of it bear and sparse looking.

"How are you feeling Harry Potter sir?" asked the happy house-elf as he bounced over to my bed floating a large tray filled of breakfast foods and even two restorative potions. "I have your potions for soreness and healing as well as a late breakfast."

"Thanks Dobby, you are a life saver," I answered honestly before kicking back the two potions and tucking into a breakfast that had me moaning in ecstasy and appreciation.

"You are welcome master Harry Potter sir," answered the excited house-elf, "is there anything else Dobby can do for you sir?"

"I'm not sure Dobby," I contemplated very slowly, "can you get me money from Gringotts if I give you my key, both magical and muggle?"

"Of course master, Dobby can be doing most everything for his master sir," he answered gladly.

"Really?" I asked in stunned disbelief, "can you block the Ministry's tracking of my wand and magic?"

"Sure, only take Dobby a minute," answered the elf who immediately began chanting again and then with a snap of his fingers caused both me and my nearby wand to glow a brilliant blue color before fading into nothing, "done!"

"Wow Dobby," I exclaimed in awe as I reached over for my wand and performed the tempus spell indicating that it was Wednesday morning, the 25th of June, and approximately 8:37 am, "you're the best!"

"Thank you master Harry Potter sir," replied a bashful and blushing house-elf not used to that kind of praise and thanks as he snapped his fingers again causing my Gringotts key to appear in his hand before before he disappeared with another pop.

"Dobby, you are fucking brilliant," I greeted several minutes later when the house-elf reappeared with a pouch of galleons and a large wad of British Pounds which he presented to me happily. "Did you have any problems?"

"No master Harry Potter sir," answered Dobby easily, "is there anything else you need?"

"Um ...maybe just some furniture ...a sofa, desk, and wardrobe for starters," I answered as I slowly got out of bed to head to the bathroom, only to be reminded where exactly I was based on the several locks that adorned my bedroom door trapping me inside. "A bathroom would probably be nice too."

"Dobby will get right on it master Harry Potter sir," replied the eager elf who quickly began snapping his fingers as he fashioned a bathroom right next to the small kitchenette area that rivaled a personal or smaller version of the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts.

"Perfect," I responded excitedly and rushed towards the new room, "I'm going to shower, and then maybe head into town for a bit. It's about time that I started to actually live my life."

AN: Just getting starting, enjoy the story!


	2. Little Whinging

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature, Sex, Language, Drugs, ...

Updated:5/25/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 2: Little Whinging

I've never really spent much time in the shopping district of Little Whinging, and never by myself or with the money to buy anything. It is a totally bizarre and unique experience that I'm not sure I am ready for. Being surrounded by happy and oblivious muggle consumers running from store to store purchasing whatever their hearts desired with no care or worries about their future.

I almost turned around and returned home when I first walked to town after coming across a dog kennel with several breeds and mutts sitting sadly in their cages in the front window. An old and shaggy black lab brought back all the recent memories of Sirius rushing to the front of my mind, and almost ended my first day of living before it even began. The only thing that kept me going was my fear of being stuck at Privet Drive for the rest of the summer without any contact with the outside world.

A small secondhand clothing store caught my attention, and twenty minutes and thirty pounds later, I left the store in pants, shoes, and a shirt that fit me way better than anything of Dudley's. I tossed the old rags and worn out shoes in the waste bin and continued on my exploration of the shopping district. I ended up at the local cinema where there seemed to be a growing amount of teenagers of all ages hanging around with their friends.

I received a great many curious looks and glances as I moved through the line to purchase tickets and then buy concessions before entering the theater. Most were from groups of kids about my age, but also many of the older customers were seemingly trying to remember who I was. One such group was the women of Aunt Petunia's garden club, who instantly started looking down their noses at the delinquent nephew of their neighbor, no doubt wondering what I was up to.

I made sure to steer clear of them since they made such a big deal about pointing me out to their friends, and from the looks I'm getting, spreading many of the lies the Dursley's perpetuated. I quickly tried to slip into the theater to avoid running into anyone that would recognize me and say anything. A lone ticket collector gave me an actual smile as her eyes quickly checked me out before I went into my movie and forgot all about the craziness and the people of Little Whinging.

"Did you enjoy your movie?" asked the same pretty dark haired ticket collector as I walked slowly out of the crowded theater.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny," I answered off-handedly, having been caught completely off guard by the attractive employee, and not expecting anyone to know or talk to me.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it," she answered with a large knowing smile and another quick look to check me out.

"Thanks," I replied somewhat nervously as my own eyes checked out the attractive brunette in front of me, unsure of what really to do in these type of situations.

"Anytime," she purred with soft blue eyes, making me wonder what exactly she was thinking ...and why she was checking me out in the first place, I'm nothing much to look at.

"Um ...thanks," I answered back unsure, having never really flirted with any girls at school since they all knew that I am not a smooth ladies man like Seamus and a prime target of Voldemort. Maybe dating muggles that know nothing about me might be the better way to go for a while.

"I'm Jenny," she responded to my lame and awkward response to her flirting, obviously not yet chased off by my weirdness or lack of social interaction.

"It's nice to meet you Jenny," I answered, "I'm Harry."

"It's _real_ nice to meet you Harry," she purred again with the same flirtatious smile and soft blue eyes.

"You too Jenny," I responded easily enough despite my lack of experience in these type of matters, "I'm sure I'll see you around."

"I'd like that Harry," she answered with a happy smile and watched my movements as I left the theater before returning to her job.

After the movie, I stopped off at a small pizza place Dudley used to frequent regularly, and ordered my very own first ever pizza. In fact, in was probably the first muggle meal I was ever allowed to order since the Dursleys would never include me in their dinner plans. It definitely won't be my last though, since the small pizza was one of the greatest foods I had ever tasted and will absolutely be returning for more.

It was fast approaching the late afternoon when I finally decided to return to Privet Drive to see how Dobby was faring and to check if the Dursleys even noticed my disappearance. After slipping through the back door however, my hopes of avoiding my relatives came crashing down as Aunt Petunia and Dudley were sitting at the kitchen table having afternoon tea. One look at their faces of shock, and my smile grew as I thought about how much fun I could have with them now that I could do magic.

"What are you doing out of your room? Where have you been?" came the annoying questions of my aunt as she looked disapprovingly at me, or was it my better fitting clothes and smirk.

"What do you care?" I snapped back with a smirk, and ignored their looks of shock as I continued my way upstairs.

"Get back here, I'm not done talking to you," screeched my obnoxious aunt just as I left the kitchen.

"Go fuck yourself," I yelled back with a silent chuckle to myself at what I imagined her face to look like before getting into my room and magically sealing my door.

Once I was in my room, I took another good look around at all the changes Dobby had made. The room was still quite bare with a large open space in the middle with my new bed, desk, and wardrobe all in the far back right corner while the bathroom and kitchenette took up another. My eyes strayed to the runic circle where Dobby helped remove the evil from my body and magic last night, and I thought again about everything that happened in such a short time since returning from school, and none better than the ritual Dobby performed for me and my magic.

As a result of that one ritual and my own activities for the day, I grew a few centimeters in height, no longer needed my glasses to see, bought my first outfit and pizza, saw my first movie at a theater, flirted with a girl, can practice magic, and most enjoyable got to tell off my bitch of an aunt. My thoughts of the last two days however, were interrupted by a flash of fire that burst right before my eyes.

"Hi Fawkes," I greeted the beautiful phoenix and noticed immediately the letter clutched in her talons with absolute dread. "Fuck," I breathed out in disappointment, figuring that Dumbledore now knew that I left my house today and was planning on reprimanding me for not caring about my own safety.

"May as well get this over with," I spoke to Fawkes as I reached for the letter and slowly opened it to begin reading and finding out my summer fate.

_Harry,_

_It has been brought to my attention that you have left Privet Drive to go into town today. I must stress that you are not to leave the house again. The area is very unsafe as Voldemort and his Death Eaters are actively trying to find you, and the Order guard is ill-equipped to protect you in the muggle world. You also need to remain indoors to recharge the blood wards that keep you and your family safe, and unfortunately will not be able to leave until the beginning of the school term when I come to pick you up personally._

_I also need to warn you, that owls and letters are being constantly monitored by others, and therefore it is not safe at this time to write or receive mail from your friends. I have spoken to them about this and they agreed that it is the safest course of action in order to keep you and them safe._

_Albus Dumbledore_

I was absolutely livid while reading the Headmaster's letter, or should I say orders, and only Fawkes' comforting presence and soft trills kept me from raging for all the world to see. Dobby instantly popped in, probably because he could feel my anger through our bond and after seeing Fawkes, shook his head in disappointment at the actions of the Headmaster. I took several calming breaths and then thanked Fawkes for his help before he flashed away with a final trill leaving me and Dobby alone again in my bedroom staring at the orders of the great Dumbledore.

"I don't care what he says Dobby," I started to my only current company, "but there is no way I am staying inside _this_ house all summer. I'll need to figure out a way to avoid my Order guard, but that shouldn't be too hard with my invisibility cloak ...as long as Mad-Eye Moody isn't the one guarding me."

"Dobby can always tell you who is your current guard," answered Dobby happily, "Miss Tonks is on duty right now, and Miss Vance was the one this morning."

"Really? That's great," I answered thinking how truly valuable Dobby has become to me in such a short time. "Can you help me put together a schedule of who's on duty and when?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir," responded Dobby instantly.

"Your the best Dobby," I congratulated my loyal elf as he snapped his fingers and the very beginning of a schedule appeared on a piece of parchment attached to the wall near my desk.

I talked with Dobby for a good while about the things I wanted to do this summer, and with the space now available in my room Dobby assured me that he could find a book that could help me run any of the electrical equipment I started telling him about. He told me it would most likely be a book about runes like the one he used for the ritual, but promised that he would help me figure it out. I asked him to get me anything that could help me learn the ancient magic of runes since I was stupid enough to take Divination instead.

After Dobby prepared the both of us a very large supper, he popped out to go look for books and I spent my evening repairing all of Dudley's broken toys and electronics that had been cluttering my small bedroom before Dobby came into my life. Dobby still hadn't returned when it came time for me to go to bed, but now without the pain or connection of my scar, sleep never sounded so good.

Despite all that, sleep was not forthcoming for some unknown reason as I tossed and turned seemingly all night long with little snippets of Sirius dying running through my head when I closed my eyes. I had to cast silencing spells on my room just to keep the noise of Vernon and Dudley snoring as loud as lumberjacks out, but I still couldn't sleep well. Maybe I should try to take some dreamless sleep potion so that I could at least sleep sometime. Or maybe I could swipe some of Dudley's drugs, they seem to work very well for knocking him out. I definitely need something, this not sleeping fucking sucks.

The morning couldn't come any faster, and before it did Dobby and a pile of books on Runes of all levels as well as mail order catalogs from the two stores he visited showed up with a pop. Flourish and Blotts and Scribner's Secondhand Books were both represented in matching sized piles. While most were introductory and intermediate books from Flourish and Blotts, there were quite a few from Scribner's that were more advanced and specialized, not that I could really understand much of it with more than my cursory look.

I asked Dobby and found out that Mundungus Fletcher was my current guard, so I slipped on some clothes and my invisibility cloak to sneak outside. I was never going to get back to sleep, and planned to go on a morning run to hopefully burn off my restless energy. Not that I was really that interested in exercising, but I had to do something other than toss restlessly in bed.

The run itself was uneventful since the sun had just begun to rise as I finished and not a single person was seen the entire time. I managed to avoid Mundungus leaving and coming back only a half hour later, and was even able to go to sleep for almost two hours. Waking at a more normal hour I enjoyed a brilliant breakfast with Dobby before the loud bellow of my Uncle Vernon resonated throughout the house. I really need to find a permanent silencing charm, since the one from last night didn't last long enough.

"Boy, get your ass down here NOW!" he bellowed like only he could, and I pictured his puce colored face contorted in anger and bit back a chuckle as I descended the stairs to set some new ground rules with my so called family.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" I asked innocently upon reaching the kitchen to see all three Dursleys sitting around the table eating grapefruit because of Dudley's ongoing diet.

"How dare you disrespect your Aunt. Where were you yesterday? How did you get out of your room?" he raged looking much like I pictured him moments before, "and why are you smiling?"

"Don't worry yourself about it," I answered still with a large smile that was turning into more of a smirk at my relatives growing frustration and Vernon's sputtering and angry face.

"Answer me BOY!" he demanded lividly as he fork-lifted himself to his feet and tried to advance on me aggressively.

"Okay ..." I smirked widely and whipped out my wand with an unholy glee I had rarely felt, "_petrificus totalis_."

"VERNON!" shrieked Petunia in hysterics as she watched his body lock up and fall forward crashing into the linoleum floor with a resounding thud that shook the very foundation of the house. "What did you do to him?" she yelled as she turned to see me smirking in satisfaction and holding back my laughter.

"It's just a body bind ...he's fine," I answered nonchalantly and gave my wand a twist flipping the beached whale onto his back so his angry eyes and puce colored face were visible to all in the kitchen as I used every ounce of self-control not to bust out laughing.

"You can't do magic ...you'll get expelled," cried Petunia after rushing to her husband's side and looking fearfully at me.

"Not any more," I smirked and twirled my wand lazily through my fingers in a display of intimidation that was instantly understood by the now pale and terrified faces of all three Dursleys. "Good, you understand what that means," I continued slowly once I let them stew in their fear for a bit, and then locked eyes with each of them for a long moment to ensure their undivided attention.

"So, you _will_ leave me alone. I will come and go as I please, and do what I want ...got it," I demanded threateningly. "Don't worry, _if_ you leave me alone you won't have to see me all summer," I added with a smirk at their still horrified expressions of fear and disbelief.

"W-what about f-food?" whispered Petunia in a weak voice filled with terror.

"I will eat on my own," I answered, "and it will not be anything of yours. If that is all, I'm going back to my room and hopefully won't have to see any of you ever again except maybe in passing. Oh ...and Uncle, the next time you come at me in a threatening way, I'll make you pay dearly for everything you've ever done to me or put me through. Are we clear?" I finished and lifted the body bind to watch him nod numbly before turning on my heal and leaving the Dursley's kitchen and three stunned relatives in my wake.

AN: The story continues ...


	3. Little Whinging Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rated M: Mature, Language, Sex, Drugs, ...

Updated: 5/25/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 3: Little Whinging (part 2)

I spent the rest of the morning both laughing hysterically at the scene with the Dursleys, but also looking up spells to lock and ward my bedroom door so I could be sure to be left in peace. By lunchtime I decided to again go out into town for pizza, and to pick up a few other things I was hoping to buy. I mainly needed a television for the new den area in my open floor plan bedroom since the broken one of Dudley's was only a small set that could hardly be seen from the new sofa Dobby put in.

My first stop after pizza was an electronics store, where I spent a good deal of time finding the right TV and also picking out a bunch of movies and music that I knew next to nothing about. I spent well over half the wad of pounds that Dobby had gotten for me at the Electronics Store, and reminded myself to ask him to get me more for tomorrow. The small alleyway for the store's dumpsters provided me with all the cover I needed to shrink my large TV and bags of extras before pocketing them and continuing on my exploration of town.

I picked up a few more clothes from the secondhand shop I visited yesterday, and finally felt comfortable that I had fitting clothes of my own, even if they are a little worn. At least they would last me the summer and give me a few different options when going out in the muggle world. My last stop of the day was a spur of the moment decision that was partly fueled by my growing sense of independence and rebellious nature.

Vic's Tattoos & Piercings looked like most of the other shops in the area from the outside, but upon entering I realized how wrong that assumption was. For one, the store was filled with several younger and more unique people milling about and looking between the walls that were completely covered with tattoo designs and the three people sitting in various chairs getting tattoos currently done. All three tattoo artists looked much like the walls, since they were covered in their own designs everywhere skin was showing.

A whimpering yell from behind a curtain off to one side of the shop told me where the piercing artist worked, and I slowly looked through the many designs on the walls. The shop slowly started clearing out by the time I found the tattoos I wanted to get, and was approached by Vic himself, who said he would gladly do anything I wanted. We talked for a few minutes as I described what I wanted and where on my body, and he agreed to tweak the original stencils and do the work free hand to make them more specific to me.

I was still quite self conscious about taking off my shirt in public as I had seen everyone else who went do, but felt better after the ritual Dobby performed. Having grown more in height and weight definitely helped my confidence and made me appear even older than I was, but knowing the marks and scars that adorned my body was not something I was looking forward to showing to very many people. At least the store was almost empty except for the two other artists and the young men they were currently finishing on. The fates however still hate me, as the moment I removed my shirt, two girls around my age came through the back curtained off piercing area and got a good look at the many scars on my back and arms.

"Wow ...what happened to you mate?" asked Vic after the intake of breath by the two girls caused him to look at his next customer with wide and slightly surprised eyes since you rarely saw someone so young with that many scars.

"Uh ...I've been stabbed a few times," I answered bluntly, hoping they didn't ask by what since the Basilisk fang, Dragon's tail, Ritual knife, and pre-Hogwarts injuries would all be very hard to explain, "but it's all in the past."

"Sorry mate," apologized Vic sincerely, "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright, it's actually one of the reasons I wanted tattoos. They might cover up some of these scars or at least take the focus off of them," I answered easily enough.

"Well, at least I know you can tolerate a little pain," spoke Vic in good humor, causing me to laugh slightly at the understatement and helping relax the atmosphere even more.

"Some of those look like they were more than just a little pain," spoke the taller of the two girls, who had short bleached hair with pink dyed tips and a very pretty face even with all the metal jewelry that adorned it. She was probably about 17-18 and had an amazingly slender figure that I instantly liked, and dark brown almost black eyes that seemed even more so with her dark eye shadow that contrasted beautifully with her pale ivory colored skin. "And what about that scar on your forehead?"

"Car accident as a baby," I answered simply, using the first and only plausible excuse I could think of when staring at a girl that was so fucking hot.

"Wait, your Harry Potter," spoke up the shorter and probably younger girl, who also had quite a few piercings but wasn't nearly as attractive as the other. She did have cute brown hair with blonde dyed streaks running through it, and dark brown eyes that were looking at me accusingly. "Dudley Dursley's cousin, right?"

"Yeah," I answered slowly and skeptically, wondering if this would come back to bite me in the ass later.

"Don't you go to St. Brutus' School for Incurable Criminals?" she continued without tact, apparently not bothered to make me look like shit in front of others, such is my life.

"So, you're a _bad boy_?" asked the taller pink haired girl excitedly as she looked me over again, only this time with a little more care and appreciation, and I may have to actually thank the fucking Dursleys for perpetuating that ridiculous rumor about my schooling.

"That depends," I shrugged back with a slight smirk to the attractive girl causing her eyebrows to raise challengingly and giving me a gorgeous smile.

"Kate, quit flirting with my customer," interrupted Vic as he laid out his tools and had me sit down on the stool, "if you convince him to get some piercings, then you can flirt with him all you want but I need him to be quiet and sit still for the next two hours at least."

"After that I'm all yours," I added outwardly confident while utterly nervous on the inside that I was flirting back, but figured why the hell not.

"I might hold you to that," she answered with a sexy wink and smile that made my heart race excitedly and me realize that she could probably get me to pierce almost anything at this point. "You mind if I watch?"

"You won't bother us," spoke Vic with the authority of a father like figure as he glared at his piercing artist causing her to nod automatically and then when he turned away, give me another sexy wink and smile.

For the next hour, I watched in fascination as Vic inked my chest with a regal stag and beautiful lily. It didn't actually hurt, but was more like an uncomfortable scratching of my skin. The best part was the sexy looks and comments made by Kate, who watched for the whole hour and a half until it was finished and the other two tattoo artists returned. They had left shortly after Vic began to get their partying started and had brought with them a little something to share with Vic and Kate when they were finished. I quickly agreed to come back tomorrow night to get the other two tattoos I wanted, and was surprised to be invited out back to share with the employees and friends in their partying.

It turned out to be a real blessing, having passed a joint between the five of us made me infinitely more comfortable around the new people and allowed me to really relax around the attractive piercing artist. Vic asked me to come back tomorrow night at the same time so we could enjoy a smoke after finishing the rest of the work I wanted. Kate, who seemed to have the best tolerance of the group, or just didn't over indulge as the rest did, was all too happy to hear about me returning tomorrow, and planted me right on the lips with a pleasant kiss that left me as dazed as the joint had earlier.

"See you tomorrow Harry," they all chorused after locking up the store and heading in different directions, and leaving me walking home still in a daze of pot and women.

The next two days were both quite similar as I returned both afternoons to the tattoo parlor where I got first the dog and then the werewolf tattoos on my shoulders before drinking and smoking with Vic, Jim, Andrew, and Kate. Kate had also convinced me to get a few piercings, namely my ears, eyebrow, and nipples but that was probably more to do with letting her hands touch my bare chest. She even agreed to take me as her date to Jim and Andrew's party if I got my tongue pierced, although it probably wasn't a necessity to land the date it did give us more time together.

So there we were on a Saturday night, me with a swollen and now pierced tongue, and her with a triumphant smirk as we entered Jim and Andrew's flat for the long night of partying. To be honest, the tongue piercing hurt like hell, almost as much as the nipples but I refused to let it ruin my night with Kate. The biggest problem was that I could hardly speak and was just led around most of the night by Kate meeting several of her friends and just drinking and smoking enough pot to help dull the pain in my mouth.

"I hope that tongue of yours heals quickly," she spoke late in the night as we were starting to get a little frisky on the sofa. "Then we can have even more fun," she whispered seductively into my ear sending a wave of pleasure through my body before I leaned in to plant several soft kisses along her neck and collarbone as our hands returned to their glorious wanderings and explorations.

It was almost four in the morning when the party really started to wind down as most participants had since passed out. I walked Kate several blocks home, both to make sure she was safe, and also to get in a little more kissing and groping. She told me to meet her Monday at the tattoo shop since she spent her Sundays at her grandmothers in Kent and gave me a final kiss goodnight before slipping into her house's front door.

This pattern continued for the next two weeks, where we would meet up at Vic's and then go off and do our own thing usually at her place which was both closer and free of any other people. The evenings and late nights during those two weeks were the absolute best of my short life, and nothing I had done previously could prepare me for the total joy and pleasures that I experienced with Kate. We both decided after the first week that we were spending too much time together and starting to get on each other's nerves, but not enough to stop our nighttime activities. At the end of the two weeks we decided to stop dating all together, but agreed to still get together on occasion to roll around in the sack, something we both enjoyed greatly.

I also received four more tattoos over that time. Jim and Andrew gave me one each as thanks for financing many of their party favors during their parties. Jim inked me a beautiful black panther on my right calf, while Andrew in keeping with who he was gave me a pot leaf at the base of my neck which I absolutely love. He also hooked me up with enough pot to last me several months, and probably until Christmas if I didn't go crazy. The other two tattoos were matching phoenixes in flight on each of my forearms, whose heads rested in the crook of my elbow and effectively concealed the Basilisk fang scar and Pettigrew's Ritual knife scar on each arm.

The other big difference for me over those two weeks, was the afternoon studying of both runes and silent casting since I usually didn't wake until lunch time. Silent casting became a necessity in the days that followed my tongue piercing due to the swelling at first, but later with pronunciation which I still struggle with now two weeks later. The beginning study of runes was fascinating and I was eventually able to find out how to protect muggle electronics from magical disruption with a runic seal used for magic dampening and also how to run electricity with a charged runic stone. Which meant that finally today ...the 12th of July, I was able to successfully set up my entertainment center to now enjoy at my leisure.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby has a letter from Griphook for you," spoke the happy elf returning from yet another trip to Gringotts just as I was sitting down to start my first movie.

"Thanks Dobby, when I'm done reading that do you want to watch a movie with me? I got it all set up and working," I responded gladly as I motioned to the large screen on the wall behind me before reaching out for the letter and opening it while Dobby stared at the plain glowing blue screen in awe.

_Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention at Gringotts that based on your house-elf Dobby's actions on your behalf, you are not receiving correspondences sent to you by us. For that we humbly apologize, and want to correct this oversight immediately. All letters sent to you have been ignored, but were all listed as received by you leaving us little recourse to do anything further._

_As of October 31st, 1994 when your name came out of the Goblet of Fire you unwillingly or not entered a magically binding contract, you were legally declared an adult by Gringotts Law and were therefore entitled to full status as an adult wizard and Head of House Potter. With this inheritance many more options are available for you to conduct business and we would like to get the opportunity to meet and discuss those and other things. One of which is the reading of Sirius Black's Will which can take place no sooner than July 31st to give us the time required to go over the Black Estate and you to be eligible to meet the requirements within. We at Gringotts are sorry for your loss and offer our deepest regrets and apologies, Mr. Black was a fair and good wizard. When next you can get to Gringotts, only ask for me and I can help you get through all of the paperwork, the bane of every goblin's existence. May your life be measured in gold._

_Griphook_

It took practically twenty minutes and a large joint to finally get me to settle down after reading the letter and learning even more about myself that was being kept from me. I know the only one capable was Dumbledore, who enjoys treating people like mushrooms, keep them in the dark and feed them shit. So, I was legally an adult once my name came out of the Goblet of Fire sealing a magical contract. The whole fiasco of last summer's trial for underage magic was completely irrelevant, but then again so to would Dumbledore be then. Well, I guess I need to make a trip to Gringotts on my birthday, maybe I can even get around Diagon Alley without Dumbledore or Voldemort knowing. I have plenty of time to think about it later, but right now I want to watch something on my TV and forget all about this crap for a while. Maybe my next joint I'll have to share with Dobby if he'd be interested.

Dobby and I ended up really enjoying the five James Bond movies we watched late into the night, and both feel asleep on the sofa, or passed out whichever way you look at it. Him on butterbeer and me on pot and Carlsberg which were all put away at an alarming rate for the two growing friends. I have to admit it again, Dobby is fucking brilliant and I now truly consider him one of my best and truest friends after sharing several joints together. We just bonded on an even deeper level of friendship, and I've told him more about me than anyone else, probably due to a lot of alcohol and drugs, but even more than that. I trust him as my friend, and value his friendship above almost everything else in my life right now.

Sure Hedwig is my oldest friend, but she can't respond with more than positive and negative. Ron's not much different having little emotional depth while being often times hot tempered or completely oblivious and lazy. Hermione's alright for the most part, but she just nags and mothers me so, that it pisses me off to no end. Kate is an absolute blast to fuck and fool around with, but we both like totally different things, live in completely different worlds, and it's just too difficult to get that close or involved with a muggle. It's just too complicated to explain to normal people and damn near impossible to protect one from my life.

A breeze tickling my foot woke me up to my bright sunlit room, and looking down I saw the reason and laughed. There was Dobby at the other end of the sofa using my foot as a pillow and still snoring away like a drunk teenager. My laughter and shaking caused Dobby to wake with a groan before a snap of his fingers brought him a small green potion which he downed instantly and moments later stood up fully refreshed and no longer hung-over.

"Hey, can I get some of that?" I asked pathetically as my head pounded first from laughing and now the bright light of mid day.

"Harry Potter sir not be liking house-elf blood," responded Dobby seriously, making my eyes widen in disbelief that Dobby would drink that.

"W ...w-what ...h-house-elf," I stuttered stupidly.

"Harry Potter sir is too naive when he's hung-over," laughed Dobby after I stuttered and spluttered at him for over a minute in shock, the little bugger was having a go at me. "It was just a hangover cure, Dobby will get you one."

"Oh shit ...you totally had me Dobby," I laughed in relief, both at finding out it wasn't house-elf blood, and happy that Dobby was finally loosening up and relaxing around me enough to have a little fun.

"Dobby try sir," he responded happily before snapping his fingers for another larger dose of the same green potion to appear in the air hovering in front of me.

"Thank you Dobby," I sighed in sweet relief after I downed the potion and instantly began to feel better than I had all week. "Can we get more of that?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir," answered Dobby excitedly, "Professor Snape just made a large batch."

"You got these from Snape?" I asked in wide eyed disbelief and excitement all rolled into one.

"Dobby always gets potions from Professor Snape, but he not ever knowing Dobby be doing it," he answered with a mischievous smile that had me rolling around the floor laughing myself silly.

So, for the majority of that afternoon, at least after my wake-n-bake session, Dobby systematically acquired for us an entire potions store and set of equipment from our favorite Potions Master and spy. It was fucking brilliant, and I would pay almost anything to see his face when he realizes he's missing just about everything in his supply cabinets. I'm sure in some way he will find a way to blame me, but how could I possibly do that while being a good little pawn and staying put at my muggle relatives all summer. Oh, this is going to be such a good year, but what do I have to lose.

Dobby wanted to visit Winky that evening, so I went out for pizza at my usual place and spent an enjoyable hour eating and chatting with with Steve, one of the pizza makers I had met and hung out with several times at Jim and Andrew's flat. Since it was almost closing time, I waited around and joined him afterwards for a few pints at the pub next door run by his older brother Sean. By midnight, the pub was filling up and I ran into Jenny from the movie theater and abandoned my new buddy to buy the pretty girl a drink.

A few weeks ago I never would have thought it possible, yet here I am at one thirty in the morning banging Jenny in the women's restroom of the pub. Damn she had nice tits, that uniform she has to wear does absolutely nothing for her figure, and I fucking hate condoms. At least Kate was on the pill and a much better kisser and partner. Not that I'm complaining mind you, because this is damn near perfect right now. Plus, knowing that there's a hangover potion for me at home makes it easier to let loose even more.

I said my goodbyes to Jenny and Steve after two and returned home with difficulty under my invisibility cloak, stumbling up the back steps and to my room thankfully avoiding everyone. God bless Mundungus Fletcher who guards the house from midnight to eight in the morning every night making getting home usually a breeze. I had a joint to help balance out all the drinks, and again fell asleep in front of the TV watching who knows what.

AN: Another one down!


	4. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Rated M: Mature, Sex, Drugs, Language, ...

Updated: 5/25/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday

The week following the night at the pub was a mixture of many different things for me. It started with a night at Kate's place followed by several at home with Dobby drinking and watching movies, one night absolutely obliterated at Jim and Andrew's flat, and last night at some woman's home on Sharper Court. I went home with her after a late night at Sean's Pub and didn't find out she was married and had two young kids until about twenty minutes ago, at which point I raced home as fast as my legs could carry me.

Okay, so maybe going home with random strangers isn't always the best idea, but damn was it enjoyable while it lasted. She knew and did things I had never even dreamed about and can't wait to try out with Kate soon. I don't think she even told me her name, but maybe I just forgot it since last night is still quite hazy except for the mind blowing sex. I'm not even going to be sixteen for another ten days and she had to be in her mid to late twenties if those pictures on the mantle were anything to go by. God I need a fucking joint and a shower.

When I got out of my private bath, Dobby had a welcoming breakfast prepared for me in front of the TV in my favorite spot on the sofa. After eating and watching the morning news which I'm rarely up early enough to watch, I continued on my quest through the Ancient Runes books Dobby had bought for me. I expected Ancient Runes to be exciting and casting of difficult old magic, but according to the standard Hogwarts books, it was mostly just a history of ancient magical cultures and a foreign languages class while little actual runic casting was used. I had already used more runes than anyone in Hogwarts, just setting up my TV, which I had found in an old book from Scribner's of Aztec Runes. I just understood the languages, symbols, and characters easily in that book and the runic seals they talked about just made sense more than any magic I had ever used.

Today I found an even better book from Egypt on runic tattoos, and will probably start carrying it around with me everywhere I go. It basically deals with tattooing runic seals in the form of bands directly to your body to protect, aid, or strengthen your body, magic, and mind. I found my new bible, and it begins tonight. I can't wait to see all their faces when everyone finally gets a good look at me back in Hogwarts.

This particular tribe gave runic band tattoos to everyone based on their position and role within the tribe. Warriors were given seals of strength, courage, quickness, tracking, stealth, quick healing, and cunning. Tribal leaders were given life strengthening, longevity, and fertility seals, as well as seals to protect and strengthen their minds and magic. Mages were also given seals to boost and awaken their magic, protect them from spells, potions, and other magical forces. Healers were given seals to improve their mental capabilities, dexterity, and hand eye coordination all essential in their work. There were even seals used to bind others and their magic, but were considered very difficult for the weak minded or weak willed.

How this tribe does not rule all of society is beyond me. They fucking had everything, every advantage tattooed into their very skin and magic ...it is truly fucking remarkable and I hope it doesn't hurt as much as I think it will. Who the hell am I kidding, I better put up stronger silencing wards before I start this, and get Dobby to watch over me so I don't bleed out or anything else remotely unpleasant.

Since I was planning on combining so many of these, I had to plan carefully due to the specific locations requirements of a few of them. Most of the mage seals went around your core from the upper chest to the lowest rib and a part would cover my first tattoo of Prongs' legs but not too much to bother me. The warrior seals went mostly around the arms and legs, with a few chest and abdominal seals as well. They would cover my panther and phoenixes, so I would have to figure a way to conceal them at some level. The real difficult ones were the tribal chief ones which went around the neck and where damn near impossible to hide, especially when they were said to glow when activated or charged.

The first one I am doing will be to increase my pain tolerance, I just don't have a very good feeling about some of these seals and what might happen when all combined into one body, namely mine. Fuck, I hate it when I am right, this hurts worse than any fucking cruciatus curse, and it's only on my arm ...Merlin I hope I survive this long enough for this seal to kick in, they are supposed to be performed at a much younger age and that never bodes well.

Holy shit, I'm still alive and the seal is finally starting to work since the pain is quickly fading now into the background. Well, let's get on with the rest of these. I fear it will be a long and very painful week for me, and I fucking hate being right. It took two days to finish and recover from all the warrior runic bands, and then another three on the mage seals which by then I had learned how to hide. A final four days with the healer and tribal leader seals since I was fucking beyond exhausted by that point, and they were the most difficult and painful to perform.

Maybe I should stick with Divination, I have been fucking spot on lately and I think I may have missed my true calling. At least that class might make more sense if I'm stoned out of my mind. Speaking of which, where is Dobby with my celebratory joint for finishing all the seals and surviving. Oh, he's still passed out on the sofa, the magical backlash at the end wasn't too pleasant, I know. Let me wake him up, take a bath and head into town to see everyone since I've been hidden away in my room the last nine days. Shit, my birthday is tomorrow ...and I need to have some fun tonight.

The joint and bath were fucking brilliant, and real soothing on my sore muscles and skin. My biggest problem came when I couldn't fit into my new clothes which were all too tight for me since I had apparently grown even bigger since Dobby's ritual a few weeks back. I expanded them enough to wear them one more time, and figured I would have to pick some new ones up later. I practically ran all the way to the pizza place for my own large supreme pizza, and then walked it off on my way to Vic's to meet up with Kate and the guys.

"Hey Harry, where have you been mate?" called out Andrew the moment I stepped foot in the shop causing the other's heads to pop up and give me a smile and greeting.

"Ugh ...sick in bed," I answered with a groan since it was the closest to the truth I could give them. "Where's Kate?"

"Her best friend Samantha from school is back in town. They left an hour ago to set up for tonight's big bash at her place," answered Vic with a knowing smile directed at me since he more so than any of the others knew about me and Kate's weird relationship. "You're coming right?"

"Hell yeah, I missed you guys," I answered seriously as any of us ever get, "you got time to pre-game out back?"

It took twenty minutes for Vic and Jim to finish with their current customers and join Andrew and I in our circle out back to pass the joint and catch up. We then all headed to Kate's for the party which turned out to be an absolute blast. Kate was so excited to see me, we had an early detour to her bedroom before things really even got started for the night. The party lasted until almost three when it was just Kate, her best friend Samantha and me left to clean up and chat.

"Samantha invited me to move in with her. She has a two bedroom flat in London, and I'm thinking of leaving," spoke Kate as we sat around the living room all squished onto the sofa with me blessedly in the middle.

"Really? I'll totally miss you ...but London does sound pretty brilliant," I replied sincerely, knowing how much she had always wanted to live in the big city, but nevertheless knowing that I really would miss her terribly and not wanting to ruin her moment.

"Oh Harry thanks, you're the best," she replied before turning to face and straddle me and started snogging me senseless right next to her best friend.

Oh thank Merlin, God, Allah, Buddha, Jesus, Zeus, Osis, and Vishnu ...may I forever praise your names for granting me, your humble servant this most welcome gift. Samantha just joined right in ...no words, no nothing, she just started grabbing at my clothes and with Kate's help stripped me bare in minutes. Another minute later and they both joined me in their birthday suits for the greatest gift I could ever receive. Praise to all things everywhere, and thank you endurance runic band for you were surely tested to your limits. I am _so_ getting a Pensieve just to relive this night over and over again.

When I woke up a few hours later to the movement of somebody's beautiful bum in my crotch, and my smile was as overpowering as I now believed my Patronus would be. It was definitely Kate's shapely ass, which means its Samantha's breasts squished against my bare back, oh happy day. I looked over both girl's bodies appreciatively and made sure to burn the images into my memory to cherish forever. Eventually nature called and I had to get up, then decided to cook breakfast for them both after I found my pants and took my hang-over potion putting the rest into the blender to add to Kate's usual morning fruit smoothie.

They both woke to the smell of bacon and eggs, and happily got up to eat and enjoy the morning, especially the banana and strawberry smoothies. I got a few thank you kisses and a mini repeat performance of the previous night before saying a long goodbye to Kate. She was packing all her things today with Samantha's help and moving to London tonight so she could avoid another month's rent. I offered to help her pack but she refused saying she owned very little of the furnishings and would only take a few hours or so for the pair of them to finish. Samantha gave me the address and phone number as well as an open invitation to come by anytime, and I returned home confused between Kate's leaving and her final present.

Unfortunately I was so confused I didn't pay attention and ran into one of the random girls who showed up at last night's party. I never caught her name, but had found her staring at me at odd times during the evening and thought nothing of it since there were always random people who showed up to their parties, some of whom went to grade school with me or Dudley and recognized me from years ago. Helping the slightly older girl to her feet gave me an odd sensation of familiarity and caused me to tilt my head and examine her more closely.

"Wotcher Harry, enjoy your night?" she asked smugly as my eyes widened comically and I realized who she was and how much trouble I could be in.

"Fuck," I breathed out in defeat, "hi Tonks."

"You've been a bad boy Harry," she responded with a sexy smirk if I'm honest with myself, that then turned serious. "When did you get so ...big, and how long have you been sneaking out? The people at that party certainly knew you."

"Do you like it Tonks?" I asked flirtatiously, "I saw you checking me out last night."

"Answer my question," she responded with a growing blush which she quickly fought down and remained serious, "how long have you been sneaking out?"

"What does it matter, I'm still alive ...that's all Dumbledore needs from you people anyway," I snapped angrily, not concerned in the least that Tonks had no say in what Dumbledore told Order members to do.

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" she asked pleadingly, dropping her serious facade and stepping right into my personal space and resting her hand on my arm.

"Not here, okay, " I answered and grabbed her hand taking her with me back to my room at Privet Drive, and not out in the open streets of downtown Little Whinging.

Needless to say, Tonks was a little surprised when I magically unlocked my bedroom door with my wand and no thought about getting in trouble, and followed me into my bedroom with astonished wide eyes. She started berating me for several minutes about getting around the underage magic laws and even longer about having working electronics in such a magically enhanced environment. When I started stripping to get ready for a bath, she finally stopped talking and began gaping instead, which brought back the happy smile and feelings I woke up with on this, my 16th birthday.

"If you really want to wish me a happy birthday Tonks, you can join me in the tub?" I asked with a wink and smirk, before dropping my boxers and standing before her completely naked at the door to my bathroom watching the blush creep back up over her whole surprised face.

It was only a teasing joke and way to get her to stop yelling, but worked better than any pick up line I had ever used to date. She nearly shocked me out of my skin when she entered the bathroom completely starkers herself only about a minute later. Thus continued the happiest birthday of my life three times over making it past two in the afternoon when Tonks promised to stay quiet about everything and left to meet Emmeline Vance for the shift change after checking in at Mrs. Figg's.

I took a quick glance at the large pile of presents at the end of my bed, and decided to hold off on them until after I got back from Gringotts. Not wanting to get caught again, I had Dobby pop me straight to the alleyway next to the Leaky Cauldron and kept my head down as I passed through the pub. Long determined strides took me straight to the goblin bank without incident, and I quickly sought out the nearest teller and asked to speak with Griphook.

Griphook was very pleased to see me, or so I would expect since goblin faces are not my specialty, and led me to his small office off the first hall behind the head tellers stand. He went into a longer and more detailed explanation of my emancipation and claim as Head of House Potter. He gave me a heavy gold ring with my family crest on it and had me sign papers for almost an hour before we could move on to the next order of business. Apparently I was the only beneficiary of Sirius' Will, and after signing my name a few more times, it was read to yours truly.

_The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black, Head of House Black._

_Being of sound mind and body, i declare this my final will and testament, voiding all previous and to be read only to my heir and godson, Harry James Potter. I name you my heir, and Head of House Black upon reaching your majority. That's really the only legal part, but couldn't miss this chance to get in a few words of apology, love, praise, and advice._

_First, I had to name you my heir to avoid Bellatrix and Narcissa contesting the Will and getting control of all the Black Family Estate. Secondly, as an adult and Head of House Black, you are entitled to your Potter inheritance and can claim your place as Head of House Potter. Lastly, you now have ownership of several properties from both family's estates that you need help locating._

_To get to Black or Potter properties, you can tap the corresponding family ring with your wand and name the property. The Black properties include Number Twelve Grimmauld Place; Black Chateau in Lyon, France which fell into disrepair during the early 1900's; Black Moor Villa in Castile, Spain was a family vacation home back in the 60's and early 70's; and Padfoot's Pound is located at 913 Diagon Alley above Dervish & Banges. The Potter properties are Lily's Pad at 1402 Chathams Mill Lane, apartment #13 in muggle London where she lived after Hogwarts and before marrying your father. James at that time lived with his parents at Potter Estate in the Northern most part of Wales, which was destroyed by Voldemort and Death Eaters months before you were born, and later rebuilt by your father though he never could go back there. The last is Godric's Hollow, which I have never returned to since that night nor could I ever._

_I am truly sorry for so much Harry. Mostly for trusting and then going after Peter ruining both of our lives without a thought, but also my incredibly selfish behavior this past year after your trial and during Christmas. I didn't have the courage to tell you more then, and now I wont be there to guide you through any of it. I argued with Dumbledore about telling you about a Prophecy that was made before you were born that only he knows the words to. He doesn't want to burden you, but I know that you need to know everything you can that is related to you or affects you. I failed you by never challenging Dumbledore about your care and treatment, and only hope your new status will allow you to loosen the grip he has on your life and decisions and let him start treating you as the capable adult you have always been._

_I need to apologize for not always seeing you as Harry, but often your father, especially in the beginning before I regained better control of my mind and emotions thanks to you and your wonderful character and spirit. I knew you were not James, because I saw him as my best friend and brother, but I have always loved you as my own son and the very reason I fought to survive. It was a gift I didn't deserve but gladly welcomed with all my heart, and only because of your love did I survive and want to live. I am as proud of you as I could ever be and love you as my own son._

_This last apology may be a little more difficult for you to forgive me for, but was an unfortunate side effect that couldn't be avoided if I wanted to keep my Family's money out of Voldemort's murdering hands. We Black's have had an open marriage contract with the Greengrass Family, that was passed to me when Andromeda failed to marry Damien Greengrass and ran off with Ted Tonks. Both Narcissa and Bellatrix already had marriage contracts with the Malfoy's and Lestranges respectively leaving it up to me. At the time, the Greengrass Family had no females of marrying age and I was later incarcerated and Regulus was killed. If the Malfoy's didn't have a similar situation already set up with the Parkinson Family, Draco would have been eligible to fulfill the marriage contract and become the Head of House Black. But now you, my heir have to fulfill that contract ...and for that I am truly sorry. _

_Gringotts tells me they have a daughter in your year who Remus assures me isn't an ugly inbred snake, thank Merlin. You have until your 18th birthday to marry, so maybe this will make girls a higher priority on your list of things to do these last two years of school. I love you Harry, and please remember to actually live your life and don't mourn for those taken from you, but live for them as they watch over you and know your parents and I are so proud of you and love you as you love us, Sirius Orion Black, 21st of January, 1996._

"Please tell me he was kidding about that marriage contract?" I begged pleadingly to the smirking goblin that was not a good sign of things to come, I wish Divination class was this easy to predict for.

"I am sorry Mr. Potter-Black, but Mr. Black was correct. It is the only way to keep the Black Family Estate away from the hands of his cousins," answered Griphook sympathetically, but with a little amusement added in. "You must marry Miss Greengrass by your 18th birthday and provide a Black or Greengrass heir by your 21st," he continued as he slid the marriage contract in front of me to read the specifics, not that I really understood all the legal jargon but got the major points of the document with dread.

"Well fuck me," I breathed out after re-reading the contract as closely as I could, and found it to be exactly what Griphook said, "so, do I need to contact her or something?"

"No Mr. Potter-Black, we will send the necessary correspondence to inform them of the activation of the marriage contract. It is then up to the Head of House Greengrass to contact you to begin the arrangements," answered Griphook easily.

"Lovely," I responded sarcastically, "anything else?"

"Oh yes," began Griphook immediately as he slid a heavy silver ring with the Black Family crest across the table along with a stack of parchments that needed my signature, "your new Family Ring and contract renewals that need your signature."

Another forty minutes of signatures later, and my hand felt like it was about to fall off or cramp up, I wonder if Griphook would mind if I smoked a doobie on the cart ride down to my new vaults. Goblins fucking rock, a galleon was all it took for Griphook's silence while I puffed away on my joint during the entire ride to the lowest level Family vaults. Those vaults are fucking huge, how can one Family amass that much wealth ...well, I guess over a millennium is enough time to build a sizable amount of interest.

"There are never ending money pouches on the inside of each vault door that are linked to that vault, and can only be used by someone with access to the vault themselves. In your case, only you can use any of them or give others out to family members," instructed Griphook as I was leaving the enormous Black vault with a random trunk full of stuff that I just had to take with me.

"Brilliant, can it pull muggle money too?" I asked as we continued to the Potter vault nearby.

"No, but we have muggle wallets for special customers that work the same way in the muggle world," he answered easily, "I will have one waiting in the lobby for you when we return."

"Damn you goblins are efficient," I remarked amusedly before entering the Potter vault and filling a random trunk with anything of interest, including two letters with my name on it that could only be from my parents. "Thanks for all the help Griphook," I continued after loading back into the cart with my pockets filled with miniature stuff to go through later and returned to the bank's lobby to collect my new muggle wallet and then be done.

To say I was a little stunned, overwhelmed, and numb from everything that happened in such a short time would be my greatest ever understatement. Fuck, I shouldn't even be talking about this until my birthday is over ...I totally just fucking jinxed myself and I'm only just now walking out of Gringotts. Wait ...is that Hedwig flying towards me? Fucking Divination skills are pissing me off!

"Hi girl," I replied softly after tucking into a side alley to avoid a big scene since she was a relatively well known owl, "you have a letter for me?"

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore is bringing your friends to Privet Drive to surprise you for your birthday. Molly is bringing a feast, they arrive at six, and you weren't in your enormous room which you're going to have a hard time explaining. I haven't told anyone anything, but you probably want to beat them back to the house._

_Tonks_

"Oh fuck," I snapped angrily as my carefully laid plans of this summer came seemingly crashing down around me. "Dobby!"

"Yes Harry Potter sir?" asked my loyal friend and elf who popped in at my side quietly.

"Dobby, we're having company at six. I need you to hide all of our things and return my bedroom to it's original crappie state before you arrive. I need to make one more stop, then I'll call you to pick me up so I'm home when everyone arrives in just under an hour," I spoke quickly, knowing time was of the essence.

I rushed to the magical optometrist I heard Moody talking about going to, and bought the first pair of frames I liked. I paid a pretty hefty amount of galleons for the many charms available and the immediate service. It ended up costing double what it normally would have, but I was able to walk out of there inside thirty minutes with a new pair of glasses I would need to 'convince' my friends. Dobby popped me back to my bedroom, which looked exactly as it had when I arrived at the summer's beginning.

Now the true test of my acting skills will come into play ...fuck, this is going to be hard. First things first, conceal all my tattoos and use one of my mage runic bands to shrink myself a few centimeters and kilos so I don't look too different from before. I'll still have to explain the growth spurt, new glasses and clothes, and my healthier eating habits and probably give credit to the generosity of the Dursleys ...what a fucking joke. I hope Sirius is up there somewhere laughing his head off at my growing misfortunes. I'll get that grangy mutt back somehow when I see him again in the next great adventure.

"Fuck, the doorbell," I groaned miserably and shook my head in defeat ...I am so screwed.

"BOY! Get your arse down here NOW!" bellowed the angry yet terrified voice of my walrus of an uncle ...yeah, this is _so_ not going to be pleasant.

Walking down the stairs, I almost tripped laughing so loudly in my head at the scene of Privet Drive's living room. There sitting in his recliner with his post-work pre-dinner cocktail turning a lovely shade of puce my uncle sat with his beady and scared eyes gaping at the horde of witches and wizards that had obviously arrived and immediately flooded the room. All of the Weasleys minus Percy where there, as well as Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid. Moody, Tonks, Shaklebolt, Vance, Fletcher, and Remus were also present representing the Order, and Hermione and her parents rounded off the group of twenty.

"Boy, I will not have these freaks in my house," raged Vernon the moment he saw me descend the stairs and take in the scene before me.

"Who are you calling freaks, you fat pig!" yelled Ginny Weasley in the midst of a towering rage her brothers always knew to respect, even the twins.

"Now see here, you trollop," continued Vernon angrily before spluttering to an immediate stop as he found himself at the business end of several wands, and gulped loudly.

"Oh, don't worry _uncle_," I spoke sweetly over the tension in the room and stood right in his face staring hard at him and making him pay attention while nobody else could really see my face. "We'll be up in my room, you'll hardly even know we're here."

"Hmmp," he grunted in defeated agreement after not being able to take my intense stare for more than five seconds.

"Shall we," I motioned for everyone and led them upstairs into my meager bedroom with an innocent smile on face that seemed to put a few people a little on edge judging from their mixed expressions.

"Oh Harry!" exclaimed Molly Weasley as she hugged me with all her might as others quickly filled my bedroom to capacity until Dumbledore enlarged it significantly, and with McGonagall's help transfigured a large table and benches out of my broken desk and chair pieces for everyone to sit and eat

By then, everyone got over the unusual entrance and hugged or congratulated me with a happy birthday before they looked around the bare room which was even more so when enlarged as it was. I could tell that a great many of the people present were a little shocked to say the least when they realized that this is where I lived and was forced to endure for my safety. Tonks gave a completely wide eyed look everywhere that met mine for a second and I could see the question of how in her multicolored eyes.

"You haven't even opened our presents yet! Why not?" asked Ron in disbelief at how anyone could put off present opening for more than a minute.

"Um ...I just woke up an hour ago ...I didn't sleep well last night," I answered somewhat timidly and began staring at my shoes dejectedly, causing several uncertain looks to pass over the occupants of the room and that area of questioning to stop gratefully.

"That's perfect," started Molly happily, "then I can see your face when you open them ...that's always my favorite part."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," I responded playing slightly depressed yet thankful ...I should fucking get an Academy Award.

"I'm sure everyone is very hungry and would love to enjoy this wonderful feast Molly prepared for us," started Albus Dumbledore with his usual air of authority as he seated himself in a conjured chintz chair at one head of the long table and motioned for me to take the other.

"That sounds brilliant, thank you sir," I responded kindly and smiled reassuringly at everyone, playing the role of my life.

The meal was actually quite wonderful, and I was far enough away from Dumbledore that I didn't have to deal with him or my anger at his many manipulations and lies. I did get to catch up with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, and the twins who were closest to my end of the table and laughed often at many of the twins stories and antics. They gave me a bunch of shit on how much I had grown, and I only thanked my lucky stars I had shrunk myself as much as I did. Tonks and Remus seemed to be getting on well enough despite them both looking at me oddly at various points in the evening. Moody too was watching me most of dinner with that creepy magic eye of his, and that can never be good. I wonder if he can see past the runic glamours ...well, if he can, he's not saying anything at the moment and I should just sit back and stay quiet.

It wasn't long until cake was polished off, and an even larger pile of presents was placed before me to open. Mainly defense books, big surprise there ...you'd think I had some evil psychopath after me that I need to prepare for with a book on useless obscure jinxes used mainly in competitive dueling. I'd love to be worried about competitive dueling, and not dueling to survive the most evil dark wizard of the age, but if they really wanted me prepared it should have started a long time ago and be done a lot more seriously than this schoolboy shit. At least Ron gave me sweets and the twins a sample box of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, while Molly made me a quilt.

Everything else however was defense related and reminded me again as to what I was to these people ...their fucking savior. Dumbledore even gave me the Sword of Gryffindor, which was probably mine by rights anyway, in front of everyone along with a story of how it had been glowing since midnight ...no pressure or anything. At least Tonks had a hastily scribbled note stuffed in the book she got me saying she would come over next time on duty and give me another more personal present if I was interested ...of course I'm fucking interested, she's smoking hot and a wildcat in bed.

"I was hoping to speak privately with you for a few minutes?" asked Dumbledore after all the gifts were opened and the impromptu party was winding down quickly.

"Of course sir," I responded outwardly calm and agreeable.

"Harry, I'm really sorry that you have to stay here all summer," started Dumbledore after putting a small privacy bubble around us, "I know it can't be easy. But it truly is the safest place for you."

"I know sir," I added agreeably, but with a downward tilt of my head that demonstrated my reluctance.

"Have you had any visions of Voldemort? Or pains in your scar?" he asked in a seemingly concerned voice that I knew better than to believe, he was just snooping for information.

"No sir, not since the Ministry," I responded dejectedly and stared at my feet in apparent misery. 'I accept this award on behalf of the Academy.'

"That's good," he answered easily, but I could see the slight disappointment in his eyes at not learning some nugget of information. "It appears your relatives are treating you much better this year ...at least your eating better."

"Yes sir, it's been fine this summer. They even got me new glasses and some clothes," I added convincingly.

"Good," he answered with finality and took down the privacy bubble and shook my hand. "We must be off, but we shall see you on the first of September ...Remus here will be picking up your things for the school term."

"Thanks Remus," I spoke gratefully to the reserved werewolf who only looked at me again with questioning eyes as we shook hands and said our farewells.

Over the next ten minutes I said my goodbyes to everyone, and received an unwelcome look over my body by Moody's magical eye and a lustful look from Tonks that made me smile even wider on the inside. I enjoyed the hugs from Tonks, Ginny, and Hermione and probably lingered a little longer than appropriate between friends but nothing was said. I watched them all follow in a line down the stairs and out the front door past the ashen white faces of the Dursleys sitting in front of the TV, but paying very close attention to the leaving freaks.

AN: Longest chapter so far!


	5. Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rated M: Mature, Sex, Drugs, Language, ...

Updated: 6/20/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 5: Reactions

Our work conditions suck, I'm tired and underfed, overworked and under appreciated. Nobody takes time and care's for owls anymore, and we are the very lifeblood of wizard and magical communication. We should start a union, get better representation and benefits ...we're only a step above house-elves, but at least we don't have to clean up after the filthy beasts. Why did my parents hate me so much to leave me at Gringotts as a hatchling because I was an unauthorized breading of pure blood owned owls. All day I deliver news to stupid wizard customers and then return to the greedy goblin keepers for my next useless assignment.

Like right now, why should I care that I'm delivering a post that will change a teenage girl's life forever. At this moment she is completely oblivious to the doom that awaits her in the form of an activated marriage contract. The poor thing will probably be married off to some stuffy old pureblood bigot who probably follows that ridiculous snake man that no owl would dare go near. The poor girls has no idea her life's coming to a miserable end, but why should I care? I don't get anything out of the deal, I'm just a bloody post owl.

"Bloody post owls," muttered the large shouldered black haired and tanned man as I flew into the kitchen during what appeared to be dinner, and had to roll my eyes at my Divination skills, they waste all the good classes on those featherless beasts.

"What's gotten into you, Dad?" asked the older of the two daughters and the one whose life was going to come crashing down around her any minute, the poor dear. She's relatively attractive too for a featherless beast anyway, with a healthy bronze tone to her skin and not the pasty white of most English pureblood snobs.

"Do you want some food?" she asked me ...ME, a fucking post owl is being given food by the very girl whose life I'm here to destroy ...the poor thing.

Roast Beef! She gave me some of her roast beef right off her plate, I love this girl. Now she's scratching my neck, damn this pureblood prick got a good one. Too bad her dad's not as nice as she is, he almost ripped out my tail feathers getting the blasted letter, while she gently rubbed my ears and face. I am so hanging around here for a little bit to see what happens to this poor sweet girl, maybe there's a dark corner for me to hide in and watch the coming circus.

"It's from Gringotts," the wanker said curiously, really ...I hope the tracking medallion around my neck with Gringotts' seal engraved to it didn't give me away. "Oh dear," he breathed out after opening the letter and reading while his face turned ashen white ...no real surprise there.

"What does it say dear?" asked what had to be the idiot's wife, although why she would marry him is beyond even my divination capabilities.

"To Damien Greengrass, Head of House Greengrass," the father started timidly, I would to in his position since he's likely to get an earful from the women in his life once he finishes reading that letter. "We are writing to inform you that a new Head of House Black has just been named and activated the Black-Greengrass Marriage Contract of 1972, which has been in default since 1974."

"What?!" shouted the poor sweet girl who seemed to know exactly what this meant for her as she rose to her full height letting her violet colored eyes blaze furiously at her father.

"Damien ...is this true?" asked the similarly angry looking mother who the daughter thankfully looks more like and seemingly takes after.

"I'm afraid so," he muttered in defeat and hung his head as both older women continued raging and shouting while asking what the hell was going on. "I was supposed to marry Andromeda Black in 1974 when we graduated from Hogwarts, but she ran off and married some muggleborn wizard. Her two younger sisters were already in other arranged marriages, so I was able to marry you, Serene. You Daphne, would have had to marry Sirius or Regulus Black, but one was incarcerated in Azkaban in 1981 and the other killed in 1980 ...I didn't think there were any more Black men."

"Draco's a Black," mumbled the poor girl, and by the sound of it ...she's not going to be too happy with this Draco pillock, "but I thought the Malfoys and Parkinsons had a marriage contract, or at least that's what Pansy's always bragging about ...oh Merlin, my life is ruined. How could you not tell me about this Dad?"

"I'm sorry Daphne, I honestly didn't think you would ever have to worry about it. I thought that the Black Family ended with Sirius," spoke the struggling father, who I can't believe I'm starting to feel a little sorry for ...the poor bastard isn't too bad, just to post owls apparently.

"You knew Sirius Black, the Azkaban escapee and Death Eater that's always in the news?" asked the youngest girl who had yet to speak, but seemed to be following the conversation easily.

"He was several years younger than me, but yes I knew him growing up because of our parents, and at Hogwarts with his band of Gryffindor pranksters," he answered honestly and with a reminiscent smile, probably thinking about simpler and better days of his youth.

"THE Sirius Black was a Gryffindor?" asked the older girl in surprise, and thankfully for me because I was thinking the same thing but can't quite communicate with the featherless beasts too well.

"Yeah, he and his best friend James Potter practically owned the school during their tenure at Hogwarts. That Defense teacher of yours from third year, Remus Lupin was also a good friend of theirs ...all Gryffindors in the same year," answered the dad with a sad shake of his head.

"Potter?! ...and Professor Lupin?" asked the wide eyed older girl now much more interested in the story than dwelling in her own misery.

"And some other short kid ...I think his name was Peter. Anyway, the four of them were the best of friends in school and got into all kinds of trouble," continued the dad, ignoring the daughters still wide eyed and questioning look and just continuing with the tale. "The story goes that Sirius Black was the Potter's secret keeper, and turned them over to the Dark Lord, sealing their fate and the Dark Lords that Halloween night of 1981. He also killed the Peter kid the next day after being confronted about betraying the Potters and was sent to Azkaban without even a trial. It's hard to think even now that Sirius could ever have betrayed James, they were practically brothers and Sirius simply worshiped the guy."

"Enough to name James Potter's son the heir of House Black?" asked the sharp girl curiously as she looked back to the letter left abandoned on the kitchen table that sealed her collective fate, and her family members did the same, all seeming to ask themselves the same question.

I'm really not usually this nosey, but something about this whole messed up situation is just intriguing for my boring life and existence. I need this shit to feel better about my own messed up life of work and more work. I slipped away into the darkest corner of the kitchen and took a nap after the family split up soon afterward to retire to their rooms, hoping to get some sleep before I had to return to work. I was woken abruptly by the sound of the family sitting at the table as a house elf appeared and served them breakfast, and took a second to regain my bearings from such a long sleep, I told you I was overworked. Lovely, now we have to put up with those arrogant Daily Prophet owls who thinks their shit doesn't stink ...can they get any smugger pompously holding out their legs for payment, fucking whores.

"Holy Shit, it's true!" exclaimed the teenage daughter in shock as she opened the newspaper and read the headline that would forever seal her fate.

"What is dear?" asked her concerned mother.

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One has been Emancipated and named Head of Houses Potter and Black," started the teenage girl incredulously as she read the story to her shocked family, and I'm grateful, since piecing these things together from their reactions and responses gets tiring after a while. "Minister Fudge, late last night in a Ministry staff meeting let slip that everyone's favorite hero was in fact declared a legal adult yesterday on his sixteenth birthday. He has assumed the role of Head of both House Potter and House Black, declared through his late godfather, Azkaban escapee, and Death Eater Sirius Black. All attempts to obtain confirmation or challenge these rulings have been denied by both Gringotts and Mr. Potter himself. For more on the story of Harry Potter and his relationship and history between Sirius Black turn to pages 3-8, for Ministry laws about emancipation and adult status turn to pages 9-11."

"Well ...he's a lot better than Draco Malfoy, Daphne," spoke the mum bravely into the very tense silence that followed the article's reading.

"What?!" screeched the affected daughter almost hyperventilating, "he's Harry Bloody Potter, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, the fucking Boy-Who-Lived."

"Daphne," scolded the mum surprisingly, "a lady does not use such language."

"Mum," she whined indignantly, "I have to marry Harry Bloody Potter, the Dark Lord's number one enemy and target and you're going to yell at me for my language?"

"It could be a lot worse Daphne, and you know it," joked her little sister with a mischievous smile that made me instantly like this kid, while the older sister just glared at her clearly not amused. "At least he's cute, rich, and famous."

"I don't want to be famous Delia," the older sister pleaded in exasperation, "if this gets out that we're going to be married I'll be in serious trouble in school and with the supporters of the Dark Lord. I have been successfully avoiding all of that rhetoric and crap for five years now, and Potter can destroy that with one announcement. What about dad and the store? If the Dark Lord learns of this we are as good as dead."

"Daphne relax, I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad, and it can't be any easier on Harry," responded the father consolingly.

"Of course dad, take his side," she replied with a snap, "we all know you want another man around."

"Well yes, of course," he replied with a laugh, trying to ease the tension a bit, "but think about this honey. What does _anybody_ really know about Harry Potter? He keeps his personal life more private than any celebrity or person we've encountered in our society. Yes he is a Gryffindor, but I could have been as well if I hadn't begged the hat to put me in Slytherin and appease my parents and friends, and stay out of the spotlight. It's what this family has done to avoid this war and stay out of both sides sights and minds, and this doesn't change anything."

"Dad, you know I love you, but your dead wrong ...this changes everything," finished the girl almost to the point of tears, but maintaining her composure long enough to storm out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room, leaving the kitchen in a very tense but thoughtful silence that I used to sneak out of the kitchen and start my journey back to Gringotts.

I hate having to give up this real life soap opera, but I need to return to work at some point or I'm likely to be feathered and punished rather severely by the goblin keepers. I feel real bad for the young girl, but her family is right, Harry Potter is about as good as you get ...even us owls know that. I caught up to that stupid and arrogant Daily Prophet owl who is too busy pruning herself to fly to her next destinations. My nosiness is really starting to become a problem, I just had to follow that smug owl to see how other's received the news of Harry Potter's coming to power.

I followed the owl to a rundown neighborhood in the outskirts of downtown London, and easily slipped in unnoticed behind it as it swooped into an enormous kitchen and I quickly found an old bureau in a dark corner that hid me well. This was the most disorganized and mixed group of witches and wizards I had ever seen, and were sitting at one of the largest wooden tables probably ever made. Luckily, the pompous Daily Prophet owl took most of the room's attention until it was paid and preening itself in preparation for it's next delivery, while a girl with the bushiest hair I have ever witnessed opened the paper to read while I contemplated nesting in her enormous hair.

"Oh my God!" she screeched gratingly, making me want to almost leave, but my damn curiosity kept me in place for hopefully a good bit of gossip to share with the other owls as the twenty or so people around the table instantly came to a stop.

"What is it Hermione?" asked one of the seemingly infinite number of redheads at the table, but easily the one eating the most food ...dear lord, how does he swallow that? She has everyone's attention now, and I could sense her apprehension about saying anything but realized there was little she could do to prevent them from finding out.

"Um," she began hesitantly, "Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One has been Emancipated and named Head of Houses Potter and Black. Minister Fudge, late last night in a Ministry staff meeting let slip that everyone's favorite hero was in fact declared a legal adult yesterday on his sixteenth birthday. He has assumed the role of Head of both House Potter and House Black, declared through his late godfather, Azkaban escapee, and Death Eater Sirius Black. All attempts to obtain confirmation or challenge these rulings have been denied by both Gringotts and Mr. Potter himself. For more on the story of Harry Potter and his relationship and history between Sirius Black turn to pages 3-8, for Ministry laws about emancipation and adult status turn to pages 9-11."

"Bloody Hell," spoke the same gangly redhead still with food stuffed beyond capacity in his mouth, only to get slapped by the bushy haired girl and scolded by who must be his mother, as well as the rest of the redheaded litter.

"Way to go Harry," cheered an identical pair of redheaded twins happily as they jumped up and started dancing a fast jig ...oh, I like them.

"Albus, can this be true?" When would he have done this?" asked a very strict looking older witch with a tight bun of hair at the back of her head while sitting next to a man that looks like an anorexic Santa Claus or maybe that Rip Van Winkle guy.

"I'm not sure Minerva, he certainly didn't say anything to me. Did he talk to any of you about it?" asked the old decrepit version of Santa Claus.

"No," most people chorused as other just shook their heads negatively.

"He did seem a little too accepting of everything last night," contemplated the old man curiously. "I kind of expected him to still be angry at me, or at least more depressed over losing Sirius. Did anyone notice _anything_?"

"He had new glasses and clothes and didn't look as unhealthy as he normally does after staying with the Dursleys. And there was definitely some awkwardness between him and his relatives, but I kind of expected that after hearing about them for so long," spoke the bushy haired girl knowingly, and getting a few nods of understanding that others may have noticed those things as well.

"I didn't want to say anything Albus, but I noticed he had on some very unusual concealment or glamour charms on that my eye couldn't see through. I just assumed he was covering up some bruises, and probably for a good reason if he didn't mention it to anyone else," spoke one of the most heavily scarred men I've seen who had a really creepy spinning and glowing blue eye that never seemed to stop moving.

"Do you think those nasty muggles are hurting him Albus?" cried the hysterical mother hen ...thank merlin I'm not one from her litter, those poor kids.

"Potter's a tough kid Molly, I think he can handle himself. Besides, if he really is a legal adult, I'd be more worried about those useless muggles," responded the creepy eyed wizard with a smirk, yikes that's scary looking.

"Tonks is on guard duty now, we'll wait until she checks in at lunchtime and maybe have to make another visit to talk with Harry," spoke Rip Van Winkle pompously, as if he had all the answers in the world.

"Hedwig is still upstairs sleeping in my room," spoke the gangly red head who seemed to finally be giving up on his four plates of breakfast, he must have hollow legs, "we could send him a letter?"

"That might not be a bad idea Mr. Weasley," contemplated the old man, who I've just realized is wearing the most obnoxious lime green robes with gold stars on it, who dresses this man.

"You get Hedwig Ron, I'll start the letter," commanded the bushy haired girl scarily, while the stupid gangly red head obeyed like a love struck puppy, how sick.

"Hoot hoot," who is the looker ...damn that snow owl is fucking fine. Look at that defined tail and plump breast ...have you ever seen a finer creature?

Wait, is this the owl they're sending to THE Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the poor sweet girl's future husband ...I've fucking struck gold. This is my lucky day, goodbye Gringotts hello beautiful. Damn, she can fly too ...what can't she do? She's the most exquisite chick on this planet, and I'll follow her everywhere. Uh-oh, maybe not. Why did she stop flying, and why is she staring at me so intensely, can she tell what I'm thinking about doing to her right now?

"Hoot hoot?" I begged with my sexiest and deepest voice I could get away with while giving her my pleading puppy dog eyes as we hovered face to face almost beak to beak ...I could almost kiss her.

"Hoot!" she responded, my goddess responded and has accepted me ...oh glory day! I will follow her until the end of time, and even get to the bottom of this Harry Potter mess.

Okay, this is so _not_ where I expected THE Harry Potter, the Chosen One to live, but I trust my girl. Oh crap, the window's closed, wait ...what's going on in there? Those people are having sex on the sofa and that house-elf is just sitting there varying between watching the couple have crazy sex and some light colored box contraption on the wall. I think I'm going to love Harry Potter!

The little house-elf opened the window and my girl instantly swooped in and made for the naked man as I quickly found a spot to observe for now. Well, I think I have to agree with Daphne's little sister and mum, she could do a LOT worse. This man was built, tall, good looking, and not too bad in the sack based on the moans of the pink haired girl beneath him. Is this really THE Harry Potter?

"Hello girl," spoke the naked man after my girl landed on his shoulder with no fear during mid-stroke causing him to stop his current actions as he took better notice of her. "Did you bring me a letter?"

"I thought Dumbledore wasn't letting her deliver letters this summer?" asked the pink haired girl who sat up in disappointment and reluctantly began putting back on her clothes.

"Me too," the naked man answered before taking the letter and affectionately petting my girl and reading the short note.

"So what does it say?" asked the now unfortunately fully clothed pink haired woman.

"Apparently everyone has seen the Daily Prophet, and they want to come over at lunchtime to _talk_," he answered seriously before gathering his own clothes and dressing while looking around the large and spaciously expanded room.

"Why ...what was in the Prophet?" asked the pink haired woman who seemed to have no clue what was going on.

"Um ...this," he answered as he walked to the small kitchen area and grabbed the offending paper before bringing it back to the sofa and handing it over as he finally noticed my presence and I had to gulp at the intensity of the green eyes that stared into my very being ...yes, this is definitely THE Harry Potter and now I know why they call him the Chosen One.

"Harry, you're the Head of _my_ family? Were you even planning on telling me that we are now related?" she complained after reading the paper, but the green eyes never left my own even as he answered.

"You haven't been reinstated as a Black _yet_, Nymphadora," spoke the green eyed wizard who finally returned his intense gaze to the now standing girl.

"You knew about this the whole time?" she huffed indignantly.

"No, just since dinner last night," he answered easily, "Griphook said it was too good of news to be kept quiet for too long ...and well, you know Fudge, he never misses an opportunity to boost his own standing."

"What about Dumbledore?" she asked curiously.

"What about him? It's my life, not his," replied the green eyed wizard with conviction before calling for the small house-elf and having him pack up everything around the room into three open trunks on the floor near the bed. "I'm sorry Tonks, but I have to leave. Dumbledore will just make me come to Grimmauld Place, and I can't be there right now."

"Where are you going to go?" she asked nervously, knowing she couldn't stop him even if she wanted.

"I have several houses now Tonks," he answered with a smirk, "I'll go to whichever is in the best condition or the best protected."

"Oh ...okay, but what about when Dumbledore shows up ...what will I tell him?" the pink haired girl asked a little hyperactively, and probably quite nervous at the moment.

"Well, I _wouldn't_ tell him we've been sleeping together," the wizard replied with a lopsided grin.

"No shit," she answered not amused in the slightest.

"Fine, just stand outside in position and play dumb. Tell them you saw me open the window for Hedwig, and have been watching and waiting for anything else. You shouldn't know anything anyways, so don't worry so much," he responded in exasperation. "When this is over, I'll make you and your mum Blacks again."

"Really? Okay, you got a deal," she answered immediately excited and made sure she was ready to go.

"Good, now get to your post, you've been there all morning, and haven't seen me except to let in Hedwig ten minutes ago. I'll get in touch with you soon," spoke the green eyed man as he then watched the girl disappear and turn his intense eyes back to me. "And who are you?"

"Hoot hoot," answered my girl thankfully as she flew to the man's shoulder and rubbed her head against his eliciting several pets of affection.

"So, he's a friend of yours is he?" he asked my girl questioningly, while looking between us with a knowing smirk on his face. "He looks like a Gringotts' owl, does he have a name?"

"Hoot!" I answered excitedly and ruffled my neck causing my pendant tracking necklace to flip over and the reverse side be seen.

"13 huh? Well, that is no kind of name for my Hedwig's friend," he added while studying me closely with his intense eyes. "How about Lucky?"

"Hoot hoot!" me and my girl chorused together happily, it's official ...I love this wizard.

"Good, now once Dobby puts this room back to normal, I want you two to slip out back and start heading north. Once I've settled down, I'll call for you ...so remember to have plenty of fun too," he spoke to us as equals and not stupid owls ...I'll say it again, Harry Potter is the fucking best, as he gave us both a handful of treats, pets, and a fresh bowl of water to help us prepare for our journey. I truly am Lucky!

AN: I had to get other perspectives, but didn't want to return to a narrator or third person point of view. I hope you don't mind the owl's perspective but it was necessary, and I don't think I'll really need to use it again (except for one small part later). Next chapter will return to Harry's point of view, first person.


	6. Godric's Hollow

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rated M: Mature, Sex, Drugs, Language

Updated: 6/20/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 6: Godric's Hollow

"Fuck, can't I ever have just a few days of peace after all that shit on my birthday. Is that too much to ask?" I pleaded to the heavens after watching Hedwig and her new friend Lucky fly off under a short term disillusionment charm so nobody from the Order would see them go. Well, maybe Moody would, but there's only so much I can do to protect from a magical eye.

"There is definitely something weird about that Lucky, but I don't have time to think about it now ...nor to be talking to myself," I cringed as I shrunk the now full trunks and watched Dobby revert the room to it's original size.

"All done," spoke Dobby excitedly, "where to Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby, I need a huge favor," I spoke seriously and got down on my knee to be eye level with my loyal friend and handed him a small piece of parchment. "This lists all my current houses, I need you to go and check them all out and find the most suitable one for us to hide out in for the next few weeks. I'm going to go say goodbye to everyone in town, when you've found the place ...just try to discreetly let me know. I'll probably be around muggles and don't want to practicing obliviating friends of mine."

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir, Dobby get right on it," he rejoiced and grabbed the list, looking for one second before popping out, an elf on a mission.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him watch all those Bond movies," I muttered while shaking my head at Dobby's antics, before setting up a small video recorder in the post of my old bed so I could watch the results of today's attempted collection of the boy-who-lived-somewhere-else, and laugh in the privacy of my home ...maybe I've seen too many Bond movies."

I left a well quipped, poignant red smoking letter behind that was timed to their arrival, before slipping on my invisibility cloak and disappearing out the back of the house and towards town still twenty minutes to noon. I went straight to the second hand clothing store, and got a few more pants and shirts since I had grown out of the others and a hat to better hide today. Then a stop to visit Steve and have a large 'the works' pizza and shoot the shit for a while. After food, I went to Vic's just in time to see them open the store at it's customary time of two in the afternoon.

"Harry, good to see you mate," spoke Vic happily after walking inside and then greeting the others. "You're here a little early?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm getting ready to leave town and came to say goodbye," I started only to see them all look at me like I was kidding ...I almost wish I was.

"First Kate, and now you," spoke Jim shaking his head sadly.

"Yeah, I need to get away from my relatives, and have some friends to visit up north before I have to report back," I answered lamely, knowing I couldn't really give them the explanation no matter how good of friends we'd become.

"We'll miss you," replied Vic while exchanging glances with his two seemingly adopted younger brothers, who both nodded knowingly.

"What's going on with you guys and the head nods?" I asked curiously.

"We want to ink you with the seal of our brotherhood," spoke Vic, the oldest, owner, and leader of their trio more seriously than he usually was, getting agreement from the others immediately.

"I ...I'd be honored," I responded gratefully, having known for weeks how important this tattoo was to each of them, and how it bonded them together in an almost magical way ...oh shit, I think I just jinxed myself again.

I just had to be thinking about magical bonds when they were giving me the symbol of their kinship and brotherhood. It didn't help that it was a very realistic small cobra whose body wrapped completely around my wrist and whose head rested open mouthed and ready to strike out of the back of my hand. How could I not think about magical tattoos when all this was going on? Fuck, I can feel my snake wanting to wake up and start moving around already ...I am so fucked, please don't make me have to obliviate my friends, or brothers I should say now.

"It's your turn," spoke Andrew handing me the tattoo gun after everyone had finished their part, and let me put a lightening bolt above the left eye on all four of the snake tattoos.

"Now you'll always be one of us," announced Vic with a happy smile on his face as he admired the four as we all put our fists together showing off the foursome of matching wrist cobras.

"Thanks guys, you don't know how much this means to me," I responded sincerely and gave each of my new brothers a friendly hug as well, "I promise to come back and visit."

"We know you will Harry ...take care of yourself," waived Vic as I reached the door and turned one final time to see my new brothers and wave goodbye.

It was as I left Vic's that I heard a faint clicking from the space between the buildings, and focused on my new glasses to penetrate the shadows. These things are brilliant, I'll need to play more with them later. Oh, it's just Dobby, thank Merlin I'm starting to get tired. I think it's probably about time to get a bit further away, even if the Order isn't very muggle friendly, even they could spot me by accident if I'm not careful.

"Where to Dobby?" I asked after joining him in the shadows of the two buildings on either side of us.

"Master Harry Potter sirs houses needs a lot of work, "replied Dobby excitedly, but thankfully quiet so we weren't overheard. "Only Lily's Pad is sort of livable, and Dobby can not even see house at Godric's Hollow, although Dobby knows it's there."

"The _fidelius_ Charm is still active? I guess so, if Peter and I are still alive ...that's weird," I contemplated curiously, always having wanted to go back to the house were it all began and eventually went to shit. "Can you take me there Dobby, I want to see it for myself."

"Of course Harry Potter sir," squeaked Dobby instantly, and grabbed my pants and snapped us all the way to Wales like it was nothing ...damn, you got to love house-elves.

"So, are we close?" I asked stupidly and still disoriented from the distance and method of travel, not to mention the several degrees cooler weather.

"It is that way Harry Potter sir," spoke Dobby as he wheeled me around and pointed his bony finger, "Dobby knows it's there, Dobby just can't see it."

"Wow ...it looks fucking awful," I breathed out slowly as I took in the sight of the small cottage with an entire wall blown out exposing the interior to years of nature's elements.

The overgrown plant life everywhere, from the hedges to the ivy to the wheat grass just filled the entire lot which seemed to be carved out of a small niche of trees. It was well tucked back a long and windy lane that I was facing upon arrival, and seemed a good distance away from just about everything. This place would be perfect if I could get the house fixed and put some wards up, but something about this place just doesn't feel right. Now I just need to figure out how to get Dobby to see it? Maybe the Family ring and that gate might be the best place to start, or at least start looking the fool I sometimes am.

"I Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, Head of House Potter do command you to open and relinquish all control of the wards to me," I spoke with gusto, thinking this ceremonial crap was just the type of bullshit that seemed to work in the wizarding world.

Okay, that may have been the stupidest thing I've done today. What was I thinking about accepting control of the wards, I don't know jack shit about wards and now have all this random information assaulting my brain and buzzing around my head like a swarm of killer bees. Killer bees fucking suck, nobody likes them, I bet even Hagrid doesn't like the foul insects and that's saying something. What does any of this information on layering wards and alerts and tie-ins mean ...fuck I need a headache potion.

The good news, if there can possibly be good news, is that Dobby can in fact now see the house, the bad is list worthy. First, being thrown onto my back from magical backlash was not very pleasant. I've already complained enough about the ward information in my head, and I can now determine the feeling of wrongness I sensed earlier ...it's the fucking house itself. How about a warning sign or something to stay away from this monstrosity. The foulest blackest evil feeling magic seemingly seeped out of the house and the exploded wall like rotting and decaying mess, and it all seemed to be focused from the back corner upstairs bedroom ...my bedroom. This was a fucking stupid idea.

I don't think I can even go near the house, it just feels so fucking creepy. Well, we are definitely not staying here with the rotting cesspool of evil spreading over the house and grounds. It's such a shame, this was my only real home and now is just a reminder of the true evil that occurred here. I wonder if there's a way to permanently cleans the area ...maybe fiend-fire, but then how to get that to stop ...maybe Dobby knows a way?

"Dobby thinking same thing Harry Potter sir. That is true evil that is," spoke the wise elf who looked at the house like it carried the very plague of death with it. "But Dobby does know a way to contain fiend-fire for a specific length of time."

What the fuck, you learn something new everyday. Nobody would ever believe how the fuck he plans to do the unthinkable, containing fiend-fire. A house-elf love bond of protection, encompassed and encloses a desired location from everything but house elves in or out for a length of time equal to the time it takes the two elves to produce an offspring. The birth of the love bond elf actually collapses the protection on itself and completely cleanses an area of all magic. I'm here now waiting for him to get Winky, and I still don't believe it's possible not do I really want to witness it.

Before they get back and make this house impenetrable, probably by penetrating one another and impregnating Winky, I think I need to at least go inside. Maybe not the best idea, since this feels worse than all those Dementors near Sirius in third year, but I feel a vague connection to something inside that thankfully isn't the rotting evil.

Why am I in this corner, it feels so familiar and yet not ...what am I supposed to be seeing? It almost feels like there is something here, something about the wards around here, but who would know answers to those questions besides my dead parents ...who left me letters in the Family Vault. Do I really just charge into everything armed with no facts or plans like a true Gryffindor, stupid and brave to a fault. Then again, what more can you expect when in Godric's Hollow.

I may be a first class idiot with the emotional feelings of a teaspoon or something or other, but even I knew that this was not the right place to read my parents letters since I'm liable to break down and let the rotting evil consume me, which I hope to avoid. So I quickly skimmed my mom's letter with watery eyes since I'm not too macho to admit I can and do cry, and actually found the line I was looking for.

"Lily's study is in the living room corner," I read aloud, and looked up as a door materialized out of the bare wall, breaking the _fidelius_ charm and causing my watery eyes to open in astonished glee.

I spent five glorious minutes looking around the cluttered study of my late mum. There were notes and books opened and scattered about seemingly in mid-use, and again my reality was remembered. She was probably using this office every day and never knew that Halloween of 1981 would be her last, I could hardly look at the stuff anymore but had to pick it up ...it was too precious to get rid of any piece of it. I stripped the room to its bare walls and floor, and put all the shrunken things in my trunk back with their letters.

Dobby and Winky were both waiting for me outside the front gate holding hands and bouncing on their feet in a mixture of nervousness and excitement. They walked me through my parts of the ritual which including bonding with Winky as well, blessing and marrying them, and then giving them permission to mate. Then came the fun part, I had to speak an incantation over them as they first created a seemingly glass dome around the house and property and then sealed that magic in Winky's womb. Then another incantation was needed before Dobby and Winky could start there love making. The last incantation had to be at the exact moment of copulation, an experience that I hope to never repeat and never could have been prepared for. But even before the incantation was broken, I had a small window through which to set my fiend-fire that would completely destroy the property of everything.

When the crazy fucking ritual was done, literally; I had a happy Dobby take me to Lily's Pad where everyone would need to rest for a good while after their unusual day and for me to get pissed drunk. The flat was completely muggle and still in an early 1970's style with shag carpets and appliances old enough to be my grandparents. Plus there was no TV, no wonder Dobby said it was barely livable. That's alright, I still have all my stuff from Privet Drive and it'll only be a matter of time until this place is up and running. Thank Merlin there are two bedrooms, I'm taking the bigger because I called it first.

I told Dobby and Winky to have the second bedroom and the next two days off for a honeymoon present as long as they let me put silencing spells on the bedrooms. They insisted on one night only, and who am I to argue with newlyweds so we separated for the night. I went out to find a bar and nurse a bottle of whiskey to let the memories of the day fade into foggy oblivion. I made sure I didn't go too far so I could find my way back to apartment 13 later.

I ended up in a relatively nice pub, that must have been fairly new due to its utter cleanliness. They never even asked for an id or gave me a second look when I asked for my double shot, nor when I quickly downed it and asked for another. I was relatively left alone for the next two hours until the place filled up at the same rate my head emptied. I ended up going home with a British Airlines stewardess who had a five AM wake up call that nearly gave me a heart attack after barely being asleep an hour. Uh-oh, I think that's another on the no name list ...fuck.

Now, how the fuck do I get home from here, and why didn't I bring any of the hangover potion with me last night after dumping all my stuff in my bedroom. Is this even the right street ...oh wait, there's the apartment building. The faster I get there, the quicker I can get my potion ...oops, did I push that man down, sorry. Oh thank Merlin, Winky has breakfast cooking already ...do house elves even know the meaning of the words 'time off' for themselves?

"Harry Potter sirs house needs some repairs and updates if we's to live here," spoke Winky as I came back to the kitchen table after downing my beloved potion and rolling a joint and looking forward to eating as Dobby too emerged from his bedroom dragging himself to the table.

"I know WInky, we'll do that today," I answered, and turned to smirk at the slow moving Dobby. "Want to wake-n-bake?"

"As long as Dobby doesn't do it around me or the baby, it is okay with me," spoke WInky when Dobby looked to her pleadingly, causing us both to pump or fists in joyous celebration.

Winky is such a brilliant cook, I ate way too much for breakfast, I can hardly move to get all the things out of my trunk. The elves spent the day expanding all the rooms and fixing and placing all the old and new furniture, while I had to read up on a book called Warding Your Home, and began to put up the most basic of wards. I even tried calling out to Hedwig, both verbally and mentally though I doubt either of them really worked.

By suppertime I had finished all the basic anti-apparation, anti-portkey, muggle notice me not, and intruder alert wards and had them all keyed to me. A lot of these random seemingly useless bits of ward information is slowly starting to come together and make sense after learning the basics of warding. After another great meal form Winky and joint with Dobby, I put a runic seal locking the door and went back to the same bar as last night.

It wasn't nearly as good the second night, as the pub barely filled all the seats, but the drinks were the same and I was completely hammered by the time I headed home. It was easier this time to find my way home, and I stumbled back to the sofa and turned on the TV before searching for something to watch. There's never anything on television in the middle of the night anyway, not that I could have focused on it at the moment. I think I need a joint to calm the drunken spinning and help me fall asleep.

When I woke up with a sore neck the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking, I quickly took my hangover potion and smoked another joint before I even got off the sofa for breakfast. After filling myself again I asked the elves to go clean and take stock of my other properties, and get them ready for habitation by telling me anything they needed. Dobby reminded me that Black Chateau, Black Moor Villa, and the Potter Estate would all require quite a bit of work, and probably need their own staffs of house elves to keep them fully running and functional.

"How many house elves are we talking?" I asked stupidly, knowing when Hermione found out I was going to be in for the lecture of my short life.

"Three minimum for each of those properties," answered Dobby looking very serious for this early in the morning. "One to take care of the grounds, one for house, and lead elf at each property to manage and run day to day things. Dobby be proud to stay as Harry Potter sirs personal elf and take care of you wherever you stay."

"Thanks Dobby, can you be like a head elf too, and help me out with hiring and managing all the elves and properties?" I asked, and watched my little friend jump up and down excitedly before launching himself at my leg and hugging it fiercely as he cried his thanks to the great and wonderful Harry Potter sir. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh yes Harry Potter sir," squealed Dobby in near hysterics, "Dobby will be the best head elf and get you the best elves ever."

"Good, feel free to get a few extras or others that might want to mate and have children down the road," I added and watched as both Dobby and now Winky were crying and praising my greatness at the same time, I'll never understand house elves.

"Harry Potter sir is the absolute bestest wizard ever," shouted Dobby one last time after another round of exuberant hugs.

"Thanks Dobby and Winky," I responded gratefully. "While you two are working on that, I'm going to go through everything I picked up at Gringotts and Godric's Hollow. I'll probably go out for lunch and dinner so don't worry about me today, I'll be fine."

AN: Gone from Privet Drive!!!


	7. Lily's Pad

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M: Mature, Sex, Language, Drugs, ...

Updated: 6/20/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 7: Lily's Pad

AN: Starts out with Lucky's POV

Hedwig and I are having a truly wonderful time together. We spent the whole day together going over the events in our lives and grew closer to one another physically as well. Towards the end of our second day of fun, she felt her master's call and we decided to make two quick stops on our way to see the great green eyed wizard. The first was to the dark house with the largest ever kitchen table.

I simply found a good place to watch my girl do her thing. She is so beautiful when she pecks at stupid human's hands who refuse her what she wants. Oh wonderful, it's that nosey bushy haired girl and the gangly red headed garbage disposal with their own similar looking letters trying to stop my princess from her query.

"Oww ...Hedwig, we want to give Harry his OWL results here, so we can all open them together ...oww, stop biting me," she yelled frantically, causing her already bushy hair to look even more ruffled and crazed.

That's my girl, persistent to the end and always getting exactly what she wants. I don't know why they're complaining about the owl result she left of her own in a steaming pile now doubling as the large table's centerpiece. One owl result for another in my estimation, although I am probably a little biased towards my Hedwig.

I then led my beautiful snow white to where my entrance into this story began, and an owl never forgets a destination. I found the teenage girl's bedroom window to be open and taking in the late afternoon breeze. This time it was my turn to do most of the work, although we already knew that I'd need my girl to make a very visible appearance.

"What are you doing back here?" asked the olive skinned teenager skeptically while rubbing my neck feathers absentmindedly.

"Hoot hoot," I answered the only way I really knew how ...stupid beaks are useless, but then looked to my girl for her celebrity guest appearance.

"Oh shit ...you're Potter's owl?" she gasped almost in fear, or probably realization that her life was in for some serious changes as she looked at my beautiful snow white and then back at me. "You want me to send a letter to _Potter_?"

"Hoot," I replied bobbing up and down in the affirmative and getting her to shake her head probably in astonishment at my incredible level of understanding and intelligence.

"Dear Merlin, even Potter's pets are weird," she mumbled with seeming exasperation, and I don't know if I should be offended.

Well, she did write a letter for the green eyed wizard, but I'm not too sure he's going to like it from all the crazy laughter towards the end. Well, regardless our tasks are done and we each now have a letter for our master, and gratefully didn't have too far to go until we met up with him. He's in London now? When did that happen, I thought we were supposed to head north and all? I'm dropping off this letter and then going for a long nap, oh good ...Master is already sleeping on the sofa.

AN: Back to Harry's POV

"Oww! Hedwig, I'm up, I'm up," I pleaded helplessly as she pecked at my hands on the sofa's arm where she was perched with one letter in her talons, and another carelessly tossed nearby with it's deliverer already asleep above the bureau. "Who are the letters from? Yeah ...I know you can't tell me girl. Did you wear out poor Lucky? Oww ...okay, I'm sorry."

Shit, I must have fallen asleep after going through all those boring papers from Gringotts. I mean really, why does every company I have even the tiniest of percentage in feel like they have to go into so much detail in every year end dividend review. There were practically hundreds of these stupid things ...has anyone ever heard of a new invention called lists? At least I had finished emptying out the trunks I picked up as well as my own and found places for everything in the new apartment. The only thing left to go through were my parent's letters and the stuff I got at Godric's Hollow.

First I'll need something for a late lunch since I seemed to have slept through most of it, or an early dinner as it is past four in the afternoon. I left the apartment and found a take out stand before returning home with fish and chips and a coke within twenty minutes. After the food, I tried to relax and smoked another joint before tackling my parent's letters, starting with dad's.

_To Harry,_

_My special little man, I love you so much. You already look just like your extremely handsome father, and I can only hope for your sake that it continues. Not that your mom isn't a real looker, but chicks simply love the dark messy Potter hair. You my son are already blessed or cursed with it, we've never come to a serious conclusion, but I can promise you that there is nothing you will ever be able to do with it, if it's anything like mine your stuck with it forever._

_Your mom left some pictures and journals protected by her letter, please keep them with you and know that we love you and are sorry we couldn't be there to watch and help you grow. My advice to you is to do what makes you happy and don't fall into the traps of many wizarding stereotypes. Your mom may have been a muggleborn, but she is the smartest and most skilled witch I have __ever__ met and something tells me that you'll take after more of her. I love you my son and will be proud of you wherever your life takes you._

_Dad_

_My precious Harry,_

_You are the greatest gift I have ever received, and if you're reading this something has worked in all my plans to keep you safe and alive. You my precious angel are just so special, I love you and have begun layering you in protection and love runes since you were born. I have been doing private research into Ancient Runes and Charms since I left Hogwarts, and have kept a private study with all my research under heavy protections. 'Lily's study is in the living room corner.' Remember this when you get old enough to see the house at Godric's Hollow. If you are reading this letter, then that study will still exist since it carries many of the same protections. These books will eventually be of great use to you when you get older, so please prepare heavily in Charms and Ancient Runes when you enter third year, they will begin the process to understanding some of the protections I have placed upon you that can be boosted after you become an adult._

_Hopefully Sirius has at least adequately prepared you for the wizarding world, if not buy a book called __So Now I'm a Wizard__, it was a real life saver for me throughout my years at Hogwarts. Remember to have fun and to treat everyone fairly. Make friends, find love, but most importantly LIVE your life to the fullest and remember that you father and I love you._

_Mom_

My parents actually wrote me these letters and at some level were prepared for what they thought laid ahead. Just reading their words of love and encouragement gave me a sense of contentment and peace that I had lacked most of my life. I'll ignore the fact I should have gotten these letters seemingly at the outset of attending Hogwarts at eleven, but can still appreciate everything about them despite their lateness in receiving.

I have been given something I never thought that I'd have, my parent's words of love and encouragement. It's so nice to know that my dad had the same problems with his hair, and that my mum did private research into old and obscure Charms and Runes looking for ways to keep me safe and alive. I need to go through the things from her study if I'm ever going to truly understand what she did for me or what she was like. I now have something real of theirs, that was just meant for me, and I will cherish it all for the rest of my life. I put the letters somewhere safe, while I pulled out everything I saved from Godric's Hollow.

There were several photo albums filled with pictures of my parents' lives growing up, going to school, and afterwards. The covered all the years of their lives and ended with several albums of my baby pictures with my proud and happy parents often waving as well. They were truly amazing and priceless items of sentimental value along with the many books on Runes and Charms that predated Hogwarts and other modern magical civilizations. It was a true treasure that I stumbled upon the other day, and I thank my lucky stars that it wasn't destroyed and now belongs to me. I now have a real and even better connection to both of my parents that can't be taken away or destroyed now that I have the truth of their words and actions that I will keep with me always.

I started making a small list of a few things I want Dobby to pick up for me over the next few days, including the video camera from Privet Drive, the book my mum recommended and possibly a bookcase trunk so I can keep all these rare and valuable books always at my side. I went through most of them quickly, and discovered a veritable gold mine of old runic texts and ancient Charms tomes that easily quadrupled the amount of books I owned before going to Godric's Hollow. Some of them seemed to be right up my alley, and several I could barely put down dealt with the runic symbols of various breads of animal both magical and muggle ...my mum was obviously brilliant.

I ended up finding the two letters I tossed aside when Hedwig and Lucky returned and woke me up, and decided to go through them both before heading out for a late night dinner and probably some drinking. The first was my OWL results which were about what I suspected having received Outstandings on both parts of the Defense exam, and the practical parts of Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. I got Exceeds Expectations on the written parts of Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and both parts of Potions. Divination and Astronomy I squeaked by with Acceptables, and History of Magic was no surprise that I received a Troll. Not too bad all together, six OWLs out of nine is pretty respectable. I didn't qualify for Snape's NEWT Potions class, but that is no real loss ...I mean, why would I really want to become an auror for this bassackwards Ministry?

Oh, apparently I can appeal several of my grades if I write the Ministry's Education Board and state a good enough case. Maybe I'll need to use my fame for something positive for once, and might get to retake a few exams or simply take new ones in Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes. If I can get into the Runes class, then I'll only have the five classes I want filling my schedule. The worst they can do is say no to my requests, so there is not much to lose in trying. Besides, I think Hedwig could use something to do and take a small break from her new boyfriend Lucky. I quickly penned a letter to Griselda Marchbanks, the Head of the Education Department, explaining my wishes and appealing to her sensibilities as an educator and teacher before sending it off with Hedwig and turning to the last letter which was plainly marked 'Potter' in very pretty yet unfamiliar handwriting and gave it a quick read.

_Potter,_

_I don't know who the hell you think you are, but we don't need you or your weird pets to remind us of the position we now find ourselves in. Did you send your owl here to spy on me and my family to see how dark we are? Or if we are in league with the Malfoys and that bigoted Dark Lord? If you want to know something be a man and ask ...don't send your owls on re-con trips to the future wife's house._

_That's another thing, how difficult would it have been to include in the original letter that you were the new Head of the Black Family, instead of the vague references in the letter and then followed by the obnoxious spread in the Daily Prophet. If you think that just because we are now contracted to marry, that I want __anything__ to do with a Gryffindor Golden Boy then you have another thing coming, this is a disaster waiting to happen on virtually every level._

_I am sympathetic that you don't have any parents or adults to help you understand your upcoming role and responsibilities, but that will only get you so far. If you think your celebrity status will make everything okay, you are in for an extremely rude awakening. If you are truly as noble and rash as your house claims, then you will declare your intentions and face the full details of what you have gotten yourself into when school begins. You have been warned._

_D. G._

Oh fuck, I am in so much trouble. Why couldn't I get contracted out to a nice quiet studious Ravenclaw or loyal Hufflepuff that would be so busy with their own lives and studies that they wouldn't care what I was up to. Not some pureblood Slytherin princess who expects me to always know what to do next without actually giving any real advice. Noble and rash, and declaring my intentions, that's what she said. Does she want me to make a public announcement? Oh, this is so going to suck.

Actually, a public announcement isn't all that bad of an idea, since I'll be able to control what is said, and it will probably give me some breathing room when it comes to crazy fan girls if I'm off the market so to speak. But then how to announce it? The Daily Prophet, or maybe the Great Hall during the welcome feast ...then she'll be put just as much on the spot as me. It's fucking brilliant and insanely dangerous at the same time, now I just need to craft a witty reply to her heartwarming letter before I can go out for some dinner and drinking.

The letter didn't take long to reply to, and I left it for Lucky when he wakes up or until Hedwig returns from delivering her letter to the Ministry. I found a nice place to eat and then went out for a few drinks before heading home early. I really want to get started on all those books of my mum's from her study at Godric's Hollow, and knew I'd need a good night sleep in my own bed if I really wanted to get through them.

The next two weeks simply flew by, as once I began going through my mum's books, I received word from Griselda Marchbanks that she would allow me to take the Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes OWLs in her office that Friday. I had only two and a half days then to cram as much information in my head as possible to be able to pass the Runes OWL, which based on how the test went, I passed easily. The written part was extremely difficult, being a lot about the history of different runic civilizations while the practical part was a breeze. They just wanted one rune symbol of our choice to demonstrate drawing and charging the runes, which I took full advantage of and redrew several of the full runic seals I had already tattooed onto my body on the several items given to us to use for the exam.

I left the Ministry in good spirits that day, since the Muggle Studies exam was a total joke and I felt extremely confident in the Runes one as well. I had spent the following weekend relaxing and taking a little breather from all the studying, and even called and visited Kate in her new apartment. Now, a whole week after seeing Kate, and after having gone through a good third of my mum's library quite thoroughly, I needed a day off to party and check in on my friends in Greater Little Whinging.

I told Dobby and Winky to take the night off after they finished the evening rounds of all my properties, since Dobby always wanted to check on the various houses' lead elves for status reports. He was more on top of everything as my Head Elf than I could ever hope, and had promised me all the elves were working out wonderfully and my houses were pretty much ready for me to see, or would all be by the start of school. I packed myself some goodies for the night in Surrey, and apparated to the abandoned old bank on the outside of town. I had to make sure not to apparate too close to anyone since I had only recently figured the skill out and it still sounded like a gunshot.

But, it worked ...I didn't splinch myself and this is definitely the place I was aiming for. That was way harder to go such a far distance, and now I need to sit down and catch my breath or at least smoke a joint to settle my churning stomach and frazzled nerves. That was just what I needed, now I can stop by and pick up some more movies for my growing collection before heading over to see the boys at Vic's. This town never seems to change, that old man is damn near always on that bench, and the tattoo shop is its usual crowded Saturday night self.

"Harry! It's good to see you mate," called Jim happily, as he was the first to spot me among the fifteen or so people milling around the shop.

"You too guys ...you look a little busy though," I answered easily, while reaching the guys and giving Jim and Andrew hugs since Vic was in the middle of something he couldn't stop.

"Hey Harry, can you take the forth stool and do a few stencil tattoos for us?" asked Vic seriously, "then we might be able to get out of here at a decent hour."

"Sure, should be fun," I answered, having watched countless times and even done it a few times beyond the brotherhood mark and my own magical ones.

"Good, this couple wants matching wedding bands on their left ring fingers ...can you handle that?" continued Vic quickly and gratefully.

"If they can handle the pain, I can do the tat," I answered with confidence that I didn't quite feel since I never worked on fingers, but sure that I could accomplish it.

The wedding band tattoos turned out brilliant if I do say so myself, and at least the newly weds were happy. Near the end of the night I asked Vic if he had any old or broken equipment that I could have to tinker with and practice, and boy did he come through. He charged me twenty pounds for new needles, but everything else he gave me including half-used and weird colored paints and tons of broken and just old and worn equipment that I was all too happy to take off his hands.

We partied at Jim and Andrews until none of us could get off the sofas for more beer and woke up to the bright light of the morning, all with wicked cricks in our necks and backs. I promised to treat everyone to a late breakfast and we followed Vic to his favorite spot for a hearty English breakfast before we returned to the apartment and I collected my boxes and said my goodbyes probably until Christmas. Once I was back at the abandoned bank I arrived at, I apparated back to my apartment with the same gunshot like crack and surprised Dobby and Winky cuddling on the sofa watching a movie.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys ...I'm heading to my room to study and tinker with some new stuff," I spoke quickly, before remembering the shrunken bag in my pocket and instantly enlarging it and setting it on the other end of the sofa, "just some more movies I bought ...enjoy yourselves."

"Dobby's getting more action lately than I am," I mumbled quietly to myself as I walked to my room and saw Hedwig grooming Lucky after his recent trip to my fiancé's. "You feeling better Lucky?"

"Hoot," agreed he and Hedwig simultaneously in the affirmative.

"Don't worry boy, I'm not going to send you back," I answered his unasked question with a sad shake of my head at his state when he returned yesterday bearing a short but poignant howler that I don't want to talk about. "We'll get her back at Hogwarts."

The next day I sent Dobby off with a letter for Professor Dumbledore asking if somebody already got my textbooks and if he would let me continue the DA if I opened it up to all the houses? I also asked him if he knew where to get a Pensieve, since that was the one thing Dobby couldn't seem to find. His reply was quite positive in helping us move forward, and I feel will go a long way in bridging the gap that's formed between us.

_Harry,_

_Thank you for contacting me, and assuring me you are indeed safe and in good hands. Let me first apologize and congratulate you on the howler you left at Privet Drive, I admit your grievances against me are many and completely justified. I have been blinded and secretive and hope to rectify that with you when school begins. I will answer all of your questions honestly, as I do trust you and am very proud of the man you are becoming._

_Of course you may continue the Defense Association (to not offend Cornelius) and open it to whomever you wish. I am sure many of our teachers would love a chance to sneak a peak and see the class in action, as would I since your current class members scored within the highest percentage of any others in recorded history on the Defense OWLs. Nymphadora has agreed to purchase all your textbooks, and I will have to have her include the Ancient Runes texts according to the boasting of one very pleased Griselda Marchbanks. It is good to see you taking your studies over the summer so seriously, and it shows an immense maturity and growth of character, and I look forward to the coming year._

_Albus_

"He also gave me this book for you," added Dobby after I set aside the Headmaster's letter and saw my loyal friend still standing and waiting on me before he handed me the book.

It was quite the old book judging by the cover and lack of title, but appeared to be about an ancient practice of creating Pensieves. There was also a note explaining that this was an ancient heirloom of the Dumbledore family made by one of his ancestors who was a Rune Master. Now this is a book that I can enjoy, I should give this to Timms to copy.

"Hey Dobby, can you sneak this into Timms in-tray so we can have our own copy?" I asked and got a strange look from my loyal Head Elf.

"Many of the elves like to read and write to get smarter. We finished copying your library yesterday, and were hoping you could get us some more," he replied with such a hopeful look I would have probably bought out every bookstore in England ...oh sweet, this is how I'll get Hermione off my case about employing so many house elves.

"I'm not even halfway through my mum's library," I replied in exasperation at their insane efficiency. "Are there libraries at my other properties, cause I'd like a copy of all of those in my personal library? Plus, you're welcome to buy as many books as you and the other elves want, make a copy for my library and stock all my other properties with a full collection of works. Actually, that might be difficult ...you'd have to copy every book at least five times."

"That sounds perfect Harry Potter sir, I just acquired two more elves for the Black Chateau, and the Potter Estate and Black Moor Villa are both fully up and running," answered Dobby proudly, he is the fucking best elf ever.

"There's only a little over a week left until school starts, maybe I should visit and spend a night or two in each house?" I wondered aloud, while simultaneously running it by my personal assistant and seeing what he thought.

"Dobby thinks that's a great idea Harry Potter sir," answered the bouncing elf. "if you'd like to gather some smoking goodies, we can visit and christen one of them now."

Did I ever mention that Dobby is a genius. We spent two days and nights at Potter Estate exploring everything we could including a healthy liquor cabinet that I simply loved. I worked on my apparition around the large grounds and house, and by the time we headed to Black Moor Villa in Castile, Spain I had the noise down to a soft pop. Spain was truly a beautiful country, and I'd love to spend more time there if I could get past the language barrier ...which I just figured out how to solve.

I used the smallest runic stones I could to put translation seals on, and turned one pair into earrings and the other as pole ends of my tongue ring. By the end of the three days in Spain, I was really starting to understand and speak the language and only have my runic stones to thank. I only spent one night in Black Chateau in Lyon, France since it still wasn't in great shape, but spent a day in muggle Paris to make up for it. I had an absolute blast, and the translation runic stones continued to do their job splendidly, I think I have a real money maker in these things if I wanted. I only had one day left of the summer break to return to London, and after calling on Kate to spend some time doing our favorite pastime in the evening, spent my last night or at least the few hours of it left at Lily's Pad.

AN: That's it for the summer, next chapter Harry goes back to Hogwarts!


	8. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 6/20/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 8: Back to Hogwarts

The morning of September first dawned extra bright as I finally rolled out of bed and took my hangover potion. Luckily it was still early, and after a quick breakfast and wake-n-bake session with Dobby I left Lily's Pad in London and took a quick side trip to Gringotts to sign a few more things and make arrangements for investments and other things for the next year. They gave me Damien Greengrass' formal reply to the activation of the marriage contract, and I shook Griphook's hand before racing off to Kings Cross.

I sent Hedwig and Lucky straight to Hogwarts late last night when I returned from Kate's, and had my new library bookcase trunk and new Hogwarts trunk shrunken in my pocket. I made it to the station just after ten with plenty of time to spare, and this time the people starring at me did so because of what I wore and looked like and not just who I was.

I was easily as tall as all the men in the station, probably at just over six feet, and was wearing faded blue jeans that had progressively gotten tighter over the last few weeks. A pale pink t-shirt was stretched snugly across my torso, which although no where near body builder proportions had filled out considerably. My slightly tanned skin and thin wire frame glasses that were purely for show and some added effects also made me seem quite the different person than who stepped off the train over two months ago. Only my untamable hair really remained the same, and according to my dad, even an act of Merlin couldn't do anything about it.

The reaction was quite different however when I stepped through the barrier for Platform 9 3/4, but it was the one I expected. Total fucking shock ...I can't wait to make a pensieve to relive these faces right here and now. This might end up better than any prank I pull this year, with drooling girls and mums, and scolding fathers and boyfriends ...it doesn't get much better than this.

"Potter?" came a drawling voice I would recognize anywhere and casually turned around to face my long time schoolboy nemesis.

"Draco, how are you cousin?" I greeted the pompous ass with a cheesy fake smile and sweet voice that I knew would irritate the shit out of him. "Lady Malfoy, always a pleasure," I added smoothly to the arrogant yet quite attractive youngest Black sister with a courteous nod in her direction that I know surprised the shit out of her.

"Who do you think you are Potter?" snarled Draco while taking a threatening step towards me and protectively in front of his mother.

"Just the Head of her Family ...and wanted to say hello," I answered with an amused smirk as I looked a few centimeters down on him ...it's about time I'm taller and stronger than my adversaries. "Do you have some kind of problem with me Draco?"

"You better watch yourself this year Potty," he threatened lamely as usual, before he and his mother left after spotting something over my shoulder.

"I plan on it cousin," I answered to his retreating back causing him to pause and stiffen slightly before carrying on with out another word or backward glance.

"Harry, is that you?" came the unmistakable voice of Hermione from behind me, at least I know why Draco and his mum left.

"Hi Hermione," I greeted as I turned and was almost instantly found myself in a hug from one of my best friends with little chance of getting air despite her smaller and softer body. "Ron, Ginny, Gred, Forge, Mr and Mrs Weasley ...it's a pleasure to see you all too," I continued to the approaching Weasleys while still enjoying the hug of my much more physically developed bushy haired best friend.

"Harry mate, how are you?" asked Fred and George excitedly as they handed me a shrunken package, winked, and then spoke in a loud voice for the benefit of their mother, "these are the textbooks from Tonks."

"Thanks guys," I answered and grabbed the bags before being swept up into hugs by Molly and Ginny and hand shakes from the others.

"Are those real tattoos Harry?" asked Molly accusingly as she held me at arms length with a firm grip and gave my exposed arms a long look over.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I got a few of them over the summer," I answered and showed her my now covered interior forearms in matching phoenixes that I gave myself a few days ago with my repaired muggle equipment. "These two also cover the scars from the Basilisk bite and Wormtail's ritual knife."

"And this snake around your wrist?" she continued in a disapproving manner.

"Or the ..._leaf_ on the back of your neck?" added Hermione from behind me, causing Mrs. Weasley's grip to tighten even more as my lopsided grin came out in full force.

"Those are actually gifts from my friends at the tattoo parlor," I answered knowing that wasn't the answer they were hoping to hear, but I felt no need to really explain myself to everybody.

"I think they're brilliant!" exclaimed Ron, finally finding his voice after taking in the many changes I've gone through.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you even think about getting one of those disgusting things," screeched Molly in full protective mode as she finally released me to focus on her two youngest who were both eager to get away from the mother hen.

"So, who is really responsible for the new look?" asked Fred smartly.

"We know your relatives wouldn't have done it," added George in agreement.

"Um ...that would be me, with a lot of help from Dobby of course," I replied smugly and enjoyed their smiling looks and the other's shocked faces.

"Who's Dobby?" asked Fred and George simultaneously.

"My house elf and friend," I answered softly hoping Hermione was too busy to hear my answer to start yelling at me now, and after the knowing nods from the twins they understood my reluctance on bringing up this subject too loudly.

"Brilliant," commented Fred.

"Keep in touch Harry," added George with a conspiratory wink.

"Bye everyone," I called and gave final handshakes and hugs to the adults as we headed aboard the train ready to head to Hogwarts for the new school year.

We finally got onto the train just as the bell signaled its departure and it slowly started moving and picking up speed as it headed northwards. Damn, why is the train always so full, and filled with so many gaping and staring faces that I couldn't tell if they were in awe of the Boy-Who-Lived or intrigued by the new look Potter-Black. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny the new fifth year Prefect all had to rush off to their Prefect meeting, so I quickly shrunk their trunks and pocketed them before floating Crookshanks' and Pig's cages behind me as I searched for an empty compartment. There was still one more student whose reaction I wanted to witness first hand, and was hoping to get the opportunity without all my friends around to muck it up. Her friends for some reason don't bother me as much, maybe because they're not my friends and I wont have to deal with their questions. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up as I saw her and the few Slytherins I have ever seen around her in their own compartment, and removed the glamour on my t-shirt letting the black inked words stick out loudly on the tight pale pink shirt.

"Excuse me ladies, and gentleman," I announced easily after opening the compartment door with the three Slytherin girls and one male Blaise Zabini as I made my way into the veritable snake pit.

"Your not wanted here Potter," snapped Blaise threateningly as he protectively stood and positioned himself in front of the still seated three girls, one of whom was staring at me open mouthed in either astonishment or rising anger as she caught a glimpse of my t-shirt and her face flushed attractively as I just gave her a small smirk and raise of my eyebrows.

"What are you wearing?" growled the Slytherin Ice Queen Tracey Davis, as she too apparently noticed my shirt causing Blaise and his attached at the hip girlfriend Sophia Moon to stop and take a good look as well. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"You don't like it?" I pouted slightly in mock disappointment and stared intensely at Daphne's reddening face and figured I was playing with borrowed time already with the fierceness sparkling in her very attractive violet eyes. "I am just doing the responsible thing, and declaring my intentions formally."

"How is wearing a shirt that says 'Property of Daphne Greengrass' declaring your intentions?" snapped Blaise, clearly at a loss as to what was going on or how to deal with me.

"It's just what we brave and rash Gryffindor's do," I answered with a smirk before pulling out another emerald green t-shirt and enlarging it before handing it over to a burning violet eyed Daphne who grudgingly grabbed it and opened it before shooting me an intense glare of death.

"If you think for one second that I'm wearing a 'Property of Harry Potter-Black' shirt you're even dumber than you look," she finally snapped as she balled up the t-shirt and tossed it back at me before standing up, side stepping Blaise and getting right into my face, "and if you don't take that ridiculous shirt off I'll hex you into oblivion."

"You want to see me topless that bad huh?" I smirked and quickly began ripping the shirt over my head causing the others to gasp in either shock at my impetuousness or awe at my improved physique ...I'm going for awe, and by the blush on all their faces including Blaise's I laughed loudly and handed the stunned and staring Daphne my pink t-shirt along with the green one back with a lopsided grin, "do you like?"

"If you don't put a shirt on and leave this compartment ...I ...will ...hurt ...you," growled a blushing and hungry wild eyed Daphne that really turned me on, not knowing if she wanted to ravish or kill me ...or maybe both?

"You know how sexy that sounds?" I asked with wiggling eyebrows and knew I pushed too far as she took the pink shirt and literally punched it into my gut and began pushing me back out the door of their compartment and into the hallway, "you like it rough?"

"Grrr," she practically growled and took another step closer to me as I took an appreciative look at her fit body and sexy angry glare, wondering if she was going to hit me, hex me, or kiss me ...please go for the last one. "If you know what's good for you ...you will leave me alone!"

"Fine, I'll leave," I surrendered knowing I made my point and successfully got under her skin, "but I wont leave you alone Daphne."

"LEAVE NOW POTTER!" she yelled and gave me a two arm shove against the door to the train compartment opposite hers, and then instantly spun around and returned to her own compartment quickly locking the door behind her.

"What the hell was _that_ about Daphne?" yelled Tracey from inside their compartment, and plenty loud enough for me to hear as I quickly put my shirt back on in the face of so many heads popping out of various compartments around us to see what the yelling was about.

"Nothing," huffed Daphne still loud enough to be heard, "I'll tell you later."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Potter is fucking HOT!" exclaimed Sophia, making me smile widely from outside the compartment before leaving to go find Neville and Luna and see how their summer's were with a happy bounce to my steps.

The rest of the train ride passed happily after finding Neville and Luna in the last compartment and casually talking till the Prefects arrived and filled the small compartment with all six of the students who went to the Ministry at the end of the last school year. I thanked them all for coming and apologized for getting them hurt, and we never even received our customary visit from Draco for which everyone was grateful and in good spirits because of it. The only real issue was when Ron caught the words on my t-shirt and immediately flipped out predictably and started yelling about evil Slytherins and wondered why I would wear something like that.

"Would it help if I told you she's my future wife?" I responded questioningly, and instantly sent the compartment into a very tense silence as they all looked at me wondering if it was some sort of prank and if I was planning to elaborate ...the only prank played was on me by Padfoot.

"Why would you marry some Slytherin cow?" shouted an angry and closed minded Ron, who found absolutely no humor at all in the situation.

"Ron, you're like a brother to me," I began slowly and with a harder edge than I ever talked to my friends, "and family or not, if I hear you call Daphne that in front of me, there will be hell to pay."

"But she's a no good Slytherin," exclaimed Ron in exasperation, and looking to the others in the compartment for support in his prejudice.

"So would I have been if I didn't beg the damn Sorting Hat," I responded calmly and watched as all of their eyes bugged out almost comically in shock, well ...all except Luna.

"I always thought you were better suited for Slytherin Harry," she spoke into the uncomfortable silence freely, getting the disbelieving looks turned to her as I simply smiled back to her.

"Thank you Luna," I replied gratefully. "Look, I told you all because you are my friends ...and I'd hate for you to find out from someone other than me. It's my responsibility as the Head of House Black, and not something I can ignore or fight ...I have chosen to accept it which was my only real alternative anyway."

"So the Black's had a marriage contract with the Greengrass family?" asked Hermione trying to make sure she understood what I was referring to vaguely.

"Yes, actually it's Andromeda Black, Tonks' mom who backed out of the contract to marry muggleborn Ted Tonks against her family's wishes that left it open, and one of the stipulations tied to the Black Estate," I answered with a shrug of acceptance.

"How did Daphne like the t-shirt?" asked Luna with a wide smile getting far too much amusement from the escapades that are my life.

"She made me take it off," I smirked in response, "but I think she just wanted an excuse to see me topless."

"Harry ...you didn't?" asked a scandalized and wide eyed Hermione causing me to laugh loudly at her disapproving glare as the others slowly joined in and we could move past it for now.

"So, are you going to explain the tattoos now?" asked Ginny curiously as she stared at my exposed arms with a slight glow of red on her cheeks ...obviously still crushing on me a little.

"Maybe another time, I've got too many to explain right now and we're almost to Hogsmeade Station," I answered shortly and got out my trunk and school robes to put on over my clothes without too much pause.

"Oh, okay ...where did you put our trunks?" asked Hermione suddenly worried as she looked around the compartment not seeing them anywhere.

"My pockets of course," I answered while pulling them all out and enlarging them to their rightful size on the floor so they could get their robes as well.

The short walk to the Thestral drawn carriages was filled by greeting Hagrid and having Daphne storm by and throw the green t-shirt I gave her back at me again. Oh, this is going to be so much fun ...I'll have Dobby deliver it back to her room before she goes to bed tonight, it's brilliant. Now, if only I could smoke a joint during the long carriage ride to school, it's just what I need to relax a little after the long train ride and before a big meal.

"Harry, is that what I think it is?" came Hermione's know it all voice once we were seated in a carriage and I immediately retrieved a previously rolled special from my slim new cigarette case and proceeded to light it with my wand.

"What do you think it is?" I asked innocently after taking my first deep pull and holding it for several enjoyable seconds before letting out the thick cloud of smoke that smelled so perfect and distinctive.

"You're smoking marijuana?!" she yelled completely scandalized again as the unmistakable cloud wafted over the occupants in the carriage.

"Very good, did you want some?" I offered with a lopsided grin that did little to counter her extreme vehemence.

"It's illegal ...and bad for you," she argued back quickly.

"Actually, Hogwarts and Wizarding laws make no mention of muggle drugs, and there are much worse things I could be doing," I shrugged after several more pulls on the lovely bone before offering it everyone else and getting all negative replies but some very curious ones as well that made me think they weren't all a lost cause.

The Great Hall quickly filled with excited witches and wizards glad to be back among friends, even if it meant the school year was beginning. Too many eyes were watching me as I entered with my friends, making me a little uncomfortable or want to do something completely crazy, but I held myself back. At least a lot of the looks were from the female population and were more positive in nature than the others. I had thought a lot about what to do about my eventual and inevitable relationship with Daphne, and aside from our friends I was not planning to announce it to the world and thankfully my friends had understood about the position it would put Daphne and her family in while in Slytherin house and from Voldemort himself.

I gave a smile to Dumbledore at the head table no longer really angry with the old man, just indifferent I guess and was surprised to see Remus Lupin once again a few seats away. I waved to Remus happily, and sat back to watch the hat's song and sorting, all the while checking out everyone including Daphne who I often found giving me an evil glare. Her friends still seemed pretty clueless since their looks were more of confusion, while I thank my lucky stars Ron is sitting with his back to the Slytherins and can't give anything away since he was still muttering slightly and a little red faced.

"Ron, don't make me seal your mouth permanently," I threatened leaning over the table and looking him directly in the eyes. "If this is something you can't deal with ...we'll talk later, but you will NOT bring up anything in public ...are we clear?"

"Bloody hell Harry ...you're scary," muttered Ron with a healthy amount of fear that was good in this instance, and meant I got through to him but continued my intense stare until I heard the words, "yeah, I got it."

"Good, we can talk later," I answered instantly in better spirits, "but it's almost time for food, and I value my limbs too much to keep _you_ from it."

The feast did indeed begin just after that with Dumbledore's usual nonsensical words and wave of his hand like Vanna White on the Wheel of Fortune. It's not like he does any of the work, the words just signal the house elves to send it up, the whole thing was just a show to solidify his powerful image, Merlin I hope I never sell out like that ...and man do I miss my pizza already ...maybe I can send Dobby on a late night errand? Or better yet, convince Winky to learn how to make the delicious treat for me to enjoy whenever.

"Now that we have enjoyed another wonderful feast, I have a few announcements to make," spoke Albus Dumbledore as he rose from the center chair at the head table and addressed his many charges in his customary start of school speech. "First, I would like to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin who will resume his post as Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor after a two year absence," he continued before having to pause for the uproarious applause centered mainly around the Gryffindor table.

"We will also have a new elective class this year called the Defense Association," resumed the Headmaster with twinkling eyes filled with amusement, "the DA for short, is open to all students and will be taught by our own Associate Professor Harry Potter."

This time Dumbledore had to actually cast several spells to settle down the applause that had erupted after his announcement. I couldn't have helped much as I was bombarded with congratulations and questions by my fellow Gryffindors and a few other close DA members from last year. I didn't even know he was naming me an Associate Professor, since we never specified anything. I just asked to resume the DA, and this is what happens ...at least my life is never boring.

"Yes, congratulations Professor Potter," continued Dumbledore once he was able to get the noise level down, "as such, he has full rights and privileges that all teachers have and you should all remember that. Also, the Forbidden Forrest is forbidden as always and our Caretaker Mr. Filch has an expanded and complete list of banned items outside his office door. Anyone interested in trying out for their House Quidditch teams should see your Head of House and everyone please remember we are beginning classes tomorrow even if it is a Friday. Prefects, please lead your students to the dorms, and could Professor Potter stay behind for a few words?"

With the dismissal the Prefects quickly set to task, and I slowly worked my way to the head table wondering what of the many things this meeting could potentially be about. The Headmaster and I had a lot of things to go over and issues to work out, and in front of all the teachers in an emptying Great Hall was not the place for it. I said hello to my teachers and gave extra smiles to Remus and Hagrid who both looked at me with proud and tearful eyes, before turning to the Headmaster politely.

"Ah Harry," greeted Dumbledore once I came to a stop in front of him, "Minerva here is going to show you to your new office and private quarters."

"Private quarters?" I grinned widely as my brain was doing backflips of joy at all the possibilities.

"We are placing a lot of trust in you Harry," answered Dumbledore in his usual circular riddles, "I hope you wont abuse that and will continue to act as the responsible young man you are."

"Responsible my arse," muttered the lone dissenter of everything I've just been told and given, my favorite Potion Master and yours.

"Why thank you Severus," I responded with a smirk to my new colleague as McGonagall began to lead the way through the halls of Hogwarts in search of my new private quarters ...yeah me!

AN: Harry's finally at Hogwarts!


	9. School Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 7/22/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 9: School Days

I still can't believe I'm getting private quarters just for teaching the 'Defense Association' and being called an Associate Professor. This year is going to be brilliant, and I hope its not much further since I have some things to do tonight and having Professor McGonagall around is definitely not a good time. We finally got to the entrance not too far from the portrait of the fat lady that guards the Gryffindor common room, just down the hall flanked by tapestries with the Hogwarts emblem on them beautifully.

The office itself was nothing much and would do splendidly, the real gem was the fully furnished suite hidden by a portrait of two people tending to a garden. Minerva as she asked me to call her in private, explained that I could replace the portrait with something else if I ever wanted, and left me to explore the suite by myself. Okay, I am definitely going to have to thank Dumbledore for this ...it's fucking brilliant. A large bedroom, bed, bath, tub, and closet were all perfectly placed off a large comfortable main sitting room with private deck that I was heading directly towards to enjoy a long toke before settling in completely.

Luckily Professor McGonagall still gave me the password to Gryffindor tower, so after my smoke and talk with Dobby to make sure a few things were done, like returning the green t-shirt to Daphne, I entered the common room looking to chat with my friends. They were sitting around the chairs near the fireplace, watching Ron and Neville in the midst of an intense game of chess. Nobody noticed my arrival since the common room was already pretty quiet and empty after the large start of term feast, and I was able to slip into my normal chair with nobody the wiser.

"I don't think you want to move there, Ron," I spoke after a few seconds went by and still nobody had noticed me ...okay, so maybe I am a little selfish at times.

"Harry ...when did you get here?" came the surprised question of Hermione.

"Just a minute ago," I answered with a lop sided grin.

"Your bed is gone upstairs," spoke Ron in confusion and worry.

"Yeah, that's what took so long. Professor McGonagall had to show me to my new office and private quarters," I responded still with the grin on my face and enjoying their reactions and faces to just about anything I said today.

Hermione and Ron were both easily jealous but for completely different reasons, and Ron also shared a little sadness with his sister who looked crushed that I wouldn't be around the common room as much as before. The only one who was truly happy for me and congratulated me was Neville, major bonus points to the shy green thumbed Gryffindor. Luckily, his words finally woke up the others to congratulate me as well, although I could tell they were lying about being happy for me judging by their eyes and body language. At least Hermione has a reason if it is stupid ...I probably don't deserve it, but it's better than Ron's blanket I always get everything attitude.

"What do you think we'll have tomorrow for classes?" asked Neville after a tense silence settled over out small group which thankfully he broke, since I was unlikely to do it tonight.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I responded with a shrug.

"But you're a _Professor_?" added Ron in a way that made me want to punch him in the face, repeatedly.

"That I am Mr. Weasley," I countered expertly, "but I found out at the same time as all of you."

"You mean you didn't know?" asked Hermione seriously and somewhat scandalized that I wouldn't be prepared.

"I just asked him if I could restart the DA in a letter I sent him weeks ago, and that was my response," I answered simply and felt better when that seemed to calm everyone.

"Well, I'm glad you did Harry, the DA is good for us," continued Neville encouragingly. "I think I'm going to head to bed ...it's getting late, I'll see everyone at breakfast."

"Goodnight Neville," I answered easily, and stood myself preparing to turn in for the night. "I'm going to bed too ...goodnight everyone."

The following morning found me anxiously awake as I moved about my private suite getting dressed and ready for the day ahead. I had plenty of time until breakfast, and enjoyed a good wake-n-bake out on my deck before heading down to the Great Hall for the first day of classes. I wore my blue jeans and a comfortable black shirt under my school robes after making sure the glamours on my tribal runic tattoos were holding up since I was not planning on telling anyone about them ...just the muggle ones that could be explained easier.

I got to breakfast just as Professor McGonagall began handing out all her Gryffindor's time tables, and found a seat about halfway down the table next to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who were all already eating their fill. After a quick greeting, I piled up my plate and tucked into a large English breakfast as I waited for my timetable to see what today would bring me in the way of classes. Professor McGonagall asked about my accommodations, and after assuring her they were wonderful, she gave me my schedule for the upcoming school year and I felt myself slowly start to smile as I took it all in.

Mondays: Double DADA in the mornings, Double Ancient Runes after lunch, Beginner DA class from 7 to 9 after dinner.

Tuesdays: Double Charms in the morning, Advanced DA from 7-9.

Wednesdays: Double DADA in the mornings, Double Care of Magical Creatures after lunch, Beginner DA from 7-9.

Thursdays: Double Transfiguration in the mornings, Advanced DA from 7-9.

Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays I was off completely.

"Only Herbology today," spoke Ron happily, "and not until after lunch ...this year is going to be the best!"

"Same with me," added Neville equally happy looking over his schedule.

"I have double Potions in twenty minutes," commented Hermione, who got cringes of sympathy from the rest of us for having to deal with Snape on the first day, or at all for that matter.

"I have Fridays free ...this is brilliant," I added when they all began looking to me to continue schedule sharing.

"You are so lucky," whined Ron good naturedly, and without the jealousy that seemed so prevalent last night.

"Yeah, well I have to teach DA classes for two hours, four nights a week," I answered back with a shrug.

"I don't envy you there," added Neville sympathetically, "but I'm sure it has its perks as well ...which I hope you are enjoying."

"Oh yeah, the private suite is fucking brilliant. I'll have to give you all a tour after dinner," I answered gladly.

"Why not now?" asked Ron curiously, and with nothing to do until Herbology in the afternoon.

"Because Dumbledore's making his way over here, and I'll bet he wants to have a long chat with me about this summer," I responded with a nod over Ron's shoulder indicating the Headmaster's approach and putting on a welcoming smile. "Good morning Headmaster."

"Good morning to you as well Professor Potter," responded the old wizard with twinkling eyes and a friendly smile. "I was hoping you would have time to meet with me this morning in my office?"

"Of course sir, lead the way," I responded respectfully, and stood to follow the Leader of the Light to his office with a bit of dread.

I had a pretty good idea what he wanted to talk about, namely this summer and my many activities most of which he is still blissfully unaware of. He knows about the stuff from the Daily Prophet, that I am now an adult and the Head of Potter and Black families, and that I took the Ancient Runes OWL this summer ...but so far, that's it. We also have my many grievances that I aired in the howler awaiting the Order at Privet Drive when they unsuccessfully came to claim me for the remainder of the summer and I gave them the slip. Would the Headmaster still be angry over all that, would he continue treating me like a mushroom or would he begin seeing me as the powerful adult wizard I now believed myself to becoming.

"Harry," spoke a serious Headmaster as we reached his office and found seat, "let me first apologize to you for the many mistakes I have made in regard to your care and well being. From your initial placement at the Dursley's doorstep to your time at Hogwarts and everywhere in between is marked by my numerous failings and shortcomings. That you have grown into and become such an amazing young man is a true testament to your character and the gifts your parents bestowed upon you. I am so very proud of you and you have earned my trust and loyalty far too many times for me not to see you as you are ...my equal."

"Thank you sir," I responded slowly, still not really believing how open and honest the Headmaster was being, but I could literally feel his sincerity and not really know how to respond.

"You are a truly special young man," continued Dumbledore on a slightly more upbeat note now that the apology was out of the way and open communication was still occurring between us. "Likewise, I will be filling you in on all Order information and hope that one day you could see yourself join our ranks and lead us after I've gone on to the next great adventure."

"Have you told Severus or Molly that?" I asked with a smirk and raised eyebrows eliciting a small chuckle from the old wizard.

"Severus has always been aware of the possibility, and Molly may not think you're ready for the responsibility for a few more years, but she is definitely in your camp as is the rest of her family," answered the twinkling eyed Headmaster. "The loyalty you instill in people is truly remarkable, and I know when the time comes, many of us will fight by your side to the very end."

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me," I answered sincerely, "and I should also apologize for my behavior at the end of last school year. It was wrong of me to destroy your possessions, and to run from you and the Order this summer ...I am sorry for putting you through that."

"Apology accepted," countered Dumbledore gladly, "now, since you've been to Gringotts and become Head of the Potter Family, I'm hoping you've been to your vault and found everything exactly as your parents left it ...good. Now, you may not have done much digging into your Family ancestry so let me tell you that the Potters _are_ the last living descendants of Godric Gryffindor. One of the reasons the Sword of Gryffindor came to you in your second year, and glowed during your coming of age on your sixteenth birthday is that it truly does belong to you."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that, but haven't come across anything to verify it yet," I responded thoughtfully and without the shock I think he was expecting.

"Could you indulge an old man and tell me why you kind of figured that?" asked a curious Dumbledore.

"Well, Voldemort is Slytherin's Heir, with everything else about us being so similar, it was ...I don't know ...fitting that I'm Gryffindor's Heir, almost like poetic justice or something," I answered with an amused lopsided grin. they only make the differences

"Yes the similarities between you and Tom are quite significant, but they only make the differences in your actions and character so much greater," spoke the wizened old wizard with a now full blown twinkle in his eyes threatening to blind me. "That is actually one of the things we need to discuss. I was hoping you could meet with me Friday mornings much like today, over the course of the school year so that I can share my knowledge and understanding of Tom and magic in general to you?"

"I'd be honored sir," I answered completely floored by the offer for private lessons and continuous discussion, even if it did give me something to wake up for on my days off it would be well worth it to finally learn what Voldemort, the Ministry, and the Order were all up to, not to mention any magical training from the Headmaster would be irreplaceable.

"Splendid," he answered proudly, "now ...let me catch you up on Order business and what Tom's been up to this summer..."

I discovered that Tom had seriously wounded himself in possessing me in June, and had laid low for most of the summer. The arrest of most members of his Inner Circle also contributed to his lack of action, and Snape had been promoted into the highest ranks of Voldemort's supporters as a side effect. Tom is surprise surprise, still interested in killing me, and has put on hold his attempts to take over the Ministry and Hogwarts in an effort to get his primary target ...yours fucking truly, man does my life suck sometimes.

Dumbledore also explained the Order's actions and various assignments they undertook and were still working on. He listened to my suggestions of separating the Order by function with fighting, medical, and intelligence gathering teams, and also talked about my similar plans for the DA. By the time the bell wrung signaling the end of morning classes we had covered a great many subjects and topics and felt we successfully renewed the lines of communication and trust between us that would be needed to win the war against Voldemort.

"Shall we say the same time next Friday?" spoke Albus after the bell as he stood preparing to head down to lunch in the Great Hall.

"Sounds great sir," I answered and followed suit by raising out of my chair preparing to leave.

"Please Harry, call me Albus when we are in private," he spoke kindly and with amused twinkling eyes.

"Um ...okay, I'll try ...Albus," I responded awkwardly, not really feeling that comfortable calling the illustrious Headmaster by his first name.

Lunch was a breeze, as Ron and Neville were practically giddy with their morning off and provided me with ample entertainment throughout the meal. I did have to endure several death glares from a beautiful violet eyed Slytherin, but all in all went quite well and I was glad to be back. All my Gryffindor classmates were taking Herbology for a double period after lunch, so I was merely contemplating what I wanted to do until dinner. I think I'll have to talk to Dobby and see how everything is fairing now that I'm back at school.

I ended up reading through the book Albus gave me about Pensieves now that I was almost through reading all the books from my mum's study. It seemed like a real complicated Rune project and would probably take about two months to complete, but I was determined and starting making notes on what I'd need Dobby to get for me to get started. I added at least three times more of everything then I would need, because I wanted extras to cover any mistakes I might make.

I just decided to use the last hour before going to dinner setting back up my television in my suite's main room, and finished just in time to get some dinner and see how everyone else's first classes were. I walked to the Gryffindor tower and arrived as my friends were coming out of the portrait hole, and greeted them happily. Neville had the happiest smile I had ever seen on the usually shy and timid boy who had grown so much over his time at Hogwarts.

"Did you have a good Herbology class Nev?" I asked with an amused smile at his enthusiasm.

"It was brilliant," he began eagerly. "Professor Sprout set us up with our very own Devil's Snare to care for ...it's wicked!"

"Devil's snare huh? I bet that brings back fond memories of first year?" I added with a lopsided grin to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm not to sure I'd classify those as _fond_ memories," answered Ron with a faraway glassy eyed look that made me start laughing hysterically.

"Did I miss something? When did you see Devil's Snare as a first year?" asked an incredulous Neville.

"Yeah, fell into a whole patch of it that night we stunned you in the Common Room and went after the Sorcerer's Stone," I answered to his gob-smacked face.

"The Sorcerer's Stone ...wait, that really happened?" Neville asked completely clueless, I forgot how little we actually talked and knew the other students of our year ...even in our own house and dorm.

I guess I feel bad for Neville, for never being included in any of our adventures until the Ministry this past June, or included in our friendship. I ended up spending most of dinner quietly telling him about my yearly run ins with Voldemort, and all the crazy things Hermione and Ron have helped me through over the years. It was nice to reminisce with everyone and include Neville and later Ginny who joined us after the story of the Chamber, into our lives and inside jokes. After our meal, I lead the four Gryffindors to my new office and private suite for the grand tour.

To say everyone was floored when they saw what I had already done to the suite with a lot of help from Dobby and Winky who had grown accustomed to certain things, would be an immense understatement. What was once a small kitchenette off the main room, was now a full blown kitchen with the works for Winky to cook me meals when I wanted. They had enlarged all the rooms significantly, but most noticeably was the main room which had two large cozy sections of sofas and chairs, one in front of the large fireplace, and the other a small theater set up in front of the TV which seemed to be the highlight of the room.

"What do you have a TV for ...you know it can't work?" asked Hermione in her know it all tone.

"Oh really?" I answered with a smirk, and grabbed the remote switching it on and flipping through the channels with happy chuckles at Hermione's incredulous gasps and Ron, Neville, and Ginny's confused yet amazed looks. "How about BBC news?"

"H-how ...how d-did ...h-how d-did y-you?" stuttered Hermione in a rare display of speechlessness and confusion.

So I told everyone to get comfortable in the chairs, and found a soccer game to watch so the others could better understand what Dean was always talking about while I explained to Hermione about altering the magnetic field runic seal and powering it with charged runic stones. I also mentioned the disillusioned satellite dish on my porch to pick up the cable packages and how I used this same system at Privet Drive and my other places over the summer. Surprisingly, most of the actual runic work was completely beyond even her, while she had done quite well in the history and language aspects of Runes she had not fully grasped their usage, nor did according to her most of the Rune students at Hogwarts.

"The three Slytherin girls ...Greengrass, Davis, and Moon are easily the best students in that class, and I can assure you none of them could understand any of what you just said about drawing runic seals, I've never even heard of anything beyond single runes used mainly for ward stones. I doubt anyone could duplicate this," she finished with a gesture to the TV, where three purebloods sat entranced watching its bright colored lights.

"Have you ever talked to Daphne, or the other two?" I asked curiously, wondering what Hermione thought about the girl I will eventually have to marry.

"Have you?" she replied questioningly, "and you call her Daphne?"

"I may have said hello to them on the train yesterday," I returned with a lopsided grin, "and she will always be Daphne, but not a Greengrass for much longer."

"Oh yeah, when you took off your t-shirt?" giggled Hermione a little, reminding me that she was in fact a lot more perceptive than most and not a total stick in the mud about everything. "I would have loved to see their reaction to you yesterday?"

"It was priceless," I replied smiling in remembrance, "so what do you know about any of them?"

"Only insignificant things," responded Hermione simply. "In class, Daphne really tends to stay to herself ...now the other two are okay, no where near Malfoy's level, but you can tell they want very little to do with any muggleborn or non Slytherin."

"Are the three of them really close?" I asked while I had the chance, not really remembering Daphne as part of the little group of non-Malfoy Slytherins in the past, but realizing I knew very few if any of my classmates from other houses.

"Tracey Davis and Sophia Moon are really close, but ever since Sophia and Blaise Zabini started going together last year, Daphne has had to fill in with Tracey often. The whole group of four usually studies together in the library, or they did most of last year," she answered helpfully, allowing me to better understand the dynamic between Daphne and the only three Slytherins I had ever really seen her around.

"When ...and how often?" I asked curiously and with raised eyebrows.

"Every night for most of last year," she shrugged in reply before she leveled me with an accusing glare, "why, what are you planning?"

"Nothing, just curious," I responded innocently. "Hey, since it's Friday ...do you want to stay here and show these purebloods a real muggle movie?"

"That sounds brilliant," she exclaimed instantly, "what movies do you have?"

Hermione ended up making a great choice, selecting Disney's Fantasia which although animated, kept everyone glued to their seats for its entirety ...well, except to reach for the popcorn I made before we started the movie. The three purebloods were beyond impressed at the muggle creation and went on long after the movie ended about how amazing the whole thing was and couldn't wait to see more. We ended up spending all of Saturday and most of Sunday doing the very same thing after I introduced Neville and Ron to James Bond starting an enjoyable marathon that Dobby happily watched with us.

I spend most of the time between and during watching the movies, many of which I'd already seen, finishing up the reading of the books from my mum's study. I only had a few books left to go through before I could start on her own notebooks and research to see what she was working on and had done with all that rune knowledge. The last few books were mainly about rune ward stones and other rune wards for various purposes, and I knew they would help me fill the holes of knowledge I had from accepting all the Potter and Black wards on my many properties.

Everything seemed great with my friends over the weekend, and we easily jumped right back into everything over not seeing each other much over the long summer break. It was nice to be back in school and have a few easy days to catch back up before starting with all our classes, but by Sunday night everyone was sad to leave my 'bloody brilliant suite' according to Ron and go back to the Gryffindor Common Room to get ready for classes tomorrow morning. After they left, I went out to the balcony and smoke a joint with Dobby while we caught up with everything going on today, and just relaxed before I headed to bed, hoping classes would go well this year.

AN: Sorry, the Q & A session with friends and Headmaster were a must before I could get into classes. I made him Associate Professor just to give him the private room since it will heavily be used throughout the year, and no part more than that lovely balcony.


	10. Runes Class

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 7/22/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 10: Runes Class

Monday morning brought with it my first class of the new year, Defense Against the Dark Arts taught by former Marauder Remus "Moony" Lupin. All classes at the NEWT level were taught with the students of all four houses combined, so it was a very mixed class that was sitting in the Defense room waiting for the lesson to begin. I gave a lopsided grin to Daphne when she walked in the room behind her usual group of Tracey, Sophia, and Blaise only to get narrowed eyes and a scowl in return, but at least hadn't returned the t-shirt again.

"What are you smirking about Potter?" asked Draco who entered shortly after with his lumbering body guards behind him and Pansy Parkinson disgustingly hanging off his arm.

"The falling standards of the Defense OWL if your bodyguards got into this class?" I responded with my smirk turning a little bit more challenging.

"Ah, welcome class," spoke Remus from the doorway as he entered the classroom just as the bell sounded to begin, stopping anything Draco was about to say as he shot me a harmless glare and took his seat as did everyone else.

The Defense class passed quickly as Remus had us review all the spells from the OWL and our previous years, and before I knew it we were leaving for lunch. My next class was Ancient Runes, and was the one I was both the most excited about and terrified of at the same time. Luckily, I had seen Hermione go to the class for two years, and knew where the lessons would be taking place, even though I discovered that I will be the only Gryffindor in class since Hermione, the previous only Gryffindor had elected to take Arithmancy instead.

I entered the classroom with utter dread when I saw only seven other students and knew the bell was about to ring any second signaling this would be my smallest ever class at Hogwarts. Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, and Mandy Brocklehurst were the three representing Ravenclaw and were all DA members, as well as the lone Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott. The other three were Slytherins I had probably only spoken to a handful of times at most, and none more than on the train the other day in Sophia Moon, Tracey Davis, and as luck would have it Daphne Greengrass.

"Are you lost Potter?" came the sarcastic question from the glaring olive skinned Daphne who did not look too happy to see me.

"No, I'm fine Daphne ...thank you for caring though," I answered with a grin and look of my own that she didn't seem to find amusing, or maybe it was my use of her first name.

"Mr. Potter, it's nice to finally meet you ...I'm Professor Harding, your mother was one of my classmates and the absolute brightest rune student," greeted the middle aged witch with dirty blonde straight hair that was currently back in a loose ponytail, as she entered the classroom and kindly shook my hand. "Madam Marchbanks assured me that you would be able to keep up in this class, so please take a seat and we'll begin."

"Professor Harding?" called out Daphne politely to the older women who nodded at her happily to continue, "but he didn't take the Runes OWL?"

"Of course he did dear," answered Professor Harding affectionately to who was probably her favorite student based on the looks between them, "although his Acceptable on the Written part was below standard, he scored higher than anyone in the exam's history on the Practical exam. For that reason alone I welcome him into this class and hope you can all help him catch up on what he doesn't know."

"Thank you Professor," I spoke in both actual thanks at defending my right to be in this class, and sarcastically as you singled me out as different right from the start ...if you want different, I can definitely oblige.

"This year is actually going to be rather unique," continued Professor Harding importantly from the front of the class as everyone perked up in anticipation. "You'll all be working in pairs to create a working chargeable rune."

"That's it?" I snorted in disbelief.

"I assure you Mr. Potter, creating a real rune that maybe seals a door, or as my old Professor could do, make himself invisible for a short while, although that is very difficult magic," instructed Professor Harding in a curt tone of disapproval.

"Really?" I answered cheekily and quickly began drawing a rune on my chest that was actually tattooed to my body, but I didn't need to reveal _that_, and then just as quickly disappeared before their eyes. "So, I could learn how to do this?" I continued speaking despite being invisible to the now openly gaping class and teacher as I stood and walked to the door and began another rune I had often used on my bedroom door at Privet Drive, "and this."

"Mr. Potter, where did you learn how to do this? And where are you?" spluttered the Professor incredulously, only making me laugh quietly to myself.

"I'm back in my seat ...hold on," I spoke after fighting the urge to go over and startle or mess with Daphne and sat down and began dispelling the rune since it was unlikely to wear off by the end of class otherwise.

"Mr. Potter ...I have never ...how did you?" continued the Professor with increasing difficulty as I came back into view sitting innocently in my seat.

"Well, I live with some of the nastiest muggles, so I needed a good way to lock my door ...the invisibility became a necessity when I wanted to sneak out at night, or return in the morning," I answered sweetly, pretending to be oblivious to the shocked students around me ...what the fuck did they expect, I _am_ weird and different.

"That was a runic seal ...how did you learn that? How many do you know?" she asked much like Hermione would, and not bringing up the rest of my explanation., not that I can blame her.

"A few more I guess," I answered stoically, trying not to give anything important away or arouse any _more_ suspicion and weird looks.

"Good, then I look forward to seeing what you and your partner can come up with," she answered easily enough, although she knew I could do more which was no big surprise. "So, why don't you all partner up.?"

Professor Harding may just become my new best friend, partners ...what a brilliant idea. Terry and Lisa instantly became the first pair since they'd been dating over a year, and Mandy and Hannah quickly made the second. By the time I looked around the room, Tracey and Sophia partnered together leaving Daphne and I as the final group. I'll say it again, Professor Harding may have to be my new best friend after this ...and we keep these partners all year.

"You better not screw this up Potter," sneered Daphne threateningly once she realized she was resigned to be my partner. "This is my best class, and I intend to keep it that way."

"I wouldn't worry your pretty self over that Daphne," I answered with a lopsided grin at her narrowed eyes and seeming anger rolling off her in waves, damn she looked hot.

"Don't make me hurt you Potter," she scowled angrily, and I knew I should stop if I valued my life, but did I really?

"I might beg for something like _that_ Daphne," I answered bravely and watched as her eyes widened for a split second in absolute fury and knew I went a little too far, but man does she look good all hot and bothered.

"Class, I want each group to have an idea what you're going to be working on by next class," spoke Professor Harding. "I'll give you the rest of the time to start brainstorming since these projects will most likely take several months until you are capable of completing them."

"How about a rune that will permanently close your mouth Potter," muttered a still very angry Daphne, but the teachers words were well timed to prevent her from hexing me.

"I know that one already," I answered with a grin and childishly stuck out my tongue at her, that she did not seem to find very amusing.

"What's that in your mouth? Is it metal?" she asked curiously but still relatively angry as she continued to glare at me.

"It's a tongue ring, and it's made out of a carved rune stone," I answered with a lopsided grin knowing she would be interested even if she wouldn't say it.

"Are you actually going to tell _me_ what runes you know?" she asked her anger slowly giving way to curiosity and frustration.

"Maybe when I know you wont use it against me," I answered with a smirk that stopped her dead in her tracks as she starred at me with questioning eyes. "I actually recently got a book about something we could try for our project."

"What book?" she asked skeptically, and watched as I pulled out my library trunk and retrieved a copy I had made of Dumbledore's book on Pensieves.

"This book," I replied while handing my copy over to her in the desk next to me, as she just watched me searchingly with perfectly raised eyebrows.

"Where did you get this book Potter?" she asked after flipping through the first few pages before looking up at me with wide and excited sparkling violet eyes.

"If I tell you, will you at least_ try_ to call me Harry?" I bargained hopefully.

"Only in this class," she replied in challenge, glaring right back at me.

"Fine, I accept ...it's my copy of a book Dumbledore lent me this summer when I asked him how to get one for myself," I answered finally agreeing to answer her question even if I didn't get much in return.

"Only you would think you could accomplish something like this," she spoke in a condescending tone, that quite frankly pissed me off much more than I wanted to admit.

"Maybe because I can," I answered back shortly as I glared at her intensely. "I'm making one anyway ...I just thought it would be a good project to work on and get credit for."

"Do you have any idea how complicated full runic seals are, only the best and brightest Rune Masters can accomplish them," she challenged back. "And you are not one of them."

"Shows how much you know Greengrass," I sneered back aggressively and intensely glared at her sparkling and challenging violet eyes, but not wanting to reveal too much to incriminate myself.

"Fine Potter, you think you're so great?" she continued to challenge me accusingly, "you bring everything we'll need to make Pensieves next week ...and when you fail, I'm in charge of our project from then on, got it?"

"Deal," I returned with a smirk at her look of triumph. "I've already started the list of supplies we'll need, and Dobby assures me he can get them all by this weekend."

"Who's Dobby?" she asked curiously at my smirk, probably wondering what she just got herself into.

"Oh, he's my personal house elf, Head Elf, and probably just about my best friend," I answered honestly as my own anger at her challenging me slowly subsided.

"Head Elf, how many can you possibly have to necessitate a Head Elf?" she inquired in surprise, her own anger seemingly dissipating as well.

"I think I have about 18," I answered in deep thought, "or at least that was the total before coming to school."

"What could you possibly need with 18 house elves?" she asked completely dumbfounded, and looked quite attractive being so.

"Well ...six run Black Chateau in France, four run Black Moor Villa in Spain, four more run Potter Estate in Wales, one each at my two London apartments, and Dobby and Winky my chef who stay with me here at school," I answered honestly, figuring of all people she had the greatest right to know, while enjoying the surprised looks that flitted across her attractive face for only a moment.

"Isn't that a little excessive?" she asked bluntly and with a totally bewildered look on her pretty face.

"Probably," I shrugged easily, "but I let Dobby worry about work and chores for all the elves ...and he promises me that we can use them all."

"I've heard that name ...Dobby somewhere before?" she wondered aloud thoughtfully.

"Probably Malfoy," I answered knowingly, "Dobby used to belong to Lucius, but I helped get set free, and now he's just my good friend."

"You _are_ weird Potter," she muttered, and I couldn't tell how exactly she meant it.

"Daphne ...I thought we had moved passed calling me by my last name?" I asked with a smirk and was answered with a scowl.

"Fine _Harry_," she dragged out significantly, but quickly turned threatening as she continued, "but don't expect this kind of treatment outside of this class ...got it?"

"Loud and clear Slytherin," I sneered menacingly, but then completely ruined it with a lopsided smile at her all of a sudden taken back look of shock, "how's that Daphne?"

"You better watch yourself Harry," she said in such a way that turned me on to no end, maybe the hint of threat or anger in her voice mixed with a tiny bit of familiarity due to her actually using my first name set me off, and for some idiotic reason, wanted to hear her say that again in the future.

"As long as I can watch you too Daphne?" I whispered back just loud enough for her to hear causing her eyes to narrow again threateningly. "So, do you want me to show you the locking rune I used on the door?"

I could feel her hesitance not wanting _my_ help with anything, especially when it came to Runes, but her thirst for knowledge or just a good way to lock things won out. We then spent the remainder of class with me taking the locking rune on the door down and then reapplying it slowly and deliberately while I talked Daphne and later Professor Harding when she saw what we were doing through the whole process. By the time of the final bell, most of the class had abandoned what they were doing to watch my fourth attempt at explaining everything before taking the rune down a final time so we could all leave the classroom and head to dinner.

"Mr. Potter, are you allowing teachers to sit in on the Defense Association class tonight?" asked Professor Harding excitedly as everyone gathered their books as I brought down the rune on the door.

"Of course Professor, everyone is welcome tonight," I answered loud enough for everyone in class to hear, hoping Daphne would try to come, or at least get dragged by her friends who had already descended on her with an apparent barrage of questions most likely about her new Rune partner ...me, oh well.

I went back to my suite to enjoy a nice pre-dinner toke before catching up with everyone heading down to the Great Hall to eat. Professor Dumbledore began dinner with an announcement that all students and teachers were welcome to tonight's first Defense Association class which would be held in the Great Hall until the classes could be determined and made more manageable. Likewise, dinner would be ending a little early probably for at least today and tomorrow if the turnout was anything like I was beginning to fear.

Damn, I absolutely hate being right all the times, fucking Divination. Practically the entire school stayed after dinner to see just what the DA was all about. This will be a real treat with so many people, and only apparently a few first and second years seemed to leave after their dinner. All the professors are staying as well as almost every single Slytherin, this is going to be so much fun.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming," I started loudly after going to the front of the Great Hall before the teachers table as they all stood and walked to the walls around the hall watching intently with most of the school. "This year we will divide into two groups, beginner and advanced, and I will be the one responsible for your placement so please pay attention. These groups will hopefully allow each of you to have more time learning in class at the level you are comfortable at, not all older students will be in the advanced class, and it is nothing personal ...if anyone has any problems or issues down the road, please feel free to come to me outside of class to talk and we can hopefully resolve everything."

"Now, this rule applies to both classes and everyone that wants to take this class since it is not required," I continued after a short pause to scan the attentive faces everywhere except the few Slytherins I was used to dealing with. "There will be NO house affiliations in this class. You will leave your prejudices against one another at the door or you will be out of here faster than you speak ...THAT is non-negotiable!"

"So are you not using the house points system?" asked Hermione after raising her hand and I nodded for her to ask her question.

"That is correct Miss Granger ...in this class, your reward is personal and far more important than some silly points, and likewise your punishments will be personal as well and will most likely consist of volunteering for my many demonstrations," I answered and raised my arms to quiet everyone who seemed to want to discuss this new policy amongst themselves. "This is my class, you will follow my rules or you will be asked ...or more likely forced to leave by me."

"What makes you qualified to teach this class Potter?" shouted Draco loudly and with a smug look on his ferret face ...oh yes, this will be fun.

"Mr. Malfoy, just the person I was hoping to test my qualifications against ...please come forward, you will be our first volunteer," I smirked back happily, and knew by his reddening face that he was angry and easily goaded into accepting my challenge.

"You're on Potter," he snapped aggressively as he looked at the faces of many of his fellow Slytherins trying to encourage him and stormed up to the front of the hall smugly.

"Splendid," I answered and turned to the class at large. "This class is meant to teach you methods to survive attacks from Death Eaters, so this should be a fair representation of what I expect from you all."

"Whatever Potter, what are the rules?" snapped Draco in anger not raising to the bait, or just to stupid to realize I just called him a Death Eater to everyone in school, but he was never known for his intelligence.

"Anything goes," I shrugged indifferently, but with a wicked gleam in my intense eyes and predatory smirk on my face as I watched him pale dramatically before offering nods of reassurance to the now wide eyed and worried teachers. "Is that alright with you Mr. Malfoy?"

"Fine ..._fractum_, _reducto_," he agreed then immediately threw a bone breaker and _reducto_ blast at me ...the little fucker is so going to get humiliated for this.

For five minutes I simply spun, dove, rolled, and dodged out of the way of Draco's increasingly dark incoming spells without even drawing my wand, and often explaining what I was doing to the class throughout. Draco was getting pissed and frustrated as hell as his spells and aim became more erratic and I continued to goad him by lecturing to class while I avoided his spells with relative ease. After I had enough of dodging, I began producing a wide variety of shields both physical and magical while explaining everything I did as I went, and knew Draco was about to explode in rage and do something that would probably land him in Azkaban although why I cared I'm not too sure.

My offensive onslaught of useless and harmless prank spells worked brilliantly as they were all done completely silently, and he had no idea what most of them were because of their obscurity. He was completely put on the defensive in seconds as I continued to rain spells down on him faster than few had seen from a student duel, changing his hair color, style, and clothes multiple times within moments that many were reminded of his cousin Nymphadora. When I had tired of using him as a prank demonstration, I used just three spells to end the duel for good. _Flipendo, stupefy, _and_ incarcerous_ were a great combination since the first two required different shields, and the third was just for kicks now that he was flipped upside down and stunned, he needed to be tied in ropes as well.

"A truly splendid demonstration Mr. Malfoy," I congratulated the now green and silver colored pompous git after reviving him and helping him stand to the growing applause and laughter in the Great Hall, showing I held no real hard feelings and gestured him back to his seat with a pleased expression on my face.

"In this class you will learn dodging, shielding, and dueling ...these will not all be fun lessons, and will require a lot of hard work and dedication if you truly hope to survive the coming war in the wizarding world," I continued after a brief pause to clean up after the duel with a few harmless waves of my wand. "_Most_ Death Eaters are quite the formidable opponents, and I hope to teach you all enough to at least survive to fight another day ...many times that is all you can do."

"What run away?" yelled an older seventh year Slytherin I didn't know too well, but knew he was no fan of mine.

"There have been instances in my life when I've been surrounded by a dozen or so Death Eaters, and no matter how good I am ...those type of odds are never good for survival. Most Death Eater attacks use their added numbers to make up for their lack of real skill in one on one dueling. While there are several who are quite capable with wands, most only throw the three unforgivables since they know little else, except to use fear against their enemies," I spoke evenly. "Fear is Voldemort's greatest weapon in this war. You are all afraid to even speak his name, your own underlying fear of the unforgivables makes people forget about physical shields and lock up in the face of danger. I will admit that Voldemort is a wizard to be afraid of when you are at the other end of his wand, but his name is just that ...a name."

"Now, that I've had my little rant," I continued after a pause to let that information settle, "I want everyone from last years DA and anyone who feels comfortable dueling to move to the left side of the hall, and everyone else to the right. These are not permanent, and you may be asked to change groups when it interferes with Quidditch practices which these classes will often do being seven to nine Monday and Wednesday for beginners and Tuesday and Thursday for the Advanced class."

Once the hall was divided into two rudimentary groups, I went down both groups watching the beginners fire any spells they knew of at the the more advanced ones who were asked to shield only. Only about two people in the beginner group would be brought up for now, while several of the older students would be sent back to learn the basics after their miserable shielding performances. I made a list of those ten students, but decided to let them stay in the advanced group for now to keep the numbers even and not hurt their egos in front of the whole school.

"I want to thank everyone for coming and bearing with me until we can get the two classes organized. Tomorrow I'd like everyone on the right in the advanced group to meet here at seven, Wednesday will be for the beginners," I announced happy it went so well an d was almost over, and knew it was thanks to all the teachers present that most students had behaved so well. "Anyone who does not wish to attend is free to excuse themselves ...this is an elective, nobody is forcing you to come. Please enjoy the rest of your evening and will see some of you tomorrow."

With the help of the other teachers who stayed to watch, we returned the Great Hall to normal and I received many congratulations and words of encouragement from them. My friends also waited around to help out, and talk on the walk back to Gryffindor tower about the first class. I was happy it went so well, and hoped the numbers would dwindle down some so the classes were a much more manageable size.

"That was a huge turnout," spoke Hermione at one point, making me laugh loudly at the understatement.

"They wont all be back," I answered knowingly, "a lot of them just wanted to see what it was all about."

"Do you think Malfoy will return?" scowled Ron, clearly not too happy about the Slytherin ponce being there.

"Yes, even if it's just to spy on me," I answered with a lopsided grin and sad shake of my head.

"I almost died laughing at all those hair styles you gave him," Ron added with several snorts of amusement as everyone else joined in.

"At least Daphne came," added Neville later as we approached the Tower, to which I was grateful for his understanding even if said girl spent the entire time glaring daggers at me.

"Thanks Neville," I responded gratefully, before wishing everyone a goodnight a we reached the fat lady's portrait and I continued on to my suite, completely unaware of the pair of almond shaped violet eyes that tracked and followed my every movement through the halls on my first day back in classes.

AN: Nothing good to say here, so instead I'll tell you about the future of this story. I recently finished hand writing chapter 30, but you'll have to wait for my slow ass to type it all, sorry. I get offers to have other type it, but so much editing goes into the typing since I'm much further ahead in writing the story, and I want to ensure I lay the proper foundation for the future developments which works well for me. In one story I killed a character in the third chapter and in the fifteenth realized I still needed that person alive, and luckily hadn't posted the third chapter because I am a slow ass typer, and didn't have to completely fuck up my story, saving me a lot of aggravation. Enjoy your own balconies!


	11. Pensieves & Animagi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 7/22/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 11: Pensieves & Animagi

The rest of my first week at school was pretty uneventful unless you count finding out Daphne is in all five of my classes plus Potions, and has been following me and trying to find out where I am always going after class and DA meetings. Although we sat no where near each other in Charms or Transfiguration, we were able to talk selectively in DADA and Care of Magical Creatures with both required a bit of moving around at times. I discovered that my future wife was frighteningly intelligent, sarcastic and proud, and most importantly looked incredible when she was angry at me which occurred at least once a day if I was lucky.

In the evenings after finishing my meager amounts of homework, and after the DA classes, I continued through my mum's library and at the end of that first full week and into the weekend I finished the books and moved onto her notes and research. She was an absolute genius, and had documented every runic seal of protection she found and used on me from the day I was born until the day she died. Examining them all, I found her love truly did live on in my very body and magic for a reason, she willingly gave me it every day in the form of runic seals and protections that were most likely the real reason I survived Voldemort's killing curse that night.

I learned more about my parents, but especially my mother that weekend, and that knowledge I with carry with me everywhere. Remus had finished our review of spells last Wednesday in our second double class of the week, and we spent Monday morning's lesson learning a new shield charm I had taught the DA last year with pretty good success based on half the classes performance. I spent most of class time reading ahead in the textbook and discovering that I knew most of the lessons we'd be learning this year well enough to teach them in the DA, and finished the text with a smile on my face by the time class ended.

That same day in our second Ancient Runes class, Daphne and I announced our Rune project to Professor Harding and a completely stunned class who felt we were dreaming. We started right away with two completely unblemished stone basins that we set up within a protected area to not let outside magic interfere and ruin them, and then began the planning out and tweaking of several very difficult runic seals that would eventually need to be written into the basin and charged with our magic. Most of that class was spent explaining to Daphne how to actually construct several runes into a workable runic seal since she had no experience doing anything beyond the most basic of elementary runes which was like being in kindergarten learning at university level. It took the entire class until she even began to understand them enough to begin constructing or deconstructing them but it was definitely a start.

The class was quickly turning into my absolute favorite, as Professor Harding mostly just walked the room offering help or suggestions to everyone else, and only checking on us occasionally to stare and gape at what she saw me trying to explain and work on. I really enjoyed the time I got to spend alone with Daphne, and she was a veritable sponge when it came to wanting to learn everything about runes. I lent her two more copies of books from my mum's library that were help her understand the basics, and promised her I had more if she ever wanted. The look she gave me at the end of that class will stick with me forever, and once again I could hardly wait to get these Pensieves up and running so I could watch it over and over again.

It seemed Daphne had at least moved past most of her absolute hatred of all things Potter, and by the end of that class was actually acting civilly to me as she probably realized that she knew absolutely nothing about who I truly was. When I lent her the books and offered her even more, she was quite literally in stunned shock for the rest of class and didn't really know how to respond, but looked absolutely adorable. Dobby had assured me that she did still have the emerald green t-shirt I gave her on the train, or at least a copy of the original since she tried to keep destroying them until they kept coming back in perfect condition and she had seemingly given up trying to rid herself of the gift, not that I was planning on asking about it or letting her know how I got them back to her.

The beginner DA class was finally starting to take better form as twenty less people returned for the second class, and another eight failed to show up tonight. Now, with 44 students, the class was still too big, but infinitely easier to deal with as a whole. I started them out with the basics and solidified their _protego_ shields, stunners, and accuracy over the two hour lesson and was quite pleased with some of the progress shown by the younger students. They all seemed to have fun, and definitely had an easier time of separating the people in class from their house affiliations.

On Tuesday in Charms we started animation charms and would hopefully be working on conjuring by Halloween. Animation charms were new to me, but relatively easy to pick up and by the end of my class the little dragon statue I used could come to life, fly a bit about the room, and even perform a few aerial feats. As I had succeeded well in class, Professor Flitwick excused me from the written assignment on animating objects, and I had to use every ounce of strength to control my grin and not cheer excitedly.

The Advanced DA class was a whole different can of worms than the other, in that many people who hadn't been in last year's DA where behind the others but were too arrogant to think going backwards first would help them go further forward. No big surprise that this group was lead primarily by Draco, the most vocal member of the class and contained about seven Slytherins that showed no actual desire to be in my class. The blonde ponce himself had done just about everything he could to annoy me during last weeks first meetings, and I was seriously ready to throw his arrogant ass out of my class for good.

"Okay class," I started from within the more comfortable Room of Requirement after we all marched up here from the Great Hall, so everyone could find their way back afterwards. "Tonight we are working on magical endurance, and everyone is going to get a turn. We will often use this exercise throughout the year to test ourselves and increase our magical reserves. You will all be asked to put up your strongest _protego_ shield and hold it for as long as you willingly can ...any volunteers to go first?"

"I'll do it," spoke Neville bravely earning a genuine smile from me at how far he had come and surprised looks from those who didn't really know him.

"Thank you Neville, please come forward," I spoke gratefully. "Now, I will throw stunners at him until his shields collapse ...when he gets to one minute, a second shooter will be added ...are we clear? Hermione, could you be our second shooter and keep times on everyone?"

"Of course," she replied and quickly charmed a quill, parchment, and clock to keep lists and times of everyone in class, as the real fun began.

"Congratulations Neville, just under two minutes ...that's going to be a tough score to beat. How do you feel?" I asked proudly.

"Completely exhausted," he groaned out looking every bit how he felt and collapsed into an appearing sofa to rest and watch the others.

"Good, you should start feeling the benefits in class Thursday ...and when you feel better you can sub for Hermione when she goes," I added and motioned for everyone to form a line, since I'm sure they don't want me to pick people at random.

Neville did in fact score among the top three in class, behind only Ginny and Luna who both lasted almost three minutes to the surprise of everyone. Daphne lasted the longest among her group of friends at just over a minute and a half, while most fell the moment the second attacker was added to the equation, including Draco and Hermione when it washer turn, but she was already rather tired. After everyone finished they all wanted to see me compete even though I too had been casting stunners all night and was rather winded already, but I agreed since I hopefully wouldn't last freakishly long.

After five minutes of both Neville and Terry Boot, the first two to go, firing stunners at my shield Hermione, Luna, Ron, and Ginny joined in almost collapsing it instantly, but I held. For an agonizing two more minutes my stubbornness forced me to hold the shield despite being dropped to one knee when the four joined the firing squad. My shield finally collapsed and I dive rolled to the side to avoid the last few aimed at me and stayed flat on my back panting for all I was worth as most just watched me in wide eyed awe.

"Bloody hell Harry," spoke Ron as only he could, to which I gave him a lopsided grin.

"So now you all know where I want you all by the end of the school year," I spoke after sitting up to their still shocked faces causing even more eyes to widen in disbelief, and me to chuckle softly. "I'll see everyone on Thursday ...good class."

Defense and Creatures classes both passed easily on Wednesday, with Remus introducing silent casting of which I was already quite proficient thanks to not being able to talk after getting my tongue pierced, and Hagrid talking about dragons. Thursday's Transfiguration lesson was our first introduction to human transfiguration, and went surprisingly well. The Advanced DA acted a bit more serious that night after the shield lesson their previous class and the awe and expectations they now had to deal with. Friday I continued my lessons with Dumbledore which were more about Tom Riddle's history than actually learning magic, but it was definitely a start.

With the weekend came plenty of free time for me to finish my mum's notes and find out what she had spent her time researching runes for. Apparently, she was unable to become an animagus since she had no form of her own, but wasn't discouraged by that as most are and actually found a way to use a runic seal of the desired animal to power the change and transform. The real genius was that you could theoretically change into _any_ animal you had created a runic seal to represent, so my mum was actually able to transform into female replicas of the Marauders' own animal forms including Remus'. The down side was the time, precision, and magic it took to draw the runic seal and properly charge it to force the change for any substantial length of time.

Not to boast, but with the tribal runic seals, I was a lot stronger than my mother and could probably charge it longer. The drawing of the runic seal altogether however could be skipped entirely if I just tattooed the runic animagi seals directly to my body, and then they'd only ever need to be charged which would be easy. I could have almost any animal I want at my disposal as long as I had the room on my skin and a runic seal of the desired animal to put there.

Looks to me like the perfect night for an experiment in the Forbidden Forrest in tribute to the Marauders. The best part is, mum already has the runic seals for the stag, grim, rat, and wolf so all I have to do is draw them, charge it, and go play. This is the absolute best thing ever, I can't wait to run around the forrest as Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony ...Wormtail not so much, but could definitely see the uses of the small rat in going undetected.

It was still relatively early, and being Sunday night the gang was most likely finishing up homework for Remus in the morning so the coast was clear. I easily made it through the halls, out the front doors, and down to the edge of the forrest a safe distance from Hagrid's hut to avoid detection. I would be drawing the runic seal like my mother did, to make sure I had the animal right before tattooing it to my body, and as a tribute to dad, would start as Prongs.

The drawing of the runic seals took a lot more out of me than I anticipated, but I still felt well enough to charge the seal to my satisfaction beginning one of the greatest nights of my short life. Okay, I'll admit that it fucking hurt ...a whole lot, but the pain lessened shortly after the transformation took place. Then it was nothing but Prongs dancing through the forrest again, and I was aware and loved every second of it. The power of the animal was immense, the speed and vision both beyond human capabilities ...it truly equated to the greatest moment of my life.

I woke up the following morning completely dragging ass, but with the happiest smile on my face that nothing could deter. Everyone quickly took notice of my overly upbeat attitude, and when Remus called me up for a demonstration on silent casting in a duel I surprised everyone by defeating him in seconds without uttering a single word. Granted I only won by surprising him with a silent Patronus that only made my smile widen further in remembrance of last night, before stunning and binding him to seal my victory.

"Are you okay Remus?" I asked with concern after enervating him and banishing the ropes to watch him grab his head and wince slightly.

"Yeah Harry," he breathed out slowly before getting himself to a seated position to steady himself. "You pack quite the punch."

"Thanks Professor, although to be fair ...you're the only that Prongs Patronus would really affect except for maybe Peter," I answered with a lopsided grin.

"Actually Harry, that Patronus was a brilliant idea, it's a rare bit of magic most aren't familiar with. Yours is even stronger than most, and would probably distract a few people for a slight moment ...and sometimes that's all you need," replied the older wizard thoughtfully as I helped him to his feet.

The rest of the class went by quickly and my smile remained despite the many looks and glances I was getting from everybody in class who seemed to be in the DA as well. Lunch was more of the same, and I refused to tell my friends the real reason for my uplifted mood. We said our goodbyes after eating, and I discreetly followed Daphne, Tracey, and Sophia on the way to our Ancient Runes class for the third time this year.

"Are you looking forward to working with Potter again?" teased Tracey with a slight laugh directed at a scowling Daphne.

"Stuff it Tracey," answered the violet eyed girl with a look that was usually reserved for me.

"Even you two have to admit that he looks yummy this year, and has shown a good deal of knowledge and power so far," added Sophia with an exasperated look at her two best friends that spoke of familiarity with this particular topic ...I'm touched.

"I agree, he is quite dreamy," I added from right behind them causing them all to react in a very un-Slytherin manner by jumping and giving small noises of surprise as they discovered that they were caught by the very person they were talking about.

"Damn it Potter," scolded Daphne slightly short of breath from the slight scare as she leveled her glare at me.

"I am terribly sorry ladies if I have startled you," I spoke kindly to the three girls, two of which scowled back threateningly and the more important one looking at me with calculating violet eyes. "Miss Greengrass, always a pleasure," I added with a wink and lopsided grin before moving past them and heading towards class.

"What's that about Daphne?" asked an accusing Tracey as her eyes followed my back as I now lead them to class.

"Who knows with Potter," dismissed Daphne expertly since she had still apparently not told any of her friends about her new marital status ...fine by me.

The class started as all the other so far, and Daphne and I were once again engrossed in our experiment with runic seals to use for the Pensieves. It didn't seem all too complicated for me, but I knew Daphne was struggling to even understand the seals let alone tweak them to her personality and mentality. Halfway through class I had figured out my seals for the first step of the interior runes for the Pensieve, and went over to the stone basin and began to write out the runic seals to the inside of the shallow bowl. After ten minutes I had finished the first stage and was quite winded due to last night's activities and glad to be sitting back in my desk's chair.

"You are already finished with the first stage?" asked Daphne in a mixture of shock, jealousy, anger, and awe that was quite simply drop dead sexy.

"Well, I still need to charge the runic seal and then enter a memory that will tune the Pensieve to me. It will have to stay in there for a whole month, so we have plenty of time to work on the harder outside runic seals," I answered in a sort of babbling way I was not incredibly happy with, but couldn't do anything else while she was looking at me like that with those intense violet eyes.

"Do you think you could slow down for two seconds and show me what the _hell_ you're doing?" she asked in frustration and anger.

"Sorry, I'm a little bit out of it today," I replied in apology to hopefully calm her a bit, "come on, I'll explain what I did and charge the seals ...and then we can work on your runic seals."

After a quick explanation of my seals, I charged my runes and added a common memory that would absorb into the inner runic seals over the month. We then spent the rest of class working on Daphne's runic seals which were quite similar to mine and easy to help with and explain to her what we were doing. By the end of the lesson as the bell rang, Daphne was drawing her very first runic seal on the interior of her stone basin. She told her friends that she would meet them at dinner and decided to stay until she had finished the first step and added her memory leaving her absolutely magically exhausted beyond anything she had ever experienced.

"Just sit down and catch your breath," I responded to her wobbly frame as she clutched the side of her stone basin and guided her into a chair.

"So, are you _ever_ going to tell me how much you know about runes?" she asked suspiciously as we protected our soaking Pensieves-to-be under a stasis field that would protect them until we returned.

"Would you agree to a private dinner date this Friday?" I asked feeling surprisingly bold, and enjoying the widening of her eyes and tiny blush tinting her golden cheeks as I definitely caught her off guard.

"Would you show me all the runes you know?" she challenged back questioningly, and unbelievably not denying my request flat out and considering it, even if she had no idea what she just asked of me.

"That might end up taking several dates?" I replied with a lopsided grin that didn't get me the scowl of death I thought was coming ...maybe she doesn't _hate_ me entirely, or is more interested in Runes than anything else in her life.

"Okay Friday night, but nothing in public and you tell NO ONE ...got it?" she agreed and then threatened me in the same sentence, and making it hard to believe she just agreed to actually go out with me.

"Yes ma'am," I replied happily and probably with a goofy grin on my face since I was so caught off guard by the whole turn in the conversation, and the fortunate results for me anyway. "Meet me in my office on the fourth floor, it's right above the transfiguration classroom by the pair of Hogwarts tapestries ...meet me there at six ...dress casual."

"I know where your office is Potter," she answered with a snort of annoyance as if talking to a child. "You just remember your end of the deal."

"I wont forget," I responded easily, more happy to have the date than to worry that I'd probably have to reveal to her something significant in order to satisfy her. "I'll see you later, I have to run back to my room before dinner and my DA class," I continued and before I could stop myself or her stop me, I leaned forward and gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek and enjoyed watching her rising blush beautifully color her face as her eyes widened dramatically before she yelled after me to watch my back ...but at least with out any real malice I convinced myself as I made my way to my room.

I couldn't believe my luck today and attributed it all to last night's ride through the forrest as Prongs, using my mum's runic creation. Maybe that's the one to tell Daphne about, since it would probably be easier to explain than all the tattoos ...which she is eventually going to have to see if we make it and get married . There still is time for that though, first I had to get back to my suite to tell Dobby and Winky the good news, and get Winky to make me a pizza for when I'm done with the DA tonight since I'm already late for dinner and won't get much there.

After the DA class and my pizza, I snuck back out to the same spot as last night, only this time transformed into a perfect replica of Padfoot. Another night was spent running around, playing, and exploring the forrest as only a rambunctious canine could do. It was almost dawn when I finally gave up my fun and dragged myself up to the castle and to my suite where I blissfully fell asleep for almost three hours. I was luckily woken with only minutes to spare before Charms class which I was thankfully excused from the homework due in ten minutes. I ate a few slices of cold pizza from the night before, and raced to the Charms classroom as quickly as I could.

I went straight back to my room to sleep after another class on animation charms, and didn't wake until almost dinner time to make up for the two consecutive nights of little sleep. I enjoyed a long toke and talk with Dobby out on our little balcony and he assured me everything would be perfect for Friday night. He also mentioned that the library copying project was almost complete, or would be by this time next week and would then look into expanding the collection by copying Hogwarts' library afterwards. I simply nodded along with all his suggestions for the various properties we discussed, and only really remember that the Black Moor Villa in Spain is where my pot is growing quite well.

The Advanced DA class practically begged me to do the shield challenge again, and I agreed with one twist. Two shooters from the start and a volunteer who wouldn't shield and only fire stunners with him, which ended up being Tracey who was happy not to compete again just yet. Everyone's times had improved even with the added shooter from the start, but most of that was because they all held out longer now knowing how much I expected of them and was very pleased with their performance as a whole. Neville, Blaise, Daphne, Terry, and Lisa had the most notable increases, while Ginny and Luna continued to be among the leader and Draco continued to whine and complain while finishing near the very bottom of the large class.

Late that night, I packed a pepper up potion I had Dobby acquire from Snape's supply since I had a little more planned tonight. When I got to the usual spot, I did the runic seal for Wormtail first, and after five minutes of life as a rat which I had to at least test in case of an emergency I returned to normal. I then took the pepper up potion so I could do that again to replicate Moony, and spent my third enjoyable night in a row exploring the forbidden forrest in true tribute to the real Marauders. The werewolf was not very different from the other animals, only more of a predator with vicious capabilities, but those instincts were easy to subdue in the runic transformation while enjoying the forrest grounds on a simply beautiful late September night.

Wednesday was a real slow day as I remained tired after my nightly excursions, but after more of the same in DADA and Care of Magical Creatures with silent casting and dragons it was relatively easy at least. The beginning DA class was working on aiming and dodging, and despite the large class size had been very well behaved and respectful so far. That night I finally returned to a more normal sleeping schedule after watching a movie on the sofa before dragging myself to bed. Thursday brought another lesson on human to animal transfiguration where we finally began trying to turn hands into paws near the end of class. The Advanced DA class did a very similar aiming and dodging drill, but it was much more intense that the younger students.

That class was actually going quite well despite a few dissenting opinions, namely Draco and his pug faced girlfriend and thug body guards who are always putting me or others down. Their negativity and attitudes were about to get them thrown the fuck out of my class, but figured I'd wait another few classes to see if they would quit themselves since there were times they looked ready to leave. It's probably a selfish reason on my part, but I'd also like them gone so I could actually talk to Daphne without getting her in trouble from the ever watchful and reporting Draco.

I was really starting to get nervous about the date with Daphne, and couldn't really sleep well in anticipation since she was going to be my wife eventually even if the date crashed which was a weird feeling to overcome. I still went to my Friday morning lesson with Dumbledore where I excitedly told him about the progress with the Pensieve project in Runes he had been hearing about from Professor Harding, and actually spent most of the lesson inside his Family Pensieve watching scenes of Tom Riddle's life as he grew up and came to Hogwarts, and I realized a fundamental difference between us in our expectations and desires. While he hoped to be the deliverer of punishment to all those who wronged him and saw him self as powerful and wanting to stand out, I just longed for a savior to rescue me and tell me there was more to live for and saw myself wanting to blend in and be normal. It was helpful for me to better understand some of our differences after worrying so much at the beginning of the summer about our many similarities, and after the lesson had to relax for a long while out on the balcony with Dobby to settle my nerves before Daphne showed up for our first date later that evening.

AN: Yes, I understand she conceded to date him quickly, but I think she is probably resigned to being married coming from a pure blood family that knows all about Marriage Contracts, as well as her curiosity about his rune knowledge, and the important concessions she got out of it. Add all that up, and it's not so far fetched ...and it's just a date.

Also, I have now answered the question many have asked about this story's title ...it's starting to come together, enjoy!


	12. Dates With Daphne

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 7/22/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 12: Dates with Daphne

I am a nervous sweaty fucking wreck, what is wrong with me? I've been with several women by now, this shouldn't be too difficult anymore. Well, she is my future wife whether either of us wants it or are ready for it, but there is still time for that. We don't have to marry until my 18th birthday which is thankfully still well over a year and a half away.

I'm really not too worried about dinner since I know Winky has gone all out on preparing a wonderful feast, but a muggle movie might be a little tough for the pureblood princess. Plus, I don't look forward to explaining too much about my runic studies since most are very personal and highly unique and would most likely raise even more questions. Well, if nothing else at least we'll be alone to talk freely and maybe get to know more about each other without all the stupid Gryffindor-Slytherin shit getting in the way ...fuck, I am so not ready for this.

"Hi Daphne," I greeted the pretty violet eyed Slytherin as she entered my office right on time, still wearing her school robes causing me to chuckle a bit, "are those your casual clothes?"

"For your information Potter," she sneered threateningly and with blazing purple eyes, "I am wearing something under these but didn't want the whole school seeing."

"My apologies, please forgive my ignorance," I spoke with a small bow of my head, not believing I could mess this up so quickly before making sure my office door was locked.

"That's something I'll probably be doing a lot of," she muttered with a shake of her head, to which I could only give a lopsided smile as I realized the truth of her words ...but I learn quickly.

"I wont deny that I'm utterly clueless about a lot of things," I added in an apologetic tone to which she actually smirked back at me.

"I bet it's quite a lot of things," she continued now with an artistically raised eyebrow that all Slytherins must be taught in first year.

"The list gets smaller every day," I returned with a challenging smirk of my own now that I was starting to feel a little more comfortable with how things were going.

"So, where are you taking me in this castle that's private?" she asked still in a challenging tone, but mixed with a healthy bit of curiosity.

"Ah, right this way my dear," I spoke and held out my arm for her to take as I walked her the whole three steps to the portrait that covered my suite's entrance and quickly pulled down the locking rune. "I don't think anyone in this school is going to get past the locking rune I use on this door to ensure absolute privacy."

I quickly dispelled the seal and opened the door to my private suite with a courteous bow and motioned her inside. Once inside, I reset the locking seal and turned around to see her openly gaping at the wonderfully cleaned and tastefully decorated main room. Dobby and Winky apparently failed to mention the candles and flowers on all the counters and surfaces that could support them, but since Daphne's reaction was the one that was important, I'd let it slide for now. The suite really did look great, and I could tell that she liked from her wide sparkling violet eyes that took in everything from the lowly burning fireplace, to the small table set for two, to the weird large black screen thing and all the fresh flowers and candles in between.

"It's beautiful," she whispered reverently, to which I could only smile fighting off the cheesy line I won't use there. "Is this your private suite?"

"Yeah, would you like a tour?" I asked back with a grin and again offered my arm to lead her around the rooms.

I quickly showed her the kitchen where I introduced her to Winky, who immediately shooed us out of the kitchen and back to the main room. I also showed her the bedroom, closet, and bathroom albeit reluctantly since I didn't want her to get any weird ideas about my intentions, not did I know Winky had cleaned them all so well. I led her back to the main room and the comfy seats by the fireplace, where she paused before asking for my help in getting out of her school robes, to which my heart nearly stopped altogether.

"Not like that you pervert," she scolded me in exasperation at my wide eyed look of disbelief and desire. "I just need you to hold my cloak for me."

"Oh," I replied thoroughly chastised before the cloak and school robe came off and I was staring at an incredibly gorgeous and smirking Daphne in snug blue jeans and a tight black sleeveless top. "Damn ...you're hot!"

"Thank you Harry," she replied slightly shy all of a sudden, to which I was surprised ...was she worried about my reaction to her? What would she _ever_ have to worry about, she was gorgeous?

"Dinner is ready Master Harry Potter sir," spoke Dobby who had just popped into the room as I was still staring hungrily at her slightly bronzed skin tone and elegant neck with a few wisps of her long silky black hair that fell out of her beautifully pulled up bun, and snapping me out of my daze.

"Thank you Dobby," I replied kindly. "Dobby, I'd like you meet Daphne Greengrass, Daphne this is Dobby my Head Elf and best friend."

"Dobby is very pleased to meet Mistress Daphne," spoke Dobby with an overly long and exaggerated bow that he used to cover up his crying and happy eyes at my introduction.

"It nice to meet you too Dobby," replied Daphne semi-formally, but much friendlier than I would have ever thought for a Slytherin or a pureblood, as Dobby beamed proudly through watery eyes before snapping his fingers and filling the small table with the first course of the food Winky prepared.

"Please call for Dobby if you need anything," he finished before snapping again to disappear, and leaving us alone with our wonderful meal.

The meal was absolutely perfect, and Dobby had even selected a very nice bottle of wine for us to share. Daphne was quite impressed and hinted that she could definitely get used to this type of treatment, which only made my smile wider. After a relatively long meal for there only being the two of us, I could see the underlying questions in her sparkling violet eyes and knew the runic discussion was about to come up after a peaceful and easygoing meal where we learned just the basics about each other.

"While I will admit that _you_ have a right to know about the things I've done, I would like your word that you wont tell anybody without my permission," I spoke seriously but with real meaning, hoping she understood why it had to be this way.

"I can't tell anybody?" she challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"If you can promise the information will never get back to Voldemort even under torture, than you have my permission," I added skeptically.

"Good point," she conceded after thinking about it for a moment and realizing that I was probably right and just trying to protect myself and my secrets. "So why are you telling me?"

"Well, for starters, if I live through this you're kind of stuck with me," I returned with a lopsided grin, "and mostly, this information will help you better understand me and if you're interested I would make it available to you as well ...since it just might help you live through this war as well."

"Okay, I promise not to say anything ...now spill," she countered with a hungry and excited look in her sparkling violet eyes that drove me absolutely wild.

Over the next hour I carefully explained my own research into the study of runes, leaving out the tattoo parts for now, and focusing more on my discovery of my mum's library. I took her into my library trunk and showed her the large area dedicated to runes, and the many books I had acquired. I then explained my mum's animagi research and subsequent testing of them, leaving her staring open mouthed in shock at me for the better part of my story.

"Daphne, are you okay?" I asked with mild concern after finishing the explanation and getting no reaction from the pretty Slytherin other than her wide eyed look of awe.

"You're fucking serious," she whispered in disbelieving awe. "You've become four different animals already?"

"Yeah, but only stayed as the rat for about five minutes," I replied with a slight cringe in remembrance when I thought about the traitor.

"Could you transform me?" she asked all of a sudden with a very hopeful tone and look that would probably get me to do just about anything.

"Yes, or I could teach you to do it yourself," I replied honestly and enjoyed watching her wide and pretty eyes, "but I'm not sure that's too appropriate for a first date."

"Why not?" she pouted suddenly, looking absolutely adorable doing so.

"Well, because unlike real animagi transformations, the runic version doesn't take into account your clothes," I returned with raised eyebrows and lopsided grin of amusement. "How about we save that for our third or fourth date?"

"Oh ...and when is this first date going to start? Because dinner and talking about homework do not classify as a first date as far as I'm concerned," she replied back challengingly.

"You're the one who wanted to know about runes," I responded with a small chuckle at her demanding look and tone. "If you are satisfied about our runic discussion for now ...a movie awaits us."

What's a movie?" she asked skeptically as any pureblood would.

"You'll see," I answered with a knowing smile as I reached for the TV remote, hit the power button turning it on, and pressing play for the movie I had already lined up in the player to start, watching her the whole time to judge her reaction.

"What is that?" she asked wide eyed and totally confused as the TV and sound systems came to life and the opening credits began to play.

"It's a movie, just watch and enjoy," I answered and boldly moved closer so our shoulders were touching as we sat on the sofa to watch as a bucket appeared on the table before us. "Would you like some popcorn?"

"Hmm," she mumbled already ignoring me for the more interesting lights and sounds that the movie opened with that had her simply transfixed.

She seemed to really enjoy the movie, but what women wouldn't like 'The Princess Bride' even if she had no clue what muggle movies were or many of the references made she had never learned about. She was full of questions afterwards, and I briefly explained muggle electronics and their world to which she was completely oblivious. We went outside to the balcony to watch the sky and finish my ramblings about movies and rune stones that she wondered about. It was almost midnight when Daphne realized how late she was out, and she quickly grabbed her things and made to leave as quick as possible.

"Shit, Snape is going to catch me for being out after curfew," she cursed slightly as her face became flushed and simply sexy as hell looking.

"Hold on," I spoke quickly and darted off to my room and was back before she got any closer to the door with one of my most prized possessions in my hands. "Here, you can borrow this to sneak back."

"You have an Invisibility Cloak?" she asked completely taken back as she stared at the fine gossamer cloak in awe and gently began touching it as if it was priceless.

"It's one of the only things of my dad's I have," I replied softly as I handed it over with a warm smile at her excited face, knowing she would take good care of it. "I really had a great time tonight Daphne ...I'd love to do this again?"

"Me too Harry ...and thanks for the loan I'll take care of it," she answered sweetly with a sweep of the cloak to cover her body before raising up on her now invisible tip toes to give me a quick chaste kiss on the lips before ducking her head under the cloak and out of sight as she left my suite to return to her own dorm, leaving me smiling and dazed in her wake.

Saturday was awesome since I rode the emotional high from the sucessful date with a physical high from my long wake and bake session with Dobby. I spent a bit of time finishing up all my homework for the upcoming week, and then began preparing all of my mum's runic notes on animagi to give myself hopefully the first of many runic animagi tattoos. I've already tested the four Marauder's forms and was planning to start with those after dinner. I told my friends I had runes homework, and returned to my suite alone before giving myself four new runic seal band tattoos up my left wrist to the beginning of the forearm.

The animagi runic seals themselves were basically a veritable string of individual runes wrapped together, and worked perfectly as individual band tattoos that looked like bracelets of some foreign script. Luckily my snake brotherhood tattoo from Vic, Jim, and Andrew was on my right wrist, since I wasn't proficient enough to draw runes with my left non wand hand, so the two wrists were now balanced out. The tribal runic tattoo book was still the greatest find of all, except for perhaps my mum's notebooks, and had used just about every single thing in the tome with the exception of the prisoner tattoos to bind opponent's bodies and magic. Tattooing with the wand is just so much easier than the muggle way with tattoo guns, needles, and ink, but requires much stronger focus and concentration and is tattooed on more than just your skin ...it is drawn onto your very magic as well.

Drawing all four animagi runic seals in the same evening took just about everything I had out of me, but Dobby ensured I took a pepper up potion part of the way through and at the end so I could at least test them out for a bit late into the night. They fucking worked brilliantly, a small instant charging of the desired animal's runic seal, and snap you were that animal for really as long as you had the energy and magic to hold it. I couldn't wait to start researching and developing more animagi runic seals, and didn't go to bed until almost four in the morning after all the work I accomplished today.

In return, I slept until well past lunch on Sunday and after a little snack, spent an enjoyable two hours watching a movie with Dobby and Winky. After the movie they told me that Winky was in fact pregnant and would be having the baby around February since house elves only incubated for around six months. We talked a bit about the house elf love bond that was still on Godric's Hollow, and I congratulated the pair often knowing how excited they both were to have children. We hung out most of the evening too just watching movies and talking about plans for different properties, the continuation of the library copying project, and many other topics of interest before going to sleep to prepare for another week of classes.

Monday in Runes class Daphne and I shared several long looks as we checked on our Pensieves' progress with the memory it was absorbing. I couldn't stop thinking about how great she looked Friday night, or the small parting kiss. It was even more difficult not to reach out and kiss her here in class. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought ...being around her but not being able to do anything about it, it's fucking torture.

"Could you convince your friends you need to work on our Rune project tonight?" I asked quietly as we retook our seats and began going over the runic seals we would need for the outside of the Pensieves.

"I have a much better chance of being left alone by them if _you_ are no part of my evening plans," she returned sarcastically, "why, what did you have in mind?"

"How about dessert and just getting to know each other?" I asked nervously again, as I fiddled with my quill not daring to look at her calculating violet eyes watching me.

"Okay," she replied after several long moments of scrutiny, "there are several things I always wanted to know about you."

"What kind of things?" I gulped nervously at her intense stare, and wondered what I just got myself into.

"You'll see," she replied back with a smirk that made me groan slightly in anticipation of my impending doom. "I'll meet you in your office after dinner."

That night we spent eating strawberries and whipped cream and talking about our Hogwarts experiences from our different perspectives. Daphne wanted to know how I always managed to win so many house points at the end of every school year, or got into so much trouble at Hogwarts. I knew it would be a difficult night at that point, but figured that she would eventually need to know most of this stuff anyway, so settled in for a long and mostly unenjoyable story of my Hogwarts life.

"Wait, you killed Professor Quirrell and faced the dark lord's spirit over the Sorcerer's Stone ...and you were only eleven?" she interrupted incredulously as she stared at me with intense violet eyes studying me closely.

"Well ...yeah," I replied with a shrug, since the years didn't necessarily get easier and we still had a long way to go.

She ended up stopping me or interrupting me after every year's story with incredulous exclamations and questions. She was almost petrified herself when I explained the Basilisk in second year, but did manage to tell me about the potency and rarity of their parts and pieces in potion making. I teased her that I'd take her down into the Chamber of Secrets to harvest the beast, but she actually liked the idea and was considering it. She was not as shocked about third year with Sirius and Peter after hearing enough from Malfoy over the years to know most of the story, but was quite surprised at my explanation of my Patronus and the battle with the dementors over Sirius' soul and his rescue and escape on Buckbeak.

She was beyond rattled about fourth year in the Graveyard after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, with a resurrected Voldemort and subsequent fight and flight back to Hogwarts with Cedric's body. She was somewhat appalled at the dark ritual Voldemort used to regain his body, and that we shared brother wands as well as the scar connection. I even told her about the night last June in the Ministry, the fight for the Prophecy, Sirius' death, going after and cursing Bellatrix, Tom and Albus' fight and then Voldemort's possession of me and returning to Dumbledore's office afterwards. She looked at me rather strangely after I finished, probably with a little bit of fear at what my life was actually like, not that I can blame her since she will soon become a part of it.

"You've heard the Prophecy, haven't you Harry?" she asked me with obvious concern in her voice as she locked eyes with me for a long moment.

"How can you tell?" I asked giving up any pretense of trying to lie to her, and wondering just how perceptive and smart she really was.

"You glossed over it a little too quickly for someone who didn't know what it said," she replied in a no nonsense tone as she watched me critically for my reaction.

"Fine ...yes, I know it. Dumbledore was the one who first heard it," I sighed under her beautiful and intense violet eyes. "He told me that night in his office."

"Have you told it to anybody?" she asked both with curiosity and apprehension.

"Only Dobby," I answered sincerely, "but I expect Winky knows as well."

"So, he really is your best friend?" she asked with an interesting smile on her beautiful face.

"Why, are you jealous?" I asked back with a smirk.

"No you prat," she answered along with a smack to my arm and narrowed but amused eyes. "I guess I just thought you were joking when you introduced us."

"If it wasn't for Dobby and his help this summer, I probably wouldn't have lived to see my birthday ...or got my life together and become Head of Houses Black and Potter," I answered with a grin and was surprised to see her smiling as well and looking at me with an unexplainable intensity that I was frankly quite curious about and turned on by.

"Thank Merlin for Dobby then," she whispered quietly as she leaned forward slowly before I realized what was happening, and met her in the middle for our first real kiss.

It started innocently enough with a small closed mouth kiss, and quickly grew from there as our tongues quickly joined the action, our wandering hands and heavy breathing not far behind. It truly was amazing, Daphne tasted incredible and her body was truly fit ...she turned me on like nobody ever had. Eventually we had to separate since it was already past curfew, and had to reluctantly say our goodbyes.

"This Invisibility Cloak really is something special ...I can see how you got into and out of so much trouble over the years," she added before sweeping said cloak over her and leaving the suite, while I went to take a cold shower and nighttime toke before heading to bed to have some of the best dreams of my life.

That week Quidditch practice schedules came out since tryouts for all the teams had been finished over the weekend. I couldn't even go to watch my old team, it was just too painful to be there when McGonagall already told me that with my DA class I wouldn't be able to play for Gryffindor. They now practiced Wednesday night, so Natalie Wood, the new fourth year chaser would have to move into the Advanced DA class if she wanted to stay with it. Slytherin's had Tuesday practice, but Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle wouldn't move to the beginner class and dropped the DA by themselves, along with Pansy ...thank fucking merlin!

The Ravenclaws had Monday practice, and Hufflepuff had theirs on Thursdays. Zackarias Smith and Justin Finch-Fletchley were the only ones affected in the DA, and I asked them both to switch to the beginner class and act as my teaching assistants for the large class. They both agreed, Justin much quicker than Zack, and I was thankful for the extra help. All in all, the Quidditch practices made the DA better by getting rid of Draco and his crowd, and giving the beginner class more instruction and guidance.

I asked Daphne for another private date on Friday night, which I am currently getting ready for since we didn't get many opportunities to get together over the week after Monday nights snogging session. The suite was ready and I waited in my office getting nervous as it took her an extra twenty minutes until she arrived. She explained having to lose Tracey who was following her and growing suspicious of the nights out and studying alone.

"You could tell her the truth," I answered honestly as she once again entered the suite and removed her cloak and school robes to reveal a small and silky black dress that had my eyes practically bulging out of my head. "Y-you look gorgeous

"Why thank you Harry," she responded with a slightly blushing face that was harder to notice on her more bronzed or olive skin tone, but still made her look breath taking as she trailed her sparkling violet eyes over me, "you don't look so bad yourself."

Dobby had to break up our attacking of each other before either of us lost our clothes, and we enjoyed another wonderful dinner while talking about Daphne's family and friends and what growing up in Slytherin house was like. Her dad Damien ran the family 'Wizarding Antiques' shop his great grandfather started, while her mother Serene helped out here and there but was mostly home to raise the kids. Daphne and her younger sister Delia who turned eleven before this Christmas and would be coming to Hogwarts next year. When we finished eating we went back to the sofa, and before I could even ask what she wanted to do, Daphne had pushed me back into the seat and straddled my hips before snogging me senseless for a good while.

"So, how many tattoos do you really have?" she purred seductively in me ear as she slowly started to untuck my shirt and was getting ready to yank it off, and I knew I had to come clean.

"I have a lot," I answered seriously and held her arms from their quest and leaned back so I could see her face. "A few of them are muggle, but most are runic seals."

"You have runic seals ...tattooed to your body?" she asked wide eyed and a mix of curiosity and apprehension. "Will you show me them?"

"As long as you don't freak out on me," I answered half joking and half serious as I grabbed my wand and waived it over my body dispelling the runic seal I was using to hide them all.

"I won't freak out you prat," she answered with a smack of my shoulder before reaching down to grab my shirt to continue her quest.

"Then you'll just have to find them all, won't you," I smirked back at the hungry look in her eyes in happy anticipation before she ripped off my shirt with surprising strength in one quick motion and gasped.

AN: 12 down! Sorry for the slight cliffhanger ...I guess. Wait, no I'm not. It's the author's job to make you wanting for more, desperate to turn the page or click the next button ...but alas, you will have to wait ...well, not really!


	13. Tattoos

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 7/22/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 13: Tattoos

Daphne spent over an hour meticulously running her fingers over the runic seal tattoos that covered my chest, neck, and arms as well as the muggle ones on my chest and shoulders. Everywhere her fingers touched felt amazingly alive and I reveled in the sensations she created in my body like nothing ever had before. She was truly amazed at the many various runic seals, and started to understand just how much I know about runes and slowly began to learn what they all did.

"Will you show me the animal ones on your wrist here?" she asked glossy eyed and with a dreamy expression on her flushed face as she gently rubbed my left wrist.

"Allow me to present to you the Marauders," I spoke with a grand gesture after Daphne prodded me up from my seat and I cleared out the coffee table to give me the floor space I'd need. "First is my dad, Prongs."

"Oh my ...you're beautiful," she spoke the moment I charged the first animagi runic seal and transformed into a perfect replica of my dad, "can I pet you?"

"You're incredible," she whispered while gently rubbing my fur turning me on, and making me realize I just ruined another pair of clothes and after a few minutes walked into my bedroom to get a robe as I changed back to myself.

"Thanks, he's definitely my favorite ...but not too good for blending in," I replied with a smile to her wide and excited eyes. "The next is my godfather, Padfoot."

"You're a grim," she whispered in shock, causing me to quickly change back under the robe and reassure her that I'm not an omen of death ...just a high likelihood. "That's not funny Harry."

"Sorry, the next one is our DADA teacher Moony," I said with a wink before charging the rune to turn into a werewolf, and then a few minutes later into the rat.

Daphne was definitely startled by the werewolf almost as much as the grim, and thankfully the rat didn't interest her either although she too could see it's uses in spying and escaping. She couldn't seem to stop going on about how brilliant it would be to have multiple animagus forms, and I promised to show her how or give her the tattoos if she was interested. In fact she was so interested that she wanted me to do them now, but I told her we would at least have to test the female runic seals my mum herself used before we tattooed them to her perfectly flawless body. I promised her that they could be hidden completely, and if we did them magically, they would be written in her body and magic and didn't necessarily need to be seen on her toned skin.

"Well, then test them on me already," she argued logically and with an intense violet eyed stare.

"Let me get you a shirt you can wear, that dress is much too sexy to ruin," I responded, getting a shirt that no longer fit me and lengthened before bringing to Daphne to change.

I can promise one thing, that shirt never looked so good on me. It barely reached mid thigh, accentuating her long shapely legs and I had to remind myself what we were doing several times as I was often distracted. We checked my mum's notes to make sure we had everything right before I began drawing the runic seals to turn her into a doe. She was absolutely breath taking, and even in animal form her intense violet eyes sparkled with excitement and life. She moved over to me and let me gently start petting her fur before standing back and charging my own Prongs runic seal to transform and join her.

It was one of the single greatest things I could share with anybody, and the fact it was with Daphne meant everything to me as we shared this wonderful experience. We rubbed noses, faces, and sides as we circled one another appraisingly and I didn't think I'd ever want to stop and change back. After almost an hour spent as a pair of deers, we were both getting more sluggish and sleepy as well as highly frisky as we experimented a little with our different forms looking for a comfortable place to fall asleep on my suite's floor.

That was when I sort of woke up to what we were doing, and changed back into myself and threw on my robe to cover my naked body. I laid a blanket over Daphne's deer form and changed her back, making sure to keep her body covered by the fabric at all times despite my own desires. She was tired and panting heavily as she returned to her body and took in the room around her with the largest and most blinding smile I had ever seen adorn her beautiful face.

"That was fucking brilliant," she exclaimed still slightly winded and short of breath, but with an unbreakable smile that made her even more precious.

"So are you Daphne," I answered sincerely, and took a step towards her to help her stand while staring hungrily at every exposed centimeter of her silky bronzed skin peeking through the blanket with her movements.

"Thank you Harry," she whispered back softly as she slowly leaned towards me and gave me the most precious kiss I have ever experienced and didn't know how I've lived without it for so long.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked with more sincerity and a greater need than I ever experienced, before Daphne.

"I want to," she replied with another chaste kiss, "but you know my dorm mates are waiting up for me."

"Dobby could bring you back here after putting in an appearance with your dorm mates, and then closing your bed hangings," I replied instantly and probably with a little too much desperation.

"Thought about it much Harry?" she teased me back with a slight laugh.

"Damn near every night," I responded boldly, and with a lopsided grin at her returned smile.

"Good answer," she purred lightly into my ear before lightly trailing kissing down my neck and collarbone, causing me to wrap my arms around her and pull her tightly to me. "I'll put up silencing charms on my hangings and call for Dobby as soon as I can ...until then."

It took almost an hour before Dobby was called and popped away to return a few seconds later with an exasperated Daphne. She complained about Tracey interrogating her on where she was and Blaise trying to act all protective like a big brother or something. She was truly working herself into a fit, and looked fucking hot as she ranted about her room mates and the new arrangement that started at the beginning of the year. Pansy wanted to sleep with Draco, and Blaise with Sophia, so the room swap took place and Millicent bunked with Crabbe frighteningly leaving her group of friends with their own room to be themselves in. The downside in this instance however, was the very protective natures that had developed growing up in the snake pit when you weren't a blind follower of the Dark Lord.

"They're just worried about you Daphne," I spoke softly as she joined me on the sofa after removing her cloak and still wearing my lengthened t-shirt and looking sexy as hell doing so. "Especially if they saw you wearing only my t-shirt."

"Nobody but you will _ever_ see me in this shirt," she replied calming down significantly, but still with excited sparkling violet eyes, "or out of it."

Someday Sirius, I will have to really thank you for unconsciously or not, bringing this wonderful witch into my excuse of a life. Never have I felt so close and exposed to another person as I did falling asleep with Daphne curled up in my arms. We never even needed to get past the heavy snogging and groping stages for us to become overcome with feelings and emotions that made us pause and just hold one another until we fell asleep.

"Mistress needs to return to dorm," spoke Dobby as he softly shook my shoulder waking us both up quickly, "her friends want to open her bed hangings."

"Oh shit," exclaimed Daphne still half asleep and not making much of a motion to actually leave the warm bed ...not that I want her to either. She squirmed a little in her spot until she spun around and gave me a wonderful good morning kiss, before reaching out for Dobby outstretched hand, "I'll be back tonight Harry."

"Okay?" I uttered seconds later after she left, still in a hormone induced daze and feeling better than I could ever remember.

I relaxed in bed for a good bit before showering and getting ready for the day. A late breakfast by Winky ensured I would last until lunch, and since it was Saturday, I didn't have much to do. I decided to grab my broom and go for my first fly of the new school year, now that I didn't have Quidditch I would have to make time to just get out and fly. It was always so freeing and calming, and gave me plenty of time to myself to think about everything in my life before making it back to my suite before lunch to put away my broom and smoke a joint with Dobby.

"Where have you been Harry?" asked Ron the moment I reached where my friends all seemed to be sitting in the Great Hall, and joined them for lunch.

"I got up late, and went flying for a bit," I answered easily enough. "I'm really starting to miss not being on the team this year."

"The team misses you too Harry," added Ron, "nothing personal Gin-Gin ...you're a great seeker, but Harry was in a league of his own."

"Thanks Ron," muttered Ginny sarcastically but with no real hard feelings. "So Harry, you think we could come watch a movie in your room?"

"Who's we?" I asked back with a smirk in their direction since I could tell they were all interested in the discussion.

"Just the four of us," answered Hermione with an exasperated sigh.

"And maybe Luna?" asked a timid and blushing Neville causing my smirk to turn into a full blown smile.

"And Dean?" added Ginny meekly after I didn't seem to object to Neville's request outright.

"Oh, so it's a couples thing?" I asked feigning innocence but really looking at Ron and Hermione to gauge their reactions.

"What are you talking about?" spluttered the quickly reddening Ron.

"Just that Ginny's with Dean, Neville's with Luna, and you're with Hermione ...I'll be a seventh wheel," I replied with a mischievous smirk that everyone seemed to pick up on except Ron.

"B-but ...I'm not with ...I mean she's not ...we're not ...I-I," struggled Ron nearing hyperactive shock as he stared open mouthed between me and Hermione.

"Ron ...mate," I spoke calmly, trying to get his brain functioning again and listening, "everyone in this entire school besides maybe the two of you know that you have loved Hermione since fourth year ...it's SO bloody obvious mate."

"Yeah it is," added a wide eyed but brave Ginny who had probably wanted to say the same thing to the pair of them all year.

"You ...love me Ron?" asked a teary eyed and almost disbelieving Hermione as she stared hopefully at the red faced redhead.

"So much it hurts," he replied in barely a whisper as he hung his head in embarrassment and fear.

"Oh Ron ...you prat, why didn't you say anything. I love you too," cried Hermione before launching herself onto an unsuspecting and unbelieving wide eyed redhead, who she then kissed soundly.

"Well it's about time," I called out appreciatively and with a triumphant look on my face as I watched them go at it in the middle of the Great Hall to the surprise and clapping of several of the nearby students.

"Yes," shouted an even more triumphant Hagrid from his spot at the teachers table as he jumped up in celebration. "I won the teacher's pool!"

"Rubeus Hagrid," scolded Minerva McGonagall loudly from a few seats down with her glare penetrating Hagrid's now bemused and caught expression.

Ron was forced to forgive me for embarrassing the shit out of him in the Great Hall, after I explained that without me he'd still be a girlfriend-less loser and then let everyone come over to watch a movie. All three couples were treated to their very own love seats in the theater area as I put on 'The Princess Bride', and went to my bedroom to finish my little bit of homework for next week. I didn't come out until dinnertime to see the movie long since ended and all three couples in various stages of snogging.

"Sorry guys, Potter's No Tell Motel is closed so we can all go to dinner," I spoke loudly enough to cause all three couples to stop for a second and take in their surroundings panting louder than a pack of wolves.

"What's a No Tell Motel?" asked Luna curiously, the only one who probably even heard what I said.

"I'll tell you on the way to dinner ...I'm starving," I replied with a laugh and look to Ron, whose stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly, "and apparently so is Ron."

Daphne came over after dinner, and after a long welcoming greeting we quickly tested the other three animal runic seals completely whipping me out. Dobby as always, knew when I had over done it, and brought me a pepper up potion procured from our favorite greasy git. After a short break, I began the long process of tattooing the four animagi runic seal tattoos to her left wrist exactly where mine were. Talk about being absolutely dead on my feet, I am completely fucking exhausted. Thank Merlin that Daphne was able to help me get into bed and strip me to my boxers before cuddling in besides me as I instantly fell asleep.

I awoke groggily to an empty bed, but judging by the brightness of the light coming through the window, Daphne already returned to her dorm since it was most likely lunchtime. I went out to my balcony to enjoy a morning toke and to speak with Dobby about everything going on. He found a better quality library trunk, and had already moved my books and added my copy of every book in either of my families' collections. He promised to continue keeping it updated as we acquired more books and appropriate copies were made, and mentioned using my old library trunk for Mistress Daphne, which just sounds hot ...not the trunk part of course.

"Dobby, can you find out when her birthday is?" I asked, wondering why I had never asked until this point.

"April 21st, Master Harry Potter sir," he answered a step ahead of me as always. "You always have liked the older women."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah ...just pass the joint," I answered in defeat.

I enjoyed lunch and dinner in the Great Hall with my friends, stealing more glances of Daphne than were healthy, before going back to my room to work on more animal runic seals. It really all came down to the runes of a given animal, tied together with runes of the various attributes of said animal linked together into a seal. It all worked together, and if you didn't put in the seal for increased senses in Padfoot, Moony, or Prongs, when I changed, my senses would remain human and not be the better ones of the animal.

I'll need to carefully select a few animals and start with them to see how far I get. Something that flies is a must, a snake probably wouldn't be too bad either for spying on Voldemort, and maybe something really big for large area affect and intimidation. I'll also need to know or learn an awful lot about whatever animals I choose, so I can truly capture all the details. Some of the Ancient Egyptian rune books have stories of various animals from antiquity, that would probably be the best place to start.

Realistically, a dragon would be fucking ideal for the big impact animal, plus it could fly. It was not however something that could easily blend in, and I would therefore need to think of another smaller flying animal down the road. By the time Daphne showed up, I was fully immersed in the Egyptian animal stories, but quickly stopped and pushed my things off my bed as she slowly began undressing at the end of it. First her cloak and robes, then her shoes, blouse, and pants until she was standing before me looking absolutely perfect in just her knickers, freezing me to me spot at her gorgeous curves and smooth flawless skin.

"I went to bed early tonight, so I'm all yours," she replied seductively but with a little bit of nervousness as my eyes wandered appreciatively and my brain slowly began to work again.

"You're ...breath taking," I whispered and made sure everything was adequately pushed off my bed so she could join me, without ever taking my wide hungry eyes off her wonderful body, "come here."

I spent the better part of the night letting her know just how special and beautiful she was to me, and treated her as the princess she was. We didn't need to do everything to express how much we meant to each other after such a short time, and both fell asleep late into the night with tired bodies and happy faces curled up in each other's arms. It was even better then the previous two nights and brought a new level of intimacy and care into our growing relationship.

We even got to spend twenty glorious minutes in the morning cuddling and kissing before Daphne had to go back to her dorm and get ready for classes. It's Monday, so DADA and Runes, and we still have another week of boring ass silent casting ...not that I blame Remus. If it wasn't for my tongue ring and having to learn it this summer, I'd probably need all this time to learn it too. At least in Runes Daphne and I got to talk a bit while we finalized the last set of runic seals for the outside of the Pensieves which we couldn't begin until our initial memories are fully absorbed into the stone basins, in probably another two weeks.

At dinner that night, Dumbledore announced a Hogsmead visit for this Saturday, October 17th. I told Ron and Hermione who had been seen snogging all over school by just about everyone, that they should go together and that I'd find something else to do. Hopefully this something else could include Daphne, but I'll have to wait and see on that one because Hogsmead is definitely not private ...or that worth exposing her as my girlfriend just for some time together.

Daphne returned shortly after dinner, dispelling my runic locking seal and putting it back up behind her like the brilliant witch she is. We spent a good while on the sofa just enjoying one another's company until it was late enough to go on our first animal excursion through the forbidden forrest together. We both escaped the castle, me with my invisibility runic seal tattoo activated, and Daphne under my Invisibility Cloak after returning to her dorm to say goodnight to her friends.

We met near the Whomping Willow and then moved to the clearing just inside the forrest boundaries I had used several times before. It wasn't even awkward when we both began stripping completely starkers under the small amount of moon light shining down on us and illuminating Daphne's beautiful flawless skin in such a way that almost made me forget why we were here. I will never see a more beautiful sight than her glorious naked body bathed in moonlight staring at me with hungry and sparkling violet eyes.

"Now how am I supposed to concentrate?" I asked sarcastically, but with passion filled eyes that truly enjoyed the sight before me.

"By remembering that this same naked body will be in your bed tonight _after_ we play together as animals and get in some quality foreplay," she answered quietly as she took steps towards me until our naked bodies were pressed together and she kissed me soundly before taking a step back and beginning to charge her first animal runic seal tattoo and was soon standing a glorious doe.

We spent hours literally running around and exploring the forrest and each other as a stag and his doe, it was simply brilliant and turned me on to no end. When we returned to the clearing hours later to change back, it took a good while to find all our clothes which we both seemed very reluctant to want back on. We raced as fast as two invisible horny teenagers could back to my suite, where the clothes were immediately discarded again so we could continue where we left off.

I knew it was Daphne's first time, so I made sure to go slow and take our time not wanting to rush it for her. I displayed almost every skill I knew in pleasing a woman, and feel I greatly succeeded by her moans and sounds of pleasure for most of our night together. We didn't get a wink of sleep, but neither of us cared the slightest bit as we laid next to each other comfortably, our bodies sweaty and with a healthy post-sex glow as the morning light started to leak through my bedroom windows.

"Time to get up beautiful," I whispered into her ear quietly while gently rubbing her bare hip from behind her, before trailing a few soft kisses along the back of her neck and shoulder.

"MmmHmm," she mumbled sleepily while wiggling a little and driving my teenage body wild this early in the morning.

"Daphne, you have to stop that," I groaned in physical pleasure and mental anguish, "breakfast starts in ten minutes."

"Mistress Daphne," spoke up Dobby after popping into the bedroom, "you need to get back."

"Thanks Dobby," she answered before quickly spinning around and giving me a long wet kiss that left my head spinning, "bye Harry ...see you tonight."

"Bye Daphne," I mumbled as she reached out to Dobby and quickly disappeared leaving me hungry and starving for more.

The next few days passed much the same way, with Daphne showing up after dinner for us to hang out and fool around before returning to her dorm to say goodnight to her friends and having Dobby return her to my suite. We spent most of the beginnings of every night running around the forrest in our various animal forms, and the ends cuddled together making love in bed. It was truly special and magical whenever we spent time together, and Daphne was quickly starting to learn her way around runic seals with how much we talked about them and praticed.

I got a few unusual looks from Remus in DADA that made me a little nervous because I knew what, or rather who he was smelling on me ...damn werewolf senses. My lesson with Dumbledore Friday morning was spent talking about my classes this year, the Pensieve project and DA taking up the majority of it. Apparently all my teachers had been commenting on my vastly improved grades and performance in classes, and Dumbledore was fishing for some reasons why that I wasn't prepared to tell anyone outside of Daphne and Dobby.

At lunch I received a less conspicuously delivered letter by Lucky, that was from Daphne demanding to see me after lunch to talk about something she wouldn't mention. I quickly finished eating and returned to my suite to wait for Daphne, but didn't have to wait long until she stormed into the room completely fuming about something happening in Potions this morning. She recognized a short mental intrusion by her Head of House that luckily wasn't maintained to go any deeper, but she felt extremely vulnerable and worried about my many secrets as well as our relationship itself becoming exposed.

"I have a suggestion, but I'm not sure you'd be willing to go through with it," I spoke up interrupting her rant and forcing her angry violet eyes to stare hard at me waiting for my explanation. "The tribal runes around my neck protect me from any form of mental invasion, but it's not a pleasant process."

"Could we do it now?" she asked pleadingly and completely serious as her eyes took on a hungry look of desire.

"It knocked me out for two days," I answered bluntly, "but if you're serious ...I think there is a way."

"I'll do anything, what did you have in mind?" she replied excitedly, but with a very determined attitude that was rather contagious and sexy looking.

"You'll have to stay here to recover all weekend, and I'll have to make a few appearances as you to your friends and the school," I answered in thought, although it sounded easier than I knew it would actually be, "but first we need Dobby's help."

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir?" asked the excited elf as he popped in immediately.

"Dobby, I need at least four doses of Polyjuice from Snape's private stores ...can you get them?" I asked, ignoring the incredulous and wide eyed look Daphne was giving me.

"You're the one stealing Snape's potions? He's been so pissed about that lately, said it started this summer," she giggled slightly as she thought about how right Snape actually was, blaming it and everything else on Saint Potter even when he wasn't in the class anymore. "He's been blaming you for it since school started back up."

"Are you absolutely certain, that this is what you want?" I asked her seriously making her giggling laughter stop instantly as she stared intensely at me.

"As certain as I am about you Harry," she replied evenly and with such an intensity in her sparkling violet eyes that I had to pause and give her several long kisses.

"Okay, it should be easier on you because you're not going to be doing the actual tattooing or drawing of the runic seals," I answered after kissing her soundly and slowly leading her back to bed where we would perform the ancient magic. "I want to start with the pain tolerance warrior runic seal and then the mage group around your chest and torso. They will help your body and magic recover faster and better handle the tribal leader runic seals around the neck that block all mental intrusions and prolong your life and strengthen your mind."

I only performed the pain tolerance runic seal from the warrior class of tribal tattoos, knowing how much the others all hurt and knew it would come in handy. By the time for dinner, she was barely recovered enough for the next level of mage tribal runes, and after we both put in separate appearances at our house tables for dinner we met back in my suite to complete the mage set. We both passed out the minute I finished them, and luckily Dobby was able to wake me close to eleven to put in an appearance as Daphne in the Slytherin Common Room and her dorm and friends.

I didn't talk much as I entered the sixth year Slytherin girls dorm while Tracey, Sophia, and Blaise all looked up to me questioningly. As soon as the interrogation Daphne warned me about began, I told everyone I wasn't feeling well, not really a lie, and went directly to bed. After shutting, locking, and silencing Daphne's bed hangings, I called for Dobby and returned to my room to watch over Daphne as she slept and recovered. Daphne was up in the morning feeling infinitely better already, and put in her own appearance with her friends in the morning and begged off going to Hogsmead to return for the final level of tribal leader runic seals, so she would hopefully have enough time to have recovered by the time classes began Monday morning.

AN: Not that I've been showing many numerical dates, but we are nearing the end of October, and the couple's first date was a month ago at the end of September ...so no complaining about it being too fast too soon. Most stories I've read have the pairing falling in love within sentences not chapters so please be understanding. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!


	14. Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 7/22/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 14: Halloween

Daphne did in fact wake up very early Monday morning after her long weekend of recovering from the tribal runic seals I performed for her. She woke me up shortly after herself, and began snogging me senseless for a good while until it grew into something more. There really is nothing better in this world than morning sex with Daphne, and I enjoyed it immensely all three times even more than I can say. Dobby popped in to eventually take Daphne back to her dorm after a very long and dreaded goodbye so she could get ready for the day of classes.

We finally moved past silent casting in DADA, and began an intensive study of new offensive and defensive spells used for dueling. We were still expected to practice everything with and without incantations until we got comfortable with the new spells. I kept getting knowing looks from the hypersensitive teacher, who I knew I would have to confront soon if I didn't want him singling me out over it. I saw my opportunity after class, and approached Remus reluctantly after waiving off all my friends to meet them at lunch.

"Uh Remus ...can I ask you something?" I asked not very confidently, not knowing how he would take the news.

"Sure Harry, I'm always here for you," he answered with the same knowing look and slight sniff of his nose, "what can I do for you?"

"Could you keep your super sense of smell to yourself and not tell anybody?" I asked quickly and with a slightly sheepish yet hopeful look.

"Tell anybody _what_ exactly?" he responded now with a full blown smirk that didn't settle my frazzled nerves.

"Remus, if Voldemort or the Daily Prophet find out her life is over," I responded honestly trying the straight forward approach, since his look was one that promised endless teasing and pranking and I hoped to put a quick stop to that, and judging by his falling face he realized the truth of my words.

"I'm sorry Harry, you're right," he answered apologetically as he stared at me hard in the eyes seemingly judging me or my intentions. "I promise not to say anything, if you promise me you're being careful and not using her."

"I would _never_ use her Remus," I answered back very defensively, and apparently convincingly as my werewolf friend quickly held up his hands in the universal gesture of surrender and acceptance.

"I'm sorry Harry, you look so much like James, it's sometimes hard to remember that you're even more like Lily," he spoke sincerely and with a king smile, "and I must say ...I am very happy for you. You deserve someone that makes you happy."

"Thanks Remus, that really means a lot to me," I replied gratefully and with a good bit of relief that he was accepting and happy for me, and I waived goodbye before returning to my suite for a nice toke until I had to be at lunch.

Daphne and I were still a week away from the next stage of our Pensieve project in Runes, and spent the time in class and most evening discussing her new tribal runic seal tattoos. The evenings especially were spent teaching Daphne as much as I could about the many runic seals and then testing them in private, and she was interested in receiving the warrior and healer seals soon. She was all for the added runic seals, having felt infinitely better after the leader and mage seals and wanted every advantage she could get in order to help her survive the upcoming trouble that followed me everywhere.

The week leading up to Halloween started out with Daphne and I adding the completed runic seals to the outside of the stone Pensieves we created, before soaking them in a simple potion for one day. That simple potion was rather foul, and consisted of our own blood, sweat, hair, tears, fingernails, saliva and urine. Needless to say that we would be thoroughly washing these things before I got anywhere near them again. When the potion was finished the next day, we met up before dinner to remove the almost completed Pensieves carefully and washed them more thoroughly than anything previously. We set them into the corner of the Runes classroom with a stasis charm on them until next class so we could finish the final steps.

Both Charms on Tuesday and Transfiguration on Thursday had quizzes of everything we'd learned in the first two months of school, that I totally aced. Wednesday and Thursday nights DA classes got to do the shield and stunning drill they always begged me to do again, the younger class as well having heard so much about it from Justin and Zack, who turned out to be godsend assistants for all the kids in the beginning class. Dumbledore had to cancel our Friday lesson because he was still trying to track down the memory from an old teacher of Riddle's that he wanted me to see, so instead I went out to the Quidditch pitch and began to fly my Firebolt.

I stopped after spotting Hagrid inside his pumpkin patch preparing for tomorrow's Halloween Feast, and flew down to join and visit with him. He had been spending a lot of time this year visiting his half-brother Grawp in the forrest and surprised me by mentioning that they saw a stag and his mate having a little fun a few nights ago. It took all the self-will I possessed to not bust out laughing hysterically or start glowing red like a tomato, and somehow managed to maintain my dignity. We talked up until it was time for lunch, and walked back to the castle together laughing about Buckbeak who was now back to causing havoc in the forrest.

"Mr. Potter," spoke the last Professor I ever wanted to hear, let alone talk to as Hagrid and I were entering the Great Hall, "the Headmaster wants you to meet him in his office after dinner."

"Thank you Professor, enjoy your evening," I responded kindly, knowing that was the easiest way to piss off and rattle Snape, as I quickly turned to continued my progress.

"I know it's you that's stealing my potions Potter," he called behind me, goading me to do something unsuccessfully but continuing to follow me and Hagrid finding our seats. "I _will_ catch you, you arrogant brat."

"Good luck with that Professor, I hope you enjoy your dinner," I answered once I sat in my seat and turned to face the greasy Potion Master with an innocent smile.

"I'm watching you Potter," he scowled angrily and giving me a hard look trying to catch my eyes, which I welcomed with a smirk before instantly shattering his legillimancy attack painfully and dropping him Snape to one knee dramatically.

He quickly got back to his feet and gave his head a small shake to clear it before leveling me with an accusing and wide eyed look of anger, and then sweeping his cloak dramatically and stalking off to the head table. Almost every head in the Great Hall was now staring at me so I gave a shrug of indifference and ignored them in favor of my lunch. Hermione gave me a scandalized look for getting involved with a teacher even if she didn't know what had happened, but it was offset by Ron's blissful smile. After lunch I worked on the new animal runic seals, and spoke to Daphne for a bit telling her about my meeting with Dumbledore after dinner and making plans for bed tonight ...my biggest worry.

When I got to Dumbledore's office after dinner, I was quite surprised by the presence of Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Remus until I realized the purpose of the group. We were attending tonight's Order meeting at Grimmauld Place and lined up by the fireplace to depart when Fawkes flew to my shoulder and sang me a happy uplifting tune. Only Snape's scowl differed from the proud and happy looks of the four Professors as we all took turns Flooing to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters.

The moment I came through the Floo I felt a tingle pass through me that I came to learn was the house's recognition of me as it's owner ...there were quite a few advantages to being the Head of the Black Family. I made a small vow to bring respect and glory back to the BLack name as a tribute to Sirius, since it was through him that Daphne became a part of my life. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to come here, and I guess I really have accepted it or at least am at peace with it now ...oh well, time to face the firing squad.

I was immediately greeted by large hugs from Molly Weasley and Tonks as well as several handshakes from others, but most that I didn't know well just looked at me with a fair bit of suspicion ...lovely. Everyone was soon seated and instantly Molly began her rant on why I was included and present since I was just a child ...as if. Unsurprisingly, Snape was one of her strongest supporters but for very different reasons, and he was definitely alone in his opinions.

"Why is he here Albus?" asked some grey bushy haired wizard with a stupid looking mustache that made him look like an out of work seventies porn star.

"Maybe because Voldemort," I sigh after everyone shudders or screams at the name before continuing, "Voldemort wants me dead more than all of you combined. And aside from the Headmaster ...I have fought him more than all of you combined."

"Thank you Harry, well said," spoke Dumbledore over everyone's shocked or scowling faces. "Mr. Potter, as Head of both Potter and Black Families, is a legal adult, the owner of this house, and a valuable asset essential to the survival of our Order and way of life. He is currently the most liked and respected teacher among the students, and would give anyone, myself included a good fight."

"Oh please ...he's nothing but an arrogant shit just like his father--"

That was a far as he got before I leapt over the table landing behind his chair. I saw him pull out his wand and grabbed him at the wrist, angrily twisting it until his own wand was poking under his raised chin useless to him as my own wand stood point blank at his heart. I never said a word, only stared in his eyes intensely, holding up his chin and eyes with his own wand while I drew a prisoner rune on his chest. It was an unbreakable or unremovable runic seal by anyone but me, and put a series of runic binds on his body and magic ...well I guess I _could_ remove them at the meeting's end.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Albus, finally realizing something else besides a staring contest was going on when I charged the runic seal causing it to flash blue and lock up Snape's body and magic.

"Just making sure he behaves," I responded with a lopsided grin as I set his wand back on his lap and calmly returned to my seat, ignoring the fact that Snape was practically petrified to his chair while giving me the hardest glare he could manage.

"Severus ...are you alright?" asked Albus with concern.

"I can't feel or move my body," he spoke fearfully, "and my Occlumency shields are gone completely ...what did you do Potter?"

"Something only I can undo _Severus_," I sneered back with a victorious smirk.

"Harry?" spoke Dumbledore in a tone that spoke of exactly what he thought about my actions, "please release Severus."

"After the meeting if he behaves, I will release him," I spoke slowly and with a pointed look to Severus. "He wont need those things for this meeting."

So, after Dumbledore sighed in defeat, the Order meeting began with reports from the many Ministry workers who mostly complained about Fudge's incompetence and hinderance in the war effort. Emmaline Vance and Dedalus Diggle gave useless reports about high society and pureblood functions where nobody openly supported the Dark Lord, but were obviously purebloods and sympathetic to many of his causes if not all of them privately ...what a fucking waste of time. The only valuable report came from a pissed off and still frozen Potion Master who mentioned something really big in the works and most likely very soon, since Voldemort was starting to get restless.

"It's pretty obviously Halloween," I spoke up after nobody seemed to say anything, "and my guess would be an Azkaban breakout. He needs capable lieutenants ...no offense Severus."

"Why you little ..." muttered Severus so quietly I couldn't hear or punish him for it ...oh well, maybe next time.

"Potter's got great points," spoke up Mad Eye Moody from his spot next to Dumbledore. "You-know-who always does _something_ on Halloween, and Azkaban would be an enticing target with so much of his inner circle gone and the Ministry loosing control of the Dementors."

"Is Umbridge back as Undersecretary? Because she had surprising pull with the Dementors she sent after me last summer," I responded easily, completely forgetting that only my friends who were in her office with me at the end of the year knew about that.

"What, who told you that?" asked Albus in concern.

"She did, when she caught me trying to contact Sirius after my vision of him being tortured," I answered stoically, not letting my emotions get the better of me especially in this house and around these people.

"Will you show me your memory when we get back to school?" asked Albus obviously pissed but hiding it very well. "The rest of you stay alert and keep track of your partners tomorrow, I feel that Harry is most likely correct ...and I will come by here to gather our support before trying to head them off, so please be prepared. After tomorrow everyone can return to their current assignments, but would like you all to stay available tomorrow in case of an emergency ...until we meet again."

The Order meeting broke up, and many members came over to shake my hand and welcome me after I contributed something useful. Just about everyone in the room watched as I removed the prisoner runic seal I used to keep Snape in line, but none clearer than a twinkling eyed Headmaster. Tonks reminded me that I have not yet accepted her mother and her back into the Black Family, and I promised to get right on it after the Halloween weekend and my large Ancient Runes project that was to be completed Monday.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and I along with my five Professors if you count Snape returned to the Headmaster's office, where they all wanted to stay and witness Delores Umbridge's actions the night I went after Sirius. I deposited the memory into the Pensieve, and studied how Dumbledore made it play above the stone basin like a 3-D projection movie, before looking at the reactions of those watching mostly horrified. They gasped in all the right places, especially when she threatened me with the _cruciatus_ curse and admitted to sending the Dementors. Hagrid and Remus were both incredulous at how she spoke to and treated the Centaurs, not that I blame them since she probably considered the both of them in that same category of beasts.

"She mentioned making you write lines in detention, was that really it?" asked a perceptive Headmaster who rarely missed a thing.

"She used a blood quill," I replied calmly and flatly.

"That wretched woman!" shrieked Professor McGonagall more angry than I had ever seen her.

The small meeting broke up shortly afterwards, after I mentioned others who I knew ere forced to use the blood quill in her detentions. When I got back to my room that night, Daphne was already there waiting on me and we ended up talking late into the night about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I finally told her the wording of the Prophecy which she had been wondering about for some time, and needless to say was quite shocked at what it revealed.

"You're the only one who can kill him?" she whispered almost in disbelief at her own question, as she looked at me with watery violet eyes.

"Yes Daphne," I answered solemnly and took both her hands in staring intently into her beautiful eyes as she slowly began crying softly. "Please don't cry baby, I will beat him ...if only so I can return to you and we can spend our lives together."

"Oh Harry, I love you so much," she cried openly, causing me to instantly pull into my embrace and hold her protectively.

"I love you Daphne," I returned honestly and lent back so I could give her a firm kiss that told her exactly how much.

We awoke on Saturday morning to a cold Halloween day in a tangled mess of naked limbs. Daphne decided to ignore her friends this morning, and we spent an enjoyable two hours alone together in bed before we got up for the day and separated like usual. Dobby took her back to her dorm, and then returned so we could wake and bake out on my balcony and catch up on everything. We hung out until it was time for lunch, at which point I left to meet everyone in the Great Hall and see what my friends were up to this weekend.

I spent the afternoon in the Gryffindor Common Room playing chess against Ron, and hanging out with my friends and housemates something I hadn't been doing much of lately. When we got to the Halloween Feast we were all amazed again at all the tremendous decorations, and the size of many of Hagrid's pumpkins. The feast started normally but was interrupted half-way through by the appearance of Fawkes fire flashing into the Great Hall directly in front of the Headmaster. It only took him a moment to give his teachers instructions, and then grabbed onto his familiar's tail and disappeared in another larger flash of fire.

"Everyone is to stay in the Great Hall, prefects I want counts of all your housemates, the Head boy and girl along with Professor Sprout will be in charge until we return," spoke McGonagall quickly as her and most of the teachers swept out of the Great Hall locking it behind them and leaving most students in a chaotic confusion.

With only the soft spoken Head of Hufflepuff house and the quiet Ravenclaw Head students, the Hall quickly became filled with growing chaos. Most of the DA members started looking to me for guidance, and I told them to go around and make sure everyone was okay and maybe play some games with the younger students. Some people used the time to read or play games of Gobstones, Exploding Snap, or muggle cards and things quickly started settling down as everyone began relaxing a bit more. I made a trip over to the Slytherin table and made sure they were doing alright, but mainly just wanted to make sure Daphne was okay without looking too obvious.

It was at least three hours later when all the Professors came marching or slumping back into the Great Hall, and dismissed all the students to their dormitories after announcing that Voldemort had stormed Azkaban, got the Dementors on his side, and freed all his imprisoned Death Eaters. Nobody had as smug a look on his face than Draco after the announcement, and it took a lot of self-control not to punish the little fucker right here and now. But unfortunately, I got called to Dumbledore's office for a debriefing session, so had to put on hold my plans to punch his lights out.

So, I was unfortunately correct, and Voldemort along with over fifty Death Eaters, several Trolls and Druids flooded the Island of Azkaban quickly killing all the human guards. The Order arrived shortly after the first wave of aurors led by Kingsley Shaklebolt, who had been organized at the Ministry all day for just such an attack. They were initially overwhelmed until the next group of aurors arrived, but by that time, Voldemort had freed the prisoners and got the Dementors to turn on the aurors and Order members causing them to retreat in utter defeat.

Thirty one aurors died, including three more Order members I didn't know well, and over forty aurors and Order members are currently at St. Mungo's healing or recovering from their numerous serious injuries. Both Tonks and Hestia Jones were badly hurt, but will make full recoveries within the week, everyone else I knew came out of the fight with only the smallest of injuries. Dumbledore had once again fought Tom for a short while, with neither proving to be the winner before the tide turned with the Dementors and the side of Light had to flee.

"How many Dementors are we talking about?" I asked curiously.

"There are no exact numbers known about the Dementors, but I would estimate about 100 or maybe 120 total," answered Dumbledore with a sad tone and look.

"Do we know how they travel ...groups of four or twenty? Does any magic besides the Patronus even effect them?" I asked having never really thought about a more permanent solution to the horrific creatures.

"I don't know average group sizes, but they never travel alone, and no other magic I've encountered even effects them at all," replied the Headmaster glumly.

"Is there any way to super charge a Patronus, or combine two?" I continued curiously.

"I think your Patronus is as super charged as they get, it's certainly the best I've ever encountered," added Remus who had been following the conversation along with the other Order teachers.

"Certainly not better than the Headmasters?" questioned Snape challengingly while glaring at yours truly.

"No offense Albus, but Harry's is stronger ...of that, I am quite positive," responded Remus completely assured of himself.

"Would you show us Harry?" asked Albus curiously, seemingly having never considered how powerful I had already become, especially when dealing with the Patronus.

"The office is a little small, but sure," I answered easily, stood, withdrew my wand, and concentrated on my love for Daphne before a flick of my wrist and I silently cast Patronus Prongs from my wand.

The most brilliantly bright silvery white completely solid Prongs patrolled around the room swiftly sizing up every wide eyed and gaping person in the office. His footsteps even clicked across the floor until he returned to directly in front of me and bowed his head grandly before disappearing in a loud crack of magic and smoke. I just looked around at everyone's still awed faces, and knew I shouldn't tell why my Patronus was even more solid than normal, or at least not the reason behind my improved memories used to fuel it.

"That was simply amazing Harry," breathed Dumbledore with a kind smile and bright twinkling eyes, the first to recover from their shock, "I concur now with Remus ...you're Patronus is beyond special."

"Prongs has never let me down," I spoke firmly, and with a wink and a smile to Remus which finally broke him from his stupor and making him laugh softly and shake his head.

"You looked and sounded just like Sirius," spoke the prematurely greying Professor after recovering from his small laugh, but still with a happy smile on his tired face.

"Great minds think alike," I responded returning the smile.

"Hardly," muttered Snape before my eyes snapped to his and narrowed threateningly daring him to say anything else.

"Harry, would you accompany me and some Order members to Azkaban tomorrow? We are going in with aurors to see what Voldemort left behind or if he stayed at Island prison," asked and explained Dumbledore honestly as he looked at me with hopeful eyes. "We would leave after breakfast."

"Count me in Headmaster," I replied instantly, glad to do anything that might help in the war against Voldemort.

"Terrific, we will see you tomorrow," he replied, which I took for what it was, a dismissal and returned to my suite to find Daphne already asleep on my bed, and quickly rushed to undress and join her.

AN: Next chapter, Harry goes to Azkaban ...the action begins! Sorry, but you'll have to wait for more.


	15. Azkaban & the Ministry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 8/15/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 15: Azkaban & the Ministry

Daphne woke me up before breakfast on the day after Halloween, so I could tell her all about what happened at my meeting with the Headmaster and Order members about the attack on Azkaban. I explained to her then showed her my Patronus before she had to leave for her dorm and get ready for breakfast after wishing me luck today. During my wake and bake with Dobby, I asked if he could get me a muggle thermos filled with extra rich hot chocolate for my trip to Azkaban, and then went down for breakfast.

The mood at breakfast was somber, but with a good bit of anxiety mixed in since most didn't know the full story or the losses within the auror ranks. The unknown however was short lived as the morning owl post arrived shortly after I did, with copies of the Daily Prophet that were quickly opened and gathered around as I watched on. Hedwig arrived around the same time carrying a small bundle that I inspected to find my heavy cloak and two thermoses filled with steaming hot chocolate. My love for Dobby and his resourcefulness was interrupted as the first few gasps were heard by those reading the Prophet.

_YOU-KNOW-WHO SIEZES CONTROL OF AZKABAN AND DEMENTORS_

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named invaded and has seized control of Azkaban Island and prison. At eight p.m. on Halloween, fifteen years after his initial defeat at the hands of Harry Potter, You-Know-Who attacked attacked Azkaban prison. He acquired the allegiance of the Dementors and freed all prisoners, and then led them in a large scale battle with aurors and Albus Dumbledore, resulting in the Ministry's abandonment of the prison in the face of too great of opposition. The aurors suffered heavy loses and injuries before retreating, and leaving the prison to You-Know-Who. Minister Fudge is facing heavy pressure this morning from DMLE Director Bones, who sights the Minister's shortsightedness and budget cuts as one of the main reasons her aurors are unprepared to face this challenge. For more on the attack go to page three, Dementors page five, Harry Potter page six, Escaped prisoners page eight, deceased page eleven, and Fudge's Ministry mistakes page twelve._

"Bloody hell!" was the loudest of the voices belonging to Ron, who was leaning over Hermione while she read the front page out loud to the nearby paperless Gryffindors.

"What's the Ministry going to do?" asked a breathless Hermione without even remembering to scold Ron, she must be really worried.

"Hopefully they oust Fudge, and replace him with somebody that is competent," I responded thoughtfully and loud enough for several people around me to hear as well.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office," came the stern voice of my Head of House, who I quickly followed with my shrunken bag of goodies in my pocket, ready as I'll ever be to go to Azkaban Island.

When I got to the Headmaster's office, I was joined by Remus and Flitwick who would also be coming to help. We Floo travelled to Grimmauld Place, where we met Moody, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie making our group of eight complete, and ready to meet the aurors investigating Azkaban prison. We all touched a piece of the old boot that portkeyed us to the pier that held the prisoner boats to the Island. We found the pier swarming with aurors in their blue cloaks all protecting a central tent that must be acting as command central for the Ministry.

We followed Dumbledore directly towards the base tent, trying to ignore the looks of many aurors who had no problems with the ancient Headmaster's presence but seemed to despise the rest of us. Thankfully, with my height and heavy cloak I looked no different than the others, and the wool cap I found in a pocket worked brilliantly to cover my famous scar and easily recognizable hair. When we arrived at the tent's entrance we all had to identify ourselves to the auror guard despite Dumbledore's assurances to the contrary and I took that upon myself to go first.

I simply took one step forward and tilted my cap back off my forehead until I could hear their gasps of recognition, to which I bowed politely and offered the humble services of the-Boy-Who-Lived. The reactions were actually quite comical or would have been if this wasn't such a serious situation, and the auror guards simply muttered and nodded to themselves while staring at me with wide eyed awe before letting us all through without verifying anyone else's identity. You'd think I was the second coming of Christ or something the way some people in the wizarding world saw me, and apparently the aurors seemed to be at the top of that list.

When we entered the command tent every head turned towards us, and I recognized a few of them. Most notably was Madam Bones and Kingsley Shaklebolt, but also aurors' Dawlish and Hammer I had met before and three others I hadn't. They were introduced as Rufus Scrimgeuer the Head Auror, Carol Hawkins and David Puhlman both senior aurors that greeted Moody with great familiarity and pretty much ignored the rest of us. They were standing around a table studying a map of Azkaban Island and prison, and instantly welcomed Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Moody among their ranks while the rest of us were left to ourselves for a few minutes.

I quickly got bored when they still hadn't put any plans together after an hour, and told everyone I was going outside and was followed by Remus and the three Weasleys. You could just barely make out a black speck in the distance as Azkaban prison, and even from here could feel the lingering effects of the foul Dementors. As we waited for a good while for some type of action or decision to be made, the cold suddenly grew more pronounced and I could hear a faint distant screaming I had come to associate with being around the foul soul sucking creatures.

"Dementors incoming," I yelled loud enough for everyone around me to hear, causing them to instantly begin scrambling for what to do. "Expecto Patronum!"

I was ready to act after I felt the initial chill that accompanied Dementors, and after quickly yelling a warning to the aurors, thought of my Daphne and screamed my spell with as much force as I could will into it. I had seen Prongs the Patronus cross the clear flat lake at Hogwarts back in third year, but watching his gallop over the ocean's raging waters was truly a sight to behold. The Dementors had just appeared at the edges of my vision when I released my guardian of happy memories over the water towards Azkaban prison, and they were all clustered together tightly as they slowly approached the pier.

The unholy shrieks that soon permeated the air brought everyone in the auror camp running to the pier to see the cause. Most watched transfixed as an almost silvery white Stag Patronus tore through the ranks of the approaching Dementors eliciting the unholy shrieks we were hearing when he came in contact with one of the soul sucking creatures, and causing them to explode in thick black clouds of smoke and magic. Remus and Bill were the first two to lend aid, sending their own Patroni to both sides of the approaching group of probably still fifty plus Dementors, their numbers already reduced by at least two dozen. It worked perfectly in corralling the remaining Dementors trying to spread out, allowing Prongs to take out another dozen before he started to fade and then implode in a blinding white explosion of magic that froze all the Dementors for a quick moment so I could prepare and fire another Patronus Prongs into the mix.

This time my Patronus was accompanied by at least ten more from Dumbledore and the few others capable of the magic and advanced quickly on the recovering creatures. Where other Patroni just pushed the Dementors around, Prongs literally impaled them with love so pure they were obliterated on the spot. He was working so well, that I decided to add another one into the mix which dropped me to my knees afterwards in slight magical exhaustion. It took ten more minutes before my two Prongs Patroni closed down and cornered the last of the advancing Dementors, sending it to oblivion with the most unholy shriek of them all.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Dumbledore and Remus at the same time after the last Dementor was destroyed and my last two Patroni exploded the same way as the first in a flash of brilliant white smoke and magic.

"Just tired," I answered still down on one knee and breathing very heavily, glad I was covered with the cloak well enough that nobody could see the glowing tribal runic seals all over my body healing and replenishing my magic after working on overdrive for the last ten minutes.

"What the hell was that?" asked a wide eyed Bill, a sentiment that seemed shared by everyone not in Dumbledore's office during last night's Patronus presentation.

"Oh ...that was my dad, Prongs. He's pretty brilliant huh?" I replied with a lopsided smile on my tired but happy face as I caught my breath.

"Your dad?" asked a confused Bill.

"That was his animagus form," I answered easily enough, as I slowly got back to my feet and pulled out one of the thermoses of hot chocolate Dobby packed for me and took several long greedy drinks. "I'm just glad it worked."

"Well Harry, it definitely worked," spoke Remus next to me with a proud and happy smile on his face despite his pale complexion.

"Want some hot chocolate Remus?" I offered and held him the thermos to which he drank from greedily before I motioned for him to pass it around to others as I pulled the other from my pocket and did the same.

"I think I should get you back to school Harry," spoke Albus with twinkling proud eyes and a smile, but was interrupted from doing anything by a countless number of pops and the appearance of the Dark Lord and over fifty of his Death Eaters.

"What are you doing here Potter?" came the unmistakable voice of Voldemort as he instantly spotted me next to the Headmaster, and quickly measured our sides forces which were almost comparable to his.

"Oh, I just came by to see your new place," I answered sweetly, "it's much better than your muggle father's home in Little Hangleton that you've been using Tom."

"Avada Kedavra," the Dark Lord snapped instantly, wasting no time before sending the sickly green of the killing curse at me, but I was ready and waiting for just such a move.

"Accio Bellatrix," I yelled the moment his spell began, pulling the surprised and unsuspecting Death Eater bitch towards me at an alarming rate before only feet from me she was struck from behind by her own master's killing curse and dropped like a sack of potatoes directly at my feet. "Didn't count on that one did you Tom? That was for Sirius and the Longbottoms you bitch," I spat afterwards on the body of Voldemort's most dangerous Death Eater, dead at my feet.

"Damn you Potter," raged the Dark Lord after getting over the initial shock of losing his Bella to the perpetual thorn in his side, and beginning to glow slightly from the red of his eyes ...oh yeah, he was pissed.

"Don't mention it Tom, I was happy to help," I answered with a cheeky grin, "any other useless followers you want to kill while we're here?"

"Avada Kedavra, avada kedavra," he shouted again and again, but again I was ready and waiting.

"Accio Lestranges," I called at the same moment, and watched as the two wizards on his left were jerkily yanked through the air towards me, screaming their heads off for the half second it took for Voldemort's twin killing curses to bear down on them from behind and adding to the small pile of dead bodies at my feet. "You just eliminated an entire _pure_blood family in seconds, and thanks for that since now that they're all dead ...I get control of their vaults."

"You'll suffer for this Potter," he shouted angrily as his burning red eyes quickly scanned the group of opposing aurors and Order members figuring how to cause the most damage probably.

"Whatever the price Tom, it was worth it to watch your Dementors and the Lestranges die," I responded back with a smug grin that I could tell pissed him off to no end and was the impetus behind his next attack.

"Arrghh," he shouted savagely, and then let loose a seemingly never ending stream of the most sickly black magic I had ever encountered, and did the only thing I could think of at the moment to counter something so evil.

"Expecto Patronum," I shouted instantly, and watched as Prongs the Patronus leapt from my wand and instantly swallowed Voldemort's incoming spell completely whole before exploding in a shower of white sparks and brilliant light, and leaving me panting slightly from the effort.

"You can't beat me Potter," hissed the Dark Lord still very angry, but now looking at me with a more calculating glare that would have been very unsettling if I wasn't so confident in my tribal leader runic seals that protected my mind.

"I have before Tom," I answered back calmly, but then smirked and added, "but you've _never_ beat me. Not when I was a baby, or at eleven when you possessed Quirrell, or at twelve with your memory and a basilisk, or when you were resurrected and I, broken, surrounded, and outnumbered still beat you in a battle of will. I think it's more accurate to say, _you_ can't beat _me_ Tom."

"Die Potter," he hissed and unleashed the same fiery serpent he used in the Ministry's Atrium to which thankfully Dumbledore responded to once more by stepping in front of me and began dueling the Dark Lord as all hell broke loose around us.

The next hour went by fast and furious as I dodged and shielded against spells from seemingly all sides while slowly and meticulously took down as many Death Eaters as I could. I didn't use any useless stunning spells this time, if they could get back up to fight I would be overwhelmed. When I put them down, they stayed there usually slowly bleeding out and awaiting a death far more civil than they deserved. I admit it may not have been my finest hour as a humanitarian, but ten less Death Eaters is a good start.

"Retreat," came the call from Voldemort as he had a quick second to look around the battlefield to see his side loosing, causing everyone capable in black to use emergency portkeys to bring them to safety, taking stunned and injured comrades with them when they could.

It took a minute for the dust to settle after their retreat to be able to get a good look around at the carnage. There were almost twenty Death Eaters scattered among the almost forty fallen aurors, over half of which were only injured and just now being helped up at tended to by others. I'm not sure how to look at it, but of the twenty Death Eaters that couldn't retreat, nine of them were dead at my hand or wand in this case. I made sure they all had a dark mark on their arms, but refused to look at any of their faces, not wanting to know exactly who I killed today before shrugging dismissively and going to check on Arthur and Remus who both suffered quite heavy injuries.

"Good job out there Potter," spoke Moody gruffly as we stood back and let the few healers do their thing with the many gathered to receive their help. "There are a lot of people avenged today ...with the death of the Lestranges ...I'm proud of you Harry."

"Thanks Alastor," I answered sincerely, knowing he was speaking from personal experience and all the friends he lost to them during the first war, as we were slowly joined by Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore.

"This portkey will take you all to Hogwarts' infirmary, get Remus and the Weasleys as well and have Madam Pompfrey look you all over," spoke Albus tiredly as he handed me and Flitwick the boot to return, while he promised to contact Molly and the others.

Madam Pompfrey got immediately to work after our group of seven arrived in her hospital wing, and within twenty minutes pronounced them both out of the woods and on the way to full recoveries. I stayed with Remus, while Bill and Charlie where with their dad, and Flitwick left to alert the other Professors to what happened. We were soon joined by Dumbledore, Minerva, and a distraught Molly Weasley who instantly ran to her husband's bedside while her two oldest sons hugged and consoled her softly.

"I am truly sorry Harry, but several reporters showed up after you left and learned about what happened," spoke Albus with a mixture of pride towards me and disgust at the apparent actions of the reporters, "you can expect another glorious front page headline in tomorrow's paper."

"Lovely," I responded sarcastically, "just what I need."

"You should be very proud of what you accomplished today Harry," spoke the Headmaster honestly and sincerely, and seemingly not angry that I ended up killing several of the wizards I battled with, "and not just the Dementors, but what you gave Sirius and Longbottoms and so many others."

"Thank you sir," I responded slightly chocked up, "can I tell Neville sir?"

"Of course Harry my boy," he responded with a twinkling eyed smile.

"Hey Harry," called Bill before I could get too far, "thank you for everything today ...you really saved our asses.

"Yeah," agreed Charlie.

"Thanks guys, I'll tell Ron and Ginny to stop in when I find them," I answered easily and left the hospital wing to find my friends and tell them the news.

Everyone was easy to find holed up in the Gryffindor Common Room by the fireplace on this cold and windy first day of November. They immediately wanted to know where I was, so I quickly filled them in on the basics, including what took place when we got there. Neville actually jumped out of his seat with happy tears in his eyes and hugged me gratefully after learning of the Lestranges' fates, before rushing off to the Owlry to write and tell his Grandmother. I reassured Ron and Ginny that their dad was fine, but had suffered a few injuries and was recovering under Madam Pompfrey's care and he along with their mother and oldest brothers would love to see them before dinner in an hour.

Hermione left with Ron and Ginny to see their family members, and I returned to my room to relax and have a good long toke with Dobby and thank him for the care package. I arrived just in time for dinner, and was joined shortly afterwards by Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Molly who were all staying until Arthur was released later tonight. The grown ups received a great many curious glances especially Bill and Charlie that had most of Hogwarts' female population swooning over them much to Ginny's disgust.

"Could they be any more obvious?" she huffed in disgust at the girls around them trying to get her older brother's attention.

"Let's find out," I mumbled to Ginny and gave her a wink. "So Bill," I started loud enough for several people around us to hear, "do you still like dating only sixteen year olds?"

"Stuff it Potter," scowled Bill as several girls around them perked up and gave him longing and lusting looks that had the rest of us laughing uncontrollably. "Do you still like your fan girls Potter?"

"Not as much as I hear you like French Tri-Wizard competitors," I retorted with a smirk, very much used to ignoring my fan girls and happy to throw this back on the cool cursebreaker.

"You like Fleur?" asked both Ron and Ginny at the same time, but with very different tones that easily showed Ron's jealousy and Ginny's disproval, while Bill looked almost whiter than a ghost.

"I ...I-I ...I do not," he finally got out in his pathetic defense, which was completely ruined as he suffered through the very common Weasley ailment of his face blushing brighter than his family hair color.

"Sure Bill ..._real_ convincing," I laughed back softly, as his family stared at him in various stages of stunned shock and laughter.

After dinner ended, the Weasleys went back to get Arthur and return home, while my friends returned to their Common Room and I retired to my suite. I had to wait until past ten when Daphne arrived with questions about Azkaban, and we stayed in bed talking until late in the night about it all. When Dobby woke us up the next morning I was still a little slow and groggy, but managed to kiss Daphne goodbye and get ready for my day with a quick wake and bake session that always seemed to set me right.

That good feeling was completely ruined the moment I walked into breakfast a little late, and saw that the Daily Prophet had already arrived. It started with Neville, who I am so getting back at for this, when he stood and began clapping. Over three quarters of the school and almost half the Slytherins gave me a standing ovation for damn near five minutes, and didn't end until thankfully Dumbledore stopped it with a bang from his wand that instantly got everyone's attention and let me sit down to begin eating and hopefully avoid anymore praise.

Remus was still recovering, and asked me to give everyone a lesson on the Patronus Charm which everyone was very eager about after the _glorious_ articles covering yesterday's confrontation with the Dementors and Voldemort. I had to demonstrate Prongs the Patronus several times to appease everyone and correct and display the wand movements and intentions needed to perform the spell. Last year's DA members did the best at first, but by the end of the lesson several people's mist had begun to form and take shape while five had solid corporeal Patroni.

After lunch I hurried to Runes class since today we were completing the final runic seals on my and Daphne's Pensieves and wanted to make sure everything was ready. Daphne soon joined me, and by the time class started we were ready to do the last stage and let the class watch. The final runic seals were actually quite similar to one of the tribal leader seals Daphne and I both had around our necks, and was easy to perform over the outside of the stone basin Pensieves. Our completed Pensieves received full marks and praise from Professor Harding and the other NEWT students in class.

"Do you think we could have a demonstration memory?" asked Sophia with a directed look right at me.

"What a wonderful idea, Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass ...can you show us something?" added Professor Harding eagerly.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" I asked Sophia directly and with a slight challenge in my tone knowing she wanted to see something specific.

"Could you show us yesterday's Battle of Azkaban?" she asked expectedly, causing everyone else in class to gasp in fear or excitement.

"I'm not to sure you'll enjoy it, but if that's what you all want?" I responded, and after getting excited nods from everyone, cleaned and sterilized my Pensieves before concentrating on the memory from yesterday and pulling it out with my wand and depositing the silvery gossamer threads into the newly created Pensieve, "okay, gather around."

When everyone gathered around the Pensieve, they all looked good and hard at the swirling silvery substance that was my memory, all of a sudden looking much less sure of themselves. I told them to take a finger and touch the substance, and demonstrated ...falling into the Pensieve and landing near the pier to Azkaban where I had arrived yesterday. The other seven class members and one teacher appeared next to me over the next few seconds and watched as I came out of the command tent followed by Remus and the three Weasleys before the memory skipped ahead a bit until the action started.

There were several shrieks and cries from my classmates when the Dementors showed up first, and even more when Voldemort and his Death Eaters arrived. Several more gasps occurred when I was goading Voldemort into attacking and the deaths of the three Lestranges. Sophia looked like she would be sick along with several others in class as they watched me tear down nine dead and one severely injured Death Eater, and everyone seemed glad when it was over and I pulled them all out of the memory.

"Bloody hell Harry," exclaimed Terry Boot the moment everyone was back in their bodies, as he shook his head exasperatedly while Sophia, Tracey, Daphne, Hannah, and Professor Harding all looked slightly sick.

"That's what you asked for," I spoke regrettably, knowing none of them really wanted to see _that_.

"How could you be so calm facing that ...that thing?" asked a white faced Tracey who up until that point had no clue what Voldemort really looked like, and it didn't look like she or anyone else in the class wanted to ever see him again ...not that I blame them.

"Because he feeds on people's fear, and is as cunning as any Slytherin Head Boy could be," I answered simply, "and he tends to think less when he's angry ...which I figured out how to do quite well if I do say so myself."

"You're absolutely crazy Potter," exclaimed Tracey while looking to her two best friends for support and only finding Sophia agreeing with her while Daphne seemed to be stuck between frozen fear and crying hysterically.

"Thanks ...I think," I responded with a smile, knowing she's probably right on some level and hoping to lighten the mood in class a bit so as not to overly worry Daphne when there was nothing I could do to help her or console her.

"Why were you talking about Professor Quirrell and a Basilisk?" asked Hannah Abbott curiously after a pause in the incoming questions.

"Voldemort was possessing Quirrell all year ...living under that god awful turban," I replied with a grimace, "and the Basilisk guarded the Chamber of Secrets in second year."

"A b-b-basilisk is under the school?" she stuttered in instant fear.

"It's a dead Basilisk now," I shrugged.

"You were only twelve?" she shouted in disbelief.

"Age is just a number," I answered Philosophically and with a lopsided grin.

Class ended soon afterwards, and Daphne and I went back to our own rooms with our new Pensieves to relax a little before dinner. Dobby and I were sharing a joint when he left suddenly and returned a few moments later with a crying and almost hysterical Daphne, who immediately launched herself at me and hugged me possessively as she cried against my chest. I could only comfort her by rubbing her back, holding her, and telling her how much she means to me until it was time for dinner. She whipped her face and had Dobby bring her back into the locked bathroom she used to get away, while I smoked another joint to help calm me again before heeding to dinner.

The whole night, Daphne and I just talked and cuddled in bed, enjoying one another's company. By daybreak we had yet to sleep, but she felt much more comfortable about who I am and what I have to do in order to survive and spend my life with her, which is about the only thing I've ever truly wanted so bad. We made love before Daphne had to return to her dorm, and left me to start my day as usual. I arrived at breakfast with the post owls and watched with dread as people opened them up and began to read. I caught the front page picture of Fudge twiddling his stupid bowler hat and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Harry, listen to this," spoke Hermione as she saw me sit and begin filling my plate. "Fudge vote of No Confidence? Minister Fudge has been under heavy scrutiny since the public return of You-Know-Who for his failure to heed the warnings of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore for a year in an attempt to silence them. With the imprisonment of long time friend and substantial contributor both legally and illegally, and now known Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, Fudge's standing had fallen even less. His inability to manage the Ministry and Auror Corps has called several Ministry Department Heads to call for a Wizengamot Session to discuss a vote of No Confidence for Minister Cornelius Fudge."

AN: Sorry, have to end this here. Enjoy!


	16. Winter Begins & Hogsmead Attacked

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 8/15/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 16: Winter Begins & Hogsmead Attack

The week following Halloween and the Battle of Azkaban as it was being called, flew by extremely quickly and brought the onset of the first intense cold of the winter as November began. Every morning developments in the case against Cornelius Fudge, from the arrest of Undersecretary Delores Umbridge to the misappropriation of Ministry funds came to light, and it didn't look like he would be retained as Minister by the Wizengamot session scheduled today. Classes continued as usual, and Daphne and I spent as much time together as possible and began using our Pensieves to show one another various parts of our earlier lives.

She had a very hard time doing so, but was adamant that she saw every encounter I had with the Dark Lord who she had started to call Tom and even tried to start using Voldemort a few times too. Those and a few memories I showed her about growing up with the Dursleys proved very difficult for her to see, but helped in our understanding of one another and the growing love we shared. I also showed her some better memories in the muggle world from this past summer and told her about my friends, Kate, and some of the other women I had been with because she had a right to know. She wasn't too angry, probably because most were meaningless one night stands and the only two repeaters were Tonks who is soon to be family, and Kate whose mutual breakup was watched in the Pensieve by us both, but wasn't necessarily happy either.

It was an incredibly emotion charged week, with our first significant fight over my sexual partners, to our first real make up complete with groveling and mind blowing sex. Going through all the memories we shared wasn't all that easy. as I was forced to relive them all as well, but emerged stronger as a couple by the end. Last night, I gave her the first muggle tattoo that she wanted after watching me get most of mine, a small heart low on her left hip with a small 'H & D' inside it. She didn't really enjoy the muggle method of tattooing as much, but wanted to at least give it a try, and I was only to happy to share something so personal with her.

It was a fairly relaxing Saturday, as most people hung around their Common Room and dorms talking excitedly about the possibility of a new Minister later today. I was with the Gryffindors bored out of my mind, and waiting for news and dinner so this day would move on to night. Daphne and I had plans tonight to go to the Chamber of Secrets since she wanted to see the Legendary Chamber of her House's Founder and check on the condition of the basilisk which she claimed would fetch very high prices in the potions market.

When we met up later that night in my room, we spent a little bit of time together before both using our invisibility runic seal tattoos to disappear from sight. I grabbed her hand and led her down to the second floor girl's bathroom which was thankfully void of Moaning Myrtle at the moment and hissed the parceltongue password opening the Chamber. After dispelling the invisibility runes, we slid down the tunnel and began the trek through the cave in and to the Inner Chamber doors which required another parceltongue password.

Daphne damn near fainted when she finally saw the dead basilisk at the far end of the Chamber, but it was probably more from the decomposing smells that filled the air. After several air freshening attempts we were at least capable of using bubble-head charms to deal with it while we investigated the basilisk and surrounding area. I paid no attention to anything when I was here the first time, more worried about surviving and rescuing Ginny than looking for things out of the ordinary. I found a small snake motif at eye level on one of the many columns that lined and supported the deep stone chamber walls.

Another hissed password, and a small archway appeared through which Daphne and I travelled to investigate. We found a small, dusty, and relatively barren old study that looked to have been used some time ago. There were two ancient and dust covered books, and one opened journal and dried up quill sitting on the only current piece of furniture, a beat up old wooden desk. I did a quick revealing spell on the books to ensure they weren't cursed before I pocketed them all and we returned to the main part of the chamber.

"This looks like too big a job for just the two of us?" spoke up Daphne thinking the same thing I was as we stared at the enormous dead basilisk.

"I was just thinking that," I responded with a knowing smile, "Dobby?"

"Does Master Harry Potter sir need help with his big snake?" asked the newly arrived house elf with a cheeky grin on his face. "I was thinking that was Mistress Daphne's job."

"Careful Dobby," I retorted with narrowed eyes trying to hide my amusement at his comment, "don't make me tell Winky you were picking on Mistress Daphne?"

"You wouldn't?" he asked completely scandalized as he seemingly turned pale with fear.

"Of course not Dobby ...geez, you're too easy to tease," I answered glad to have turned the tables so easily, I'll have to remember that one. "But I could use your help harvesting this basilisk?"

"Dobby will get the elves to do it, you and Mistress Daphne should go back to bed," he replied proudly and stubbornly.

"Sounds great to me," I added with a suggestive look and raising of the eyebrows towards a blushing Daphne who only smiled wider and nodded slightly, "see you in the morning Dobby."

Daphne and I took full advantage of Dobby's advice, and practically raced each other back to my room to get undressed and into bed. We fell asleep much later with Daphne draped across my chest comfortably, and slept in a little on Sunday until Daphne had to leave and make an appearance in her dorm. Dobby talked about their progress with the harvesting as we enjoyed our usual morning ritual and routine before I had to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

With the morning paper also came news that Cornelius Fudge had been given a vote of No Confidence in yesterday's Wizengamot hearing, and had stepped down as Minister of Magic. In an interim role, Madam Amelia Bones had assumed the post of Minister and named Rufus Scrimgeur her Undersecretary. Connie Hammer was named the new Director of the DMLE, and named Kingsley Shaklebolt to the new Head Auror. In her first task as Minister, Amelia doubled the DMLE budget and recruitment and training programs to help rebuild the depleted police force, and promised that the current threat with the Dark Lord was her number one priority in office.

The news wasn't all positive however, as a muggle neighborhood in Essex had been destroyed by Death Eaters leaving over forty muggles unexplainably dead. Luckily, there hadn't been any sightings of the remaining Dementors, and Professor Dumbledore this past Friday night thought they had left Tom's service after my Patronus display at the Battle of Azkaban. I spent the rest of my day picking up where I left off with the new animal runic seals I'm working on.

I was able to use the same basic template of my mum's, and had almost completed the snake and dragon by the time Daphne arrived that night. I showed her what I had done as we worked on them a little more before getting ready for bed and enjoying another wonderful night together. It truly was amazing to think that Daphne and I hadn't even been together for two months yet, and already I couldn't imagine my life or even a single day without her. Our relationship had started and grown so quickly, that it was hard to believe we had been together since the end of September.

The rest of November was relatively quiet and restful, since Daphne's friends were worried about her and began demanding a lot more of her time in the evenings. After having gone through and reading all my textbooks for the year twice, I really got to work on my animal rune project, and after some uncomfortable mistakes had worked out the kinks and just last night successfully completed the dragon runic seal which damn near whipped me out magically. I had completed the snake a week previously, but wasn't a big fan of reptiles that moved around on their bellies, and had also given Dumbledore the books and journal I found in the Chamber of Secrets. It turned out to be just what he was looking for, and we spent our lessons in November researching all about horcruxes and the journal Tom Riddle left behind of his desire to make them in trying to achieve immortality.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team managed a very narrow win against a much stronger and more dominant Slytherin team due to Ginny's amazing catch of the snitch right out from underneath Malfoy's grasp in the first game of the season. The following week, Cho Chang led her older and more experienced Ravenclaw team to a resounding win over a very young Hufflepuff team. We had gone on to conjuring in Charms, human to animal Transfiguration which Malfoy greatly disliked with McGonagall, dueling in DADA, and Giants in Care of Magical Creatures staring Grawp. The DA started working more on the individual spells used in DADA and dueling, so everyone was more comfortable and proficient with them when class time came around.

Now it was already fucking December first, where the hell has the school year gone to. Luckily Dobby and my elves had been hard at work making my Christmas gifts for everyone in the DA and several others, leaving me only to get the personal things for my friends and Daphne hopefully during the upcoming Hogsmead weekend in two weeks. Maybe I should try to get some things now by owl order to make it easier, like some crazy plant for Neville, book for Hermione, and maybe a Quidditch model for Ron. I was planning on using some small runic stones for Ginny and Hermione who would hopefully be getting eavesdropping and translation earrings respectively, it was just who they were. I had all the ideas for Daphne too, so it shouldn't be too difficult.

"Hey Harry, what are we doing in Charms this morning?" asked Ron as he and Hermione finally arrived at breakfast looking a little crumple clothed and red faced.

"I think we're still conjuring," I replied absentmindedly, and quickly looking away from Daphne at her table to pay more attention to my friends.

"Are you alright Harry, you've been a little out of it lately?" asked Hermione always the perceptive one as she gave me a long penetrating look.

"Oh, I'm fine ...just tired is all," I answered easily, and threw in a convincing yawn for good measure.

"What are you doing all night that has you so tired all of the time?" she continued in her no nonsense tone of voice.

"Magic," I shrugged while Daphne's name was being constantly thrown around my consciousness, but knew I probably shouldn't say that. "Come on, it's time for Charms."

"Oh look, Potty and his gang of mudbloods and blood traitors," came the recognizable drawl of Draco, who had been getting progressively more sure of himself since his father escaped prison and making sure everyone in the school knew about it, as Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode, and Nott all backed him up trying to look threatening.

"That's cousin Potty to you, dear Draco," I returned with a smirk.

"Watch your back Potter, my parents are going to get you," he sneered back threateningly, or that's how he was supposed to look with all his mindless cronies behind him.

"What are they getting me? I know they will just _love_ the Christmas gift that I'm getting them," I answered back with a proper smirk that did more than Malfoy's wimpy evil glare any day and twice on Tuesdays.

"What did you get them?" he asked even more ashen face than usual, completely caught off guard by my answer.

"That would ruin the surprise _cousin_," I chided humorously as if he was a small child being told, before laughing at what Dobby and the Goblins had planned, "and trust me ...you will be quite surprised."

The rest of classes that week were a breeze, as I was way ahead of my classmates with the material we'd be covering all year. The big talk in school all week was my Christmas gift to the Malfoy's, and almost everyone spent time wondering what it was going to be, even a few teachers asked for hints. I simply smiled in a way that McGonagall said looked just like my father when he was pulling off some huge prank ...she probably wouldn't appreciate being told however that her Divination skills are remarkable since she despises the subject as much as I do.

When Dumbledore asked during our Friday lesson, I promised to tell him once I had all the facts and details worked out, hopefully by next week. Daphne was the only person I told from the get go once Dobby shared the news after talking with Griphook, and she could hardly contain her excitement during that time. We also tweaked the female dragon runic seal for Daphne, and got it right on the first try much to her delight and mine since it still exhausted the shit out of me and didn't want to do it again.

That Friday and Saturday night, we added the two more animal runic seal tattoos of the snake and dragon, and spent an absolutely crazy two nights in the Forbidden Forrest and mountain range north of Hogsmead. Flying as a dragon was damn near impossible at first, and I was almost afraid we got the runic seals wrong, but eventually figured it out and grew more accustomed to the very different feel. Shooting fire out of your mouth was fucking brilliant, but got rather destructive as was just moving around in such a powerfully large physical form.

The runes class following the weekend was spent listening to the presentations of Sophia and Tracey and their single lock rune used on diaries. Stuff I was doing after three days back this summer, just like Terry and Lisa who used an ink rune on a quill to make it never-ending, and Hannah and Mandy who put simple truth runes on stones that while holding you couldn't lie. Despite any lack of creativity or ingenuity, Professor Harding still loved the simplicity of their projects because she could actually perform them and gave everyone very positive first half of the year grades before telling us the plan for the rest of the term.

Both Charms and Transfiguration were review classes for next week's mid-term test, which I wasn't the slightest bit worried about. Hagrid had finished the lesson on Giants, and was now teaching us basic field first aid for wounded animals of the magical world which proved very helpful and informative now that I can be so many different ones thanks to my animal runic seals. Remus' classes that week were covered by Professor Dumbledore who gave mostly informative talks about the history of the war with Grindewald or taught some obscure spells for detecting the type of magic in an item which I found absolutely fascinating even when my own glasses starting glowing purple to signify the many charms and enchantments that were woven into them.

On Friday, I told Dumbledore a little about my Christmas gift plans for the Malfoys since everything seemed lined up with Gringotts, and he was quite surprised at my cunning and business savvy. He ended up showing me even more obscure detection charms and wards, continuing the DADA lessons of that week beyond the Hogwarts syllabus to help me prepare for my fate, or combat Voldemort's own magic protecting his various horcruxes. The Headmaster and I had each destroyed one, the diary and Peverell Ring, and he believed there to be four more pieces scattered among Founder's historical objects of great significance. Slytherin's necklace and Hufflepuff's cup were the two he knew about, while Ravenclaw's diadem and his snake Nagini were simply guesses for the other two.

When I asked why Nagini and not some Gryffindor object, I didn't really like what I heard in response. He believed that my death would have been the one to seal his final horcrux into a Gryffindor item, of which were all owned by the Potters as the Founders only living descendants. So instead, Dumbledore thinks he used Nagini for the magical seventh piece long after his time as a wandering spectral spirit.

Friday night I started wrapping my Christmas gifts for all the DA members since I would be giving them out next week in class before they all go home for the holidays. I also put finishing touches on several more gifts, and had a very small list to get this weekend in Hogsmead leaving me hopefully enough time to make my two in the afternoon meeting with Griphook at Gringotts. Hopefully nobody will even notice I've disappeared for an hour, since Griphook promised to have everything ready when I arrived, and would only make a quick trip to the vaults for a few more gifts.

Daphne finally arrived after eleven, complaining about her over protective friends and how they weren't giving her any personal space and that something would need to be done soon. I joked about making our relationship public, and she actually was starting to think it might be a good idea and didn't immediately discount it as I thought she might. She said we would have to soon anyways, since it was getting harder for her to get away from her friends to spend time with me outside of sleeping at night. We got into bed and didn't fall asleep for quite some time making up for all we missed over the last two weeks of seemingly over protective friends getting in the way.

Saturday turned out to be one of the coldest days of the year so far, so many huddled and heavily dressed students made their way into Hogsmead and the many establishments as quickly as possible to avoid the December snow and cold. I stopped in a few shops to look for last minute gifts, but mostly just killed time following my friends from place to place. Before two, I begged off for some private Christmas shopping and apparated to Diagon Alley and had to quickly make my way to the bank in order to make my two o'clock appointment.

My trip to Gringotts was a blessing from Merlin above, as Griphook explained everything we agreed on and had me sign several papers putting my plans into motion. I would just love to see the Malfoys' faces come Christmas, maybe I'll try to rig Lucky up with some kind of camera or recordable device or learn how to view owl memories so I can watch and enjoy. The other even more amazing treat occurred when I went to explore my new vault courtesy of Bellatrix, the last of the LeStrange Family with any relatives. I as her original Families Head of House was the last relative, and without Last Will and Testaments from any of them, their Family vault went to yours truly. In it, I found Hufflepuff's fucking cup sitting on a high shelf in the LeStrange Family vault that had been building interest since the last three LeStranges had spent the better part of the last two decades as prisoners of Azkaban prison unable to enter the bank ...this is turning into a very merry Christmas indeed.

Using Dumbledore's lesson on obscure revealing charms told me that it was indeed one of Voldemort's horcruxes and I carefully levitated it into an empty trunk and shrunk it to take back with me and give to the Headmaster. There were a great deal of old books and scrolls that Dobby and the elves will love to get their hands on and copy for all my libraries, and quite a bit of gold from the years of sitting unused gathering interest since theirs arrests in 1981. There was also another property known as LeStrange Castle outside of Dunkirk that I would have to be very careful with and probably send the elves in before me, but for now I just filled a trunk with galleons for a rainy day and left the vault with more money shrunk in my pocket than most Families could make in a lifetime. After a thankful goodbye to Griphook, I high tailed it back to Hogsmead to try and meet up with my friends in the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer before the students returned back to school.

Okay, maybe Daphne had something with bringing our relationship public, at least then I wouldn't have to sit here looking single and bored while Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, Dean and Ginny, and Seamus and Lavender happily sucked face for all the world to see. Daphne is only sitting three fucking tables away with a more discreet Blaise and Sophia doing much of the same while she and Tracey sat talking and looking equally bored. I caught her eyes for a split second and gave her a small smile that was secretly returned before everyone in the village was interrupted by a large earth shaking explosion that could really only mean one fucking thing ...Death Eaters.

I took off out the door without even waiting for the shaking ground to settle and quickly ducked behind the building and out of sight. I quickly discarded my clothes and stashed them in a small alcove before charging my newest animal runic seal tattoo as quickly as I could while naked in the freezing cold. A quick change later, and an enormous jet black dragon with brilliant green eyes took off into the sky above the village causing even more screams rent the air in fear. People just aren't used to seeing dragons and knew so little about them that they assumed the worst about them and likewise feared them greatly ...luckily, the Death Eaters had those same fears.

It was almost comical watching the horrified expressions in the Death Eaters' eyes as I swooped down on them as they emerged from a now smoldering Shrieking Shack. They didn't realize until much to late what it was they were seeing, and by that time I was close enough to let out a barrage of streaming fire that instantly torched over a dozen of the white masked idiots before they wised up and scattered. I almost felt sorry for some of them as they ran for their lives, but when I thought about what they came here to do, I got over my nagging conscious quickly and made short work of the nearly thirty Death Eaters.

More distant screams alerted me to the fact that the Death Eaters had actually travelled in groups and there were more out there. I quickly took back to the air towards town, and saw my DA members valiantly standing before the Three Broomsticks and protecting the younger students despite the greater number of advancing Death Eaters and even three mountain trolls. I saw Daphne's silky black hair blowing in the wind among those defending Hogsmead and let out a battle cry that promised great suffering to my enemies and froze every person on the ground as they looked up into the sky to see a diving dragon heading towards them at breakneck speeds.

"Bloody Hell!" yelled Ron typically, despite the situation as almost everyone took several steps backwards in fear almost unconsciously, and gave a little more room to the gap between the two groups.

I pulled out of the dive just in time to flatten out inches above the snow covered grass and like a rocket, rammed head first into the line of Death Eaters. They flew like bowling pins in every direction, injuring and crippling a few but killing most before I pulled back upright and landed heavily on my feet facing the rest of the advancing force. The remaining Death Eaters instantly began running for their very lives, leaving three very confused trolls to charge me stupidly, as I let out another threatening roar before again spewing fire at them and killing all three of them instantly. Once I started to pursue the scattering Death Eaters, they wisely realized the futility of fighting a dragon a disapparated or used emergency portkeys to flee the battle as fast as they could.

I let out a tremendous roar of victory and then without warning shot off into to sky and towards the northern mountain range leaving behind almost the entire school's student body gaping and stuttering at what they just saw. After I landed a good bit away, I dispelled the runic seal to return to my naked handsome self before becoming invisible and apparating back to my clothes to get dressed before returning to normal. The aurors and teachers had just arrived and I was quickly found and corralled with the rest of the students and told to head back up to the castle with a tired but satisfied smile on my face at diverting a real disaster.

"Harry, where did you go?" asked Ron once I caught up with my group of friends on the walk back.

"To the Shrieking Shack ...that was the explosion, the Death Eaters destroyed it," I answered solemnly as I thought about how much that small building meant to me as a connection to the Marauders.

"There were more Death Eaters? I thought the dragon was the explsion? What happened to them?" asked Hermione worriedly as the others perked up hoping to hear as well.

"That black dragon burned most of them to a crisp after they had destroyed the Shreiking Shack," I answered seriously, and with a small shudder as I realized exactly what I had done.

"Did you see it kill the trolls?" asked Ron thoughtlessly, making me even more uncomfortable and want to be alone with Daphne but not seeing her close.

"Everyone saw it Ronald," snapped Hermione looking a little sick herself, "didn't you see and hear Greengrass crying her eyes out afterwards?"

"What?" I asked terrified at what she must think of me or how my actions would have affected her, and knew I had to see her now and didn't wait to hear my friends answer or call after me when I took off running back to the school to find my girl.

AN: Sorry for the awkward passing of time on occasion, but I always find it difficult to skip days and weeks without at least mentioning something about what happened during that time. Next chapter covers Christmas, enjoy!


	17. Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 8/15/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 17: Christmas

Daphne was in my bed sobbing hysterically after I ran all the way back to my suite to find the Marauder's Map to look for her. Dobby was standing off to the side nervously until he saw me and gave me a sad smile before leaving us alone. I wasn't really sure if she was upset with me or my actions, or if she was just worried about me and what she saw. I single handedly killed at least forty people and three trolls, she probably didn't see me as any better than the people I'm fighting against.

"Daphne?" I asked quietly and unsuredly as I approached her and the bed, causing her bolt upright and lock her watery violet eyes to mine.

"Oh Harry," she breathed out gratefully and launched herself out of bed and into my arms, her tears turning more into relief as my own were added to the mix. "I was so scared and worried about you."

"I'll be alright Daphne, I was just worried about you ...and what you must think of me now," I answered honestly and letting my insecurities come rushing to the front, and hung my head slightly in shame and fear.

"I love you Harry, _nothing_ will change that," she responded firmly as she looked hard in my eyes and I could see her sincerity and truth, "come lay with me?"

It took me over an hour to start feeling better after cuddling with Daphne and telling her about what I did and how I felt. I'm secure enough to say that most of that hour I spent balling my eyes out and struggling with my emotions, while Daphne comforted me soothingly with her words and actions. I would never survive this war without her, nor would I want to, and was getting to the point that I didn't want to hide this anymore. I loved her, and yet couldn't show her outside of my suite for fear of being caught and putting her in more unnecessary danger from Voldemort and the press, and likewise the wizarding world itself.

We would probably need to really discuss it soon, but would probably wait until after we're back from Christmas holiday, so I wouldn't have to worry about her and her families safety. Their safety is something we'll need to worry about and talk about later, but now we both need to put in an appearance at dinner and let our friends know that we are doing okay. We shared several lingering kisses, neither wanting to depart before Dobby arrived saying Daphne's friends were getting restless and he took her back to the locked bathroom she said she was in the whole time as I immediately went out to my balcony for a long smoke ...my friends and dinner would just have to wait a bit.

At dinner that night, Dumbledore announced to the school that the Ministry has sent a team of dragon trainers to locate the 'wild black dragon' and relocate him to a dragon preserve. The dragon was all the talk at dinner and despite several people uncomfortable with it, most talked about it in awe and embellishment. I could hardly eat and spent most of the meal pushing food around my plate and trying to tune out all the dragon talk of everyone around me. I begged off after dinner and went back out to my balcony to smoke and think for a bit, and sharing a little time telling Dobby about my day and the projects it yielded for him and the elves,

As soon as I finished my explanation for the LeStrange Castle outside of Dunkirk and the contents of their vault, he disappeared to go and get started immediately. I poured myself a third tumbler full of Jameson Irish Whiskey and went back out on the balcony to watch the darkening sky and await Daphne's arrival. I'll admit I was fairly drunk when she finally arrived and found me outside staring blankly out at the inky dark night lost in thought.

"Harry, come to bed?" she prodded, slightly shaking my shoulder after removing the almost empty glass of whiskey from my clutched hand.

"Mmm,: I grunted in what I thought was an agreement, and tried to help her guide me back into the bedroom, get undressed and into bed together.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up luv, you did what you had to ...to keep the students and people of Hogsmead safe. I'm proud of you ...now get some rest," she whispered into my chest as she laid above me comfortably and held me while I fell asleep.

I spent most of Sunday the 15th of December relaxing in front of the TV and occasionally reviewing either Charms, DADA, or Transfigurations' first term exams this coming week. I wasn't at all worried about them, and just wanted some down time with myself doing nothing most of the day. Daphne showed up before bed as usual, and we spent another enjoyable night cuddled together making love.

The last week of classes before Christmas break passed quite swiftly with tests almost every day, and avoiding the students still talking about the black dragon of Hogsmead as the Prophet called me. The tests themselves were a breeze, and before I knew it my lesson with Dumbledore Friday morning was ending as well. It was rather amazing how much better our relationship was now after the semester of private lessons and talks, and I told him that I would be taking the Hogwarts Express home for Christmas since I had many things to take care of and couldn't afford to stay at the castle the whole time. He understood, and after making sure I would be careful, wished me a happy Christmas and told me to enjoy tonight's leaving feast for the train left at ten o'clock tomorrow morning.

"Oh bugger, I almost forgot," I swore as I went to leave the familiar circular office and turned around to face the Headmaster while digging through my pockets until I found the correct shrunken trunk. "_Engorgio_," I whispered, and with a tap of my wand enlarged and then opened the trunk on the floor between me and the Headmaster.

"Harry ...is that what I think it is?" asked a wide eyed and very amused looking Albus Dumbledore as his eyes went back and forth between me and the single item in the trunk.

"Yep, even did those crazy revealing spells you showed me to be certain," I answered with a smile at his childlike excitement as he slowly levitated the item out of the trunk and set it on top of his empty desk.

"But ...how did you get Helga's cup?" he asked after studying it very closely to ensure it's authenticity as the Founder's object and that it did indeed contain a piece of Tom Riddle's soul.

"In a round about way ...Tom sort of gave it to me," I answered vaguely, always enjoying the chance to turn the tables on the great Dumbledore, but when he only continued to stare at me and not take the bait asking the obvious, I sighed. "He killed the LeStranges, they had no heirs or wills ...I, as the Head of Bellatrix's House was gifted with their estate, and this lovely piece just happened to be in my new Gringotts vault."

"Bravo Harry," he returned with twinkling eyes and an amused smile. "I take it your trip to Gringotts was rewarding then?"

"Oh yes sir ...and the best part is, I'm only using half the LeStrange money to buy out all the Malfoy's recently incurred debts and interests," I returned now with a full on laugh, knowing that Dumbledore was one of the few who could really appreciate such a move and keep it to himself until the time was right. "How are you going to destroy the cup Professor?"

"I think we'll have to research that next term Harry," he finished with a wink that had me still smiling that he trusted me to be a part of it's destruction before leaving his office and heading up to my suite for a quick smoke before lunch.

The leaving feast was a real treat of everybody's favorite foods that lasted much longer than a normal dinner, and filled me beyond reason. Everyone went back to their dorms to pack for tomorrow's train ride, and I sat around to relax and enjoy my last evening at the castle for the next two weeks. Daphne showed up with plenty of time for us to cuddle and spend our last night together both on the sofa and in bed for a while. We also made arrangements for me to visit her parents and spend Christmas Evening dinner at the Greengrass household which would be a little intimidating to say the least.

It was really difficult to say goodbye to Daphne the next morning after waking up, but eventually we relented after many long lingering kisses. Dobby said that he would pack everything I needed while at breakfast and would meet me at Lily's Pad whenever I got home tonight. A rushed breakfast and quick trip to the Hogsmead station got us onto the train to take us home for vacation. The ride was filled with many visits from all the DA members, who all thanked me for their basilisk hide wrist wand holsters that I handed out on the last lesson of term.

Everyone said their goodbyes on Platform 9 3/4, and went their own ways home leaving me on my own after watching Daphne get picked up by a similar looking older woman and Flooing home. Neville met up with his Grandmother, and Luna with her dad before they too Flooed home. Hermione met her parents, and the three of them boarded a muggle train to take them home while the Weasleys quickly returned to their lives after offering me several invitations to visit over the holidays.

I spent a few hours shopping in muggle London for clothes and Christmas gifts before getting a take out pizza and returning to Lily's Pad for the first time in months. Everything was just how I left it, and I quickly settled back in after a long smoke out session with Dobby and polishing off the large pepperoni pizza. I watched TV and drank a good bit of Whiskey late into the night, and was barely able to drag myself to bed before falling asleep restlessly and depressedly alone.

The days leading up to Christmas were spent lounging around with Dobby, except for the one day I spent back in Little Whinging at Vic's shop hanging out with the guys. I also finished wrapping up the last of my presents to make sure they all reached their destinations on time, and sent them out before the big day. I sent Hedwig to deliver to Hermione, Neville, and Luna since I would go to the see the Weasleys at the Burrow around lunchtime. Lucky was delivering to Remus and Tonks, and then the Malfoys, while Dobby would be delivering to the Hogwarts staff and other Order members. I would bring the gifts for the Greengrass family with me to dinner, now only if I could actually fall asleep so I could be rested for the very busy looking Christmas I have coming tomorrow.

I woke up Christmas morning to see a winter wonderland outside in the streets of muggle London since few cars were out and the fresh snowfall from last night was still very visible and beautiful. I groggily made my way through to the living room and by the tall Christmas tree that now had many gifts at it's base with my name on them, and proceeded to light a fire and roll a joint in preparation of celebrating the holiday and opening my presents. Dobby and Winky arrived before I could begin, and told me to eat a good breakfast because all the Potter elves were coming over to celebrate Christmas with their master.

Spending Christmas with over twenty hyperactive house elves was really something else, and thankfully Dobby had kind of prepared me or explained as we went. At least now I know why he had me show him the Potter Family Crest that I liked the best since it had actually evolved over the last several centuries, and was now adorning a small storage trunk for every Potter family elf to keep personal belongings safe. Each trunk was already filled with several other items including a few books, board or card games, and sweets of all kinds. All of the elves simply loved them along with the promise that they could copy any Potter Family books they wanted for themselves. In return, the elves made me a complete set of basilisk hide armor including pants, boots, vest, and cloak complete with a build in sheath for Gryffindor's Sword on the back, that I simply loved and marveled at before they all demanded I model it for them ...it was fucking brilliant.

After the gifts were exchanged and played with a bit, the elves left me, Winky, and Dobby alone to finish celebrating and opening the rest of the gifts. I got them both many items for them and the expected baby, all of which they simply loved. They got me a hand blown glass pipe for my pot habit that was wicked, and Dobby told me that my other gift would be ready before I went to dinner tonight at Daphne's. I thanked them both so much for all their help and for their friendship and received many happy hugs and thanks. I opened gifts from DA members, classmates, and friends to find several books on Defense, items of clothing, and from Dean a West Ham VHS of last year's season ...typical. Tonks and her mother sent muggle clothes and a very stylish set of formal dress robes in thanks for bringing them back into the Black Family.

Neville and Luna had each sent several copies of books from their Family libraries that were about Runes since my friends knew I liked them, but only Daphne really knew why. The best one was from Luna's library and was written by Rowena Ravenclaw herself, detailing her life's study of the runic languages of her time, it was fucking priceless and probably the only copy in existence since Luna's family were the Founder's descendants and probably had the original. Remus sent a framed photograph of He, Sirius, and my dad at their Hogwarts graduation which I thought was brilliant. Hermione too sent video tapes, but her contained a wide range of movie titles most would enjoy watching.

I took a quick shower and got dressed casually before making sure I had the trunk filled with my presents for the many Weasleys and Dumbledore who was supposed to be their as well. I said goodbye to Dobby and Winky, and apparated to the lane leading towards the Burrow and began the short and quiet walk. I was really looking forward to having some fun with my adopted family since I had been spending so much time alone this break and was itching for some friendly interaction and banter. This basilisk hide cloak was fucking brilliant, it was comfortable and beyond warm despite the freezing weather and piled up snow, and the boots too were superb. I forwent the basilisk pants and vest, but not the sword actually liking the weight of it down my back and the hilt resting on my right shoulder.

"Happy Christmas everyone," I called upon reaching and opening the front door into a packed living room of Weasleys, discarded wrapping paper, and new toys and treats.

"Harry, you made it!" exclaimed Molly excitedly and quickly standing and launching herself at me and squeezing me into her normal motherly embrace.

"Happy Christmas Harry," just about everyone called back at some point as I made my rounds of hugs from Ginny, Ron, and the twins, while Arthur, Bill, and Charlie stuck with handshakes.

"Nice cloak Harry," spoke George excitedly.

"What's it made of?" added Fred admiringly.

"Thanks ...Dobby and Winky gave it to me for Christmas this morning," I answered happily, and not wanting to tell anyone that I had over twenty other elves too, and then smirked at the identical pair, "although, if you two wanted one ...you'd probably have to kill your _own_ basilisk."

"That's basilisk hide?" asked a very wide eyed set of twins in eery unison.

"Unless you think I could have gotten it from the 'Black Dragon of Hogsmead'?" I replied with a sarcastic smirk at them and then Charlie.

"The black dragon is a myth," spoke Charlie surely, looking pointedly at Ron and Ginny who immediately leapt to their feet in defense apparently expecting the argument ...which from the looks of it, is not a new topic in the house.

"It's not a myth, we saw it ...Harry saw it," shouted Ginny turning a bright shade of red and growing angry immediately, and I knew better then to argue since I didn't technically _see_ the dragon.

"Egyptian Black's have been extinct for centuries Ginny, and no other dragons are pure black ...period," replied an equally red faced and angry Charlie as he defensively stood while most of the family looked on in resigned misery at what seemed to be a very familiar argument.

"Um ...everyone," I interrupted loudly and stopping the angry staring match going on between brother and sister and knew I had to do something about it now even if I wasn't planning on telling anyone. "You should all put on a cloak and come outside for a minute, I have something to show you that might help clear up your little disagreement."

"What do you know Harry? Have you seen the dragon again?" asked Ron wide eyed and rushing to stand and follow me outside while everyone else did the same.

"Trust me, you will all understand soon enough," I answered with a comforting smile and lead everyone out the back door into the garden and away from the house. "Now, you all have to promise me not to go around telling anybody this, but I can't stand to see my family fighting about me."

"What about you Harry? We were fighting about the black dragon, not you," spoke Ginny completely confused.

"Okay everyone, remember I love you and am still Harry," I spoke calmly and reassuringly as I took several steps back and set my cloak to hover in front of me as screen over my body.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Molly with concern as I quickly began stripping behind the curtain I made despite the cold weather.

"You'll see, and understand soon enough," I answered and charged my dragon runic seal tattoo and transformed before their now very wide and terrified eyes, and then quickly dispelled it to return to normal behind my still floating curtain, only to met with absolute silence for several long moments.

"Bloody hell Harry!" exclaimed a stunned Ron moments later, still the first to react beyond awed staring or frightened glances, and wasn't even scolded for it, "you're the black dragon of Hogsmead?"

"Merlin I hate that name ...Egyptian Black sounds so much better," I answered with a smile at the slowly recovering faces of the Weasleys, as I quickly pulled my clothes back on.

"But Hermione said its impossible to be a magical animagus?" asked Ginny finally finding her voice but still in awed astonishment.

"What Hermione thinks is impossible, yet I can accomplish ...could probably fill a book worthy of her light reading standards," I replied with a lopsided grin, "you are talking to the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I don't believe it ...it's fucking incredible," breathed out Charlie reverently.

"Charles Xavier Weasley, you mind your language," berated Molly back to her usual motherly self.

"But mum, Harry is an extinct Egyptian Black, they haven't even been seen since the Middle Ages," defended Charlie who almost looked like he was going to orgasm right there in the backyard.

"He is still _our_ Harry," she responded to both Charlie and then to me bringing the happy smile back to my face as I followed the Weasley matron back inside for more presents and lunch.

Present were brilliant as they were thrust at me by the many surrounding Weasleys happily, the events of outside a few minutes ago forgotten by the spirit of the season that permeated the Burrow like no place else. Arthur and Molly got me a hand for their family clock, a gift I will treasure. Ron and Ginny got me tons of sweets, the twins gave me some sample packs of Wheezes, and Bill and Charlie each gave me books from their fields that I knew I would love. Bill's was a very old Egyptian rune text while Charlie's was about dragons ...no surprise there.

When it came time for me to give gifts though, everyone was completely blown away. I got Molly several copies of cookbooks I found in my family library, and Arthur an entertainment center just like I had in all my houses. Ron received a Quidditch training model kit complete with movable players and programable plays that could be added to, he almost had a heart attack after opening it, knowing how nice of a set it was having spent many a day staring at the items in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ginny absolutely loved her eavesdropping ruby earrings that looked wonderful on her when she put them on and promised to wear them always.

The twins almost shit themselves when I gave them the deed to a small empty store in Hogsmead to aid in the expansion of our business. Charlie too was floored to get a pair of basilisk hide boots like mine since I knew he would never wear dragon hide out of principle, and yet needed a good pair. Bill loved the small small set of rune stones and a copy of the book I used for all my translation runic seals, although his mum wasn't so keen when I showed everyone how I use them in my earring to hear, ring to write, and tongue ring to speak.

While Molly went to the kitchen to begin preparing our late lunch, everyone watched me set up the muggle entertainment center with Bill watching the runes and Arthur the muggle equipment itself both in awed fascination. I only needed to charge the power rune when we were called to lunch and enjoyed a very lively meal to which the Headmaster walked in about half way though. Molly filled him a plate and he joined in the holiday merriment, excited to hear what everyone got for Christmas this year which they were only too happy to share. After food, I asked everyone to return to the living room so we could enjoy a real muggle treat, and Dumbledore was quite surprised and intrigued by the muggle television I got to work, and everyone else was equally flabbergasted as Ron and Ginny first were.

After the movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, picked in reference to Ginny and all her brother who seemed to like it despite often being compared to the various dwarves. Molly and Arthur simply loved it to pieces, and I showed everybody how it worked and left them with at least ten more movies to watch. Dumbledore pulled me aside as I was saying my goodbyes to head home and gave me two presents, one a box of books copied from his own personal library and the other a pack of three separate memories of my parents and me as a child that he wanted me to have. I thanked him profusely and surprised us both by giving him a real hug of appreciation and friendship before handing over my own gift of very high end muggle wool socks and a copy of the letter and information I sent to the Malfoys for his own enjoyment.

After another round of goodbyes and promises to return before going back to school, I apparated straight home probably to their surprise and quickly got ready to go to Daphne's for dinner. I had enough time to christen my new pipe with Dobby, and for him to give me my other present, a fellow house elf's memory of the Malfoys' Christmas morning. I brought the memory with me before performing an air freshening charm on myself and apparating outside of London where Daphne had directed me. I was right in front of an attractive yet modest house that perfectly matched Daphne's description and I made my way up the path and to the front door with growing nervousness before knocking ...here goes nothing.

"Harry?!" shouted Daphne excitedly after yanking open the door quickly and jumping into my unsuspecting arms almost knocking me backwards, "you made it."

"You think I'd want to miss _this_ greeting," I responded and kissed her firmly for only a second because I could hear more people approaching.

"Daphne is that him?" called a young voice who must be Delia her now eleven year old sister that would be starting Hogwarts next year.

"Yes," Daphne sighed reluctantly after breaking the kiss and turning around to stand beside me as the door opened again to show the other three members of her family looking at us with raised eyebrows in the parents' case and an awe filled look on Delia's. "Mom, Dad, Delia ...this is Harry Potter. Harry, these are my parents Damien and Serene and my sister Delia."

"It's nice to meet you sir ...ma'am ...you too Delia," I spoke respectfully, and completely nervous despite not looking so as I politely shook her parents' hands.

"It's nice to meet you too Harry, and please just call me Damien ..._sir_ was my father," he responded easily enough, putting me at slightly more ease as they led me into the house still tightly clutching Daphne's hand for both strength and support. "I like your cloak, what is it?"

"Um ...thanks, it's basilisk hide," I replied slightly fearfully, wondering what their reactions would be and looked to see Daphne trying to hold in her laughter.

"Is it really?" he asked kind of shocked, but quickly looked to Daphne's now openly smiling face and shook his head in defeat. "I don't believe it, you mean you weren't joking about all that Chamber of Secrets nonsense?"

"I told you I wasn't lying," she returned with a satisfied laugh as she turned to me with her beaming smile that made me want to kiss her so badly despite the presence of her family. "Here Harry, let me take your cloak?"

"Thanks Daphne, be careful with the sword in the back," I responded and carefully handed her the heavy cloak by the collar with the sword hilt sticking straight up, and smiling at her look that demanded answers and quickly. "I'll explain more when you open your presents."

"You better if you want any gifts in return," she responded teasingly, and with a fake pout that did not lesson my desire to kiss her at all.

"Be nice Daphne," scolded her mum teasingly with the same sparkling violet eyes, and making me like her instantly, knowing exactly where Daphne got it from. "I'd hate to have to bring out the baby pictures?"

"Mum, you wouldn't?" asked a scandalized and scared Daphne causing me to laugh loudly at her panic, and her mum's face to crack the smile she was holding back, breaking a lot of the tension I felt before meeting her unknown family. "Mum?!"

"I'm sorry dear, I just couldn't resist ...come on let's eat, dinner should be ready," her mum responded slightly apologetically, but still with the amusement shinning in her older violet eyes.

Dinner was absolutely wonderful, both the food and the conversation, and I found myself quickly relaxing around Daphne's family and could sense their genuine care and love for one another. Damien talked a lot about the family shop and the many antique and unusually rare pieces he often dealt with. Thankfully, Daphne had told her parents that we had been dating for a while and a few of the safer topics of things we had done together so there weren't too many really awkward questions to answer. After the filling meal, we all retired to a beautifully decorated den complete with gorgeous Christmas tree and four wrapped presents beneath it.

Delia gave me a box of strawberry licorice quills which she said were the very best, while her parents gave me a handsome black and green dress robe that was quite sharp. The two from Daphne were even more perfect, the first a copy of the Greengrass Family history that was so genius since they started out as marijuana farmers ...how fucking poetic. The other was a framed wizarding photograph of the two of us cuddling on the sofa oblivious to the camera that only Dobby could have manned. I had rarely felt so happy and loved, and knew this photo would now travel with me everywhere I did.

Needless to say, again my gifts were rather shocking and very well received to say the least. Serene loved the old broach I had found in one of my vaults, and Damien damn near had a heart attack when he opened his two encased basilisk fangs. Delia loved the package of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, but not apparently as much as Damien did ... a closet prankster no doubt. The best reactions were from Daphne when she opened the silver and emerald necklace and matching earrings that had once belonged to my mum, the full Potter library trunk, or the complete matching set of basilisk hide pants, boots, vest, and cloak from the Dobby and Winky and the elves.

We ended up having the most fun however, when Daphne brought out her Pensieve and we all watched the memory Dobby gave me from one of his old house elf friends of the Malfoys who had watched their Christmas morning for Dobby. Nobody could stop laughing as we watched the blonde family's reaction to my howler telling them all about how the LeStrange estate became mine, and because the Malfoy Head of House was a criminal they lost out on their claim to it. When I told Lucius that I had bought him out of all his interests and investments he was confused as everyone else why I would willingly pay him so much money, but when I mentioned also using the LeStrange money to buy up all of his growing debts and turned them over to the goblins he paled so dramatically I thought he might have died and become a ghost. He immediately apparated out of the house only to return several amusing moments later since Draco and his mum where both reeling in wait, for him to return wrapped in ropes and deposited on the floor by an angry looking goblin guard who then vanished.

I was laughing so hard I almost missed Lucius' angry rant, but knew I would be watching this memory again real soon. After it ended Damien couldn't contain his glee, having expressed a great dislike for his fellow Slytherin dorm mate turned blonde ponce boot licker. I liked Daphne's family more every minute, and the night seemed to come to an end much too quickly. I invited Daphne to my house for New Year Eve, and her parents actually let her much to my shock. We said our goodbyes, and I was able to share two minutes alone with Daphne on the front steps and we took full advantage of it before I had to leave, having enjoyed one of the greatest Christmases in memory.

AN: Yeah, Harry meets the family.


	18. Memories & the New Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 8/15/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 18: Memories & the New Year

I spent Boxing Day hanging out at home and going through all the gifts and books I received yesterday to determine what to do with them and where they go. I gave all the books to Dobby to have the elves make copies for all my house and trunk libraries, and put the clothes and sweets in their places, and the two framed photos by my bed. The one of Daphne and I cuddling on my sofa at Hogwarts was a really great picture, and had never seen myself as happy and at peace as I was in that photograph. The only thing left I had to go through were the memories that Dumbledore gave me of my parents and quickly went to get out my Pensieve to watch and enjoy one of the few times I would actually get to see and hear them, something I've always dreamed about.

The first memory occurred in the St. Mungo's maternity ward probably the day after I was born, and took place between Dumbledore, my parents, and Neville's. Neville and I were only tiny bundles in our young mother's arms as they sat there and listened to the great Albus Dumbledore tell them a Prophecy that would forever shape their lives. It was quite painful to watch the hysterical, defensive, then sobbing parents that I could hardly remember as their young lives came crashing down around them. I then watched as Dumbledore closely looked at both Neville and I for long moments and performed several mild scans and could tell that even then he thought I was the child of Prophecy based on his twinkling eyes. He said his goodbyes shortly afterwards with promises to talk again, and the memory ended before the next immediately began.

I could barely recognize Godric's Hollow from the wreck I visited this past summer, but that was definitely where we were. Dumbledore had arrived into a wonderfully decorated living room with holly and tinsel and a large Christmas tree dominating one whole side of the large room. I was a tiny five month old baby already with a pretty full head of messy black hair lying in a bassinet while Remus and Sirius were doting over me keeping me entertained. Lily was nearby keeping a careful eye, mostly on SIrius while James and Peter were talking off to the side and came up to greet their old Headmaster.

When Albus lent over the bassinet to say hello to me as a baby, he got a baby fistful of beard and a hearty tug that almost pulled him over before he wrestled his beard from my apparently quite strong grip. Albus just looked at the baby me with twinkling eyes throughout the gift sharing and dinner while I watched and studied all the others, committing it all to memory and loving every moment of it. Ay one point during dinner, Sirius teased me for the way Lily was feeding me with a very common airplane landing technique when the spoon entering my mouth was banished directly into Sirius' loudly complaining open mouth causing just about everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at baby me in awe.

James was so proud of his baby boy's first accidental magic that he completely missed the short conversation between Lily and Albus that hinted there was nothing _accidental_ about that magic at all. She also mentioned this wasn't the first time, but speculated it was due to the protection runes she drew on me every day. Dumbledore asked about the runes, but judging from Lily's response it was a common request that she denied, although she did promise to show him once, but would only ever explain it to me. Shortly after that conversation, the second memory came to an end and went into the third since it was still at Godric's Hollow.

It was my very first birthday party and I was seated in my high chair at the head of a small table with my mum, dad, the Marauders, Dumbledore, Minerva, Moody, and Hagrid. Baby me seemed to really enjoy Hagrid's and Dumbledore's beards both of which I gave several strong tugs on throughout the dinner and presents. There were several more instances of accidental magic when toys were taken from me and found there way back within my reach, as well as a cake incident involving Sirius and Peter. The best part of it though was getting to see how much my parents loved me and how proud they were of every little thing I did.

This truly was one of the greatest ever gifts for my soul and mind to remember. My parents loved me unconditionally, its something I always hoped and searched for and have now found thanks to Dumbledore. I even got to watch along with a confused Dumbledore as my mum wrote protection of love based runic seals over me for almost an hour, temporarily exhausting her and making the runic seals glow a soft gold for a short second. I could tell exactly what she was doing based on her notes, and it made me wonder what it's limits were. Could I use it on Daphne just as my mother used it on me?

The memories truly were a great gift and left me with a warm happy feeling that lasted most of the week leading up to New Years Eve. I spent those days brushing up on my mum's notes and then reading the runes book by Rowena Ravenclaw from Luna, and was not surprised by her thoroughness or brilliance. It was basically just a study of the known runic languages of her time and was a wellspring of knowledge for understanding commonalities among all runic symbols and languages as well as deciphering techniques to help translate or authenticate and identify. This was probably the most comprehensive rune study ever assembled, and would be beyond beneficial especially in the areas of warding and enchantments.

I spent one whole day with the Weasleys again explaining all about electricity, televisions, and satellite dishes while bringing them a larger collection of movies and hanging out with my adopted family. That night I returned to Surrey and checked in again with Vic, Andrew, and Jim who were all doing about the same and partied late into the morning just the guys. Another day was spent harvesting my pot at the Black Moor Villa in Spain which was fucking awesome since the entire greenhouse was overflowing with various strands, and with a few charms was dried out and smokable. I would have to talk to Neville about having him look this all over and maybe offer some advances or ideas that would help even more, but this was more than enough to last me a few years.

New Years Eve day was spent decorating Lily's Pad a bit and making all the necessary arrangements for the evening, and I couldn't remember ever being more excited to see someone as I was with Daphne. The nights alone over holiday made me realize just how bad I needed that girl in my life, and made me evaluate long and hard on our future. I was planning to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron at 5 p.m. and still had a few hours to spare, and one more very important stop to make if my feelings were to be believed. I had my new basilisk cloak on with the hood up and my head down as I slipped through the entrance of Nockturn Alley and made my way the few shops to Antique Treasures.

Antique Treasures was the shop owned and run by the Greengrass family, and currently Damien was getting ready to close the shop a little early to celebrate New Years Eve. He was the only other person in the very full and cluttered shop with shelves overflowing with the most random of old trinkets and items. One whole area of the store was obviously dedicated to dinnerware and silver collections, while a larger area housed books of all ages, sizes, and topics. The store had a bit of everything it seemed, and Harry wondered if he should look around a bit first but then remembered his limited time frame.

"Harry, is that you?" asked Damien when he noticed the figure that entered his shop and was busy looking around in amazement.

"How could you tell?" I asked dropping the hood on my cloak and giving Damien a curious look asking for an explanation.

"In _that_ cloak?" he asked back obviously with raised eyebrows, "not to mention the sword."

"Yeah, I guess they are a little memorable," I laughed with a shrug of my shoulders and a small nervous smile as I watched my girlfriend's father.

"That they are," he agreed with a laugh of his own. "Now ...what can I help you with Harry?"

"Um ...well ...uh," I struggled completely unprepared for the conversation I was about to have, too nervous to see Damien's amusement at my situation as I struggled with what I was trying to say. "I ...I love Daphne, sir ...and I ...I ..."

"You what Harry?" he asked with a growing smirk and humor laced in his voice at watching me struggle and stutter over my words.

"I ...I want your permission ...your blessing ...to ask Daphne ...to marry me?" I replied slowly and beyond nervous while I studied my boots, too afraid to watch her father's reaction to the probably completely unexpected request.

"Your planning to ask her tonight?" he responded in not so much a question, but rather a statement of truth to which my eyes snapped up to his highly amused one's and he just smiled wider at my look of stupidity and shock as I dumbly bobbed my head. "Does she suspect anything?"

"Um ...no, I don't think so sir," I answered still reeling from shock, "I mean ...we've talked about it before ...but she doesn't know I came to ask you ...or that I'm ready to ask her."

"You know how important she is to me Harry," he responded thoughtfully after carefully examining me for several long moments making me sweat, "and how much her happiness means to me?"

"Yes sir, of course," I appeased instantly, hoping that he would grant his blessing and let me ask the woman I loved to be my wife, "her happiness is all I want sir."

"Harry, I told you to call me Damien, none of this sir stuff," he replied with a chuckle at my utter nervousness in waiting for his decision," especially if you're going to be my son-in-law."

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, thinking that he just gave his blessing, but not sure or willing to believe it until I was positive, and his triumphant looking smirk wasn't the confirmation I was looking for.

"I hope you're not always this slow and are just nervous," he replied with slight laughter as he looked at me struggling in confusion, "...yes, you have my blessing to ask Daphne."

"Oh ...thank you Damien," I answered with the biggest smile I've had in hours now that the nervousness had passed, and I surprised us both by jumping forward and grabbing him in a strong and elated hug of thanks, "I wont let you down."

"I know you wont Harry," he answered as the brief hug ended and looked at me with happy and proud eyes. "You're a good man, and make my Daphne happier than I've ever seen ...no father could ask for more."

"Thanks," I answered practically blushing at the praise and excited now about tonight's plans with Daphne, who I would be meeting with soon to celebrate the New Year and hopefully our engagement if she'll have me.

"Just remember that you're having lunch with us tomorrow," he added since I seemed oblivious to everything now that my mind was already moving on to my upcoming proposition to Daphne.

"Sure thing," I answered and gave Damien another surprising hug before saying our goodbye's and leaving the shop to head into Diagon Alley, and now one more stop now that I've got permission.

Griphook was a little surprised to see me again so soon, since I had just been by to deal with the Malfoy mess a little over a week ago. He took me to the Potter Vault where I frantically searched through two trunks full of jewelry looking for the absolutely perfect ring. It was one of the last I came to at the bottom of the second trunk, and was in a very old carved wooden box. A set of male and female gold wedding bands engraved in runes all around them, along with a matching engagement ring complete with central diamond and several violet colored sparkling amethysts that matched Daphne's eyes perfectly.

I pocketed all three rings and the box they came in finding nothing else about them in the jewelry trunk, and returned to the bank's lobby with barely enough time to spare. I called Dobby and had him pop me home from the bank to save time and rushed through a quick shower before getting dressed to meet Daphne. Lily's Pad was only a twenty minute walk to the Leaky Cauldron, but it was twenty minutes I didn't have, and apparated to the alley next to the magical pub with one minute to five. I pulled up the hood of my cloak and entered the very crowded pub as the dinner rush seemed to have just started, and carefully navigated my way to the public Floo to await Daphne.

"Nice cloak," I spoke appreciatively a moment later as who could only be Daphne due to the matching basilisk hide cloak stumbled out of the fireplace and right into my awaiting arms.

"It doesn't have some legendary sword, but I like it," she answered sarcastically and with a definite teasing tone.

"Jealous of my sword now?" I asked back with a slight chuckle as I took her hand and led her out through the pub and into the direction of muggle London.

"You wish," she muttered with a smirk that I couldn't see, but could definitely hear in her voice. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Patience my dear," I answered sweetly, teasing her right back, "you can drop the hood once we step outside."

"We're going to _muggle_ London?" she asked with a bewildered and somewhat nervous voice.

"Unless you'd rather get stared and gawked at in Diagon Alley?" I asked with a small chuckle and pushed open the door and stepped out into the cold muggle street waiting for Daphne to follow and close the door before I took off my hood.

"Good point," she conceded as she came outside so I could close the door and we could see each others faces after lowering our hoods. "So ...where to first?"

"Here," I answered with a smile and pulled her close to me kissing her passionately for several long moments and enjoying the feel of her in my arms, especially after being away from each other so much more since we were getting accustomed to practically living together at Hogwarts.

"Mmmm ...I'm liking these plans of yours more every minute," she responded after having to pause for air before picking right back up where we left off, oblivious to the many muggles shaking their heads and giving us weird looks as they passed us.

"What ...plans?" I panted out between kisses playing clueless.

"Prat," she scolded with a smile and smack of my shoulder.

"Come on Daphne, we've got our first stop four blocks that way," I added with a tug on her hand leading her towards our destination, "the movie starts at 5:30, so let's hurry."

Daphne absolutely loved the movie and the whole theater experience, and asked why my TV couldn't be any bigger. 'Ghost' was an american chick flick, but as long as Daphne was happy so was I. After the movie, we walked another couple of blocks to a restaurant I had scoped out early and got reservations since tonight was a pretty busy night being New Years Eve and all, and only a little over three hours until midnight. Dinner was enjoyable and drawn out over several courses and almost two hours, but we left before the place got too crowded as more and more people came out to celebrate as it neared eleven and the midnight hour.

The walk back to Lily's Pad was relatively crowded with already celebrating muggles, but we managed to make it back with just under an hour until the New Year. Daphne was quite surprised from the outside of the apartment building, but it did nothing to prepare her for the inside. Enormously expanded and beautifully decorated, the apartment was easily four times the size of my suite at Hogwarts and designed in a very similar style. She really seemed to like it, and immediately recognized the familiarity with my suite at Hogwarts she had been staying with me in for the last three months.

"Dobby and Winky did a wonderful job," she praised glowingly and with a teasing smirk, "because I know you didn't do all this."

"Hey ...I can clean and decorate," I replied indignantly and with a playful pout that had Daphne laughing at me.

"Not like Dobby and Winky," she replied between her laughter.

"Nobody is as good as Dobby and Winky," I answered conceding defeat especially in this discussion, before getting a bottle of champagne and bringing it over to the large sofa in front of the currently lit fireplace near Daphne.

We sat in comfort snuggling together and occasionally sharing a few light kisses as we talked about our holidays so far and what we missed out on in each others lives. We only had the one glass of champagne as it neared midnight since I wanted to keep my head clear for what I was about to do. I was fucking nervous as shit about what she would say and how to actually ask her. I mean she kind of has to marry me by my eighteenth birthday because of the Marriage Contract, but that doesn't mean she has to be all happy and accepting of it ...especially being done so soon in our relationship. Her dad didn't kill me or laugh at me too much, so maybe it's not too rushed or unexpected or a bad idea ...and I guess there is only one way to really find out.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Daphne with a nudge in my side since I had been staring into the fire trying to organize my thoughts and words, and not spoken in minutes as we just held each other by the fire.

"At the moment ...just how much I love being with you ...these last few days have been really lonely without you," I answered honestly as I turned from the fire to see her sparkling eyes reflecting it's light in an intoxicating way that drove me wild. "I love you Daphne, and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Harry?" she asked in seemingly wide eyed excitement as I had gotten down to one knee and fished the little wooden box out of my pocket that I had been playing with all night waiting for the right moment.

"You have made me the happiest man I could be, and I want to spend the rest of our lives giving you that same happiness and love," I spoke completely honestly and sincerely before taking a deep breath and continuing a little more nervous now than I've ever been. "Daphne ...will you marry me?"

"Yes Harry," she replied immediately with watery eyes before launching herself off the sofa and pinning me to the floor and showering me with passionate kisses as my whole being exploded with love and reciprocated in kind. "I cant' believe you did this ...and this ring is so beautiful."

"It's a Potter family heirloom I found ...and just seemed to be perfect for you," I answered sincerely.

"It is perfect," she responded with several long and lingering kisses that quickly started becoming something more with all our built up hormones over the winter holidays apart, "take me to bed Mr. Potter."

"As you wish Mrs. Potter," I smirked back back and gently scooped her up in my arms and carried her back to the bedroom where we would stay until almost lunchtime tomorrow.

We celebrated being together until the early hours of the morning, before talking over everything we could think of in relation to the engagement. I told her about asking her dad's permission yesterday, and we talked about whether or not to tell everybody. We decided to keep it quiet at least until we got back to school and only tell her family for now, even though we both wanted to tell the whole world. We decided that I would ask Dumbledore for any housing options if Slytherin house proved too dangerous for Daphne, and that he would need to be told anyway.

We took our sweet time getting up and out of bed and enjoyed a pleasant shower together before getting dressed and ready to head over to the Greengrass' for lunch. I told Dobby and Winky the good news and they both congratulated and hugged us repeatedly in very good spirits, and couldn't wait until they could give us an engagement party to celebrate. We eventually apparated to Daphne's just at noon and made our way inside to meet her family for lunch and tell them the great news.

"Harry, Daphne you made it," greeted Damien excitedly from his spot at one head of the kitchen table as he welcomed us both with a wide smile and obvious look to Daphne's left hand before shouting for joy. "Yes! Congratulations on the engagement you two."

"What?!" shouted her mum completely taken off guard as she too leapt to her feet and rushed to us to examine Daphne's new ring for herself with a hand over her mouth and wide watery eyes.

"Harry asked me to marry him last night," she answered slightly apprehensive while showing off her hand and waiting for her mum's reaction.

"Oh sweetie ...I'm so happy for you ...congratulations both of you," cried Serene obviously happy, but overcome with emotions all the same as she gave us both large hugs and affectionate kisses on our glowing cheeks.

"Thanks mum, I couldn't be happier," responded Daphne equally watery eyed as her mother before pulling her into another large hug before turning to her father, "you too dad, thanks."

"You knew about this and didn't say anything?" questioned Serene critically eyeing her husband like a predator waiting to pounce.

"Well ...Harry asked for my blessing yesterday ...so I had an idea," Damien answered carefully.

"And didn't tell me?" asked a calculating Serene.

"What, and ruin that beautiful look of surprise?" he shot back smartly.

"No flirting at lunch," scolded Daphne playfully as she pulled me over and sat us next to each other across from her mum and very quiet sister ...I guess I spoke too soon.

"Are you really getting married? ...When?" she asked with wide glittering eyes and an excited face.

"Hopefully this summer before school starts again," answered Daphne with a slightly nervous look to her parents to watch their reaction as I just gave her hand a comforting squeeze under the table and hidden from view. "Would you be a bridesmaid Delia?"

"Really? That's brilliant!" she exclaimed happily ignoring the date.

"Before your seventh years?" asked Damien giving us both a very calculating look for several long moments before cracking a smile and nodding in acceptance, "your mother and I were married on the Autumnal Equinox on August 21st, it is a good day for love based magic."

"That's what I was thinking too," replied Daphne with a smirk at me that told of how right she was on everyone's reaction ...damn, I love that woman.

AN: I will say it now, not that anyone read's author notes, but their relationship HAS to move this fast otherwise the ending I have planned (and written) wouldn't make much sense. So, enjoy the fact that this is the way it is, and their is nothing I would ever do to change the flow of this story since it has easily been my most favorite to write. Enjoy reading!


	19. Back to School

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 8/15/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 19: Back to School

The last two days of the winter holiday passed without too much fanfare, since I spent the majority of both days at the Greengrass household mainly hanging out with Daphne. I spent a good bit of time with every family member just getting to know them better, but Daphne still got the most of my time being my fiance and all. We spent those nights apart which was rather difficult, but made going back to Hogwarts for the second term even more appealing despite not being able to spend our days together at school because of the stupid gossips and press. Well, all that is going to have to change soon because come next school year we will be married openly and we may need to start breaking everyone in and prepare them for it.

I shouldn't have smoked that extra joint with Dobby this morning, I always get too introspective and wary of being around a lot of other people. A packed Kings Cross station was definitely a buzz kill and used my every resource to avoid being trampled and navigate my way onto the Hogwarts Express. The train was barely better, only most of those people knew to ignore me for the most part unless they were in DA lessons and let me search for a compartment in peace with two glowing exceptions. Malfoy's visit though could hardly be considered threatening as the moment he saw me the blonde ferret bolted in the other direction as fast as he could leaving his two henchmen abandoned without a backwards glance.

"Draco left guys, shouldn't you go make sure he's okay?" I prompted trying to get the two lumbering sidekicks named Crabbe and Goyle to move, thank Merlin successfully.

"Oh Harry, you are so sweet," came a voice I was also hoping to avoid for the rest of her Hogwarts days, or about five more months until she graduated ...well, today is just not going to be my day.

"Hi Cho," I answered turning around to face the tall Ravenclaw Head Girl I thankfully had been able to avoid thus far in the school year, keeping a blank look of disinterest on my face careful not to lead her on or give her any ideas or signals.

"I really like your new look this year Harry," she purred in a way that two years ago would have made me blow my load, but right now was just fucking annoying. "I was kind of hoping that we could maybe ...get together?"

"Sorry Cho, but that's not happening," I answered honestly and perhaps a little too bluntly, but I so don't need the aggravation of girls chasing me when I'm very happy with Daphne and have no intention of ending it or giving any other girl a chance.

"What?! You're turning ME down?" she almost shrieked growing slightly hysterical and proving to me that I did indeed make the right choice being with Daphne, since I'd rather be in Potions class with Snape again than have to deal with a hysterical and emotional Cho or any other girl for that matter.

"Trust me Cho, it's for the best," I answered calmly trying not to make a further scene as several head popped out of their nearby compartments to see what the commotion in the aisles was all about.

"Fine," she snapped snottily and made a dramatic show of turning her back on me and stalking off in a huff.

"You always that good with the ladies Potter?" joked Daphne with a challenging glare and raised eyebrows from her spot crowded at her compartment door with her friends watching on in amusement.

"Wouldn't you like to know Greengrass," I smirked back playfully, but then busted out laughing at her friends' looks of stunned disbelief and the several gasps up and down the train ...looks like phase one of my plan just took care of itself. "Enjoy your train ride."

I left the Slytherins gaping at my back after my parting gesture of courtesy and garnered several off looks as I made my way to the back of the train where I always seemed to sit. Luna and Neville were waiting on me in the only compartment with room and I joined them gratefully, collapsing into my seat with a tired sigh. Neville gave me an amused smile and shake of his head while Luna peered over her upside down copy of the Quibbler and gave me the most peculiar of looks.

"You better watch out for the Ravenclaw girls Harry," she spoke totally candidly and unusual for her, "I've heard a whole bunch of them plotting ways to land the Boy-Who-Lived. I don't envy you!"

"Thanks for the heads up, I've already been accosted by Cho ...but I think I set her on her way gently enough," I responded with a tired shake of my head before getting lost staring blankly out the window as the train sped through the countryside.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all complained about Cho being late to lead the Prefects meeting and then being in a really bad mood throughout, once they arrived in our compartment much later into the train ride. Ron and Ginny both thought it was Quidditch related since they always seemed to beat the Ravenclaw team and it was her last year. Hermione however thought they were more personal issues and had her suspicions confirmed by me by the time we reached the Hogsmead station.

"Why would you turn Cho down?" asked Ron as the six of us piled into one of the Thestral driven carriages in complete disbelief.

"Why do you think Ron?" I asked back sarcastically, knowing that Ron knew even if we never talked about it since that first mention on the train at the school year's beginning.

"You're already dating Daphne Greengrass aren't you?" asked Hermione with bright brown eyes looking like she finally solved a larger riddle she had been working on for some time. "That's why you always disappear and are so much more comfortable with everything this year."

"You're dating that Slytherin?" asked a shocked Ron loudly, and thankfully after we had all pilled into the silenced carriages, making me roll my eyes at his blatant black and white view of the world.

"Since the third week of September," I replied with a smug smirk to their shocked and wide eyed looks of disbelief. "Do you have a problem with that Ron?"

"What ...but ...how ...but ...when?" stuttered my gangly red headed friend stupidly, only making me roll my eyes dramatically ...again.

"Congratulations Harry," spoke Neville honestly, thankfully without the ingrained and prejudiced hatred of all things Slytherin, only to be seconded by Hermione, Luna, and Ginny who now that they had somewhat recovered and were looking at me oddly.

"Thanks everyone," I responded easily while continuing my smirk directed at Ron in a clear sign of welcoming a challenge if he wanted to have a go.

"I don't believe it, why didn't you tell us?" asked Hermione looking somewhat hurt and disappointed.

"I just did," I responded hoping it would be enough.

"Sure months later," she responded in a huff, and still relatively upset.

"You're still the first people I told," I answered in a placating way.

"Yeah, but you used to tell us everything," she continued almost on the verge of tears, "and this year you've been really secretive and are never around."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but some things I need to do on my own," I finally responded with a heavy sigh, hoping that she would be able to accept things the way they were. "That's just the way they have to be for now."

The carriage ride ended shortly after that, and we all disembarked and made our way to the Great Hall for dinner and the start of the second half of the school year. All of my friends spent most of the meal glancing between me and Daphne, and I knew that I'd have to call them on it so they don't give our relationship away. I reminded them how dangerous it was for anyone to be my girlfriend and warned them to remember that I'm placing an awful lot of trust in each of them by sharing. Only Neville seemed completely okay with it, but everyone eventually relented to not say anything about it to anyone by the time dinner had ended.

After the relatively large feast, I said goodnight to my friends and went to Professor Dumbledore's office to check in and see how everything goes on the Voldemort front. Unfortunately I didn't have the Headmaster's password to get past the Gargoyle, but did have something even better. I drew Gryffindor's Sword from the sheath built into the back of my cloak, and rested the blade on the statue's head getting it to quickly move to the side and allow me entrance to the Headmaster's office

"Come in Harry," came the welcoming voice of Albus Dumbledore before I was even able to knock on the large door to his office after ascending the steps and returning my sword to it's preferred resting place along my back.

"Hi Albus," I answered still somewhat awkwardly to the much older man as he watched me with his amused and twinkling blue eyes, I don't think I'll ever get used to calling him by his actual name. "Enjoy your holiday?"

"Very much Harry, and you?" he returned happily, but I could tell he was quite interested in my response ...let's just hope he's still in this good a mood when I'm done telling him what I should.

"It was brilliant, especially your present ...I loved it ...among other things," I answered with a lopsided grin, and drew curious raised eyebrows from the Headmaster silently asking me to elaborate a bit on that vague statement. "But before I can tell you that, I have a question. How much do you know about the runic seals you saw my mum perform on me during that birthday party memory you gave me?"

"Unfortunately very little," he answered after getting over his initial surprise at the question and took a thoughtful moment to compose his response. "Runes is an area I am not too comfortable with outside of warding ...what I saw your mother do that day was then and still is quite outside of my capabilities or even my understanding ...why did you recognize it?"

"Yes, and even performed it on someone yesterday," I replied with a smirk, really enjoying keeping the Headmaster on his toes as his eyes widened comically and he began coughing for a moment on a recently taken lemon drop.

"Harry, please explain from the beginning? I'm afraid this frail old body can't take these kind of surprises and excitement," replied Albus after composing himself and giving me a long and very thoughtful look mixed with pride and confusion.

"Well, the beginning of this tale actually takes us back to the beginning of the summer when I asked Dobby for help, and got so much more than that," I answered like I was telling a children's story with a happy smile on my face, knowing it was time to come relatively clean with the Headmaster. "With Dobby's help, I started studying runes to get my muggle electronics to work, and went to Gringotts the morning of my birthday. I found letters from my parents, and a secret room was revealed to me at Godric's Hollow containing my mum's rune library and notes which with Dobby's help again was able to collect and have since read through."

"Lily had her private study under a _fidelius_ charm?" asked the quick witted Headmaster in amazement. "What did you find?"

"All her notes and information on the protective runes for one," I answered with a nod and grin, "and her _pet_ project too."

"What project?" asked the Headmaster, missing my subtle reference for what it was.

"Hmm," I contemplated telling, showing, or making him work a little harder for the information, "let me ask you if Professor McGonagall submits a list of everyone with an animagus form to you when she does the revealing spell at the beginning of this term?"

"Lily was looking for a runic way to become an animagus?" he asked wide eyed and very sharp as he peered at me in wonder.

"Correction, she _found_ a way to become an animagus," I replied with a happy smirk at his incredulous look.

"What animal?" asked a childlike Headmaster with exuberant excitement.

"Pick your favorite Marauder," I answered still smirking and enjoying his looks of astonishment greatly.

She managed all four?" he asked stunned.

"Yep, and so have I," I continued figuring the smirk was now a permanent fixture to my amused face.

"Will you show me?" questioned an eager Headmaster.

I had already decided to not mention any of my runic tattoos, they were just too personal, nor did I want him to know all my secrets and left them out of the story. Instead, I explained about drawing the animal runic seals, and then charging them and making them only as effective as the castor was powerful. Using the full method, and not using my tattoos to cheat was a bit of a struggle, but I successfully demonstrated my three favorite Marauders before collapsing in the chair too tired to continue further, having never drawn and charged three right after the other without the help of Dobby's stolen potions.

"Harry, that is truly incredible," he whispered in awe, barely able to comprehend the impossibility of what he just saw.

"Drawing the runic seals takes a good bit out of you, making it tough to charge the seal and make the change last ...when I started I could only draw and charge it once a day but it's starting to get better ...and it's a blast as Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony ...Wormtail, not too much," I answered back sincerely and still quite winded physically and drained magically."

"Simply remarkable," replied Dumbledore in fascination, "at least now I know what you've been spending all your time doing."

"Well yeah, that and other things," I added mysteriously, knowing Dumbledore would be curious enough to take the bait and ask me about it.

"What other things?" he asked expectedly and with raised eyebrows and twinkling blue eyes.

"Well ...I kind of have a girlfriend ...and asked her to marry me a few days ago," I deadpanned, causing Dumbledore to do this funny coughing choking thing that made me laugh to help cover my nervousness, and it was fucking funny.

"May I ask who?" he inquired after composing himself and realizing he knew nothing about me even dating anyone.

"Are there rules for married students?" I challenged back not giving in easily, and also trying to keep Daphne out of it for as long as possible, "or married Associate Professors?"

"Common rules of decency in public still apply, but you already have private quarters ..._she_ would be allowed to stay with you throughout the school year," answered Albus curiously, and I didn't miss his reference or pronoun usage. "She is a student here right?"

"Yes, and we wont be married until this summer," I added, "but wanted to know the rules and give you a small heads up."

"You're not going to tell me who, are you?" he asked somewhat defeated but still amused nonetheless at my firm stance of quiet.

"Something tells me that you'll find out soon enough Albus," I responded back with a lopsided grin. "Are we keeping the DA schedule for the second term?"

"All schedules are staying the same, except Saturdays will host the sixth year apparition class in March," answered the Headmaster after a short pause, where he was probably still trying to determine my girlfriend's identity.

"Is that mandatory, because I got my apparition license over the Christmas holiday?" I asked in reply.

"Splendid, then you are indeed exempt from the class," returned Albus with a knowing smile and twinkling eyes, back on familiar ground leading this impromptu meeting. "We still need to talk about Tom and the horcruxes, but we'll save that for Friday's lesson in three days ...it's getting rather late."

"Yes sir, and thanks for listening and not totally freaking out on me," I spoke honestly and gave Albus a lopsided grin and nod of the head in recognition of his dismissal, before leaving the office and heading back to my private suite.

"Good, you're finally back," called Daphne the moment I entered from her spot on the sofa talking to Dobby and Winky and catching up on the last two weeks of holiday.

"Why, did you miss me?" I asked in an instantly better mood at seeing my girl waiting in what will soon be our suite, if it's not already.

"No, not really," she replied with a mischievous smirk that just made me want her even more as I approached her with playfully narrowed eyes before launching myself at her and quickly pinning her to the sofa beneath me.

"Damn your sexy when you look at me like that," I replied above her between raining down with kisses over her face, neck, and slightly exposed shoulders with reckless abandon.

Things quickly progressed from their, back to my bedroom where we were finally able to once again spend the night together after a long two weeks of holiday. New Years Eve, the night I proposed was the only time over the holidays we were truly alone and enjoyed a normal night together for us at least. It was good to be back in school with our own private bedroom, and wasn't until almost dawn when we finally collapsed in each others arms exhausted and managed a few hours of much needed sleep with classes resuming tomorrow ...or today depending on how you look at it.

Luckily the first day of classes were on a Wednesday, and I only had a few of my usual classes before the weekend was upon us. Daphne and I kissed for a few minutes until she had Dobby return her to her dorm to meet up with her friends and get ready for the day. I took a quick shower and smoked a long joint before making my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast and the first day of the second term. My friends were already eating away at the Gryffindor table when I sat and joined them.

"Professor McGonagall already handed out timetables ...and they're the same as last term for everyone," spoke Hermione helpfully as I quickly began filling my plate and nodding along having already known that Professor Dumbledore last night.

"Good, that means Defense and then Creatures today," I answered after swallowing a large mouthful, wondering when I would tell Hagrid about having a dragon animagus form. "What do you think Hagrid's going to do today?"

"I think we start dark creatures soon," supplied Hermione knowingly, "lethifolds, dementors, wraiths, vampires, werewolves, trolls, dwarfs, acromantulas, banshees, and veelas."

"Brilliant," I answered over everyone's faces of shock, not really expecting to really learn about all the so-called dark creatures mentioned, but knowing Hagrid were also a little worried about what those classes would be like. "Let's get going, I want to say hi to Remus before Defense class."

I should have known that the one Defense class I made it to early would be taught by Professor Snape, since tonight's full moon already had Remus sick in bed and unable to teach. I almost turned back around and skipped, but figured that I could at least put up with the greasy git for _one_ class this year even if I was hoping to avoid him forever. When he saw me, his eyes narrowed dangerously and followed my every move until I sat down in the far back corner of the room and waited as all my friends began sitting next to and front of me.

"We're dead," muttered Neville in devastation at having to face his worst nightmare.

"Don't antagonize him Harry," admonished Hermione fore warningly to which I tutted in mock indignation that she would think so little of me, or know me so well.

"Who me?" I asked defensively, but with a growing smirk on my face that my friends knew meant trouble.

"Professor Lupin is ill, and I am ignoring his pitiful suggestion of reviewing silent casting and will test you all in real world skills that are vital to the current situation in the magical world," started Snape with great self importance once the bell rang signaling the beginning of class, and his eyes roamed the students before settling on me ...big surprise there, "the mind arts."

"Fuck," I breathed out in defeat, knowing that Snape had really wanted to test my new Occlumency shields since the beginning of the school year when we had our first mental battle that I won easily with the help of my tribal runic tattoos.

"For most of you," continued Snape still staring at only me for the moment as most of the class seemed nervous and unsure what was coming, and making me know for a fact that this entire _lesson_ was for my benefit, "Occlumency ...or the protecting of your feeble minds will be pathetic, and will demonstrate how ill prepared you are for the world outside this school. "Mr. Potter ...I believe you earned the privilege to go first, so get up front."

"I think I should go last sir," I answered with a smug grin and showing no signs of movement, "you wont be in any condition to continue when I'm done with you ..._sir_."

"GET UP HERE NOW, POTTER!" he screamed in rage as his body began shaking violently, to which my smirk only grew bigger in amusement, and with a hint of taunting, "and lose that smirk or it's detention for you."

"Of course Professor," I answered calmly, and completely stone faced, letting the greasy git know just how good my control over my mind and emotions had become, and hence my Occlumency ...his ass is mine.

Snape didn't even wait until I was up front as he hit me with the _legillimens_ spell, and I did nothing to avoid it, knowing this was my chance to really put that bastard in his place. I let him furiously batter up against my impenetrable shields for several seconds until I seemingly grabbed his mind or consciousness and rammed it as hard as I could back at him. I could feel all his defenses and protections shatter in an explosion of power that threw his physical body backward and into the far wall of the classroom with a loud thud, but never severed our connection. It took only seconds, but felt much longer as Snape's entire life flashed before my eyes and was burned into my memory to be gone over and examined at my leisure later.

"_Finite_," I whispered moments later, finally severing the mental connection and watching as Snape's now unconscious body slid down the wall and collapsed into a heap on the floor. "Someone should probably take him to the hospital wing."

"What did you do Potter?" shouted Malfoy aggressively as he stood and pointed his wand at me threateningly, to which I just turned towards him with a questioning raise of the eyebrows. "Cru--"

"Don't finish that spell _Malfoy_," interrupted a furious looking Daphne as she trained her wand on her blonde house mate in a stance that meant all business, causing others who were about to stand up to my defense give pause having never seen the quiet and attractive Slytherin so vocal and intimidating.

"You're defending _Potter_, Greengrass?" Malfoy sneered combined with an incredulous look of disbelief, while I slipped unnoticed behind the pompous prince ready to take him out if he made one move towards Daphne while she had his attention.

"I don't need to," she answered him with a smirk that he didn't understand until I put my wand at the base of his skull and grabbed his right wrist and twisted it until his own wand was digging into his throat effectively silencing him and making his grey eyes widen in fear.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, Drakie-poo," I whispered into his ear and enjoyed his stiffening at the nickname Snape and his parents used to call him that I now knew all about. "Good night sweet prince," I finished more grandly and drew a small easy rune at the base of his skull that immediately dropped him to the floor, asleep for at least the next twelve hours ...ah, blissful silence.

AN: Another down, several more to go. Keep reading and enjoy!


	20. Secrets Start to Unravel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 8/15/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 20: Secrets Start to Unravel

It was truly a wonderful sight that first Wednesday back at school after the winter break. Our whole DADA class escorted the unconscious and sleeping forms of Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy respectively to the hospital wing. There were a small few like Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Bulstrode who were complaining about foul play, but most defended me and my actions as I took up the very rear of this caravan knowing I would have to answer some questions and probably get accused of all sorts of things from Professor Snape and the Junior Death Munchers. Thankfully, nobody seemed to bother Daphne and I as we followed comfortably behind them sharing a few knowing looks and smiles.

"I knew Snape would come after you," she spoke interrupting me from the funny scene before us in the halls as others came to see what happened and joined the excited caravan already growing the story out of proportion as gossips are so likely to do.

"Yeah, he wanted in badly too," I responded with a slightly mischievous smile, "I let him bang away on my shields for a bit, but they held remarkably well."

"Where you able to reverse the connection?" she asked like an excited school girl, "was that when he was thrown back into the wall?"

"Yes dear," I replied sarcastically, earning a light smack on my shoulder, "but it'll take a while to go through his whole lifetime of memories."

"His lifetime of _knowledge_," she responded knowingly and with the same excited gleam in her beautiful sparkling violet eyes, "besides ...you'll have plenty of free time when they expel and fire you for attacking another teacher and student."

"That's not even funny," I replied even though I could easily detect the teasing tone she used and knew she was just hiding her own worry, "...and I did not attack him."

"No, you just goaded him into attacking you, so you could knowingly crush him when you countered," she added with a teasing and playful tone.

"You know me too well Daphne," I answered with a lopsided grin just as the group reached the doors to the hospital wing and entered loudly, effectively ending our quiet and seemingly unnoticed conversation together.

Madam Pompfrey was really not amused when both Snape and Malfoy were laid on neighboring hospital beds and several students began explaining the situation at the same time, meaning she still had no clue what really happened. She literally snapped and made Hermione once she saw her, go and fetch Professor Dumbledore to handle this mess. She then got to work, quickly finding nothing wrong with Draco other than being asleep and unable to wake up, while she feed Snape several replenishing potions and head ache reliefs after fixing the small cut on the back of his head from hitting the wall.

The Headmaster was his usual twinkling eyed self as he calmly got several statements from the people who witnessed the event, before asking everyone but me to leave the hospital and enjoy some free time until lunch. Daphne gave me a small smile and roll of her eyes at everyone's dismissal, and I calmly repeated the events to Dumbledore as they happened. He was happy I had progressed to a level of Occlumency where I could defend myself, but was clearly not pleased with the brutality of my counter. I argued that I just pushed and expelled him as I had been practicing, and didn't try to physically harm him which was technically the truth. As predicted once Snape was awoken, he instantly attacked my character and actions while demanding my immediate expulsion, but was shot down by Dumbledore's short reprimand at initiating the mental attack.

"Harry, it's not polite to gloat," Albus spoke knowingly, and stopping my current smirk from getting too pronounced, "I'll see you on Friday for your lesson."

"Yes sir," I responded quickly, eager for the dismissal but not without a tiny parting shot in my sweetest voice. "I hope you feel better Professor Snape."

"You arrogant little whelp," muttered the irate Potions Master only to be reprimanded again by the Headmaster as I finally escaped outside of the hospital wing to find most of the DADA class out there seemingly waiting on me, or simply spying on my supposed reprimand, ha!

"Did you get in trouble Harry?" asked Hermione moments after closing the hospital wing doors and seeing the large group of students still waiting on news, and wanting to give them something good.

"Why would I get in trouble for defending myself against dark arts in said class?" I retorted with a lopsided grin that didn't seem to amuse my bushy haired friend, while most of the crowd got a good laugh and slowly started to break up and enjoy their hour or so of free time until lunch.

Talk all day centered around the quickly traveling story about my defeat of Professor Snape and Draco, and I received a great many incredulous stares and even a few appreciative comments from some, The role of Daphne in the retelling of the story also brought with it a swell of rumors about the Slytherin's infighting, since few could believe she would prevent Malfoy from attacking me, There were even a few who claimed something must be going on between me and the very beautiful Slytherin, and it seemed the time may have come to tell the truth about us. Daphne however disagreed with telling everybody right away, and settled on finally telling her good friends first to see how they would handle it before dropping the bomb on the whole school.

However, even with Tracey, Sophia, and Blaise now accepted members of the DA along with Daphne, I still didn't think the news would go over all too well for most of the school. We decided to wait for the weekend before we dropped that bombshell knowing how protective her friends were when it came to Daphne, and wanting plenty of time to tell the story and address any problems it brought up. I'll admit that I was nervous as hell about her friends' reactions since they mattered a great deal to Daphne, but knew the time had come for us to stop hiding our relationship since we would be married in several months time.

Daphne and I had a great laugh late that night about Snape's misfortune as we cuddled on the sofa after I completed the second days worth of runic seals of love and protection that my mum gave me. I had been reviewing some of Snape's memories during the day, and showed several key ones to Daphne with the help of our first term rune project. Those Pensieves had gotten a good bit of use lately, as we found how to teach each other what we knew and had learned in the form of lessons mainly for Daphne who wanted to catch up to my level of runes, dueling, and abilities. She demanded that she finally receive the tribal runic seals of the warrior since they were the only ones she didn't currently have, and she wanted to take up sword fighting now that I carried one with me, or at least with my favorite basilisk cloak.

Of course I agreed to everything she asked of me, I'm not stupid. It didn't even matter that those runes and lessons would make her stronger and more capable to protect herself and others, she wanted them ...so I gave them, period. Now she wanted me to categorize Snape's memories into individual lessons in potion making and research, Occlumency and Legillimency, Voldemort and Death Eaters, Dumbledore and Order members, and dueling and dark arts. It seemed like a very daunting and tedious task, but it would help me organize and assimilate these memories for my Occlumency and teach Daphne and I much of what we would want to know about these topics. I can worry about that later though, right now I'm taking the woman of my dreams and future wife to bed ...oh, glory day!

With the the new term, also came new topics in Transfiguration that we would work on for the next few weeks. I was actually quite nervous when Professor McGonagall announced that we would be starting with the animagus revealing spell today to see if anyone in class had a true animal form. She spent most of the class giving warnings about dangers and Ministry regulations and didn't actually get to the revealing spell until there was only twenty minutes left of class. I was a little worried at first about what animal might show up especially since Ron had already seen me turn into a dragon, but hadn't seen how I accomplished it with the runic seal tattoos. Only half the class however seemed to have a true animal form, and only Ron's weasel and Draco's ferret made much sense. Blaise and Sophia were both species of wolf, while Tracey and Hermione lacked the ability along with more than half their classmates. Neville was a bear, while Hannah, Susan, and Lisa were all felines, and Terry, Pansy, and Su Li where all varying birds.

Unsurprisingly, Daphne and I were the only magical animals, something Professor McGonagall was only too happy to praise despite not believing what she saw. Daphne was a kneazle while I was a phoenix ...who would have thought? I've been trying to figure out the runic seals of a phoenix for months, but had never got close to cracking it, and now I won't need to since it's my true form. I was glad when we were finally let out of class and I could avoid many of the jealous or angry glares my animagus form inspired, but knew it wouldn't be long until the news was all over the school. I left with the other Gryffindors heading to the Great Hall for lunch, and had to listen to Hermione complain most of the way about not having a true form, or how impossible it would be for me to ever complete my magical one.

"If you could be anything Hermione, what animal would you choose?" I asked curiously, and somewhat sympathetic to her cause since becoming an animal was a truly unique experience, and the reason my mum experimented with animal runic seals.

"If always wanted to be a cat like Professor McGonagall," she answered glumly, knowing now that it wasn't a possibility, "but that will never happen now."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," I answered back quietly as I made sure only Ron, Ginny, and Neville were within hearing distance, and got an immediate and predictable reaction.

"What do you mean Harry? Human Transfiguration isn't the same ...and you saw the revealing spell, I don't have a true animal form," returned Hermione with both desperation, hope, and uncertainty.

"We'll talk about it later ...somewhere safer," I replied trying to be supportive, but knowing I couldn't talk about it here in the Great Hall.

"Hmm," snorted an unconvinced Hermione before going back to her eating and reading routine she had perfected over the years while ignoring the rest of us, and missing the curious looks Ron and Ginny kept sending me after talking a bit about my phoenix form ...no surprise there.

After the advanced DA group meeting, I returned to my private quarters to meet up with Daphne and make plans for completing the warrior tribal runic seals after lunch on Friday so she would have the whole weekend to recover. Hermione had to beg off meeting to finish her Potions homework, giving Daphne who had already finished hers. and I the whole evening to ourselves which we took full advantage of. When Friday morning rolled around, we shared a few lingering kisses before separating to complete our morning routines. While she returned to her dorm to prepare for breakfast and Potions with her Head of House, I was wake and baking with Dobby and wondering what Dumbledore had wanted to keep discussing about Voldemort or his horcruxes and figured that I'd just have to wait and find out.

"Ah Harry, thank you for coming," greeted Albus Dumbledore kindly and with the customary twinkle in his clear blue eyes. "I hear you had an eventful Transfiguration lesson yesterday?"

"Yeah, you got that right," I snorted in response to finding out about my true animagus form and having most of the school knowing about it by the end of lunchtime the same day, but letting my eyes wander the Headmaster's office until they rested on the familiar visage of Fawkes.

"Phoenixes are amazing creatures," continued Albus with a knowing look over his half moon spectacles. "I'll be interested if you're capable of their magic as well?"

"Me too Albus," I answered with a matching smile as my mind wandered with all the possibilities of becoming a phoenix.

"I've noticed your new cloak, it's quite impressive," startled the old Headmaster after a long pause where we were both seemingly lost in thought. "Did you salvage everything from Slytherin's basilisk?"

"Yes why?" I asked before it came to me, "do you think we could use the venom again to destroy Hufflepuff's cup?"

"That's what I was wondering as well," contemplated the old wizard.

"Let's find out," I replied excitedly, "Dobby!"

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir?" spoke my newly arrived Head Elf and best friend, who insisted on calling me Master Harry Potter sir in front of anyone.

"Dobby, can you bring me one of the large protected lead jars of basilisk venom?" I asked my friend, knowing it would take me a while until I returned to Black Moor Villa where it was stored in the largest Potions lab I owned.

"Of course Master Harry Potter sir," replied my bowing elf before he disappeared with a pop for almost a full minute until he returned with the lead cauldron size jar of deadly venom. "Do you need anything else, I also brought basilisk hide gloves for Headmaster Dumblydore."

"Oh brilliant, thanks Dobby," I answered in relief knowing they would be a necessity anytime someone handled the ultra poisonous venom, unless they happened to have been bitten by said creature and balanced with phoenix tears and where now immune. "Actually, could you stay for a bit ...I'd really like you here for this."

"Of course Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby would be honored," he replied excitedly and with a respectful bow.

"You don't mind, do you sir?" I asked Albus hoping he wouldn't have any objections, and after getting his approval set to work.

I asked Albus to wear the gloves after explaining to him the unusual toxicity of my blood that Dobby informed me of, and the ability to not be poisoned by all snake venom. Then we set the lead cauldron like jar on his empty desk and removed the lid exposing the probably liters worth of the most expensive and deadly poison known to anyone. We were all very reluctant to be destroying the precious cup of one of Hogwarts' Founders, but could think of no other way to destroy the horcrux without also destroying the precious chalice.

"Please forgive us Lady Hufflepuff," I whispered reverently as Albus lowered the beautiful priceless gold chalice into the toxic poison before it quickly began to hiss loudly and breakdown almost immediately one of the true relics of Wizarding history.

The high pitched scream that was emitted made all three of us jump or flinch, and then watch transfixed as a sickly green mist began to settle on the surface of the now quiet poison. Within a minute the entire thing was done, the green mist soon evaporated and broke apart leaving a placid cauldron of venom with no evidence of the once priceless cup of Helga Hufflepuff. We all let out relieved breaths when everything was settled, and we were successful in removing another of Voldemort's anchors to this world. The growing smiles and silence we shared at getting another step closer to Voldemort's defeat brought the three of us even closer and I found myself quite glad that the relationship between me and the Headmaster was now stronger than ever, and built on adult trust and respect.

"I can't believe it worked so well," I spoke still slightly surprised and having expected it to be harder or more involved than that, "...not that I'm complaining."

"The basilisk venom is truly remarkable," answered Albus still watching the calm liquid seemingly harmless inside the lead jar.

"It's actually kind of creepy after seeing it at work, and knowing venom that toxic is actually in my blood," I spoke quietly while trying to wrap my mind around how exactly I survived that one too ...since Fawkes took almost a minute to cry in my basilisk stabbed wound.

"Just another reminder of how special phoenixes truly are," spoke Albus wisely and with a comforting smile on his aged face that looked years younger at the moment.

After all the craziness destroying one of Voldemort's horcruxes, Albus dismissed me early to enjoy my weekend after thanking me for all my help and hard work. Dobby and I returned to my balcony where we pulled tubes from the beautiful glass blown bong he got me at Christmas, and talked about plans for the second half of the school year. He was already starting to get really nervous about becoming a father, and at the same time was also anxious to get to the baby's due date in the beginning to middle of February, just to be done with all the preparations.

"Don't worry so much mate," I answered reassuringly, "you are going to be a great dad ...I mean, you've taken care of and been watching out for me for years. You'll be brilliant!"

"Thanks Harry," answered Dobby sincerely and with happy watery eyes that were already quite bloodshot from smoking as we enjoyed our time together casually as always, and in one of the only settings the small elf would just call me Harry. "I actually wanted to ask you if we could name the baby Haphne after you and Mistress Daphne?"

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" I asked back shocked and somewhat flattered.

"No, but we like that name either way," answered my small friend excitedly, and who was I to deny him and his bonded their happiness.

"I like it too, you have my permission," I responded with a goofy smile while handing him the bong packed and ready to go, "and you know how much I enjoy hearing you say Mistress Daphne."

"Yeah, it's definitely one of your weaknesses," he answered after pulling a large tube and coughing between his own giggling at my laughter at his true statement, I did like it. "What would Mistress Daphne think?"

"She'd probably yell at me about overcoming weaknesses while getting all worked up herself and looking absolutely smoking hot while doing it," I answered with a giggly laugh of my own and realized we were both way too high right now and needed a break before I could show up at lunch.

Lunch in the Great Hall that Friday afternoon was one of the best ever, as Winky knew how high I was and sent me my very own large pepperoni pizza directly to my plate causing many jealous and questioning stares. It didn't bother me in the least as my munchy level was at an all time high, and I devoured the entire thing before too many people even took notice or asked for slices. When a few complained about not sharing, I told them my pizza didn't come from the Hogwarts' elves, but rather my own and likewise was _my pizza_ ...I've never been too good about sharing pizza.

When my Gryffindor friends all left after lunch to go to Herbology, I went back to my room to study and wait on Daphne who asked that we start on the warrior runic seal tattoos as soon as she could escape her two best friends. It ended up not being until after dinner since she ended up spending the afternoon telling Tracey and Sophia that we had been dating since the end of September and that we had just gotten engaged as well. Needless to say, it did not go over too well for her friends who were seemingly more upset about being lied to for so long, and Tracey was a bit angry at me as well for corrupting one of her best friends. On the plus side, they loved all the jewelry I gave her from the engagement ring to the necklace and earring set, and willingly let her come stay the night in my suite while they broke the news to Blaise who had missed the tale while flying out on the Quidditch pitch.

"Are they going to try and hex me the next time they see me?" I asked in a laughing tone, but a little bit of anxiety built in to what I was expecting, and lately I've decided to not go against my amazing Divination skills ...fucking ridiculous branch of annoying magic that it is.

"I don't know about Blaise, but after explaining everything to Tracey and Sophia, they should be okay with it. Sophia and Blaise have a similar Marriage Contract, only their parents have encouraged their relationship from a very young age ...so they should be relatively understanding," she answered simply, hoping to relieve my fears to which I was grateful and thought she could be right, before grabbing her and pulling her into a searing kiss in celebration of telling her friends, which quickly escalated from there.

It was another hour later when an already beautifully naked Daphne was lying in bed exhausted as I began to magically tattoo the warrior runic seals to the various required parts of her arms, legs, and torso. She was in a good deal of pain for most of it, and I remembered these runic seals being the hardest physically since the others dealt more with your mind and magic. When I finished, I had to then take a pepper-up potion so that I could perform the now nightly ritual of love and protection based runic seals my mother lovingly drew and charged over me, hoping it would be another way to protect my love before I collapsed in bed next to her and was instantly asleep.

AN: TWENTY CHAPTERS! Hell yeah! Thanks to all readers and reviewers, you make this story great!


	21. Cats Out of the Bag

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 8/15/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 21: Cat's Out of the Bag

When I woke up late that Saturday morning, Daphne was still resting peacefully and by the looks of it, was healing quickly from the warrior runic tattoos. It probably wouldn't actually be as bad for her since she was already very healthy, and didn't have to do the actual tattooing either which always took a good bit out of me. I showered and dressed and went out to the balcony to join Dobby for a pre-lunch smoke since it was by this point closer to noon. He told me that Mistress Daphne took a pain relief potion and sleeping draught at about seven this morning when she woke up rather sore and still very tired, and would probably be asleep for a while still.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to make lunch, I figured I should go and not just sit around here making noise while she rests, and left to eat in the Great Hall. That was definitely a mistake since the moment I entered the Great Hall three pairs of Slytherin eyes latched onto me watching my every step with hard glares wondering where Daphne was. Once again for the record ...fuck Divination, fuck seers, fuck Trelawny ...and fuck my and Daphne's lives just exploded from private to public in the angry and protective words of Daphne's best friend in school.

"Where the HELL is Daphne, _Potter_?! She didn't come back to the room this morning?!" shrieked Tracey loud enough for the entire school to hear and completely ignoring her usual Slytherin Ice Queen calm as several people gasped surprisingly after putting the pieces together and figuring out the truth in an oh so wonderful way for me.

Instead of shouting over the Great Hall all about mine and Daphne's personal lives, I stood back up with a sigh and fixed Tracey with a very hard look. When I realized that she wasn't going to let me ignore her or let me leave without her getting answers, I confidently walked over to the Slytherin table and ignored the growing muttering and exclamations of surprise or outrage from a few select Slytherins I was really hoping to avoid. I sat down across from an angry looking Blaise, and happily smirking Sophia as Tracey continued her hard glare before sitting back down in her seat next to me, her posture screaming for vindication and answers.

"You're not welcome at this table Potter," sneered Malfoy loudly from his spot near the head of the table in the most prominent of locations.

"Piss of Malfoy," I snapped back harshly, "you're lucky I'm even letting your pathetic family keep their house and you in school. Merlin knows I'd love to throw you and your father's Death Eaters asses out on the streets, but I could never do that to a member of my family ...even if she is your mother."

"Fuck you Potter!" he shouted angrily as his face flushed.

"Sorry _cousin_, you're not my type," I smirked back expertly, as even a few Slytherins chuckled quietly before quickly trying to hide their amusement with coughs, as I returned to my attention to the three Slytherins around me wanting answers and glaring daggers.

"Well Potter?" snapped Tracey, thankfully much quieter now that we were closer, and I simply waved my wand casting a privacy bubble before I explained myself and the situation.

"Tracey, I give you my word that Daphne is fine, she's just sleeping still ...it's nothing to worry about," I answered honestly and without the smirk that was threatening to emerge as I thought about what they might read into those words.

"Why is she still sleeping?" accused Tracey still with a hard glance that didn't seem to be letting up now that she knew about Daphne and me, even after the three Slytherins had somewhat warmed up to me over first term in the DA and sharing so many classes together they didn't seem openly friendly at the moment but what did I really care.

"I don't think you really want to hear that answer," I replied back knowingly as I raised my eyebrows in challenge, to which their eyes all widened comically for a split second before their accusing glares returned in full force, "am I right?"

"You're taking us to Daphne this minute," demanded Tracey furiously, and obviously not trusting me when it came to her friend and roommate.

"Of course, follow me," I breathed back in defeat, knowing there was no way out of this by their determined glares, dispelled the privacy bubble, grabbed a sandwich for the walk, and rose from the table to lead them to my suite.

I lead the trio of silent Slytherins out of the Great Hall while ignoring the growing speculation and questions thrown out at us by a few brave souls, scowling at ruining my lunch as I slowly munched on the unfulfilling sandwich. After getting to my office I lead them to my suite's doorway portrait and dispelled the runic locking seal before they all pushed past me and quickly went into the suite. Tracey immediately began yelling out for Daphne, ignoring my explanation of the silencing charm permanently around the bedroom as she searched for her friend frantically.

The Slytherin trio quickly barged into the bedroom and thankfully Dobby had already assured Daphne's naked body was covered by blankets so they also wouldn't see all the many tribal runic tattoos which were still healing on her beautifully bronzed skin. Sophia seemed the most interested in everything else around the suite and especially our clothes scattered haphazardly about the room as she smirked, while Tracey instantly went to sit on the bed to wake up a still sleeping Daphne as Blaise seemed to just be observing everything carefully.

"Daphne, wake up," started Tracey loudly as she gently shook the lump of blankets that was her friend, causing a small pitiful groan and shifting of the covers as Daphne slowly seemed to be coming to.

"I don't wanna Harry ...come back to bed," she whined pitifully and still very sleepily causing my smile to widen as the others looked in a combination of disbelief and disgust.

"I don't think your friends would find that as pleasant of an idea as I would my dear," I spoke clearly and with a light chuckle to my voice as her friends proved me correct by again leveling their hard yet harmless glares at me as Daphne simply made another cute whining noise at not getting what she wanted. "Besides, we probably need to have a little talk now that Tracey spilled the beans about our relationship to the whole school at lunch just now."

"WHAT?!" shouted a now instantly awake Daphne as she blinked her sleepy eyes several times before fixing one of her best friends with a look of disbelief as I could only smile at her tousled hair and beautifully flushed and sleepy face.

"What's so funny Potter?" asked Blaise curiously, and only slightly angry at my smiling face.

"Her waking up all hot and bothered with tousled hair ...it's downright sexy," I answered with a lopsided smile at her friends and a wink to Daphne who replied with a playful glare that only made her look more desirable.

"So what happened in the Great Hall?" asked Daphne as she returned her gaze to her friend Tracey sitting next to her on the bed.

"You didn't show up for lunch," replied the known Ice Queen of Slytherin in an unusual display of losing her cool, and thinking that explained everything but only drew a raised eyebrow from Daphne and continued to elaborate reluctantly. "Then Potter just shows up strutting in the hall without any worries ...and we knew you were with _him_ last night."

"And now so does the whole school," I supplied unhelpfully, but I just couldn't resist since it wasn't my slip up and I wouldn't let Tracey get away after that strutting comment ...I do NOT ever strut.

"How does the whole school know?" asked Daphne finding much less humor in the situation than I was, but figured she was still tired, cranky, and sore since we'd been thinking of going public with our relationship for some time now.

"Um ...I kind of yelled at Potter," conceded Tracey with great difficulty, obviously not used to losing her composure in public and embarrassed to have to apologize, if that's what you called that.

"And demanded where you were after spending the night with him," supplied Sophia with a happy smirk and mirth filled eyes that made me bite back my own comments since she pretty much got it dead on.

"Oh no," groaned Daphne as Sophia giggled, Tracey scowled, and Blaise and I looked on with growing amusement once I got passed the fact of everyone probably knowing by tomorrow, especially if word got back to the Daily Prophet which is highly likely.

"It's not that bad, we were planning on telling everybody soon anyway," I supplied hoping to help at some level and put everything into perspective, just pushing up the timetable.

"Yeah, but there's a big difference between dating and sleeping together," spoke up Blaise smartly and unhelpfully, "especially when it comes to the Gryffindor Golden Boy and a member of our house."

"Hey, I'm all man buddy," I answered in mock indignation at being called a boy, "but seriously, I've already okayed you moving in here with Dumbledore. If you're worried about the rest of your housemates ...no offense you three, you are allowed here from now on."

"Is Dumbledore like your Great-Grandfather or something?" asked a curious and slightly shocked Blaise, who had never personally spoken to the Headmaster like most members of his house and couldn't seem to understand my familiarity with the old wizard.

"He might be," I shrugged unsure, "it would definitely be easier calling him grandpa or gramps than Albus, that for sure."

"You call him Albus?" asked a wide eyed Sophia as the other Slytherins looked at each other and me with wide somewhat disbelieving eyes.

"See, you all think it's weird too, right?" I asked for confirmation.

"Everything about you is weird Potter," replied Tracey sharply, but without any serious malice in her voice.

"Hey, that's my future husband you're picking on," defended Daphne quickly and with her first real smile towards me since being awoken to the news of our secret being blown, before she mock glared at her friends who didn't really seem to know how to handle everything.

"Thanks Daphne," I responded gratefully, glad to not be getting ganged up on by her friends before my stomach chose that moment to let out a loud growl of hunger, since I didn't eat nearly enough for lunch. "I need food, anybody else hungry?"

"Winky made Master Harry Potter sir's favorite," announced Dobby after popping into the bedroom with a large serving tray holding a fresh and steaming pepperoni pizza and several cokes.

"Oh thank Merlin," I breathed out gladly and instantly reached for food, "you and Winky are the best mate."

"Dobby knows Master Harry Potter sir," he answered with a grin before popping out as I literally dove onto the pizza to begin eating, and even offered slices to everyone else ...talk about growing as a person.

"You and your pizza," muttered Daphne while shaking her head at my favorite edible obsession before turning to Blaise, "you really should try the pizza Blaise, I think you'll love it."

"Damn, this is brilliant," exclaimed the dark haired Slytherin with wide and excited deep brown eyes as he continued devouring the slice he first bit into with Ron like enthusiasm.

The group seemed to relax a bit after eating and stayed for another hour talking and catching up with each other, or for me getting to know them all in a very different setting than normal. I liked Blaise, he was kind of quiet and was content observing and staying out of most of the girls' drama even if he was secretly interested in it all. Sophia had a much more casual and teasing nature than Tracey, who acted more or less like the group's boss sometimes than just another friend. They were all wicked smart though, that much was obvious by a lot of their lengthy and heated discussions and topics.

When they finally left after promising they would return with us tonight after dinner to spend a little more time together getting to know each other better, I gave Daphne a long passionate kiss telling her that we would be okay. I then made sure she took some more healing potions and went back to sleep for a bit to heal from the warrior runic tattoos, hoping she would be ready for dinner in several hours as I returned to my main room to study. I looked over all my runic animagi notes, and now that my true animagus form had been revealed as a phoenix, I decided to get started working on other animals like that cat for Hermione and maybe Tracey who both didn't have the capabilities of becoming one themselves otherwise.

Apparently my mother had already begun researching the runic seals for the cat after using Professor McGonagall as a model like she first did with the Marauders. By dinnertime I was pretty close to a working runic seal, and felt happy that it didn't seem too hard with the start my mother gave me. I snuck into bed and cuddled up to a still naked and healing Daphne, at some level trying to wake her up but I did have a few other things on my mind as well. Once she was sufficiently awake, I got out some lotion and gave her a full body massage, knowing how sore she would still be after getting the warrior runic seal tattoos like I had this summer. She loved the massage, and frankly so did I, but we had to cut it short in order to make it down to dinner knowing we couldn't delay the inevitable any longer now that the secret of our relationship was definitely out.

I told Dobby before we left for dinner to go and put up alert wards at Daphne's house, and to deliver the short letter I prepared warning them about the secret falling apart and make sure they didn't need anything. Then Daphne and I proudly walked to dinner hand in hand, ignoring the few gasping and whispering people we passed on our way to the Great Hall, knowing it would get much worse. I guess I have just become so accustomed to the whispers, stares, and the noise in the Great Hall coming to screeching halt the moment I entered ...and tonight was no exception. I gave Daphne's hand a reassuring squeeze knowing this was definitely a first for her and guided her a few steps towards her friends since she seemed slightly frozen from all the attention, before reluctantly letting go of her hand and veering off to the Gryffindor table and the sea of gawking and stunned faces.

"What, did someone let in another troll?" I asked loudly and sarcastically and with a lopsided grin to the Head table and several surprised or twinkling eyes there, before looking over the shocked faces of my fellow house mates, even my friends who knew about it all this time.

"Ha ha Harry," replied a sarcastic Hermione with questioning raised eyebrows, "so, you're actually going public?"

"There's not much point hiding it after lunch today," I responded with a shrug as I sat next to Neville who had quickly made room for me.

"Yeah, it's all everybody's been talking about," spoke Ginny from the other side of Dean unhelpfully, yet proving my point.

"Lucky us," I returned sarcastically as I glanced across the hall at the Slytherin table which seemed to be stuck between glaring at Daphne and me, as her friends thankfully surrounded her and seemed to be keeping their eyes on the rest of their housemates.

"Don't worry, people will get over it soon enough," responded Neville simply between bites of Shepherd's Pie as I filled my plate still keeping an eye on Daphne.

"I hope so Nev," I answered gratefully while trying to eat and keep an eye on things at the same time. "Hey, do you guys want to spend tomorrow night after dinner hanging out in the suite?"

"Can girlfriends come?" asked Neville with a smirk directed at me for always complaining about being a third wheel when around other couples, and now had no more room to talk.

"Yes smart ass, _all_ girlfriends are welcome," I answered back with a mock scowl directly at the seemingly unaffected and so different and more confident Neville.

"Is Greengrass going to be there?" asked a tactless and clueless Ron with a mouthful of cake spewing across the table.

"_Daphne_ will most likely be there," I replied with a more potent and less friendly glare, silently reminding Ron who he was talking about and to whom. "If you can't deal with that, don't come."

"Oh, he'll be there," threatened Hermione with a hard look at her often clueless boyfriend that she would be having a long talk with very soon, making my glare turn into a smile at Ron's frightened look.

Dinner started breaking up slowly after that, and I waited until Daphne and her friends stood up and motioned to me that they were ready for the promised Saturday movie night. Daphne was telling me how excited she was to see her friends' reactions to the muggle world of TV and entertainment on the way to dinner, and I knew that I would enjoy it as well. I smirked and waved to the Headmaster whose twinkling eyes watched Daphne and I throughout most of the meal, as I got up and met the four Slytherins at the door leading out of the Great Hall. I grabbed Daphne's hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss as we left the stunned students watching in shock before we led her friends out into the entry and heading towards my suite with a dramatic roll of my eyes at the noise that echoed out of the Great Hall after we left.

"They must have no fucking lives," I said with a lopsided grin to Daphne and her friends as we headed for the nearest stairs.

Daphne and I really enjoyed snuggling up onto the side sofa and watching both the movies and the three purebloods' reactions to what they were seeing. They were all instantly hooked and seemingly hypnotized to the lights, sounds, and story before them as the three sat in the central sofa with Sophia almost in Blaise's lap most of the evening. Blaise and Sophia couldn't wait to watch more, and even Tracey reluctantly thanked me for a surprisingly fun evening when they all finally decided to return to their common room. Since it was already passed curfew, Daphne and I drew the invisibility runic seals over all three of them so they had a whole hour to get back to their dorms undetected by Snape or Filch, before saying our goodbyes and goodnights to them and heading to our room for bed.

Daphne woke me up in the most pleasant way Sunday morning, and after giving her the protection runic seals of love, we spent hours rolling in the sheets and then the shower before we managed to dress. Dobby returned Daphne to her dorm to go to breakfast with her friends, and afterwards met up with me out on the balcony to enjoy a relaxing toke and talk about the wards and protections in place at Greengrass Manor and what we would be adding to Antique Treasures in Nockturn Alley at some point today. Dobby ensured that both locations would be able to hold off an attack long enough for the two of us to get there and help, and felt the next step would be to cast the _fidelius_ charm for the house.

Unfortunately, I arrived at breakfast as the morning owls delivered their letters and copies of the Daily Prophet and could feel the sense of dread setting in as I took a seat by my fellow sixth year Gryffindors. I immediately started eating and ignoring the opening, gasping, and reading of the Prophet's front page until I heard Hermione's groan and then soft muttering knowing it wouldn't be good. Of course it wasn't good news, when does the Prophet ever print something without their own slant or fucked up agenda.

"Is England's most eligible bachelor and savior dating a Slytherin?" read Ron over Hermione's shoulder, and I looked up to catch a glimpse of my own face once again front page and center, and had to scowl angrily at what I wanted to do to the fucking Daily Prophet and it's staff.

"Merlin, I fucking hate Rita," I responded with a slight growl and took several more bites of food before begging out of the Great Hall and promising to hang out this afternoon with all my friends at my suite before quickly leaving to avoid the growing gossip, muttering, and glares for the safety of my room.

That morning I quickly finished my small amount of homework, and then continued to work on and eventually complete the cat runic animagi seals and even tested the male version on myself to glowing success. It actually looked remarkably like Professor McGonagall's form, and I knew that Hermione would probably flip out when I introduced her to it this afternoon or evening. I enjoyed a quick toke with Dobby before going to lunch and picking up eight Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw, and four Slytherins to head back to my suite for an afternoon of movies and hopefully fun.

AN: The secrets out! Stay tuned for more. Enjoy!


	22. Training Animals

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 8/15/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 22: Training Animals

Having fourteen teenagers, six couples and Tracey and Parvati all squeezed into the many sofas and chairs in my suite's main room was a bit difficult and rather aggravating at times. At first everyone had the typical Gryffindor-Slytherin problems and animosity, but after I threatened to throw _anybody_ out who couldn't deal, they all kept their comments to themselves and glares to a minimum. Then we had to actually agree on a movie, which with so many people was another nightmare all by itself.

I'll have to thank Neville and Luna, who were the most accepting and friendly to all while helping keep the peace between the rival house members. I'll have to invite just the two of them back another night soon in appreciation, and to have someone else to talk to who accepted us both. Dobby and Winky were both ecstatic to have so much food to make and people to clean after that they were hoping movie night became a regular occurrence. The group took a short break after the second movie to eat the many pizzas that Winky made for everyone and were loved by all as she kept bringing new ones out when the last one was finished.

Daphne and I were even able to slip away during the third movie they started immediately after the pizza was served, where we took full advantage of the permanent silencing charms going both ways around our bedroom. We managed to return unnoticed at the end of the third movie and started the last film of the evening, which would just about take us to curfew. Everyone had a rather enjoyable time once they got past the stupid house issues, and most were eager to come and try it again since for the couples they had hours of uninterrupted snogging and cuddling time.

Once all our friends left, most shooting us glares at once again getting to spend the night together, Daphne and I put on our full basilisk hide outfits with cloaks and had Dobby take us to our agreed destination. Dobby popped us directly into Damien Greengrass' private study where Daphne's parents and sister were anxiously waiting for us. Once hugs and greetings were shared, I explained all about the _fidelius_ charm and made sure Damien knew his part and role as the secret keeper before I began the now familiar spell since Dobby was currently the secret keeper of all my properties.

"_Ego dare me fidelia,"_ ("I give my faith") Damien spoke the incantation clearly after I had gone through the long drawn out spell and brought my glowing white wand to his chest as he spoke completing the draining spell and leaving us both panting.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Daphne in concern as she looked around her in total confusion, a look mirrored by her mom and sister, "where are we?"

"Here you go," spoke an equally winded Damien, who quickly wrote something on a slip of parchment and handed it out for us all to read.

After being told the secret, everyone let out a relieved breath at the return of memories of their house, and I had a lopsided grin that it all worked out so well. We stayed to chat for only a few minutes ensuring everyone was doing well with the big news in the morning's Prophet. After another round of hugs, everyone said their goodbyes before Dobby returned Daphne and I safely back to my suite at Hogwarts. It wasn't long before we were both happily naked in bed, neither of us looking forward to Monday morning and the first full week of classes in the new term.

Thank Merlin Remus was back for DADA first thing Monday morning, I didn't think I could handle another confrontation with the greasy git without killing him, so it was probably good for everyone. I had some time to go over more of the memories of Snape's life, and I was convinced that he was the biggest mother fucker I ever knew outside of Voldemort. The worst part was that he was actually on Dumbledore's side now, but had still committed some of the most heinous acts I've ever witnessed before his apparent change of heart. He was actually in love with my mother, and after Voldemort decided to target them he flipped sides after telling the Dark lord the first half of the Prophecy he overheard, condemning them and me ...the absolute fucker would have to pay eventually.

Remus had the class work on silent casting to make sure everyone had been keeping up and practicing, and talked about the course aims for the rest of the term which would be our introduction into specific counters and defenses for the beginner level of dark arts. Needless to say the class was a combination of nervous and excited about anything with the dark arts, but Harry had read ahead and knew it wasn't anything too bad and should prove relatively helpful against the inexperienced Death Eaters who hadn't really ever studied or mastered their craft. Class was great as usual when Remus was in charge, and passed quickly and with our only homework being to keep practicing.

At lunch everyone once again was starring between Daphne and I since another glorious and more detailed article was still being circulated from the morning, describing the scene with Tracey in the Great Hall and us showing up together for dinner. If that wasn't bad enough, Professor Snape came over to call me an arrogant big-headed prat who was ridiculing the good name of Slytherin and he hoped Daphne dumped me soon, after again accusing me of stealing his potions and ingredients and attacking him last Thursday ...what a fucking asshole.

"You should be thanking your lucky stars sir," I spoke calmly and with a growing smirk aimed at the dark eyed Potions master. "If I hadn't met Draco before coming to school, I would have been a member of your house for the last six years. I had to _beg_ the sorting hat to keep me out of your dungeon _sir_."

"What?! exclaimed the Slytherin Head of House at the same time many of the Gryffindors around me asked me the same only with anxiety instead of loathing in their voices, to which I could only shrug indifferently and return to my meal as the snarky spy finally left me alone ...at least for now.

"Why didn't you ever say anything about the sorting hat wanting you in Slytherin?" asked Hermione somewhat hurt but mostly just curious.

"No offense, but Ron and Hagrid had done a pretty good job convincing me to stay out of the snake pit," I answered back easily, "and when Draco was sorted there I knew it wasn't the place for me."

"Bloody hell mate," muttered Ron in shock and confusion, to which I could only laugh as we finished our meals and went off to classes.

The first Ancient Runes class that Monday afternoon was spent brainstorming the second term project, which Daphne and I were having trouble agreeing on. I wanted to research the runic wedding rings I found in the Potter vault, and maybe make our own that we could tattoo underneath the priceless antique heirlooms, and she wanted to develop the runic animagi seals into something to patent, market, and later sell if they could be better controlled or regulated. I easily conceded when she brought up sleeping in her Slytherin dorm until I wised up, which I did quickly as I could and put the ring project on my own list of things I wanted to accomplish this term.

She wanted a temporary bracelet we could have the animagus runic seal on, that would only last a certain amount of time so we could control them and their selling without giving away the runic capabilities which we would patent and protect all rights to and knowledge of. I also mentioned patenting my earring, ring, and tongue ring rune translation set allowing the wearer to hear, write, and speak in whatever languages were drawn into the rune stones. Daphne just loved the ideas, and was eagerly trying to make plans on what animals to limit the runic seals to, and what could be used without giving away permanent keys to an animagi transformation or even who could use them. Although they would be sold publicly, she wanted to ensure Voldemort and his supporters wouldn't be able to use them against us, which would prove difficult but gave us something of a challenge for our second term rune project.

Later that evening after finishing with the beginner DA class in the Room of Requirements, Daphne was waiting on me to begin our own training schedule that she wanted us to follow to prepare for the inevitable conflicts with Voldemort and his supporters. We started with dueling one another, where I definitely held the greater advantage since I was so quick on my feet and in my strategy because of my many dueling experiences, despite Daphne having a much broader spell repertoire. After a good bit of magical dueling we began the tedious process of learning sword fighting and despite the help from the warrior runic tattoos, started with charmed wooden practice swords that were far too heavy but helped us build up our speed and strength. Daphne was definitely a more skilled sword fighter between the two of us, but after a half an hour I was at least feeling much more comfortable wielding a sword so as not to make too big a fool of myself.

When we left the Room of Requirements with only a few minutes until curfew, we quickly made it back to my suite to continue with our new mandatory cardiovascular workout regiment which was easily my favorite. It consisted of lots of sex, something I would never want to skip or slack off on, and was actually a very impressive workout when we both finally collapsed naked and sweating into bed hours later. If my future wife wanted us to take the new training regiment seriously, she sure picked the best and most rewarding exercises for the end of every day, and one I was guaranteed to continue with hoping to improve ...as they say, practice makes perfect.

In Charms class on Tuesday morning we finished and reviewed conjuring and animation charms before Professor Flitwick announced that the second term would be spent studying wards, an obscure but very important branch of the core subject. My afternoon was spent planning lessons for the rest of term for the DA classes, and a little bit of research into Daphne's and my rune project since we wanted to present our project specifications to Professor Harding at next Monday's class. That night we again continued with our own private workout after the DA class, and ended up once again exhausted and sweating naked in bed until past two in the morning ...I'll say it again, this workout regiment is brilliant.

Remus began the basic introduction into the dark arts and their defenses and counters for class on Wednesday, while Hagrid started dark creatures with Vampires and thankfully hadn't brought one for us to see in class, although it probably would have been a lot more interesting. On Thursday, McGonagall continued her introduction to the animagus transformation and the steps required since we would be moving on to something the whole class could participate in next week. Albus' lesson Friday morning also proved interesting, as the Headmaster had obtained a memory from Tom Riddle's former Head of House where he asked about and discusses the making of hopefully six horcruxes giving his soul seven parts, and confirming what the notebook I found in the Chamber of Secrets said.

It was at dinner that night when Ron and Hermione asked to hang out and talk for a bit, and I agreed letting them follow me back to my suite after we finished eating. We were soon joined by Daphne and her trio of friends who had much the same ideas as we did, and plenty of room for us all. I was hoping to talk to Tracey and Hermione about the runic animagi seals since they were the only ones of our friends not to have a form. I wanted Ron there as well to better explain how I am a dragon too, and also to offer him another animal since he probably wouldn't be all that happy to be a weasel himself.

"I'm glad you're all here," I started loudly after getting everyone's attention as they filled up the sofas and seats in the main room while Daphne and I stood before them currently blocking the TV and about to reveal another secret. "I discovered something brilliant this summer, and Daphne and I want to share it with each of you, but first I need your word you will not tell a soul until we release the information to the public."

"What's this about Potter?" asked Tracey suspiciously along with her fellow Slytherins while Ron and Hermione instantly agreed.

"Trust me Tracey, it's big," confirmed Daphne encouragingly.

"Fine, I give my word," she muttered with an expectant scowl before Blaise and Sophia calmly added their own promises of quiet.

"I know how upset you are at not having an animagus form," started Daphne to her good friend changing her scowl to a look of wide eyed confusion and excitement, "Harry said the same about you, Hermione."

"Well, we want to offer you both animagus forms," I added with a smirk to their shocked faces, "and you too Ron, if you don't like the weasel."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Tracey in disbelief.

"HOW?!" shouted Hermione in relative unison with the Slytherin Ice Queen.

"Harry!" scolded Daphne with a light smack on my arm, "you're not helping ...what I was going to say, was that Harry's mother successfully completed a runic seal that transforms whoever into whatever animal you can create a working runic seal for. She had already completed four by the time of her death in both male and female versions."

"The Marauders," I added grandly, causing both Ron and a wide eyed Hermione to gasp in shock, and Daphne to hit me with another smack to my shoulder for interrupting again.

"A stag or doe, a werewolf, a grim, and a rat," added Daphne hopefully to her three clueless Slytherin friends eliciting their round of gasps as well.

"Bloody hell Harry," muttered Ron, who didn't even get hit since Hermione still seemed to be in shock herself. "You can transform into all the Marauders and the dragon!"

"Dragon?" asked everyone else in the room, since only Ron and Daphne had known about that form, causing me to groan and thank Merlin I got everyone's word to stay quiet first.

"Yes," I answered in resignation, "since the summer, I have developed a few more animal runic seals ...including the Egyptian Black Dragon you may remember from Hogsmead."

"That was you?!" spluttered Blaise in wide eyed awe and not the fear or disgust I was expecting, to which I could only nod as another question was thrown out by the always perceptive Hermione.

"What other animals can you do?" she asked with gleaming and excited chocolate brown eyes.

"Dragon obviously, a snake, and a cat," I replied evenly.

"A basilisk is hardly just a snake Harry," answered Daphne with a hard glare at my small omission, as the others predictably gasped again.

"It's the only snake I'm real familiar with, give me a break," I replied in mock hurt at her glare, enjoying the amusement sparkling in her beautiful violet eyes.

"What kind of cat?" asked a still excited, but now leery Hermione probably thinking about a jungle cat.

"One with you specifically in mind, modeled after Professor McGonagall," I answered with a lopsided grin and happy flourish and was rewarded by a happily yelling, jumping, and hugging Hermione.

"Oh, thank you Harry," she squealed excitedly as she looked up at me with worshiping eyes filled with hope.

"He hasn't even shown us that they work," spoke up a slightly disgruntled Tracey to all the excited students, obviously not sharing in their excitement since she probably didn't think me capable of something so great.

"Don't worry, they all work," added Daphne placatingly, "we've tested them all personally."

"Really?" asked a wide eyed Blaise who was getting more excited by the minute.

"Yes, but they are a little draining to draw and charge the runic seals, but that's where our Rune project this term comes in," I answered, "we want to make pre-made animal runic seal bracelets, with the seals already drawn in and with a set charge of time."

"For the project, we'll be making temporary bracelets with only so many hours of use in them ...but for you guys, we wanted to make something a little more permanent," continued Daphne with a beautiful smirk on her face at their looks of shook.

"Could you show us?" asked a quiet Sophia until this point.

"I can only show you three or four right now, like I said they are rather draining," I answered honestly. "How about we start with the cat ...do you want to watch or change Hermione?"

"Watch," she reluctantly decided and then sat in attention as if this was her favorite class.

I started drawing the female cat runic seal on Daphne, so Hermione would know exactly what she would look like as a cat, and then charged it as little as I could to conserve energy for the others. The effect was instantaneous as the pretty Slytherin shrunk down into a pile of her school clothes and emerged a slender tabby cat with intelligent violet colored eyes and beautiful black marking over her coat. Hermione's gasp and Daphne's meows were the only sounds anyone heard as the rest just stared on in open mouthed and wide eyed astonishment. I sat down and let Daphne slowly make her way into a good spot on my lap where I softly petted her while she purred and burrowed like only she could.

"I didn't charge her too long, so I'm going to go let her change back in the bathroom," I spoke to the others as much as Daphne who reluctantly got off my lap and raced after her clothes I was guiding ahead of her.

"How long can you charge it for? And what happened to her clothes? I thought you kept them?" asked Hermione in her customary way after the speechlessness of the situation wore off and she wanted her answers.

"The runic seals only affect your body, not your clothes ...it's just the way it is ...small price to pay if you ask me," I answered that part first, "and if I really wanted to max out the charge ...it would keep for three days on the non-magical animals, and probably one day for the dragon or basilisk ...the werewolf would probably be somewhere between the two."

"I want to see the werewolf?" added Blaise with bright dark brown eyes shinning with excitement like I had never seen, probably because his true animagus form was that of a fellow wolf.

"The dragon!" added Ron equally excited.

"Ron, _you've_ seen the dragon already ...twice!" I snorted in laughter and had to give the nod to Blaise and slowly started drawing it on my arm just as Daphne emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and back into her beautiful self.

I charged the werewolf runic seal for a good twenty minutes, the first few of which my friends alternated between backing away in fear and coming closer in curiosity, until Daphne sat on the ground and called me to her. I laid down and parked my wolf head in her comfortable lap as she rubbed and scratched my face, neck, and belly to my returning purring as the others gathered around and stuck to safer spots. I changed back under my cloak, and without anyone asking, drew the stag runic seal and emerged as an almost exact replica of my father and Patronus. Everyone loved Prongs, but none more than Daphne who knew just how special that form was to me.

After that I was rather tired, but after Dobby came by with a freshly brewed and stolen pepper-up potion from Snape, and with a snap of his fingers enlarged the balcony, I acquiesced to everyones demand to see the dragon. One large and very draining runic seal transformation later, and the Egyptian Black Dragon stood massively on the balcony looking longingly out into the darkening evening sky. I let everyone feel my scales, and showed them a small fire blast that lit up the dark blue sky brilliantly before trying to signal everyone to turn around so they wouldn't see me in my birthday suit when the seal falls in the next minute.

"Turn around already," I yelled the moment I returned to my _naked_ body scrambling for my cloak and discarded clothes and snapping the wide eyed spectators back to reality, and sending them all blushing and turning around quickly, except for Daphne who was laughing in amusement and my embarrassment while starring hungrily at my body.

"At least now I know why you _never_ sleep in the dorms," smirked Tracey to a still staring Daphne as I had finally covered myself enough to be decent and catch the last of Tracey's comments before her and Daphne began laughing together with both Sophia and Hermione joining in ...and me just wanting to hide at the girls amusement and laughter, which thankfully wasn't in a teasing 'size related' manner.

Back in the main room, Dobby served everybody some late night snacks and butterbeers as we made decisions and arrangements for everyone present to get one animal runic seal as a watch or bracelet depending on their preferences. They would be permanent runic seals written on shaped runic stones that we would personally key to their magic so they could be charged at will. It would be so much easier to just tattoo them onto everybody, but that was the one secret of mine and Daphne's that nobody would _ever_ know about, so the bracelets or watches it would be. The group also made plans for another movie night tomorrow so people would have Sunday to rest, recover, and finish homework.

The next two weeks seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye, with every spare minute spent first prepping and shaping the runic stones, then fashioning bracelets and watch faces with straps of basilisk hide the elves had left over form Daphne's and my cloaks. The drawing of the runic seals for the specified animals ended up being the easiest part, although rather tiring, and was followed with several other charms and protections so only the person it was made for could use it or remove it since these little babies were damn near priceless. My regular classes during those two weeks were actually the break for me, since it all came easy and naturally and was less strenuous than my continued evening training session with my drill sergeant ...I meant fiance, I swear.

On top of the increased magical dueling and sword fighting, we now also spent an hour in the forest as different animals to train and know those parts of us completely should the need ever arise before we could get to the real gem of the program. The cardiovascular workout was still and always will be the best part of my day. We had to move when I gave Daphne the runes of love and protection my mum gave me to the early mornings before she even woke up, since I found myself sleeping less and less as time went on. Thankfully I still had the mornings after the rune drawing and love making and before going to breakfast, to spend time toking with Dobby out on the balcony. We usually also had a bit of time before dinner to catch up with everything going on around me and what needs to be done, but with his and Winky's baby approaching he was a _tad_ nervous, note the sarcasm.

It was fast approaching February, and most students were just now getting back into the swing of things after Christmas holiday. There had unfortunately been a photograph taken of Daphne and I that found it's way to the Daily Prophet's front page of us hand in hand and happy as we exited the Runes classroom oblivious to the aspiring photographer trying to make a name off of me. Well, it was bound to happen eventually, especially since last week Dumbledore told me of several reporter's requests to get inside the school for that very thing, not that I could fathom why _that_ story was so noteworthy in the current climate of our world.

I had come to greatly appreciate and welcome Friday lessons or talks with Albus, which I was finally more comfortable saying after all this time. He said he was close to another possible horcrux location, and that if I wanted he would take me with him today during and instead of our lesson. So that's why I was here earlier than usual rattling off random sweats in front of the Gargoyle that protects his office, playing the game I know the Headmaster likes so much, instead of using Gryffindor's sword which I had been carrying in my basilisk cloak and wearing everywhere lately finding that it let me into all locked doors inside the castle including the Headmaster's office. Today though, I was armed and armored for the possible unknown that Dumbledore had planned for this trip to retrieve one of Tom's horcruxes, and rather excited to be taking such proactive steps in the eventual confrontation and hopefully defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

AN: Next chapter, Harry and Dumbledore go searching for the next horcrux! Enjoy. You'll have to wait for the next few chapters, but you can't complain about eight chapters being posted together ...well, you can, but I won't listen!


	23. Caves & House Elves

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 10/5/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 23: Caves and House Elves

"Ah Harry, right on time," greeted Albus Dumbledore the moment I came through his office door for our usual Friday morning lesson making me smile at his bright twinkling eyes so filled with amusement at the five minutes I spent trying to guess his password and giving him plenty of options for later passwords in the process.

"Blood pops Albus?" I returned with a good natured chuckle as I sat in my usual seat before him.

"I do believe Hagrid still has one more lesson on Vampires, then alas ...I'll have to come up with another new password," replied the twinkling eyed Headmaster happily, seeming to really enjoying these lessons as much as I am, although the slight residual morning buzz gives me a lot more patience for Albus' eccentricities. "You look very appropriately dressed if I may say."

"Thank you Albus, and I love your pajamas ...I have the same pair," I replied as straight faces as I could manage seeing as I had a full basilisk wardrobe on with cloak and sword while the Headmaster was wearing a lime green long dress robe with purple stars and a matching wizards hat.

"These are no _mere_ pajamas Harry," answered the smirking and very amused older wizard. "Is Dobby joining us again?"

"He said to call him when we got there," I answered having already discussed it and gotten the Headmaster's and Dobby's permission.

We ended up flooing to the Three Broomsticks directly from his office and after a brief greeting to Rosmerta, I followed Albus' signature a disapparated right behind him and reappeared near a desolate cliff overlooking a rough ocean. It was wicked windy and the break of the waves against the cliff walls added to the noise and slight eeriness the whole area reeked of, it certainly seemed like the type of place only an Orphanage would vacation at and felt just plain wrong or evil even. Albus pointed to the small outcropping of rocks on the cliff's face that marked the entrance to the cave, and asked if I wanted to swim ...is he fucking crazy, it's the beginning of February for Christ's sake.

"Dobby," I called shaking my head for several reasons as I waited an instant until he appeared with a crack between Albus and I wearing a matching but much smaller outfit of basilisk armor to my own, and he looked sharp.

"Eh ...there are infiery here Master Harry Potter sir," he spoke after arriving and almost instantly reacting with a flinch at the negative and evil energy that surrounds this place ...wait, did he say infiery?

"Well, at least we have the right place," I responded lightly and with a bit of hope since infiery is definitely a calling card of Voldemort, and this place just felt like someplace Tom would love. "Dobby, can you pop us over to that cave entrance over there?"

"Dobby can do anything for Master Harry Potter sir," responded my best mate and current mini me, and doing just that by grabbing our hands followed by a loud crack.

It didn't take too long to then find the blood oath doorway into the inner cave and the fucking enormous infiery filled underground lake and rickety boat to get to the only above water area of the cavernous lake. Surprisingly it was Dobby who recognized the potion contained within the lone cauldron containing the necklace horcrux, as something the bad elf Kreature had once consumed and described in detail during a rare moment of lucidity a few months ago when Dobby was doing routine property checks and inspections. Dobby said it's base was a mixture of vampire blood and basilisk venom that slowly killed you while destroying your brain very slowly and irreparably ...that described Kreature pretty well, but who would make a house elf drink that?

"Albus, I know you're going to want to fight me on this, but hear me out," I spoke into the silence following Dobby's explanation. "I have another animagus form that could help us out here, not to mention my tolerance for basilisk venom. I can actually become a basilisk that wont be affected at all by the potion, and has a third eyelid so you wont die or become petrified."

"You _have_ been busy," responded the Headmaster lightly while closely studying me with twinkling but very alert and cautious blue eyes. "Very well Harry, I'll let Dobby help you and I'll prepare to deal with the infiery."

While Dumbledore was turned away, I charged the runic tattoo instead of having to draw it and saving my energy to get the hell out of this place afterwards. While I was nowhere near the size of Salazar's ancient basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, at four meters long and weighing three times my normal body weight, I was a decent sized snake and tasted the potion first to make sure I'd be okay before submerging my reptilian jaw under the surface and drinking deeply. It definitely wasn't going to kill me, but gave me a nauseous sick to my stomach feeling and by the time I finished the potion I wanted to wretch painfully.

Unfortunately, it was also that time when the infiery awoke and there were literally hundreds of them. Albus was quite capable at keeping them all back away from us, but they seemed to be growing in numbers still and not being hurt but only blocked from us. Dobby levitated the locket out of the now empty cauldron as I changed back to my naked self under my cloak and instantly rolled to the side to vomit something fierce before I could collect myself and inspect it ...it was a fucking fake, all that crap for a fucking fake. Then why have all the infiery here? This didn't make sense, and was really starting to piss me off something fierce.

"Albus, watch my back," I spoke while drawing the rune on my still naked body and then changed into something that could definitely turn up the heat on this fire, and silently chuckling at Albus' astonished and wide eyes.

I didn't feel bad at all breathing dragon fire down upon the hundreds of undead infiery, and in actuality rather enjoyed it since it also got rid of the acid burn feeling in my stomach and throat, and rid the planet of an army of the undead. I could see the calculating and questioning eyes of Albus on me as I finished the last of the wretched creatures off and landed back on the small island with an earth shaking rumble. I changed back into myself panting from all the excursion behind a wonderfully placed screen by Dobby to maintain what modesty I had kept, and quickly threw back on all my clothes and basilisk hide armor, cloak, and sword before I handed Albus the fake locket and getting back into the boat for the return trip home.

"I think you've been holding back quite a few talents Harry," spoke Albus on the return boat trip as he studied me before turning his attention to the locket.

"It makes it all the easier for people to underestimate me sir," I responded with my trademark lopsided grin as I looked over his shoulder and read the small handwritten note inside the fake locket horcrux. "So, Regulus brought Kreature here?"

"Yes, Regulus Arcturus Black ...now we know why he was killed for backing out of the Death Eaters," muttered a thinking Headmaster.

"And why Kreature is crazy and dying according to Dobby," I added softly as I thought about the facts of the members of the once great Black Family, of which I am now the Head.

"Kreature doesn't want to be shamed and die of illness," continued Dobby into the silence that had settled. "He wants master Harry Potter sir to put his head on a plaque of honor and grant him his freedom and glory in a noble death."

"Well Albus, want to do that in lieu of lessons next week ...we can search the house for the real locket too with Dobby's help," I offered as the boat finally came to a rest near the narrow strip of rock we entered on, and we carefully disembarked and made our way out of the cave that no longer had the lingering feeling of death and evil now that the infiery were gone for good.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan for next week's lesson," he replied after a moments thought, and knew we wanted to be there and could afford waiting one more week for the next piece of Riddle's soul puzzle.

"Good, now let's get back to school ...I'm starving," I responded to which Dobby grabbed both our hands and popped us directly to the gates of Hogwarts and where we were back in the snow and slowly trudging our way back up to the school.

Albus insisted that Madam Pompfrey check me over even after Dobby confirmed that I was fine based on the bond we shared, but I agreed if only to see the nurse I hadn't had to see much of all this year except for sending Snape and Malfoy here a few weeks ago. It was already passed lunch time in the Great Hall anyway so I made a short trip to the infirmary, and after a clean bill of health said goodbye to Albus and the nurse before returning to my suite to find Daphne anxiously waiting on how the horcrux hunt went today, while Sophia, Blaise, and Tracey happily watched a movie relaxing after their long week of classes ...must be nice.

Maybe I shouldn't complain so much since Daphne quickly told her friends we'd be back to go to dinner and then took me to the bedroom to burn off all the remaining energy I had while I described to her the whole trip in detail. Daphne ended up having to practically drag me to dinner while Tracey joked good-naturedly about my lack of stamina on the way through the halls. I ended up eating an enormous amount of food to help me build back up my energy and strength before Daphne put me through a light workout of dueling and sword fighting before skipping ahead to my favorite part much earlier than normal, to which we used the extra time very well.

Saturday night our core groups of friends came over for movie night and to receive their completed runic animagi bracelets or watches. After quickly setting them to everyone and a run through on how to charge them, I gave them ample time to change into their new forms for a bit and test them out. Ron's Egyptian Black Dragon had a slight reddish tint to it and small tuft of red hair for a beard as he took over the expanded balcony for the allotted half hour. Hermione was sitting perched on the highest bookshelf in the room, looking every bit the clone of her idol Professor McGonagall without the glasses markings around her eyes.

Blaise and Sophia were by nature wolves in their true animagus forms, but wanted something different and had settled on a stag and doe who were both cuddling quietly on the floor much like Daphne and I had the first night. My favorite though had to be Tracey, who ended up choosing the female grim and was every bit the rambunctious dog that Sirius was, and enjoyed playing with and riling up the others. Daphne and I watched happily as our friends connected with the new parts of themselves until it was time to turn back and with the help of blinds to the balcony and strategically placed screens everyone was able to maintain their dignity.

The subsequent week of classes passed by in it's usual flurry of activity and before I knew it, I was again returning to the Headmaster's office for our Friday morning lesson and today's trip to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The house was still as dirty and dreary as ever, and maybe even more so than usual since Sirius died and Remus returned to teach and stay at Hogwarts leaving only random Order members ever staying, and primarily only using the kitchen for meetings. The Headmaster and I found Dobby and Kreature both talking to the portrait of Walburga Black, Sirius' and Regulus' lovely mother in the houses' entryway and joined them to find out how we are doing this.

"Good morning Lady Black, Kreature," I greeted warmly and respectfully, knowing Dobby wanted me on my best behavior to help smooth things over for when we took control of the House of the Blacks. "Are we ready to begin?"

"Master Harry Potter sir must first make oath," started Dobby, who had coached me perfectly on this part.

"Okay," I answered honestly and drew the sword of Gryffindor before me to use instead of my wand as a magical focus since I would need it for later in this conversation and spoke the oath Dobby taught me. "I pledge on my magic and ancestors to grant the house elf Kreature the honor of the Black Family he so deserves for the loyal care and service he maintained for my family, and especially the devotion he showed to Master Regulus."

"You know about Master Regulus?" asked the surprisingly lucid but obviously sick and dying elf.

"Yes Kreature I do," I answered simply. "I wanted to ask you about the night you and Master Regulus went to the cave and the infiery lake."

"Master Regulus was very brave and selfless," answered the house elf proudly, "he traded his favorite necklace for an evil gold locket that he made Kreature promise to protect."

"I would like to present to you Kreature, your Master Regulus' favorite locket to adorn your head in the Black Families place of ultimate honor," I spoke honestly and brought out the necklace we found in the cave and handed it over to a now openly crying and shaking house elf.

"Master Harry is good strong wizard," mumbled the shaken and emotional elf who clutched the necklace lovingly in one hand while snapping his fingers and producing Slytherin's locket in his other which he gracefully handed over to me. "Master Harry now guards evil locket for Kreature and Master Regulus."

"Thank you Kreature for a lifetime of devotion and service to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black," I responded gratefully after the horcrux locket was secured in my pocket and I stood with my sword raised before me in front of a crying and eagerly bowing house elf waiting for his own eternal glory.

With one fell swoop of the ancient magical sword, the tiny old body of Kreature was separated from his head and collapsed in a heap at my feet while his head hovered in the air for a short moment. Master Regulus' locket began to glow suddenly, and in a blinding flash of dark purple the head and locket reappeared on the wall next to the portrait of his Mistress wearing his young Master' necklace. Surprisingly, the portrait of Walburga Black stayed silent throughout the entire process and discussion beforehand, only watching and studying me, my actions and words, and mostly my very recognizable sword.

"Thank you Lord Black ...or should I say Lord Gryffindor," she spoke reverently and with a slight bow of respect that literally shocked me to the core, "you are a true nobleman."

"I thank you for your kind words Lady Black," I responded equally respectfully, hoping to use this new attitude to my advantage now that I was taking real control of the ancient house. "I find I must ask for your blessing to return this house and the Black Family to one of prominence and respect it deserves."

"You have my complete blessings Lord Black," she responded eagerly and with an excited gleam in her portrait's eyes I had not though possible from the old witch.

"Dobby, I want you to get the other elves to do the needed work here, I want you with me and Albus today ...and to stay with Winky until your child is born," I spoke as I looked at all the work needed and knew Dobby would miss not being able to be a part of the cleanup, but knew Winky and I needed him more right now.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir," answered Dobby with a definite longing look at the filthy house, but with reluctant acceptance none the less. "Dobby will go get elves and get them started, and then meet you and Professor Dumblydore in his office with a small container of the basilisk venom."

"You know me too well mate," I snorted and with a look to the still silent and observing Headmaster, we returned to the kitchen and used the Floo network to get back to Albus' office to wait on Dobby and inspect the Slytherin locket horcrux.

Within an hour after returning to Albus' office, Dobby had come and after running all the necessary tests to confirm that the locket was in fact a horcrux, we destroyed it. Much like Hufflepuff's cup, the basilisk venom dissolved the priceless gold locket and destroyed the green mist representing the piece of Tom Riddle's severed soul without much fanfare or drama. We chatted until lunch time about the two new animal forms Albus witnessed today, and he asked me plenty of questions about the Hogsmead attack now that he knew that I was the Egyptian Black Dragon from that day.

That evening Daphne and I took her Slytherin friends to the Forbidden Forrest, where we all changed into animals and spent hours running and playing with one another to which everyone greatly enjoyed. I did the same with just Ron on Saturday night, and taught him to fly as a dragon which took him a good hour to learn as it did me. We eventually flew up into the mountains north of Hogwarts and spent a great night relaxing as the giant magical beasts before returning to school as dawn broke and both sleeping a good bit of Sunday away.

During the following week, the whole castle was buzzing over Valentine's Day coming up this Friday and the subsequent Hogsmead day on Saturday for the many couples throughout the school planning to celebrate. Daphne and I had made plans to spend the Hogsmead day together now that our relationship was in the open and I didn't want her out of my sight if I could help it. I was glad for the break from the normal routines ...well except the cardio workouts which we continued thankfully. Before we could even get to the weekend however, something we were all waiting for happened during Wednesday nights beginner DA meeting when Dobby appeared in the Room of Requirements startling most of the younger kids.

"Master Harry Potter sir, Winky just went into labor," spoke the newly arrived and panicked looking elf.

"Oh Shit, really?" I asked stunned, but knew it was the truth based on Dobby utter panic. "Sorry everybody, class is over ...I've got to run and check on one of my house elves, see you all next week," I finished quickly, and after getting nods from Justin and Zacharias that they would clean up, I left with Dobby and immediately popped to their bedroom.

"Dobby will go get Mistress Daphne too," spoke the still nervous but obviously looking better Head Elf, knowing his master and friend was here to help and look after his Winky.

_He_ might have felt better about having me there, but I sure as hell didn't know what to do, and settled down next to the bed with a red faced and sweating Winky. I offered assurances that everything would be fine, and let her grab and squeeze my hand when the contractual pains got too great for her. Luckily, I was soon joined by Daphne, Dobby, and Jolzen an elf at Potter Estate who seemed experienced in house elf healing and birthing, and thankfully immediately took control over the situation. Dobby took up my spot comforting Winky, and Daphne and I stood off to the side giving everyone room and just observing the miracle of birth, and happy to be present to something so special for Dobby and Winky ...hell, I was present at conception, could the birth be any worse?

"It's a boy," exclaimed the beaming Jolzen as he successfully delivered the small green screaming baby house elf and held him up proudly for everyone to see before gently whipping him down with a damp cloth and resting him carefully along with a blanket in a tired Winky's arms, who was both beaming and crying in joy much like her bonded partner Dobby.

"Oh Dobby, he's beautiful," spoke an emotional and exhausted Winky looking between her mate and baby, "Little Haphne."

I had to squeeze Daphne's hand when she discovered the baby house elf's name since I wanted it to be a surprise, and then we both congratulated the new parents. We felt a sudden flash of magic from Winky's now empty womb, and I instantly turned to the house elf couple to confirm that was what I thought it was. The house elf protection ward we erected over Godric's Hollow this summer had just finished running it's course and should now be free of the evil it contained from that Halloween night all those years ago and accessible to it's owners. I had to explain to Daphne what was going on, and couldn't believe I had forgotten about the night Dobby and Winky married and magically sealed the corrosive property inside her womb ...or maybe just repressed the memory of them having sex and the diseased house my parents were killed in.

"He is beautiful, congratulations to both of you," I spoke honestly after shaking my head to clear it of the unusual thoughts and smiled happily at the beaming couple and their precious new baby boy.

"We have you to thank Master Harry Potter sir," replied a still very emotional Winky as she hugged her precious child to her with such a look of joy it was truly overwhelming ...that was one very lucky kid.

"You're both very welcome," I responded sincerely, "and want you both to take as much time as you need to be with and get to know your son."

"Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby and Winky know," answered Dobby gratefully and with a slight rolling of his eyes at the very familiar topic, "and we'll give little Haphne at least one day off before putting him to work."

"What?!" I asked in confusion and shock, until I saw the shinning eyes of Dobby and realized he was just pulling my leg, "oh, very funny mate."

"Oh Harry, you should have seen your face," laughed Daphne with sparkling and amused violet eyes.

"You think that's funny do you?" I asked and reached out to tickle her, which quickly turned into a chase out of the amused elves' room and throughout the suite and only ending when she finally let me catch her in our bed where we collapsed together in laughter.

I was almost completely out of sorts all day Thursday from the unusual change in my routine, or basically just the lack of Dobby's presence. After waking and performing the runic seals of love and protection over Daphne which was getting easier after avery casting, we had Jolzen return her to her dorm. Jolzen was admirably trying to fill in for Dobby while he was with Winky and his new child, and after bringing Daphne back to her dorm met me out on the balcony. He didn't partake in any of the wake and bake, but talked to me for a bit and I told him of my daily schedule and plans before heading to breakfast and starting my day.

After my only class of the day Transfiguration, I spent a good deal of my afternoon reading about the real animagus transformation, and practicing meditating to try and locate the part of me that was a phoenix trying to emerge. It was quite different from the runic animagi, and with the slight weirdness of my day, I just couldn't concentrate enough to accomplish much so instead I retired out to the balcony ...a man with his bong. Jolzen had to come and wake me after passing out on the charmed warm balcony since I was likely to miss dinner if I slept any more. I was just able to catch a bit of dinner and then lead the advanced DA group in an easier and more fun lesson.

"Okay folks," I started after everyone arrived and the door was closed, "today we are reviewing the Patronus Charm for the first half an hour, then playing paint-ball for the rest of class if your good ...so let's get started."

AN: Sorry if the passing of time seems rushed, but I'm not planning to go over every single day of the school year ...I'm spending too much time on my balcony I guess. Enjoy!


	24. Happy Valentine's Day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 10/5/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 24: Happy Valentine's Day!

I woke up on Friday morning the 14th of February at what was becoming my usual time, namely six a.m. After the almost hour long runic casting of loved based protection runes that I almost didn't even have to fully wake for anymore, it was time to get up and prepare for the day ahead. Daphne woke at her usual time just after seven when the runic casting was complete and according to her left her fully awake and energized, if not s bit horny too. Today being Valentine's day, I had brought a small tray of tea, scones, and her favorite jams to share in bed for a while before we had to start our days.

It really was nice to slow down our morning and share the time together, and without Dobby around I wanted the company I had really missed yesterday. I know I told him and Winky to take all the time they needed, but it was hard not to just see and hang out with my best mate before the day really got going, and especially before Dumbledore's lessons. But this morning was special too, since rarely did we get to lay around and lazily play in bed in the morning except for the occasional weekend, and being Valentine's Day made it all the better.

"I got you something for Valentine's Day," I spoke as we were finally getting dressed and handed over the heart shaped box of muggle chocolates, hoping to throw her off the trail of what I had really gotten for her that I still needed to pick up when I had a moment to slip away unnoticed. "Now, I don't want you spoiling your appetite with only chocolates today, but that box is charmed to refill itself twice, so don't be afraid to share some with Tracey and Sophia."

"Thanks Harry, but you'll have to wait for tonight to get my gift," spoke a smirking Daphne as she popped a piece of chocolate ion her mouth slowly and seductively while driving me crazy.

"I can't wait that long," I added pulling her into me and giving her a firm kiss that tasted of chocolate and my Daphne, before reluctantly letting her go and letting Jolzen take her back to her dorm so she could get ready for Potions class and I could make my way to Dumbledore's office for our next Friday lesson.

My talk with the Headmaster was rather short today since over the last month we had managed to destroy two more horcruxes leaving us with just the final two. We talked about ways to get Severus to test if Nagini really is a horcrux, but didn't know if he could pull it off without the snake noticing something and most likely running tattle tale to Tom ...meaning the end for the double agent spy. We brainstormed on Rowena's diadem, one of the only known relics of the Ravenclaw founder to be attributed and authenticated throughout wizarding history. I mentioned a book of runic languages that Luna gave me to copy from her Family Vault that was probably one of the few pieces of work left behind by the woman many considered the brightest witch of all time, and gave one of my copies to Albus telling him I could have another made for myself ...or would when I got back to my suite.

I asked Jolzen to commission me another copy when I got back to my suite much earlier than usual, and decided there was no time like the present to go make my stop for Daphne's gift. I quickly took the secret tunnel from the statue of the humpbacked witch heading towards Honeydukes basement, but apparated directly from the tunnel once I was outside of Hogwarts' wards. There was still an hour until lunch started at school, and my destination was in a state of similar preparedness for the upcoming mid-day meal.

The Leaky Cauldron was it's usual hodgepodge of patrons and shoppers passing through to Diagon Alley, and I was glad to be wearing my basilisk cloak with the hood pulled up to avoid detection even if it did make me look a bit suspicious. I quickly made my way to the magical shopping district, and immediately set out for my destination at the large white stone dwelling of the Goblin Nation, Gringotts. After only having to slightly and momentarily pull back my hood to confirm my identity, I was thankfully silently lead through the back doors of the bank and to the office of Ragnok, the goblin leader.

"Hello Ragnok, it's good to see you again," I greeted upon arrival after removing my hood and shaking hands with the larger and intimidating goblin elder. "I trust that you are well?"

"Yes, thank you Harry," he responded with what I knew to be a friendly smile for a goblin, but with the sharp teeth and bright eyes looked a little more intimidating than friendly as I returned the smile and shook his hand before we were both seated in the immaculate office. "I am having the item you requested brought here ...ah, here it is now."

"It's beautiful Ragnok, how can I possibly thank you enough," I responded in awe, staring at the exquisite gems that adorned it and light that reflected off it in an absolute clarity and precision ...a true work of art.

"You already have Harry, in more ways than you can imagine," responded Ragnok genuinely and with a fond look at what must be a priceless masterpiece made by the finest goblin craftsman, and seemed pleased at my reaction and excitement. "If there wasn't anything else you need, you should probably get back to Hogwarts before anyone realizes your gone, or lunch ends."

"I will, thanks again Ragnok ...it's perfect, she's going to absolutely love it," I added with another smile and shake of the older goblin's hand, hiding the precious item inside my cloak and bidding him goodbye.

"Your welcome Harry," he responded as I packed up to leave, "and give Dobby, Winky, and the new baby my best wishes."

"I will Ragnok, and can you believe they named the boy Haphne," I finished with a lopsided grin before pulling up my hood and returning to school as quickly as I could daydreaming about Daphne's reaction to her real present later tonight.

Jolzen called another of my house elves, Cidi to cook for Daphne's and my private dinner date since it wasn't his specialty, and used the afternoon to pick up and decorate the suite beautifully while the little elf Cidi cooked up a storm in the kitchen. By six o'clock that evening, the suite looked and smelled completely different as Jolzen had put a small table near the lit fireplace and used a charmed fireflies to hover near the ceiling and giving the place an unearthly glow of flickering and romantic light. Cidi had prepared a feast of intoxicating and aromatic honey glazed quail, yams, and fresh snow peas that was really hard to stay away from as I waited anxiously for Daphne's imminent arrival.

"Oh Harry, everything is so beautiful," whispered Daphne in slight awe and surprise, knowing we were having a private dinner but not to what extent, as her sparkling violet eyes took in the romantic atmosphere ...Jolzen was definitely a keeper.

"Yes, _everything_ is," I answered her with a love filled and meaningful look before I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with everything I had and felt for her pouring out.

"Wow, I could get used to this," she answered while catching her breath after the searing and heartfelt kisses, causing me to smile and nod numbly.

Our meal was absolutely exquisite, as was the bottle of wine we polished off easily, and where soon cuddling on the sofa in front of the fireplace. I could hardly remember a time in my life that felt so good and special, and knew it was all thanks to the wonderful woman at my side. We kissed, tickled, and fooled around lightly as we celebrated the holiday for lovers in style and wasn't until much later after desert that I told her about her real gift. I hoped she liked it as much as I did when I picked it up today, but wasn't too worried since I knew she wanted one, and it was among the best ever.

"You didn't have to get me anything else Harry, today was simply perfect," she responded to my lopsided grin when I came back with a long box similar to ones my brooms always came in and set it on her lap.

"This gift's a little more practical, but I knew you needed one ...and I wanted you to have the best," I spoke sincerely and planted her with a firm kiss as her sparkling violet eyes searched mine lovingly.

"Holy shit it's gorgeous ...where did you get this?" she exclaimed in wide eyed shock and stuck staring at the beautiful japanese style katana sword she favored encrusted on the two handed hilt with the most exquisite precious gems and metalwork.

"I commissioned the goblins to make it, just like they made Gryffindor's," I answered with a smirk at her incredulous and beautiful expression which only grew as she stared again at the sword now in even more awe and wonder.

"I absolutely love it!" she squealed once the shock wore off, and before I could even respond was tackled by the very attractive violet eyed witch and taken happily to the floor as the sword lay comfortably on the sofa unmoved for several hours as I was good and thanked properly.

We got to skip all of our other training since we spent the remainder of the night and into the morning doing the cardiovascular workout available, training was never so good. I woke a little late the next morning, but still managed to complete drawing and charging the love based protection runes by the time for breakfast in the Great Hall. We took our time getting ready together which tends to distract me, and then slowly made our way to breakfast before we could head off into Hogsmead for the day planning our first very public date and hoping everything would go well ...I spoke to soon.

"How could you whore yourself to Potter of all people ...Greengrass?" came the drawling sneer of the arrogant as ever ferret boy as we approached the Great Hall doors, and I took careful notice to check for teachers before whipping around and cold clocking the blonde ponce square in his face and knocking flat on his ass.

"_Sssilencccio ...incarcccerousss_," I hissed in parceltongue making all the Slytherins with Malfoy flinch, and Daphne to look on with a mixture of amusement and revenge in her fierce violet eyes as Malfoy's crumpled and bleeding body was instantly silenced and bound in conjured snakes with his hands at his side and his broken nose bleeding heavily. "I hope you didn't have plans today _cousin_, because these spells wont wear off until tomorrow, and only your fucking dark lord could get them off ...ta ta."

"Oh Harry, you're mean," teased Daphne playfully as we left Malfoy, his two goons, and pug faced girlfriend frantically trying to reverse either spell unsuccessfully I might add, "and thank you for defending my honor good sir."

"Anytime my lady," I returned with a formal bow before opening the Great Hall doors and walking with her and sitting down at the SLytherin table amidst many wide eyed or angry glares directed at the both of us.

"Ooh, lucky us ...the Gryffindor golden boy at our lowly table," exclaimed Tracey sarcastically and in her own way of showing she cares ...yeah right.

"Like I told your Head of House, if it wasn't for Malfoy I would have been called the Slytherin step child or some such nonsense," I replied with my lopsided grin that I knew Tracey hated ...since she told me often enough.

"Maybe the Slytherin scoundrel?" supplied Daphne in amusement having often wondered how different things would have been if I was in the serpent house.

"Or the Slytherin scape goat," I added, enjoying this game immensely, especially when Blaise snorted his pumpkin juice at my last suggestion.

"I like that one," laughed Sophia both at the name and her boyfriend's reaction, which thankfully together released a lot of the tension since I sat down. "So what are you planning today for the Hogsmead visit?"

"Madam Puddifoot's of course," I replied with a smirk and enjoyed Daphne's almost chocking on her eggs and Blaise and Sophia's laughter.

"You better be kidding," scowled Daphne with a dangerous narrowing of her eyes, well for me anyway.

"Of course I'm kidding ...I'd rather be in Snape's class than that god forsaken place," I answered quickly and honestly to which Daphne's beautiful violet eyes became less hostile and more filled with an amusing sparkle.

"Is _Professor_ Snape's class really that bad?" asked Tracey innocently, and I knew something must be up ...the greasy git was probably behind me, this could be fun.

"It's not bad for any of you," I answered simply and then went in for the kill, what really could he do to me? "Your dad wasn't his rival and tormentor, and I doubt he wanted to fuck any of _your_ mothers."

The stunned gasps of everyone around me as well as directly behind me was all the confirmation I needed to know that I was correct in my assumption of the Potion master's presence. The terrified and wide eyed look of every Slytherin I could see was enough to also tell me that the man was probably apoplectic with rage and only seconds away from cursing me in the back so I refused to turn around in fear of laughing in his face. Maybe I was really meant to be a Gryffindor, because like a fool I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Except for Draco's mum, but they've been fucking for years since Lucius prefers boys," oh it was just brilliant, the effect was instantaneous as every person within earshot gasps again and I heard a constipated sounding growl behind me before I felt the soft breeze of a flailing cloak and heard the hastily retreating footsteps of the now put in place greasy git. "Was it something I said?" I called after him with a smirking face as every Slytherin looked at me like I was crazy.

"Fuck Potter ...do you have a death wish?" scolded Tracey angrily, but with a slight questioning in her eyes, wanting to know why I said that and also if it was true.

"Nah, you just baited me too easily for that one, and I wanted to shut his ass up ...win win for me," I responded with my lopsided grin just to irritate her further.

"Was all that true?" asked Blaise still in stunned shock like most of those around me.

"Unfortunately it is ...and has frankly been giving me nightmares ever since finding out," I answered with a sad and hopeful shake of my head trying to erase the memories ...just foul.

"Aww, my poor baby," cooed Daphne teasingly as she gently ran her fingers through my already messy hair and easily making up for her teasing with the help of her nimble magic fingers.

"Mmm, that feels good," I replied closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation of her fingers lightly scratching my head and teasing the untamable hair.

"I think it's time to leave these two lovebirds alone," spoke Tracey in only playful disgust as she said her goodbyes and rose to leave with Sophia and Blaise to head to Hogsmead.

"Finish your breakfast so we can get going," whispered Daphne softly as she ran a final hand through my hair before I polished off my plate in record time.

The Gryffindors all gave me questioning looks either for sitting with the Slytherins or the run in with Snape, I wasn't sure. I just waived to my friends and told them that I would see them later as Daphne and I left the Great Hall hand in hand. The line to checkout was still relatively short, so it was only minutes until we were quickly walking across the grounds, both bundled warm with our now usual basilisk cloaks Jolzen had waiting for us in the entranceway. I must say that Daphne looked hot with her new sword's jewel encrusted hilt sticking up behind her shoulders as the sword ran down the length of her back.

We stopped for her to get stationary, and later for us to get some candy and sweets, but mostly just walked around the village arm in arm enjoying the ability to be in public and not hiding our relationship. When it neared eleven, we headed to our only real appointment of the day located at sixty-seven Main Street. It was the currently empty future premisses of the Hogsmead branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and the two troublemakers in charge where currently waiting on us at a conjured table among the empty and seemingly recently refurbished store space.

"Harry, who's the babe?" asked Fred the moment we entered, and how I knew it was Fred I'll never know.

"You've been holding out on us," added George, who stood and rushed over to bow dramatically before an amused Daphne, "George Weasley at your service."

"Fred Weasley, ladies man extraordinaire," continued Fred not to be outdone by his twin brother as he too dramatically bowed.

"Daphne Greengrass, soon to be Daphne Potter," responded my beautiful Slytherin fiance in a challenging voice and with a perfectly raised eyebrow and violet eyes sparkling in amusement at their antics and dumbstruck faces.

"What ...you don't even congratulate your engaged business partner?" I continued sarcastically, and enjoying every second of their stunned and speechless faces.

Needless to say, it took the twins a bit to recover from the unexpected news and after we had their word that they wouldn't tell anyone about the engagement yet, we got down to business. I was rather adamant that my third of the earnings that they set aside for me, went back into WWW's expansion fund to ease the transition of opening a new store. The twins had been continually putting their two-thirds back into it's running, and not taking home as much in order to pay out my one-third, and I demanded it stopped. If we weren't _all_ making money it wasn't a good business relationship according to the beautiful and smart Daphne, who quickly impressed the twins with her understanding of the wizarding world's market from all the times helping her dad. By the time we left the twins to their own plans, we had a comprehensive business plan in place for the future and everyone was happier and more secure for it.

Daphne and I then went to eat at a small family run restaurant off the beaten path I had often seen but never stopped at. It turned out to be wonderful, great food, a private quiet meal, and friendly service ...we would definitely be coming back here. It was on our walk back to the main part of town after lunch when we first felt the slightly extra cold wave and depression that usually accompanied the Dementors. Not seconds later a scream tore through the air as Lisa Turpin was dragging a seemingly very much affected Terry Boot from the direction of where the Shrieking Shack used to be.

"I thought the remaining Dementors left the dark lord after you killed all their brothers?" whispered a nervous Daphne as we made our way towards where the Shrieking Shack use to stand, holding hands and relishing in the contact in the face of the foul soul sucking creatures.

"That's what Snape and Dumbledore said," I answered equally nervous as we approached the area feeling a growing wave of cold as my mother's pleading screams grew even louder in my head.

"Um ...Harry ...why are they just ...floating there?" she asked almost breathless and slowly losing her energy as the cold and memories became too much for her as she latched onto my arm for both comfort and physical support.

"Fuck if I know," I answered totally dumbfounded, staring at the group of Dementors silently hovering in the clearing that once held the Shrieking Shack until one of them broke away and silently approached our location and stopping a good ten meters away causing me to step protectively in front of Daphne as my mum's voice became almost too loud to hear anything else.

'Chosen One, I come not to harm you,' I heard as a rattling whisper in my head through the screams that made my eyes widen comically as I stared gob-smacked at the Dementor apparently speaking to me, 'we come to ask your help. The Dark One seeks to control and punish us, the Ministry uses us, but only you can truly set us free and end this miserable existence once and for all.'

"You're fucking kidding me?" I mumbled in shock and disbelief.

'We come to you to be released from this world ...we have never belonged here,' it continued in the same breathy and rattling voice, 'we beg you to free us, Chosen One.'

"Um ...okay," I answered in confusion and shock, but after feeling Daphne practically hanging onto my back for support, I knew I had the love required to cast my absolute best Patronus, "_expecto patronum_!"

Prongs the Patronus leapt thirty meters out of my wand on a mission, and within seconds had run through the eerily floating and waiting Dementors, sending them silently to their freedom. When the large group was no more, Prongs came back and circled the last remaining Dementor like a predator hungry to eat, but paused as the Dementor seemingly had one more thing to do. Unfortunately, what it needed to do was remove it's cloak and lay it on the ground below his floating and rotting corpse like form, and then with a disgusting finger nail looking thing, drew a deep cut into his arm and bled a smokey black substance that collected in an invisible ball of magic in front of him, which he set on top of the cloak before he gave me a final bow.

'Thank you Chosen One for freeing my people ...these are the only gifts I have to offer ...may the help grant you victory in your coming battles,' he finished with a last bow of respect before Prongs sprung and ran right through the decomposing figure and sending an explosion of sparks and magic in every direction making me have to blink repeatedly to clear my vision.

"What the fuck just happened?" whispered a practically hysteric and shaking Daphne as she clung to my arm and shoulder to help support her wobbly legs and body.

"That was the last of the Dementors, asking to be set free," I answered and then called Jolzen to gather and store the Dementor's cloak and blood for later, and turned and pulled a still cold and shaking Daphne in for a heart and body warming kiss that shook off some of the lingering presence of the soul suckers, "come on, we should probably go see the Headmaster."

I grabbed Daphne's hand and we slowly made our way back to the school and up to the Headmaster's office both completely oblivious to the presence of two very unwelcome people who had followed us throughout Hogsmead. The time it took getting to Dumbledore's office was spent trying to calm down and warm up Daphne, who was still suffering slightly from the Dementor's effects while I tried to understand what just happened. In seemingly no time, we were ascending the steps to an office I frequented regularly while Daphne had never been, and likewise both in completely different frames of mind.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass ...welcome, and just how is Hogwarts most talked about couple on this fine Hogsmead day?" asked the twinkling eyed Headmaster as we entered the office already containing both our Heads of Houses.

"You know, we were enjoying the most wonderful day together until it was crashed by the last remaining Dementors," I responded with a shrug and plopped down into my usual seat pulling Daphne with me and onto my lap, who still seemed shaken up and nervous.

"Potter, get your hands off Miss Greengrass," demanded an immediately irate Snape anytime I was involved.

"Make me," I challenged back with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Severus, Harry ...behave," ordered Albus strongly and getting exactly that as our attentions returned to him, "can you tell us what happened?"

"It would be easier to show you," I replied before calling Jolzen and asking him to bring the two items, my pensieve, and hot chocolate for Daphne and I.

"Mistress Daphne needs her hot chocolate," responded the almost instantly returning house elf as he put the warm mug directly in her still shaking hands and made sure she took a sip before popping away to get the rest of the things I needed.

"I see your elves took the news of the engagement very well," responded the twinkling eyed Headmaster as he closely watched us while our Heads of Houses both spluttered in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah, Dobby started that ...but at the time it was more because the name Mistress Daphne just turned me on," I added with a lopsided grin to help lighten the mood and was rewarded with a light smack to my chest by an obviously feeling better Daphne, "oww ...what, it's hot ...oww, stop!"

"Here are your things Master Harry Potter sir," perfectly interrupted Jolzen as he set all three items on the desk making everyone else lean back away from the items in shock or repulsion I couldn't quite tell which.

"Thank you Jolzen," I answered my elf who nodded and vanished before I turned back to the adults gaping at the items on the desk. "Well, I think you can guess what those two items are, but will make a lot more sense if you just watch first."

All five of us entered the Pensieve and watched Daphne's and my discovery of the Dementors and subsequent meeting with them at the clearing formerly housing the Shrieking Shack. Since it was my memory, everyone could hear the rattling voice of the last Dementor causing them all to gasp including Daphne who hadn't heard it out there and grabbed onto me as Prongs did his work. The adults gasped again in several places, especially the foul disrobing, bleeding, and final words of the last Dementor before it flashed in a shower of sparks and magic.

"No fucking way ...is that Rita Skeeter and her photographer over there in the bloody bushes?" I pointed as the lights cleared and the memory played out it's last few seconds before returning us all to the Headmaster's office with varying thoughts in our heads.

"Calm down Harry." spoke Daphne comfortingly, "you know there's nothing we can do about the Prophet ...Merlin knows we tried."

"I know ...I just can't stand that woman," I responded after letting out several deep breaths.

"Harry, would you grant me small samples of this cloak and blood, I would love to bring it to the Department of Mysteries and the Ministry?" asked Albus curiously as he stared at the items like they were full of information and discoveries.

"Of course," I answered easily and lifted the three plus meter tall cloak and cut off the bottom meter for Albus to keep or share.

The trickier part was the blood since there seemed to be a membrane of something holding it together in a sphere of magic, but a quick transfiguration of a quill gave me a working muggle syringe and gaping Transfiguration teacher. After filling the syringe with the smokey black blood, I handed it to Severus who had already produced several crystal potion phials to store it and get his own little bit to experiment with I'm sure. I then called Jolzen to return my things to my suite since the Headmaster had dismissed Daphne and I so we could head down to the Great Hall for dinner, and the end of an eventful holiday.

AN: Next chapter, fallout with Rita and the Daily Prophet, enjoy!


	25. The Sunday News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 10/5/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 25: The Sunday News

Thankfully very few people had seen or heard about the Dementors until after they were gone and no longer a threat, and the few who did like Lisa and Terry spent the evening in the hospital wing. It made for a much quieter and more peaceful dinner that Saturday night that I once again spent at the Slytherin table with Daphne and her friends. We quietly told them what happened, and were met with incredulous stares and worrying friends wanting to make sure Daphne was alright ...me, not so much but I could deal with that.

I was relatively quiet and thinking through most of the meal about what made up or twisted version of the story Rita Fucking Skeeter would have on tomorrow's Daily Prophet front page, and still couldn't get over the fact that the very nosey reporter and her photographer had probably been following Daphne and I all day. Didn't the wizarding world have more to worry about than some sixteen year old's girlfriend ...I guess not if that teenager is Harry Bloody Potter, then your entire life is available for public consumption or slander. Merlin I'd love to just destroy that fucking newspaper and it's entire bloody staff of useless reporters and gossips. Rita better be careful with what she writes about Daphne, because while I never cared what people thought and wrote about me, if Rita goes after my girl she is in for a very bad day.

"Come on Harry ...calm down and finish eating so we can go back to our room," spoke Daphne softly into my ear and ending my inner turmoil as I quickly finished my plate and practically raced with Daphne back to _our_ suite for an evening together, hoping that tomorrow's Daily Prophet wouldn't be too damaging or heads were going to roll.

I had a difficult time trying to sleep with too many things on my mind mixed with the nervous anxiety about our relationship becoming even more public with the interference of Rita. I had a feeling of dread that I couldn't shake coupled with just too much going on in my busy life that sleep just seemed impossible. Instead, I drew the runic seals of love and protection over Daphne twice as she slept happily through it all, while it completely draining me of all my energy. Despite the fatigue, I was even more awake and headed out to my balcony to watch the upcoming sunrise and break of dawn while rolling and smoking a joint to calm my thoughts. After the sun had started to rise in the clear sky, I headed back into my room and into bed just as Daphne was starting to stir and wake.

"Morning luv," I whispered into her ear as I pulled her sexy body into mine closely, loving her feel and smell as she slowly wiggled even further into me and waking up even more parts of my body.

"Mmmm," she purred cutely before taking my hand currently across her flat stomach and bringing it down slowly between her legs making us both hum in pleasure.

I should have just stayed in bed all day after such a wonderful morning, or at least eaten meals in my suite since the moment I arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast that Sunday morning after the Hogsmead day, I knew my day would be difficult. I must not kill Rita, I must not kill Rita, I must not kill Rita. The Daily Prophet front page was littered with several pictures from Daphne's and my quiet lunch and strolling through the village to our confrontation with the last of the Dementors, who were barely mentioned. Instead, the article was all about how close the Boy-Who-Lived was with the 'sneaky Slytherin, that was obviously using me for my money and fame. It went on to detail the Greengrass family and recent history, calling them opportunistic neutrals and Daphne a gold digging whore ...I think Rita just wrote her last fucking word on this earth.

Daphne was beside herself in anger and embarrassment, but like all good Slytherins was able to conceal her true emotions and anger from becoming visible, something I had not ever succeeded in doing. When the sneers and comments of several students who were either too stupid or bold enough enough to say something reached my ears, I literally exploded with rage like never before. Almost instantly my whole body combusted and was consumed in fire making me look like a comic book hero Dudley used to like, as everything in the hall not nailed down or heavily weighted started shaking and slowly rising into the air as my anger and the flames grew to unheard of levels ...even for me.

"SHE. WILL. PAY!" I growled out in an animalistic fury as the magic and heat in the air grew as several people tried to get further away from me before I accomplished something no wizard had done before me and disappeared from Hogwarts and the Great Hall in a brilliant flash of flames.

I almost instantly appeared in a large warehouse style office building near a large almost muggle looking contraption that was currently still printing out extra copies of the hopefully last ever issue of the Daily Prophet if I had any say in the matter. The flames licking my body had only intensified upon arriving and almost immediately began disrupting the printing press making me smirk at my imminent take down of the Daily Prophet. The many office doors around the main space occupied by the printing press were being thrown open as the machinery began to break down and fail, causing the paper's workers to rush forward to try and salvage the mess my fire was causing while completely oblivious to the flaming and burning person that caused it ...a great testament to their ability to get and report the news if I do say so myself.

"What happened?!" shouted a greying haired man who was quickly growing irate, and must be the owner or editor whose day was only going to get worse, as he watched the burning and breaking machinery and wide eyed looks of his frozen and useless employees.

"You crossed a line you shouldn't have ...and are now paying the consequences," I spoke loudly and clearly and instantly garnered everyone's attention as most shrieked in hysterics and fear as they watched the flames seemingly consuming my body yet doing nothing harmful causing most of them to flee immediately.

"Who ...who are you?" stuttered the ashen and pale faced editor who seemed to be currently pissing his pants in fear as he watched the burning flames tickle me as the fire continued destroying the printing press.

"Someone you've printed your last EVER story about," I answered and raised my hands meaningfully, and causing the fire around me to intensify in heat and reduce the last of the printing press to ashes as all but a few employees fled the building in panic.

"What did I ever do to you?" pleaded the terrified editor who had backed into the safest corner with the last two stupid employees that refused to leave.

"You mean besides acting as a tool for the Ministry and Voldemort by taking their hush money to print lies and withhold the truth?" I raged back still absolutely livid, and having had it with this fucking editor as the fire had now reached all the offices of the building leaving only the current corner free of flames.

"Please ...don't kill me," pleaded the editor in his soiled trousers as I slowly approached him and his apparently two stupid assistants.

"I don't kill people," I spoke in an angry growl as I saw the three stuttering men cower in the corner before movement by a nearby window caught my attention. "Not so fast Rita."

I quickly accioed the beetle and cast a stasis charm on her to remain stuck in her animal form for a few moments so I could take care of my bug problem permanently. I used a variation of the runic locking seal to permanently keep Rita as the fucking bug she was, and overcharged the shit out of it so nobody else would _ever_ be able to undo it until she died naturally since no matter how much I wanted, I couldn't kill the bitch out right. Feeling greatly satisfied at shutting up Rita and the Daily Prophet in one fell swoop, I quickly banished everyone else outside of the building as it began collapsing in on itself from the structural damage the fire caused. I took a final look at the crumbling and destroyed building with a pleased grin on my face before once again disappearing in a brilliant flash of flames just as the aurors began to arrive ...fuck, just like a Gryffindor I charged in without thinking of consequences again.

"Harry!" shouted Daphne in near tears when I returned in a flash of flames directly back into my seat for breakfast as the flames instantly died leaving me relatively normal if not a bit warm and windswept.

"Sorry Daphne ...what did I miss?" I apologized and asked as nobody took their eyes off of me wondering what the hell is going on ...not that I'd tell them.

"Just some stupid Gryffindor defying the laws of magic," returned Tracey Davis with an accusing glare on her usually very pretty face as the others watched the exchange with growing interest wondering my comeback.

"Really ...there are laws of magic?" I replied with a cheeky grin, but never got to hear Tracey's reply as another voice interrupted us.

"Mr. Potter, might we have a word in my office?" came the amused voice of the Headmaster from behind me causing a few of the stupid Slytherins further down the table to snicker thinking I was in trouble for something by the Headmaster ...fucking idiots, as if the Headmaster would ever really punish the prophesized one.

"Harry," began Dumbledore once we were safely within his office as he looked at me with amused and twinkling eyes, "can I ask where you went just now, or am I going to have to read about it in tomorrow's Daily Prophet?"

"You definitely won't be _reading_ about it in the Prophet," I answered with a lopsided smile before the Headmaster's fire flashed green and the frazzled head of the current Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones' appeared in it's midst.

"Albus ...oh thank Merlin you're there," she started as she quickly found the wise old wizard at his desk, "the Daily Prophet building was just destroyed by some unknown fire demon."

"Ngh," I snorted and had to quickly stop myself from laughing silly at the idiots at the newspaper who thought I was a fire demon, but also having Dumbledore's question of where I went answered for me in the most amusing way.

"We'll continue this later Harry," spoke Albus with a stern look at me that caused me to lower my head to avoid laughing hysterically as I accepted the dismissal hoping the Ministry believed the fire demon story to keep me out of trouble, and that Albus backed me up knowing now exactly where I went and what I did.

After my short meeting with the Headmaster, I returned to my suite to find Daphne waiting on me for our planned trip to my two properties. We walked down to the school's entrance and checked out with Filch to head into Hogsmead for another day, and continued to walk off school grounds before I grabbed her hand and dual apparated us to our first stop of the day. I was nervous as hell that Dobby and Winky's unusual protection of the Godric's Hollow property failed and the fiendfyre would wipe out everything beyond the property as well.

Arriving at the property we were met with a completely cleared and ravished expanse of torn up and burnt earth. The house and plant life was all gone with no evidence they ever existed on the barren stretch of land, but thankfully so too was the permeating sense of evil that had previously dominated the property. I guess Dobby and Winky's crazy plan worked, and the land was ready to be used again. We walked the land for a bit and noticed that one of my elves had begun tilling the ground and planting seeds to start the re-growth of the area as I explained to Daphne all about my morning and last visit to the place my parents died and Voldemort was temporarily defeated.

"Harry, you did what you had to do," she consoled me after explaining what Dobby, Winky, and I had to do in order to seal and protect this area from the spread of evil that had dominated the house and property as she hugged me firmly while my emotions got to be too much and I cried sadly for the loss of the connection to my parents and family history.

"I just have so little of theirs ...and this place was the last real connection I had to them," I whispered honestly but with a great deal of difficulty controlling my emotions.

"Then we will rebuild it and restore it to it's former glory just like it was for you and your parents," she answered calmly as she slowly ran her hands through my hair knowing how much I liked it and how much it helped me calm down.

"I love you baby," I spoke sincerely and gave her a needy and passionate kiss that firmly settled me down, before we took a final look around and I dual apparated us to our next stop.

I still had to show her the small scrap of parchment Dumbledore had given me expressly for this purpose, as the secret location of Order Headquarters and the House of Black was revealed to her popping up between the houses on each side of it. I was instantly startled to not see the dark foreboding heavy wood door and snake motifs that usually made up the hardware throughout the old House of the Black family, and instead saw a beautifully carved clean oak door with the Potter and Black family crests adorning it spectacularly. Apparently some of my elves had already begun the restoration of the Ancient and Noble house and couldn't wait to see what they did to the rest in the five days since Kreature died and I took control.

"I think our house elves are trying to make a liar out of me ...I swear on Wednesday this place was a total dark and dreary nightmare," I responded with an amused shrug before opening the door and leading Daphne into an elaborately decorated Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

We were almost instantly greeted by one of my many house elves named Kail inside the beautifully illuminated and immaculately cleaned and decorated entryway that bore no resemblance to it's previous dreariness. He enthusiastically took us on a long tour of the newly renovated and cleaned brownstone, to which Daphne and I often raved and gushed at it's beauty and elegance. He showed off the totally remodeled and state of the art kitchen and still Order meeting room once they met again, and ended the tour with the Floo room which remained the only room in the house to keep it's original Black family motifs and style. It also contained all the Black Family items including the Family tapestry, house elf head, and portraits of both Phineas Nigellus and Walburga Black which were all proudly and tastefully displayed.

"Hello again Lord Potter Black," greeted Phineas politely, but with a hard scrutinizing look at Daphne probably trying to place who she was. "Is this the soon to be Lady Potter Black?"

"Hello Phineas, Lady Black," I replied in greeting, "yes ...this is my fiance Daphne Greengrass."

"Finally ...a Slytherin pureblood," celebrated Walburga with wide excited eyes as she looked over Daphne with obvious affection I had never seen her show anyone, and was actually rather glad they approved since it would make both our lives easier in the future.

"And more importantly, you restore the integrity of the Black family by honoring the Black-Greengrass Marriage Contract of 1973," added Phineas proudly as he too awarded Daphne and I unfamiliar looks of respect and appreciation.

Daphne and I could only smile at their words of praise and acceptance, and soon realized we were getting hungry. We asked Kail to prepare us a small lunch of sandwiches which we would eat in the Black Room as I was going to call it, and continued talking with Phineas and Walburga who were both rather excited to get to know the next Lord and Lady Black. I decided to leave out being responsible for Bellatrix's death, Narcissa's newfound poverty, or Andromeda's reintroduction to the Black family since I didn't want to ruin the small acceptance they had bestowed on us.

As it approached mid afternoon, Phineas left his portrait for a minute and returned to tell me that Albus was organizing an Order meeting for tonight, and I had to smile at what those people's reactions would be to seeing the house as it was. There hadn't been an Order meeting since Kreature asked me to honor him with a beheading and plaque which rested above Walburga's painting in an upper ring of house elf heads near the room's ceiling. Most would be in for the shocks of their lives when they arrived tonight and saw a much different house, and I couldn't help but smile at the thought. We finally said our goodbyes to Phineas and Walburga, and I dual apparated us back to the gates of Hogwarts where we began the short walk back to school stealing several kisses along the way which greatly slowed us up ...not that I was complaining mind you.

Predictably I was told to meet with the Headmaster after dinner by a stern looking McGonagall, probably because I was once again eating dinner in the Great Hall with Daphne and her friends at the Slytherin table. Most people at dinner were hounding me about this morning, but I simply lied and told everybody it was an illusion disappearing and a flame freezing charm for the fire effect, and that I just needed to let off some hot air no pun intended. Most people bought that excuse easily, but I could tell that Daphne's friends didn't and would want an answer later but at least had the good sense not to call me on it in front of everyone ...I think I'm starting to like hanging out with Slytherins.

Dumbledore was not incredibly pleased with my exploits as the fire demon, but since nobody was hurt, and the goblins had offered Levy Strainer the Daily Prophet's editor a good loan from me although he didn't know that, the Ministry wasn't pursuing the case further. I had to hold in a laugh after hearing about Gringotts offer of a loan, having received a letter from Griphook earlier in the day explaining the plan to gain control of the only daily wizarding newspaper in England. It would however take Strainer several weeks to rebuild everything and have the paper back up and running since he had to start back from scratch ...serves the bastards right. Luckily, the story of my flame freezing charm and supposed illusion was getting practically school wide acceptance, since nobody wanted to believe the alternative that someone, namely myself, could travel through Hogwarts' wards.

"I guess I'll be able to fire travel pretty well once I master my phoenix form," I answered his unasked question, knowing that the Headmaster was far from stupid and deserved to know if one of his students could travel through unbreakable wards that are supposed to protect them.

"Yes, I figured as much," replied the Headmaster with a knowing smile and twinkling eyes, "but you still need to work on controlling that temper of yours."

"I know sir, and _am_ trying," I responded sincerely before a knock came on his office door and Severus, Hagrid, Minerva, and Filius all walked in ready to go to Order Headquarters for the meeting getting ready to start any minute.

Arriving in the Black Room at Grimmauld Place through the floo network, everyone else present knew instantly that something was very different about the house. Albus and Severus were both looking curiously at the two portraits facing them, wondering how and why they are here while Hagrid looked towards the ceiling to see the ring of honor for house elves with a weary look. Flitwick and McGonagall were taking in the whole room noticing it's unusual cleanliness despite still having that dark Black family feel and even looking at the ancient family tapestry unsurprised by the name near the bottom of one Harry James Potter Black.

"Good evening Walburga, Phineas ...how are you both?" I greeted kindly, stunning the group from Hogwarts even further at the changes.

"We are well Harry, thank you for asking," responded Walburga much to the continued shock of our guests. "You just missed the Weasley's arrival and Molly's scream of surprise ...I think you would have really liked it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it shook the whole house," I answered with a lopsided grin.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked the Headmaster somewhat demandingly, not liking not knowing everything he could.

"My elves redecorated ...and this is probably the only room that even resembles the old look," I answered smugly and with a slight smirk at their incredulous stares.

"Welcome Master Harry," spoke the newest arrival Kail, as he entered the room to greet us and ask for more work, "do you need anything?"

"I would love a jack and coke," I returned, knowing Kail was quite proficient at mixing drinks since I bought the bartenders guide this summer and the young elf had the thing memorized almost instantly.

"Would your guests like food or refreshments?" continued the young eager elf after nodding in acknowledgment of my request.

"Let's go to the kitchen and find out," I responded easily, "I can introduce you then."

"Albus ...what happened to Headquarters?" shrieked a frantic Molly Weasley as all the Order members were staring around dumbly at all the modern appliances in the renovated kitchen meeting room before turning to their leader hoping for answers.

"Kreature was dying," I answered loudly as I was the last to enter along with Kail, causing all of the attention to shift their focus on me, "he asked to be sent onto the next great adventure ...and now my elves care for and run this house. This is Kail, he is in charge of _this_ house, he does not serve or work for any of you ...but I am sure if you are courteous and polite he will be able to help you with anything around here. Now, with that out of the way, can Kail get anybody some drinks or food before we start?"

"We'll have what Harry's having," called out the Weasley twins in unison, and glad to finally be a part of the Order and the fight against Voldemort, and a bit surprised at my confidence and attitude if the looks they were giving me were anything to go by.

AN: I feel I need to address one issue that has come up lately about this story. Daphne's sisters name is apparently Astoria, but I can't remember everything and named her Delia instead ...my bad entirely. Maybe at some point I'll go back and change it, but it really doesn't matter ...her role in the story is rather minimal and if that error turns you off I feel bad for you since I have yet to read a completed story that didn't have some error, and I doubt you will either. If you want, just blame it on spending time out on the balcony!


	26. Weird Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 10/5/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 26: Weird Encounters

Damn February is a short ass month, how is it that _every_ other month gets at least thirty days while that pathetic month only gets 28, or 29 every fourth year ...big deal. Why not give the poor February an extra day from January and March, then all three months would be equal and on the same footing, but no ...the short month just gets the shaft and ends before you even realize. I guess I should be thankful February is now over, because Dobby is back to smoke with in the mornings and before dinner every day. He and Winky had spent the remainder of February at the Black Chateau in France with their new baby Haphne, for whom we threw the biggest welcome home party for in my suite.

Daphne and I were still dealing with a few stares and rumors since the last Daily Prophet to be published reached Hogwarts that one crazy Sunday over two weeks ago. The only truly good news to come out of that was when Gringotts contacted me about part ownership in the Daily Prophet since Levy Strainer only qualified for a loan big enough to cover half, which I quickly agreed to since his loan payments were also being made to me. Also Rita Skeeter had apparently not returned from an assignment tailing me, and was reported missing by the Ministry ...no big loss there.

Classes had really started to pick back up and began piling on the homework and preparation time needed to be ready for class, but luckily I usually only had the one main class a day and was easily keeping up since Runes and COMC rarely had homework or took up any of my time outside of class. I had spent the free time I had continuing to practice turning into a phoenix and rereading the runes book Luna gave me by Rowena Ravenclaw, since Dumbledore and I were searching for any clues on where the intelligent founder's diadem could be located. At our last lesson, Albus had encouraged me to ask Luna about it, since it was the Lovegood family that last possessed any items of their ancestor and house founder, and that if anyone might be able to help it would be the apparently brilliant but unusual Ravenclaw whose teachers felt she could have passed her OWL exams after her third year.

It was at Thursday's DA class the first week of March when I was finally able to meet with Luna, who would wait after class to speak with Daphne and I about whatever we wanted. Ever since Dumbledore told me about the younger Ravenclaw's knowledge I began noticing little things about the quirky girl, and came to the conclusion that Luna's whole 'weirdness' was an act and defense mechanism so people ignored and underestimated her ...and they say only Slytherins are cunning, what a laugh. The younger girl was an intense observer of people and magic and had often been caught looking oddly at Daphne and I making me wonder just how much magic Luna could actually see.

"Hey Luna, thanks for meeting me," I spoke gladly as she remained after the DA class in the Room of Requirements as it changed into a more casual sitting room for our purposes. "You don't mind if Daphne joins us, do you?"

"Not at all," she responded dreamily. "I'm sure you'd tell her everything anyway ...she is your fiance after all."

"How did you know that?" Daphne asked in surprise as she found a seat on the larger sofa and I joined her while Luna took the chair opposite us.

"I can see auras and magic ...and you both have more than most in and especially _on_ your bodies. I can also see your engagement ring plain as day through your glamour as well as some interesting runic marking all over both your bodies, but I'm sure you know about those," she deadpanned, shocking Daphne and I to the core.

"B-but ...how?" I asked still stunned, but finally able to voice my thoughts and realize what those odd looks Luna was always giving Daphne and I were all about.

"Magic silly," she answered innocently, causing both Daphne and I to stare at her incredulously hoping for a little more than that. "It was a gift of my ancestor that you came to talk to me about."

"You really are Ravenclaw's descendant," stated Daphne slowly getting over her initial shock.

"As much as Harry is Gryffindor's, yes," she answered in her usual far away tone and aloof manner that was now a confirmed act with how sharp and perceptive I now knew Luna to be.

"Why didn't you say anything about the runic markings?" I asked unsure of how everybody else knew more about me and my family than I did.

"I figured you concealed them for a reason," she replied simply and with an innocent smile that was anything but, "as did your House's founder and ancestor."

"Wait ...Gryffindor had runic tattoos? How do you know?" I asked in shock but for some reason completely believed her.

"It was actually the unknown tribal runes tattooed to Godric's body that began Rowena's study of runic languages and the book I gave you," replied Luna who seemed happy to finally have someone to talk to about this with. "Godric was orphaned at seven, and never knew how he got his runic tattoos, only that he had them for as long as he could remember, that's how Rowena got involved ...how did you discover them?"

"Dobby got me the book, he said it was from Scribner's," I answered while making a mental note to ask Dobby later. "It's the best book I've ever read ...outside of maybe my mum's notebooks."

"Is she the one who discovered your animal runes?" asked Luna plain as day and curious, and I had to shake my head at the Ravenclaw descendant's brilliance.

"Yes, she is the one who started it," I answered in defeat, realizing there would be very little I could avoid telling Luna that she didn't already know.

"They're brilliant," she exclaimed, "if I wasn't already a raven animagus, I would have wanted one of those runic bracelets I've seen on your other friends."

"You're still welcome to one if you ever want a variety," added Daphne with a smirk and wink to me, having continually used the argument on me in order to keep researching more animals and giving her more animagus options.

"Do you have Snorlacks ...or Panthers?" asked Luna excitedly.

"I don't think I know enough about Snorlacks, but I could probably figure out some big jungle cat," I responded thinking about the large cat Jim tattooed on my calf this summer, and showed Luna, "maybe one like this?"

"That would be wonderful," she answered while clapping happily. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Ravenclaw's diadem," I deadpanned since we had wasted enough time already, and there was no point trying to lie or mislead Luna.

"You should ask her daughter, she hid it after her death," answered Luna easily enough and I knew something was weird about that unusual statement.

"Her daughter?" asked Daphne thinking along the same lines as myself.

"The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw," she answered with a dreamy smile.

"The Ravenclaw ghost is Rowena's actual daughter?" asked Daphne, in a familiar expression tonight ...shock.

"Rosalyn is a wonderful person and teacher," kind of answered Luna with the same dreamy smile that I took to be a yes, "her lessons during my first few years were my absolute favorite."

I think from now on, dealing with Luna I should put on a face of stunned shock mixed with an incredulous glare coupled with total uncertainty. How many bombshells can one person hit you with during the course of an evening, it just didn't seem possible and yet here we are. We thanked Luna and told her we would start trying to keep her in the loop and get more involved, since she was obviously capable if she had the whole wizarding world fooled to believe her whole family was crazy. When we finally left the Room of Requirements, I noticed Draco Malfoy hiding behind a nearby statue either spying on us or waiting to get into the Room ...but for what purpose would either accomplish I didn't know.

What the hell is Draco up to? It's been almost a week since my meeting with Luna, and using the Marauder's Map have watched him disappear into the Room of Requirements during all of his spare time. At least he's not actually following or spying on Daphne and I, but something is definitely up with the blonde ponce ...and I hope we figure it out before it's too late. I also began working on the panther runic animal seal, and had been trying to seek out and speak with the Grey Lady who had proved quite difficult to track down as of late.

"Why are you looking for me?" came a soft ethereal voice as Daphne and I purposefully wandered the halls around Ravenclaw's Common Room after our nightly workout and exercises hoping for just such an encounter.

"I need to ask you about a student many years ago ...Tom Riddle," I answered after turning around and seeing the Ravenclaw ghost slowly float towards Daphne and me with an unreadable expression on her semi-translucent face.

"Tom Riddle was a charmer and a liar, much like his ancestor Salazar," she answered in the same soft ethereal voice still showing little to no emotion.

"He used you to get the diadem ...and then stole it, didn't he?" Daphne interjected brilliantly, and was rewarded by the first emotional response from the Grey Lady ...the proud look of a teacher who witnessed a student figure something out for themselves.

"You would have done well in my mother's house, dear," answered the Ravenclaw ghost proudly, before her eyes became slightly unfocused as she began her tale. "When he was a student here, he was very interested in the heritage and lineage of the Founders, and later items of theirs believed to still be out among the world. Eventually, I told him of the diadem my mother wore and cherished, and where I hid it before my death and didn't think anything else about it."

"How do you know he took it?" I asked trying to follow along.

"He returned here to Hogwarts with it twenty five years ago when seeking to become a professor, and hid it in the hiding room on the seventh floor," she answered softly and with obvious regret. "I cannot physically touch it ...nor would I want to now that it is filled with such evil, it needs to be destroyed."

"Thank you Lady Ravenclaw, the Headmaster and I will be destroying it soon ...and hopefully Tom as well," I answered sincerely and with a respectful bow of my head.

"You have the markings of Gryffindor ...they will serve you well in your battles to come," she answered loftily, and making me stare sharply at her wondering if she too was like Luna and her mother Rowena. "Do not be alarmed Chosen One ...my bloodline will follow and protect yours until the end of time."

Daphne was partially giddy all night over what we learned, and how much closer we now were to permanently putting an end to Voldemort. She took the almost prophetic words of the Ravenclaw ghost as a good sign that I truly could and would defeat Tom and live on to have a family and semi normal life continuing the lines of Gryffindor, Potter, Black, and Greengrass. Her good mood lasted throughout our late night intense cardiovascular workout under the covers and into the morning when she left for breakfast with her friends and I went for a long smoke session with Dobby out on the balcony.

Albus and I met later that morning for our usual Friday lessons, and it was hard to believe it had already been four weeks since the Valentine's Day weekend Hogsmeade trip. We began as usual with a light banter and discussion that covered classes, the Ministry, the Order, and Voldemort before we got to the purpose of this particular lesson. I told him about my discovery of Rowena's daughter, just not the who or how I learned that, and highlighted my conversation last night with the Ravenclaw ghost. Needless to say, Albus was rather shocked that Tom had sweet talked his way into the ghost's confidence to learn of the diadem and it's location, but even more so to learn that Tom returned it to Hogwarts in 1970 when he applied for the DADA teaching position.

He agreed with me, and felt it imperative to seek out and find the priceless Founder's artifact that contained one of the last pieces to Voldemort's soul, before it fell into someone's hands much like the diary did to Ginny. I told him where the Grey Lady said it was, and that she too wanted it destroyed due to the evil it now contained and represented, so generally the pair of us made our way up to the seventh floor. We passed the blank stretch of wall several times that marked the entrance to a place I had been coming for ages now and never knew about, while thinking about a room of hidden things before a door materialized.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed upon opening the appearing door and walking into a room easily as big as the Great Hall, but filled to almost capacity with shelves upon towering shelves of items of all kinds and variety.

"I must agree Harry ...although I would have chosen different words than yours," responded the Headmaster with a soft glare that did little to hide his amusement or sense of curiosity at everything around us.

"This is going to take awhile, isn't it?" I asked with dread, thinking this may have been one of the easier of the horcruxes to collect. but with no such luck.

"I have nothing else planned all day," answered the now smiling Headmaster to my impatient grumbling, probably having a laugh about impatient teenagers ...of course we're impatient, our whole lives are still ahead of _us_.

I've been in this junk room for far too long now, and it's all starting to blend together as my stomach rumbled for the seemingly seventeenth time as I approached one of the back most shelves. I could vaguely hear a door open and close from somewhere in the distance, and hoped Dumbledore didn't just leave me in this place to look for myself ...I could seriously get lost in here. It was another few minutes of searching when I began to feel magic being performed back near where I started when Albus and I split up to cover more ground. As I approached where the spells were coming from I noticed Albus also heading towards the magic and making me realize that someone else was currently in the junk room with us, and was most likely unaware of our presence as we approached.

"Damn ...I'm so close," came the frustrated ranting yell of who could only be Draco Malfoy, once again spending his free time in the Room of Requirements and completely clueless ...was he looking for the horcrux too? "Work already, you blasted cabinet! I can't fail the dark lord again ...he needs this bloody cabinet to work to get inside Hogwarts, and I can't bloody fix it! Fucking Potter ...always training here at night when I need to be working ...Borgin already got his half of the cabinet working ...WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?"

"Not being aware of your audience for one," I spoke up loudly not able to pass up the chance of interrupting his confessional rant any longer, as Albus and I both stared at him from our end of the aisle as he raged against a vanishing cabinet that looked identical to one I once hid inside of at Borgin & Burkes when the Malfoys showed up and I was lost after my first unsuccessful floo travel.

"U ...uh ...uh," stuttered a slowly turning and extremely pale faced and wide eyed ferret as he saw me.

"Having trouble speaking Draco? You where doing so well a moment ago confessing your crimes ...please continue," I added sarcastically and with a glorious smirk on my excited face at the trouble Malfoy now found himself in.

"Fuck you Potter," snapped a cornered and frantic Draco who quickly went for his wand ...is he a fucking kamikaze psychopath drawing on me and the Headmaster, "_avada ke-_"

That was as far as he got through the unforgivable spell before Dumbledore had silently stunned, bound, silenced, and disarmed the arrogant blonde ponce making my triumphant smirk grow even bigger if possible. One look at Albus and I knew he understood the implications of what Draco was trying to do to help Voldemort's cause, and I calmly went to his bound form and lifted his left sleeve to see the newly tattooed Dark Mark. Albus shook his head in total disappointment that one so young would be so cruel or power hungry to seek Tom's horrible service, and put all of his students at a great risk. I could tell how hard it was for Albus, someone who always believed in second chances and giving kids the benefit of the doubt, to see first hand one of his students take the wrong path from which was there was little return, since Malfoy was no Severus Snape, who despite being a snarky ass, was beyond talented, intelligent, and cunning ...something Malfoy lacked across the board. I felt bad for Albus as he looked down at Draco with such disappointment and a small trace of failure in himself that it was hard to watch one so strong beat himself up so much for the decisions he had to make.

Albus needed to deal with the Draco issue immediately, and I told him I would get Dobby's help to finish looking for Ravenclaw's diadem since we didn't want to miss our chance at the horcrux. Once the Headmaster left, leading the bound and floating Draco from the Room of Requirement's junk room, I had Dobby bring several empty trunks and began packing up the cabinet for a retaliatory strike as well as anything else of importance or interest. Within twenty minutes, we had filled several trunks worth of shrunken books, or items of interest or value until Dobby commented on an evil magic feeling he could sense coming from a certain area we had yet to explore.

"What a bad wig," I commented upon seeing what had to be the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw sitting perched atop a bust of a statue with a stringy white wig that looked Medusa like, "for a pretty tiara."

We decided to levitate the whole bust, wig, and diadem combination straight into an empty trunk and deal with it at next weeks lesson with Albus since I was starving. We went back to my suite since I already missed lunch, and had Winky make us a large pepperoni pizza before we went out to the balcony to smoke and catch up. Draco hadn't shown up by dinner time, and I wondered if he had finally gotten into trouble his daddy or his family name couldn't get him out of. Actually, with his dad now a fugitive, and his family flat broke I guess it wasn't too much of a surprise that he was in even more trouble than I would have originally guessed. Nobody at the Slytherin table for dinner seemed to notice or care about Draco's absence since his standing within the house had fallen greatly after the news of what I did to his family at Christmas became common knowledge among the serpent house at least.

"Okay Potter spill, what's with the goofy grin?" asked Blaise towards the end of dinner, apparently his curiosity won out.

"What, I can't be happy it's the weekend?" I responded back easily.

"You're practically dancing in your seat," added Daphne with an amused grin, but curious look that demanded answers since she had spent the day with her friends and hadn't yet heard about my day.

"Of fine, spoil my fun," I sulked like a five year old, before my smile returned and I leveled them all with an amusing glare. "Well, since he's not here gloating about avoiding punishment ...I think you may be down one Slytherin sixth year already."

"What ...who?!" asked Tracey as all four Slytherins began scanning their house table looking for their missing housemate, until Daphne gasped and gave me a wide eyed look that was seemingly filled with both questions and relief.

"The Headmaster and I caught Draco in the Room of Requirements trying to fix a connecting cabinet to one at Borgin & Burkes, that Voldemort was trying to use to get into the school," I replied after casting a small privacy bubble around the five of us since their exclamations drew some attention to us. "It gets better, he didn't know we were there, and we found him in mid rant confessing his plans and crimes over failing the dark dick-head, and when we confronted him he tried to attack us ...me and the _Headmaster_."

"With what spell?" "What happened?" came the differing questions.

"Dumbledore had him stunned, bound, silenced, and disarmed before the putz even started the _kedavra_," I answered with an amused grin.

"He didn't?!" gasped Daphne as the others matched their wide eyed looks of astonishment at Draco trying to kill me with the Headmaster present, since they couldn't believe even Draco was dumb enough to try to kill Albus Dumbledore.

"He also bore Voldemort's mark," I added to their already shocked faces, which were now flinching at the name and the action.

"He was already marked?" breathed out Sophia in a near whisper as she looked at Blaise with slightly nervous and scared eyes, as the group seemed to instantly tense before slowly looking up and down the rest of their house table wondering if he was the only one, and knowing in their hearts that he wasn't.

"It still looked fresh ...he was probably marked over the Christmas holidays, not that it was much of a holiday for him I imagine," I responded lightly, and with a small grin at the end hoping to bring them out of their contemplative stares.

"Come on Harry," spoke Daphne as she slowly began to stand and pull me up beside her, "let's go train, the sooner we finish the longer the cardio workout."

"Bye folks," I waved after her friends literally jumping to follow, more than ready to get started so we could get to the fun part, as Daphne just smirked in triumph at my reaction knowing the control she had over me ...and I was definitely not complaining.

Daphne really made me work tonight before I could get to the cardio reward, but damn did she make it worth my while in spades ...and whipped cream. Throughout the earlier training with swords and wands I had told her all about the day with Albus and the junk room that Dobby and I began pilfering. She was very interested to spend some time this weekend going through what we collected, and maybe even going back for a whole lot more ...Merlin, I love that woman.

Saturday at breakfast in the Great Hall I got two brilliant pieces of news, and I'm struggling to determine which is truly greater. The first was that Draco did not sleep in the Slytherin dorms nor are any of his possessions still there, although no official announcement had been made the rumor and speculation of his disappearance would keep everyone bust and quite a few happy. The other news came from Gringotts in the form of a letter explaining that without the incoming revenue of the Daily Prophet for the next month in getting everything ready, Levy Strainer wouldn't be able to make this month's payment and could be completely bought out with only spending ten percent of the Black Family vault and giving me sole ownership of the Wizarding World's media outlet ...fucking brilliant!

"Are we having movie night tonight?" asked Sophia near the end of breakfast.

"Yeah, and I invited Neville and Luna too," I answered, just then remembering to tell Daphne that I had invited them as we discussed.

"Why, do you have _more_ nefarious plans to set up?" asked Tracey with a challenging raise of her manicured eyebrows.

"Hundreds," I answered back with a smirk, "know anybody that wants to get into the newspaper business?"

"What do you mean?" inquired an alert Blaise who might not be a bad person to bring aboard for this venture down the road.

"Let's just say that I might have connections," I smirked back, finally getting the hang of bantering with the Slytherins and usually finding myself quite liking the small close knit group not too unlike my own Gryffindor one I've been neglecting a bit recently.

Movie night was a hit as usual, and we kept the talk light between the thriller classic and romantic comedy before we said goodbye to our friends and spent a wonderful night in bed together. On Sunday Daphne and I made another trip to the junk room within the Room of Requirements, where we each loaded up several more trunks full of antiques, books, and valuables. She couldn't wait to show some of this stuff to her dad who she knew would be ecstatic to get his hands on any of it. I was just happy to have found a few rune books that looked promising as well as many others for future study. By the time we retired Sunday night we had gathered over fifty enlarged school trunk filled with our finds, and had an absolutely enjoyable weekend mostly spent together.

AN: Bye Draco ...I won't miss you! You'll find out what happens to him next chapter ...I think?!


	27. Newspapers & Runic Wards

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 10/5/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 27: Newspapers & Runic Wards

The week following the discovery in the junk room of the Room of Requirements was exciting, since it was announced that Draco had been expelled and arrested while I learned that my purchase of the entire Daily Prophet went through. I put Dobby in charge of hiring an entire team of at least twenty house elves to run the new and improved Daily Prophet, since house elves could technically get anywhere and were mostly ignored by wizards. Dobby and I planned to use them as the ultimate intelligence gathering source and spy agency, and would likewise be able to really report the news. Daphne thought the whole thing was a laugh out loud riot and couldn't wait for our first issue to be released, hopefully this Sunday the 23rd of March since Dobby promised the house elves would get everything up and running in no time thanks to the goblin's help.

"Hey Daph, why don't you put a few trunks together to have Dobby take to your dad ...give him something to play with and look through as well," I spoke Friday morning as we cuddled under the covers minutes after finishing the love based runes of protection that had remained a part of our early morning schedule.

"I sent him three on Wednesday sweetie," she snickered happily, always in a good mood after the runes, "I'm trying to limit the things _you_ get to play with."

"Limit to what?" I challenged back as my hands continued their usual exploration of her naked body, something I had been doing for weeks now whenever I finished drawing the runic seals on her in the morning knowing it always led to good things for both of us.

"Until you can only play with me," she purred into my ear before quickly flipping me over onto my back and straddling me ...this was going to be a great day!

"I only want to play with you," I answered between pleasurable groans as she began trailing soft kisses and small bites down my chest and stomach until my brain shut down and my teenage body took over.

"Good answer," she whispered after coming back up and start nibbling on my neck and ear, driving me absolutely crazy before I firmly grabbed her ass and pulled her into a better position for easily my favorite morning activity of all time.

In my lesson with Albus later that morning after breakfast, the Headmaster and I talked about Draco's arrest and the case against him before we got into the destruction of Ravenclaw's diadem, the fifth soul piece of the Dark Lord. We invited Dobby and the Grey Lady to witness it's destruction and the removal of the evil soul magic and were both very pleased to be involved. The Grey Lady made a parting comment to Dumbledore to show me the Hogwarts Ward Stone, and along with Dobby, the three of us began yet another adventure together.

"I've read a little bit about the Hogwarts' ward stone," I spoke up in excitement as we were getting ready to leave the Headmaster's office.

"Have you got to ward stones in Filius' class yet?" asked Albus in twinkling eyed curiosity.

"Do you always know exactly what's being taught in classes?" I asked in amusement.

"It's one of the benefits of age and repetition," he laughed back, "are we ready?"

Albus led Dobby and I to the very back of his office before casting an unusual unlocking spell and password combination on an old and faded Hogwarts crest that instantly began to glow and turn into an ornate door archway. A long circular descending staircase awaited us, and after almost ten minutes of dizzying descending steps we reached a matching Hogwarts crest on the blocked stone path. Even after watching a second time, it was rather difficult to pick up the unlocking spell and passwords and figured it was only to be known by the current Headmaster and keeper of the wards.

We entered a relatively barren stone room with a single square meter wide stone perfectly centered within the equally squared stone chamber like room. The very top of the centralized and enormous runic ward stone gave off a soft glow as the doorway we entered through resealed and would have otherwise left us in the pitch black of the seemingly underground stone room. Albus walked up to the stone and rested his bare palm on it's glowing top causing a large string of runic seals to begin glowing a soft blue around the sides of the large Hogwarts ward stone. I recognized a small bit of it from reading Rowena's rune journal Luna gave me a copy of and from the first few weeks of studying wards in Charms class, but most of it was still a mystery since I had only really begun studying ward stones recently.

"That is brilliant," I exclaimed in slight awe at the runic complexities that looked like a puzzle to be solved before Albus removed his hand and took a few steps back.

"Apparently the Hogwarts ward stone reacts differently to every Headmaster or Headmistress," spoke Albus in his teaching mode and with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Headmaster Dippet had a very different set of runes, and his glowed more purple compared to my blue."

"Wicked ...can I touch it?" I asked in awe and even more curious now that I thought there could be even more to this visit to the holiest of holies.

"I'm not sure that's a wise decision," answered Albus in deep thought and obviously just as curious as me, "it can be quite draining magically."

"Sounds like fun," I shrugged and without another thought took a step forward and placed my hand on top of the runic engraved ward stone before my whole world exploded in lights and magic.

Sweet Merlin, this fucking hurts. My body and blood feels like it has seized up while both burning and freezing, and producing near Cruciatus level pain everywhere. If I wasn't so used to this kind of pain, I probably wouldn't even be aware of the flood of information and memories that poured into my brain in a seeming tidal wave of power that pushed my body, mind, and magic to the limit and beyond as I felt the telltale activation of every tribal runic seal tattooed on my body activate in another wave of magic and pain ...fucking hell, Daphne's going to kill me for not listening to the Headmaster's warning and charging ahead like the Gryffindor descendant I am. That was my final thought before another explosion of magic and pain brought blissful release as I welcomed the darkness and knew no more.

_There were four of us standing around the meter square stone Rowena had found and had placed in the exact center of our finally completed castle, in a room only we could enter. It had taken us the better part of several hours to follow Rowena's instructions over the runic engraved ward stone and pour our magic into it. When we had all finished, Salazar and Helga left Rowena and I alone in the ward stone room to return to their quarters to rest while we talked about what just happened._

_"I need you to do something else Godric," she spoke to me in a dreamy but intelligent voice that I knew I had heard recently, and found myself nodding along and wondering what exactly she wanted. "I need you to cut your palm and place it on top of the ward stone so I can tie your unusual tribal runic tattoos into the ward stone as well."_

_"Why do you need to do that?" I asked curiously, but knew I would eventually agree since I had really come to trust and care for the intelligent woman after my Rosalyn died, and even more so in the last year when my son Gedrile went out into the world with his new wife._

_"I had a dream of one of your descendants ...he was covered in far more of the tribal runes than you, but had the same ones on his arms and legs," she spoke calmly, "he needs our help ...and will come here to this ward stone to get it."_

_"How did you know he was my descendant and not just some wizard from the same clan as my parents must have been?" I asked curiously, having spent most of my life looking for the clan with the tribal runic tattoos that I always had on my arms and legs and wondering about my connection to them or even who they were._

_"Besides the unruly mop of black hair, he carried your Sword across his back," she answered with a triumphant smirk on her aged face, and I had to admit that she had two very good points, "so ...are you ready? This is going to take a while."_

_I used my Sword which I was happy to hear is passed to my descendant to cut my hand and lay it on the ward stone as Rowena began to cast a long string of runes that made my own tribal runic tattoos activate and glow before she coached me on what to do. Pushing my blood, magic, and hopefully the memory of this occurrence into the ward stone for my kin to have and use for whatever purpose Rowena saw fit. It took another hour and left us each exhausted both physically and magically as she tried to explain to me what she was doing throughout the process, or what she saw about my descendant. As she neared the end of her own castings, the room flashed a brilliant white and a wave of magic charged through me causing my whole fifty plus years of life to flash before my eyes in a single moment before I slipped into blissful unconsciousness._

"Fuck ...my head," I groaned in pain as my tired and sore body seemingly awoke from a long and draining sleep while said head pounded in agonizing pain and an unusual weight or heaviness filled my body and mind making me not want to open my eyes in fear it would only get worse.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're awake," came the very familiar and relieved voice of the school's nurse Madam Pompfrey as my many other trips to the Hogwarts hospital wing flashed in front of my still closed eyes like a bad movie. "I've got potions for you to take to relieve the pain and discomfort ...are you feeling alright?"

"Ugh," I groaned in an unintelligible response, but opened my mouth without opening my eyes to let the hospital matron pour whatever she wanted down my throat in the hopes it would start to make me feel better and maybe even open my eyes.

"I'll go tell the Headmaster you're awake ...now rest ...you need it," she spoke softly as I tasted the final potion and recognized it as the dreamless sleep I had often come to use when in the hospital wing and almost instantly started to feel a wave of tiredness approach ...I guess I did need the sleep pretty bad, I wonder how long I was out? I guess I'll have to wait to find out.

I could slowly feel myself start to wake, but suppressed the groan on my lips so as not to disturb my still sore head or alert the faint voices I could barely hear in the distance. My body and head both still felt very heavy and weighted down, and I dared not move them due to a still lingering pain I could feel in my bones, muscles, and very skin afraid I might cry out in pain. I inwardly reached out to my tribal runic tattoos to strengthen myself and better block the pain, but paled from the weakness of the connection and lack of magic available to me ...I guess I'm worse off than I originally thought.

"His body is healing quickly, but his magic levels are not," came the familiar voice of Madam Pompfrey from somewhere near the foot of my bed. "Whatever happened to him, he used up every single bit of magic in his body ...something that has never happened to a wizard without dying."

"You know I can't tell you what happened Poppy," came the quiet and somewhat sad voice of the Headmaster which was easily recognizable.

"You know what everyone is saying Albus," she continued in a no nonsense way, "I mean the whole school and all of Great Britain felt the magic of Hogwarts overload and have seen the changes it brought either inside of the castle or out. They all know Potter was involved ...he always is it seems ...they're already calling him the next Merlin."

"Yes Poppy, I have heard the rumors ...nor can I deny the changes within Hogwarts and the renewed strength of the Ancient wards and protections never before seen or heard of that now protect the school," answered Albus softly, "...but he is still, and always will be just Harry ...the charming, strong headed, sincere, sarcastic, and love filled young man we have both grown so fond of in his short time here already, never forget that."

"Thank you Albus," I whispered and croaked out in a slight bit of pain, as my heart and body filled with a comforting warmth at the old wizard's kind words and decided to come clean and announce I was awake to Pompfrey's gasp and Albus' slight chuckle.

"Mr. Potter," the nurse semi scolded in slight shock, but with relief clearly heard in her voice.

"You're welcome Harry," returned the old Headmaster in obvious amusement.

"So, how long have I been out ...and how mad is Daphne?" I asked with some difficulty getting my throat to work and was rewarded with the nurse coming forward and handing me a refreshing glass of water which I drank thankfully and greedily.

"Just over three days ...it's late Monday night," answered Albus with a small smile, "both Miss Greengrass and Dobby have been continuous visitors, and I expect them both soon."

"Um ...we're already here sir," spoke Daphne as she emerged from a shadowy corner with Dobby nervously hugging her leg as they came towards my bed both with tears in their eyes.

"Hi baby ...Dobby ...it's good to see you, are you both okay?" I greeted happily as my smile grew at Daphne's beautiful tear stained face and their relieved looks.

"Harry you prat," started Daphne, immediately going from concerned to relieved to scolding as she smacked my shoulder lightly but still caused me to wince, and then launched herself into my arms and buried her crying face on my chest as I tried to hold and comfort her as best as my weak arms would let me. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop being such a Gryffindor all the time ...and think before you act?"

"Hey, don't blame Gryffindor, I'm in here because of Ravenclaw ...it was all her idea and doing," I answered in mock indignation at my ancestor being scolded for something not entirely his fault.

"Harry, you're not making any sense," she replied and wiped her eyes on my blanket before lifting her head and embarrassingly stepping back from her position almost on top of me while the others were looking on in amusement in Albus' case and indignation in Pompfrey's.

"Could you give us a quick minute Poppy dear?" Albus asked the scowling nurse who just huffed and walked away muttering about not being able to take care of her patients, "please continue Harry."

"I touched the Hogwarts ward stone," I answered to Daphne's wide eyed gasp of shock and Dumbledore's expectant look. "There was so much magic and pain going through me I almost missed the memories that came with it, and held on as long as I could until I passed out. Next thing I remember is being Godric Gryffindor standing around the Hogwarts ward stone before it was even that ...I witnessed it's creation and the founders infusing it with their magic. After everyone was done, Rowena asked me, or Godric to stay because of a dream she had of me, Harry, coming to touch the stone and had Godric pour in his blood, magic, and memories into the stone for me to unlock and use when I showed up."

"What were the founders like?" asked Daphne curiously.

"A lot like I expected, Luna is a shorter clone of Rowena down to the dreamy and intelligent eyes and voice. Helga was overly kind and the group peacemaker, and Salazar was all quiet and mysterious," I answered with a glance at the three people (two people and one house elf) who knew the absolute most about me.

"What about Godric?" asked Daphne wondering why I didn't include him.

"I _was_ Godric in the vision ...he felt like an older version of myself," I answered with a shrug and lopsided smile.

"Dobby wasn't surprised by it, so I assume he already knows ...but I wanted to ask why runic seals not only glowed on the sides of the ward stone and the rooms walls, but also all over your body?" asked Albus with a questioning look at me and the lack of reaction from the others.

"You saw that did you?" I asked in defeat only to get a slight nod and further questioning glance. "This _never_ leaves this room ...Dobby could you put up privacy wards ...Daphne could you deconstruct my glamour and help me with my shirt?"

"You want my help undressing in front of the Headmaster?" she asked with a challenging smirk before getting to work now that Dobby had ensured our privacy.

"Dear Merlin," gasped Albus the moment the glamour came down and the many runic tribal tattoos appeared all over my body and he seemed only moments from having a heart attack. "W-what ...are those?"

"Tribal runic tattoos," I answered simply with no intention of elaborating much further, "it is they that identified me to Rowena in her vision, and what allowed me to connect with my ancestor Godric who had the same."

"I've never even heard about anything like that ...how did you find them?" asked a shocked Albus.

"My family," I deadpanned, and I could tell that he understood that I wasn't going to tell him anything else and nodded in both confusion and acceptance.

"I understand Harry, try to get some rest ...I'll be back tomorrow to check on you," he added still somewhat shocked, but managed to give us all a small smile before leaving the hospital wing while I grabbed Daphne by the cloak and pulled her into the bed with me where I could give her a firm kiss showing her how much her being their meant to me.

"Nurse is coming," interrupted Dobby loudly several minutes later as the kisses had yet to stop, and had only got more intense but his warning definitely worked as no sooner had Daphne got off my bed did Madam Pompfrey enter.

"Okay Miss Greengrass, say goodnight ...you can visit Mr. Potter again tomorrow," she spoke authoritatively, but without any real malice as she brought out several vials of potions and got ready to pump me full of foul concoctions for the night.

"Goodnight Harry ...I love you," whispered Daphne quietly, probably hoping Madam Pompfrey wouldn't hear as she kissed my cheek and left the hospital wing.

"I love you too," I called out as she reached the door to leave, causing her to stiffen and pause momentarily before turning to give me a mock scowl at my openness before leaving ...like Madam Pompfrey doesn't already know. "Dobby, can you make sure she gets to bed safely, I'll see you tomorrow too?"

"Of course Master Harry Potter sir," he answered and popped out of existence ignoring the gasping nurse who just now realized there was also a house elf present the whole time.

It only took Madam Pompfrey ten minutes to run her scans and feed me the foul potions before leaving me to sleep through the night. Just after she left, Dobby returned to tell me that Daphne was safe in bed and to get my signature on several forms so as not to further delay the release of our first issue of the Daily Prophet. I apologized for being an idiot and jeopardizing our new business but Dobby would have none of it and assured me it would be fine, and that the elves were quite eager for this chance even if we had to wait until Wednesday morning now for our first issue to be printed.

When I woke up Tuesday morning I was still quite sluggish, but felt much better than either other time I spent awake, and instantly began hounding Madam Pompfrey on when she would release me. Daphne showed up early to join me for breakfast in the hospital wing despite the nurse's accusing glare, and we were even given over an hour uninterrupted. Unfortunately most of that time was spent casting the love based runes of protection over my precious Daphne since I didn't want to miss too many, but was quite exhausted since even my magic felt heavy and sluggish. When it was time for class, she kissed me goodbye and went to Charms as I had to suffer through another round of scans and potions.

Albus came to talk to me after dinner about the physical changes made to Hogwarts by my touching of the ward stone. The biggest of these was the closure of all passages leading out of the school, as well as the fortifications added to the entry of the castle and the strengthening of the castle walls and brightening of the halls and rooms. There was also a much greater and more active feeling of magic within the stone and wards of the castle itself, so now no non student could enter without his or my express permission seeing that I too was now tied to the castle's wards as if I was the next Headmaster ...let's hope not.

After the Headmaster left, Daphne arrived and spent twenty minutes convincing Madam Pompfrey to release me into her and Dobby's care and that they would ensure I took my potions and rested sufficiently. The nurse accepted probably only to avoid my further complaining after explaining everything I needed to Daphne who then happily led me back to my suite for a night in my own bed with my future wife. She told me that the DA had been cancelled for the week, and that everyone suspected my involvement in the reenergizing of the Hogwarts' wards and would be difficult to convince them otherwise.

"What if I got the Daily Prophet to spin a good story?" I asked with a lopsided grin and challenging raised eyebrows.

"I doubt they'd help you, I hear the new owner is a real prat," she answered with a smug grin of her own ...damn she's good.

"Then remind me to keep you away from him," I responded with a laugh.

"Nothing could keep me away from him," she answered by pouncing on me as she began snogging me senseless to which I gladly reciprocated as I felt all was again right in the world.

Wednesday morning I was able to double up on the runic seals of love and protection to catch back up even if the second set completely wiped me out. Daphne stayed with me to help get me ready for the day and walked me proudly down to the Great Hall trying her best to ignore the whispers and finger pointing of everyone we passed on the way to breakfast. An instant silence greeted us as we entered the Great Hall and I let out a pitiful groan and wanted to go back to bed and not deal with the awe filled looks of my fellow students and teachers, but the almost instant arrival of Hedwig swooping into the Hall ahead of all other morning owls with a newspaper clutched in her talons brought renewed whispers and muttering as she landed on my shoulder so I could retrieve our first release of the new and improved Daily Prophet.

_**Harry Potter gets Engaged**_

_Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Head of Houses Potter and Black is officially off the market. In his first ever statement made to the Daily Prophet, the sixteen year old wizard announced his engagement to girlfriend of six months, Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin House, as well as their plans to marry this summer before either starts their seventh and final year of Hogwarts. He has further warned all citizens of Great Britain that any actions taken against his fiance or the Greengrass family will result in immediate and harsh retribution, and we here at the Daily Prophet will support him above all others. They have the same rights of privacy as any magical being and you will be punished accordingly for any interference, more on this story on page 11._

_**Wizengamot Sentences Draco Malfoy to 2 Years of Prison**_

_Draco Malfoy, former Slytherin sixth year student was sentenced this week for the numerous crimes he committed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Friday March 14th. He was sentenced to two years in an undisclosed Ministry prison for his involvement in a plot to bring Voldemort and his Death Eaters into Hogwarts, for firing an illegal dark arts spell at the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore when caught in the act, and attacking two Ministry Aurors brought in to question him. He was found guilty under veritaserum to all accounts, and because of his age was given leniency in his sentencing according to Wizengamot Head Albus Dumbledore. For more on the fall of the Malfoy Family see page 12._

_**Ministry Abandons Azkaban Prison**_

_Earlier last week, the Ministry completely pulled out of the long standing prison fortress after Halloween's break in by the Dark Lord Voldemort proved their inability to control it. The prison has seen several escapes in the past few years, and after Voldemort took control last Halloween with the aid of the Dementors all was thought lost. It was Harry Potter who the following day destroyed two-thirds of the Dementors personally, and led the Ministry's retake over of the island prison. Since then, the remaining Dementors have all been permanently extinguished and the Ministry has ceased using the long standing prison while they investigated it's effectiveness. For more on the history of Azkaban and lists of escaped criminals see pages 13-15._

_**Minister Bones Increases Auror Forces and Funding**_

_Minister Amelia Bones' first order of business back when she was first elected to replace former Minister Cornelius Fudge has finally come to fruition. Two weeks ago saw the first class through the accelerated and revamped Auror Training Program graduate and instantly double the number of active Aurors available during this time of need. The second class has already begun, and proves even larger as more witches and wizards come forward every day to protect and serve our way of life. For more information contact the Auror Recruitment Division at the Ministry._

_**Daily Prophet Under New Ownership**_

_Long time editor and owner of the Daily Prophet recently sold his company to the newly founded Phoenix Fire Foundation under the direction of Evan Jameson. "We are a __news__paper not a gossip rag ...our goal is to be fair and straight forward, not push the personal propaganda of Voldemort, the Ministry, or any individual citizen of Britain. Every magical citizen has been warned ...and will be held accountable," quotes Jameson to the new staff at the Daily Prophet setting out our goals and terms for the future of news in our world. For more information on Evan Jameson or the Phoenix Fire Foundation see page 16._

_**Voldemort Has Been Named**_

_The Dark Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a confirmed half-blood descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Born Tom Marvolo Riddle on December 31st, 1926 to muggle Tom Riddle Sr. of Little Hangleton and Merope Gaunt, squib descendant of the Slytherin Family, was also named after Merope's Father, Marvolo Gaunt who along with her brother Morphin both served sentences in Azkaban before their deaths. Tom Marvolo Riddle entered Hogwarts and Slytherin House in September 1, 1938 and was Headboy for the '44-'45 school year. Awarded distinction for Special Services to the School in 1942 for framing Rubeus Hagrid for the opening of his own ancestor's Chamber of Secrets within Hogwarts resulting in the death of student Myrtle Mayweather by Salazar's basilisk, which he as a Parceltongue controlled until the beast was slain by Harry Potter in 1993._

_"The name so many fear to speak is only an anagram he fashioned to hide his muggle heritage and common name. Tom Marvolo Riddle can be rearranged to read 'I am Lord Voldemort', a name that in french translates to 'flee from death.' Just as his followers hide their identities behind white masks, so to does their half-blood coward of a leader hide behind his own," direct quote from our editor Evan Jameson._

AN: Now that's a newspaper! Got to love house elves, I always thought they would make the absolute best reporters/investigative journalists.


	28. Wizarding World Turned On It's Head

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Rated M = Mature, sex, language, drugs, ...

Updated: 10/5/09

Runic Animagi

Chapter 28: Wizarding World Turned On It's Head

By the time Daphne and I sat at the Slytherin table and began reading my early edition of the new and improved Daily Prophet, hundred of owls flooded the Great Hall bearing copies of the paper that hadn't been seen for over a month. Gasps of surprise quickly followed as my fellow students read the six front page articles in rapt attention along with much of the staff. At one point, and I have a pretty good idea which one, Ron jumped up onto his chair and cheered like the Chudley Cannons had just won the cup, or more likely that Draco was disgraced and imprisoned for two whole years.

Daphne and I garnered several incredulous looks and whispers from those stunned by the news of our engagement, but as predicted most were interested in the many other more informative stories on the front page that ours probably got the least attention for which I was grateful. Daphne was more than happy to take the glamour off her engagement ring when people started asking to see it, but most were infinitely more interested in the de-naming story of Voldemort written weeks ago by yours truly ...if you couldn't guess. Dobby did a bang up job on the paper's re-release, and I knew it was only going to get better tomorrow since that news would shake things up even more than Voldemort's half-blood heritage.

Almost nothing got done that Wednesday morning in DADA because everyone kept asking Remus questions about Azkaban, the Dementors, the Ministry, Aurors, and Voldemort ...although only Hermione, Daphne, and myself actually used his name. That was probably one of the greatest benefits of the voice of the Daily Prophet, if the people were inundated with the name enough, it would lose some of the power it held over them ...or at least that was the thought. Remus shot me too many curious glances for me not to realize that he knew I was Evan Jameson, but luckily only a select few others would ever make the connection and I wasn't too worried about those that did ...or would find out soon enough.

Even less got accomplished during Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class since he was bombarded with questions about his very public exoneration and what he remembered about the boy named Tom Riddle. I made a note to tell Dobby to do a Hagrid interview further exonerating him and vilifying Tom at the same time, judging just from my class that people wanted to know the whole story, and I could fill in any of the gaps and questions. Hagrid too gave me many looks, but his only held pride and love knowing it was my discovery of the Chamber of Secrets and defeat of the diary that had truly exonerated him and freed him from the horrors of Azkaban.

Dinner that night was still spent talking and speculating on the fallout of the Daily Prophet articles. Most at the SLytherin table where I was sitting with Daphne, had mixed looks and reactions to everything. They did however all agree on one thing, that the Dark Lord was going to go after and kill this Evan Jameson character ...well, he's been trying that already for years. I wasn't too worried since the Daily Prophet building is protected by something he could and would never understand, the house elf love bond of protection. Is it just me or do I have some horny house elves.

Apparently Winky didn't want to spread out her many wanted children, and since they already did the ritual with me, the magic was still in Winky's womb so I thankfully didn't have to be present again. Now, only house elves could could enter or exit the building at all ...talk about the ultimate protection plan for as long as Dobby and Winky planned to procreate. Since only house elves worked there now, it was fucking brilliant and out of everybody's reach, both the Ministry and Voldemort. The perfect place to run an unbiased media outlet even if the protection only lasted about six months until Dobby and Winky's second child was born. I was promised that many other elves in my employ would be willing to continue the house elf protection wards, but I was hoping I wouldn't have to witness another one of those rituals any time soon.

"Hey Harry, are we having the DA tonight?" asked Justin Finch-Fletchley as he and fellow teaching assistant Zacharias Smith approached me as the clock neared seven.

"I promised Madam Pompfrey that I wouldn't participate this week, but if you two want to run it you have my permission," I answered sincerely, having come to really depend on the two very different Hufflepuffs that switched DA classes to play Quidditch, and helped me teach all the younger students and feeling they were up to the new challenge.

"Really, are you sure?" asked Zacharias both excited and nervous at the responsibility and trust he was being given.

"Of course, you guys can do it," I answered encouragingly, "you have my full confidence."

"Thank you Harry," answered a smiling Justin as Zacharias just nodded speechless as his dorm mate pulled him toward the Great Hall's exit to make an announcement. "Beginning DA is optional tonight, but for those that want to, Zack and I will be leading class tonight."

Only maybe four or five out of the sixty plus that attend the beginning DA didn't follow the two Hufflepuff teaching assistants up to the Room of Requirement, showing just how well the two were liked and respected. The few others most likely had homework to catch up on, and used the opportunity to get it done sooner. I looked to the Head table to see Albus' twinkling and amused eyes, and Madam Pompfrey's hard glare ensuring I was not attending the DA tonight ...I had more fun things to do with my fiance anyway.

After another 'cough' restful 'cough' night in my own bed with Daphne I felt completely reenergized. Even the two castings of the love based runes of protection on Daphne didn't tire me out as much as usual that following morning. She left soon after to start her day in her dorm with her friends, and Dobby and I were able to meet for our usual morning toke on the balcony where he hand delivered this morning's Daily Prophet with a smug smirk on his face that made me very proud. I only took a quick glance at the front page for my smirk to match his, and then rushed to say goodbye and get down to the Great Hall for the post's arrival.

When I reached the Great Hall, I waved to Daphne and her friends but went to sit with the Gryffindor's who didn't seem as bothered with my absences lately since they too were all happily coupling and didn't hold it against me even if they were still a bit suspicious of Slytherins in general. We still saw each other and talked a bit in classes, but it was weird not spending all my meals with them at some level even though I've been in my own room and out of the dorm all year. Again, as I sat down for breakfast, the post owls arrived and after loading my plate with food I unfolded my own copy and read along with everyone else around me.

_**Voldemort's Death Eaters Outed**_

_After intensive investigations into the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers, we at the Daily Prophet obtained visible proof of every single living Death Eater currently in Voldemort's service. They can each be identified as Tom Riddle's followers by a dark magic tattoo of a skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth, better known as the dark mark inked on their left forearms forever binding their magic and very lives to the half-blood Voldemort's service. These findings were given to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement yesterday, and they assured us steps would be taken before it's general publication in today's paper to apprehend them and keep the public informed of their findings in the immediate future._

_Inner Circle Members: Matthias Avery, Alecta Carrows, Amycus Carrows, Antonin Dolohov, Lord Jonathan Gibbons, Stephen Jugson, Former Lord Lucius Malfoy, Walden McNair, Former Lord Theodore Nott Sr., Lord Peter Parkinson, Peter Pettigrew, Augustus Rookwood, and Xavier Yaxley. (Lord denotes Wizengamot member)_

_Other At Large Death Eaters: Benjamin Baddock, Lord Wendell Banks, Joseph Banks, Auror Recruit Julie Bremmer, Auror Andrew Briggs, Lord Matthew Burke, Vincent Crabbe Sr., Vincent Crabbe Jr., Auror Anthony Dawlish, Lord David Edgecombe, Maria Edgecombe, Lord Jeremiah Flint, Marcus Flint, Former Minister Cornelius Fudge, Gregory Goyle Sr., Gregory Goyle Jr., Auror Recruit Jason Haverty, Zachary Jensen, Zenia Jensen, Nigel Renner, Sean Renner, Sarah Renner, Severus Snape (Spy), Former Daily Prophet Owner Levy Strainer, Auror Mason Stromberg, Former Undersecretary Delores Umbridge, Craig Warrington, Samantha Warrington, Lord Warren Worthington, and Tiberius Wulfton._

_Imprisoned Death Eaters: Matthew Borgin, Jacob Gibbons, Draco Malfoy, Timothy Welty, and Thomas Wulfton._

_Ministry and Wizengamot members on Voldemort's Payroll (Galleons per year): Katie Baddock Apparition Office (1000), Asel Branton Auror Department (1000), Carl and Christine Haberl Records Department (5000 combined), Jennifer Hazelton Port Key Registration (2000), Jim Holmes Floo Registry (1000), Adam Johns Disposal of Magical Creatures (1000), Craig Stellman Education Department (2000), Eli Watts Magical Sports & Games (500), Lord Elton Barnsby (5000), Lord Darnell Coolidge (5000), Lady Lucienta Lundberg (5000), Lady Ellouise Perks (5000), Lord Maximus Rabisi (5000), Lady Justine Stillman (5000), and Lord William Whitfield (5000)._

"Now _that's_ news," I spoke loudly after finishing the front page and enjoying the gasps and wide eyed shock of those reading around me and especially the reactions from Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle who were all instantly under heavy scrutiny from those who already finished the article and saw their names listed, as well as the family members of other Death Eaters listed.

"Did you know about all these Harry?" asked Hermione in stunned shock, one of the first at our table to finish after me.

"I probably knew more than most ...but obviously not all of these," I responded honestly before trying to catch Daphne's eyes and giving her a small and amused smile that was quietly returned before her friends returned to their reading and speculating.

I turned my gaze up to the Head table where Snape seemed livid while the others were mostly in shock and still reading, only Dumbledore maintained his mask of blankness although I could still see his own amazement if I looked carefully. Our eyes met for a brief moment before we were both interrupted by the banging feeling on Hogwarts' wards, and knew that it was time to face the music. He reluctantly nodded and I felt him allow entrance to the team of Aurors on their way up to the school, and knew he was worried about Snape and his students. Within minutes the Great Hall doors burst open to reveal the dozen Aurors walking in purposefully, as their leader Auror Shaklebolt approached the Head table as the others split off to guard both the entrance and their supposed targets. After the Head Aurors brief discussion with Albus, he spun sharply on his heals and spoke in his loud baritone voice.

"Vincent Crabbe Jr. and Gregory Goyle Jr., you are both under arrest by the authority of the Minister of Magic. You will be shown leniency only if you surrender your wands and leave with us in full cooperation," he bellowed out for all to hear, which was pretty easy since nobody had spoken a word since the Aurors' arrival wondering what would happen. "Also, the following students are being asked to come in for questioning ...Theodore Nott Jr., Pansy Parkinson, Sally-Ann Perks, Marietta Edgecombe, Christopher Warrington, Jessica Hazelton, Michael Stromberg, and Stephanie Coolidge ...if you cooperate we will make this as painless as possible.

Nobody could speak or move except the few students called out to surrender their wands and join the group traveling back to the DMLE. Luckily, the two Junior Death Eaters and children of Death Eaters or Voldemort's supporters didn't act foolishly by attacking the Auror contingent and were lead quietly out of the school and off the grounds to growing whispers of those who remained. I could see several quietly contemplating older students who would be leaving school in a few months, hopefully reconsidering pledging their lives to such a cause as Voldemort. There were one or two however that seemed somewhat angry about everything that just went down, one of whom was a seventh year Slytherin I had often wondered about, and heard a few rumors about from Daphne and her friends but could never remember the idiots name.

Likewise, classes that day were a little strained as most people in the school quietly contemplated how vast Voldemort's support spread, and what would come out of the very public outing of his followers, not to mention how the Daily Prophet was able to gather all that information and if it was really true. McGonagall was one of the few who tried to fight and teach through the contemplative melancholy that settled over most students, and I was only too happy to liven the mood and participate. By the end of our double Transfiguration class I had earned over sixty points for Gryffindor, and by coaxing Daphne to be my partner she had earned another thirty for her house as well by demonstrating a variety of transfiguration we had used in practicing dueling and workable shields.

I spent my free afternoon working on the panther runic seal for Luna and also starting on a Thestral and Hippogryff to add to my own growing collection. Daphne didn't mind me working on the animal runic seals on my own as long as I taught them to her, but she insisted on being present for any work on the Rune class bracelet aspect of the project and I felt it a fair trade since I much preferred the animals over the jewelry. The panther was really just a big cat and was easy to solve, but I wanted something extra and wondered if I could give it wings or fire breath or venom to make it even more dangerous ...who knows, I guess I already have the dragon and basilisk for those things, but Luna didn't.

Only Pansy didn't return in time for dinner as the others all called into the Ministry for questioning about their Death Eater parents or sympathizers were back at their house tables quietly trying to eat a wonderful Hogwarts dinner. I spent another meal with my Gryffindor friends since Daphne and her friends showed up late, and enjoyed listening to Ron and Hermione's continued bickering which wouldn't be stopped no matter how much in love they were with each other. Hermione also spent a good part of the meal trying to get me to confess to being Evan Jameson, but I resolutely denied her claims knowing she didn't believe me in the slightest but not wanting to ever really reveal that secret.

"I'm just curious about who the Ministry was able to arrest from that list in the Daily Prophet?" I asked, finally just hoping to get her latched onto a different and safer topic for me.

"I bet Evan Jameson knows," she retorted in challenge.

"_He_ probably does ...it's his job," I answered with a smirk.

"Hey Harry ...is the DA still cancelled tonight?" asked Dean from his spot on the other side of Ginny as it was quickly approaching seven.

"Yeah, Madam Pompfrey's orders," I shrugged, but was definitely okay with it since it gave me time to catch up on my missed homework and get back ahead so I could continue working on different animal runic seals, not to mention my relief that with everything happening with the Daily Prophet, most seemed to forget about my rumored recharging of Hogwarts' wards.

The night proved relatively productive, and despite Daphne and her friends showing up, I was able to get caught up in my missed classes and get the homework finished for next week a whole day earlier than usual. They for the most part all sat around double checking their potion assignments due in class tomorrow morning and talked about all the speculating Slytherins wondering about their parents, relatives, or friends. I asked about their house's reaction to Daphne's and my engagement, and wasn't surprised to hear they were split into two camps. The larger one consisting of Daphne's group, the younger years, and DA members were all positive and felt it a good match but not very newsworthy with everything else going on, while several of the older students were quite vocal and thought her to be a disgrace to the noble serpent house.

"Will most of the house be awake when you all go back tonight?" I asked her friends with a smirk and idea slowly forming as I remembered my few times inside the Slytherin Common Room.

"What are you thinking Harry ...I know that look, and it spells trouble," replied an accusing Daphne as she gave me a hard glare.

"If you can answer one question completely honestly, I'll tell you my plan," I offered and got her short nod to continue, "is there a risk that _any_ member of your house would attack you, or through Voldemort or their own desires use you to get to me?"

"I would say the risk is much less with Draco and his goons gone, but ...yes there is a risk," she sighed in slight defeat, unable to deny the looking over her shoulder when among Slytherins outside of her group and not wanting to admit not being completely capable of dealing with it herself. "So, what are you planning?"

"To have a little chat with Slytherin's portrait ...and appeal to his snake speaking heritage to help me," I answered with a a lopsided grin. "If hissing in parceltongue to their house's founder doesn't put the fear of Merlin in them ...I may have to take more drastic and personal actions."

"He's got a good point ...the few times I've heard him talking to snakes scared the shit out of me," added Blaise with a slightly embarrassed smile at admitting his fear in front of me, but I just laughed it off.

"It's so weird ...it has always just sounded like English to me," I shrugged easily, "but it will also let me into the Slytherin Common Room whenever I want so I can't complain ...and it might help my cause by proving I have unlimited access to any of them."

"Okay, now you're just starting to creep me out," laugh Blaise sarcastically, and causing the rest to laugh along as well.

"How many times have you been in the SLytherin Common Room?" asked Tracey after their laughter died down and she thought more on what I said.

"Not too many," I answered easily, "once in second year with Ron, but I didn't use parceltongue that time. I only found that out in fifth year ...and have probably only been in their three times since then."

"Do I even want to know why you've been in our Common Room so much?" asked Tracey continuing her questions.

"As lame as it sounds ...mainly just to spy on Malfoy," I shrugged.

"You know," started Sophia slowly, and getting everyone's attention, "there would be even more people in the Common Room if we went now before some of them went to bed."

"Now it is," I answered grandly, and stood and swept on my basilisk cloak complete with Gryffindor's Sword before giving a lopsided grin to the four Slytherins watching me in various states of amusement, "you all want to be there for the show?"

"Of course," answered the three girls in unison, while Blaise reluctantly nodded and they all quickly packed up their things and began to lead the way towards the dungeons until I stopped them.

"Come on, there is a shortcut through here, and Snape's on his way up to Gryffindor tower" I interrupted their talking and moved aside a tapestry of a beautiful waterfall and tapped the wall with my wand causing a door to appear, and lead them down a winding set of stairs that brought us just down the hall from their Common Room in seconds.

"That's a brilliant short cut," spoke Blaise when we exited, completely shocked at how quick it was and how close it got us to our destination.

"Yeah, why are we just learning this now?" questioned Daphne with a mock glare that was spoiled by her sparkling and amused eyes at learning more of the castle's secrets.

"This is also the first time you've invited me to spend the night in your dorm?" I answered back with raised eyebrows holding back a grin.

"When did I do that?" she challenged back with a beautiful smirk.

"How about right now?" I asked back smiling and trying to hold back my laughter and desire to kiss her.

"Humph ...only if you're good in there," she answered back still smirking as she gave me a quick blown kiss and wave before darting into her Common Room after her friends and letting it seal behind her so I could make my grand entrance ...so, she wants a show!

"Open" I hissed in Parceltongue and not making the small opening for students, but a grand archway that instantly brought everyone in the Common Room's attention on me, "Hey Daph, I forgot to ask if you still have my lucky boxers ...I can only seem to find your underwear in my room."

The instant widening of her eyes and reddening face made her look even more attractive, and for a second I thought she would be the first Slytherin to want to attack me. Her angry glare though quickly turned into a pouting scowl at me getting her back while most in the room still seemed oblivious to anything I said, and were gawking and glaring at me with mixed expressions of like and hatred, but all with a healthy bit of fear and awe for showing my face here of all places. I took a brief survey of where people were and how many were currently present and I guessed close to forty or about two-thirds of the Slytherin house as I boldly made my way into the Common Room.

"What the hell are you doing here Potter?" shouted a seventh year whose name I think is Steven or is his last name Stevens ...it doesn't really matter I guess, only that he always seemed to be watching Daphne and her friends whenever I saw him.

"Oh ...I just came to threaten you all," I answered with a lopsided grin and most looked at me like I was crazy.

"You and what army?" asked a smirking seventh year named Jessica, someone that Daphne had often complained about being the head bitch of her house.

"Rise my snakes and do my bidding, bind my enemies," I hissed in Parceltongue making several people gasp until every snake motif on every piece of Common Room furniture came alive and quickly wrapped up about twelve Slytherins around me making most scream out in absolute fear. "If a snake is not attacking you, then it shows you mean Daphne and I no harm and I have nothing against you. Snakes are impeccable judges of character, and you twelve hold bad intentions against me or Daphne and I wont have it. You have two choices as I see it, you can either get over it and leave Daphne and I alone, or you don't and suffer my consequences squeeze them"

"You ...can't do ...this," panted out Steven or Stevens as his snake tightened around him and several other painfully.

"I can't," I asked with an amused smirk and raising of my eyebrows, "what say you Salazar?"

"You speak the noble tongue of the serpents, yet carry the Sword of Godric, my brother in all but blood ...I will help the serpents watch over your intended," spoke the hard looking man in the portrait above the fireplace, so all in the Common Room could hear. "I would watch out for young Stevens, he holds terrible thoughts and intentions towards Misses Greengrass and Davis and has tried several times to force himself on them both."

"Ah ...so you're the one," I spoke severely and quite angry, before closing the distance between us very quickly, "you can accept meeting me in a duel to the death tomorrow at noon, or you will die a coward at 12:15 sharp by my hands if you refuse ...that is my promise to you Mr. Stevens."

"Y-you don't have ...w-what it t-takes t-to k-kill someone," he gasped out as he still struggled to get out of the tight grip the inanimate snake I controlled had him in.

"You will find out tomorrow won't you," I answered with a hard glare that he couldn't even keep for seconds before turning away. "I will place the proper announcement notification in the morning's Daily Prophet ...I bid you a peaceful final night on this planet ...Daphne, want to stay in my room instead?"

"Sure Harry," she whispered and quietly came over to take my hand to lead me out of her Common Room before I did something else, but not without letting me get in one final word.

"I hope by tomorrow the rest of you held by snakes realize the error of your thoughts or you too will suffer the same fate as young Stevens," I spoke harshly, and many of them paled at my words including the arrogant asshole who was going to be taught a very painful and permanent lesson tomorrow before I turned and left the Common Room with Daphne on my arm.

Hedwig swooped down into the Great Hall only minutes before the rest of the post owls that next morning, but instead of coming to me who had a hand delivered copy of the Daily Prophet from Dobby already, took the paper and dropped it on the plate of Alexander Stevens starting a quick spread of excited and nervous whispers up and down the Slytherin table. The other three house tables including the Head table looked on in confusion that my well known owl would deliver an early edition of the Daily Prophet to a virtual unknown older Slytherin. When the Slytherin seventh year opened the paper and saw the small boxed announcement highlighted on his gift copy of the Daily Prophet's front page, under the DMLE arrest results he chocked on his pumpkin juice and paled dramatically before getting up and running from the Great Hall.

The question of why he left was soon answered as the rest of the morning post owls arrived with the many copies sent to the students and faculty of Hogwarts, several gasps were heard throughout the Hall as people read the informative and positive news dominating the front page but for a small announcement of a Wizarding Duel of Honor between Lord Harry Potter-Black and Heir to House Stevens, Alexander Gene Stevens to the death. Thankfully only a few like my friends and the teachers were really interested in the dueling announcement, and most were captivated by the story of the last few days.

_**Death Eater Tips Yield Eighteen Captured Death Eaters**_

_The tip off of the Ministry by the Daily Prophet the other night yielded very positive results indeed. The capture of three Inner Circle members Augustus Rookwood, Peter Parkinson, and Theodore Nott Sr. topped the list of eighteen captured Death Eaters being held for questioning. Other notables included former Minister Cornelius Fudge and former Undersecretary Delores Umbridge, Lords Edgecombe, Flint, Worthington, Banks, and Burke; all three Aurors and two Auror Recruits. Every Death Eater listed and apprehended has indeed bore the dark mark of the half-blood Voldemort. "I don't know who came up with all the proof against those on the lists ...but they have been dead on down to the last detail so far," praised Head of the Department of Law Enforcement Rufus Scrimgeuer, who assured us that all questioning is being done under the influence of veritaserum to ensure accuracy, and any information learned will be properly released to the Daily Prophet. For complete lists of the captured and the suspected evidence against them see pages 13-15, for a list of wounded Aurors see page 16._

"Brilliant," I smiled happily after reading the article and again looking at the small honor duel announcement in anticipation to ending a potential threat I would take no chances with.

"Harry ...why are you having a duel to the death with that random Slytherin?" asked a red faced and nervous looking Hermione as she gave me her patented angry scowl at my smiling face, trying to make me realize the seriousness of my situation. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Do you not realize how truly dangerous I am?" I asked her back with a hard voice and glare that even she wouldn't hold for long, "today ...Stevens pays for his crimes and mistakes."

AN: Sorry if you think this is out of character for Harry, but you have to consider that he would be viciously protective of his fiance with everything he has gone through in his short life, and how much her love means to someone who never knew love previously.


	29. Duel & Interview

AN: I do not own Harry Potter

Runic Animagi

Rated M: Mature (which should be pretty obvious if you've read this far!)

Updated: 1/10/10

Chapter 29: Duel & Interview

Albus spent almost the entire Friday March 28th morning lesson trying to talk me out of my duel challenge to Alexander Stevens, saying that violence never solved anything and we should be able to work out our differences peacefully. I was never as optimistic as the Headmaster, and felt the three previous instances of the seventh year Slytherin trying to force himself on Daphne could not be forgiven or forgotten about. The fact that Dobby found fertility and the imperious potions carefully marked in his trunk last night didn't help my attitude towards the asshole and what his plans were for my Daphne.

"Look sir," I interrupted another long and meaningless diatribe about giving second chances, "he crossed a line …and has every intention of still trying to go after my Daphne …and I won't take that chance, period."

"Very well," sighed a defeated Headmaster who knew me well enough to know I wouldn't be backing down anytime soon, "just please be careful Harry."

"Don't worry, I will be," I answered with a lopsided grin, "but it would probably be better to limit the viewing crowd …some of the younger students don't need to see this."

Albus' reply was cut off as his office fireplace turned green before the face of now Head Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt appeared. He quickly asked about the supposed duel to make sure it wasn't a hoax, and then announced that he would be among the group of aurors coming to officiate and judge the duel to ensure the public's safety and make sure protocol was followed. He would also be bringing the duel contract papers, as was the DMLE's job whenever an official dueling announcement was properly posted, ensuring we were within the bounds of a legal duel and could not be arrested for the outcome. One could still be arrested if they falsified anything, cheated, or ignored the officiating guidelines set up by the agreed upon dueling contract, which was the beauty of honor duels …any rules agreed upon beforehand were all that governed the duel and I would make sure the rules were simple.

"Well then, I should probably go and get ready," I announced with a nod to the floating face of Kingsley and the weary face of Albus, "see you gentlemen on the Quidditch pitch in one hour."

I quickly hightailed it back to my suite where Winky had a small pizza for me to eat and build up my energy before I got dressed in my full basilisk set up of boots, pants, vest, and cloak as always carrying Godric's sword across my back comfortingly. This was not about showing off more magic or wanting to torture someone, it was simply about safety for Daphne and by extension me, and I was not planning on taking it lightly or wasting any time. I did a few limbering exercises and stretches to make sure my body was ready and along with Dobby, walked through the halls of Hogwarts and out it's front doors just as the morning classes were letting out for lunch as the older students came out to the Quidditch pitch to watch for many of them the meaningless and unusual duel.

Thankfully, there were only about fifty students present including most of the advanced DA, and all the upper year Slytherins being forced to sit with their Head of House in the Slytherin stands. I blew Daphne a kiss and waived as I made my way onto the field were Professor Dumbledore was standing speaking with a contingent of twelve aurors being led by the very distinctive Kingsley Shaklebolt. I recognized several of the aurors from the fight at Azkaban, and received a few encouraging nods and awed looks from the men and women in blue that came to officiate.

"Greengrass will be mine when I kill you Potter," snarled Stevens as he approached the main group standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch for all to see, and leveled me with a murderous glare I was more than happy to return causing him to look away quickly.

"Even if you managed to kill me, your imperious potion and fertility tonics won't work on her you sick fuck," I snapped back before turning to Shaklebolt to get this started.

"Do you Alexander Stevens, accept the honor duel to the death as it is written?" spoke Kingsley to the seventh year Slytherin who quickly read the only rule I provided …no outside interference.

"I do," he accepted and signed his name pompously, not knowing he just signed his life away since there was no way I would let him win.

"Very well, Lord Potter-Black, your duel challenge has been accepted please sign the contract," Kingsley continued to which I easily complied as the remaining eleven aurors spread out around the circumference of the stadium's grounds to ensure no outside interference. "Duelers take your positions, you will begin on my count."

I instantly got right into Alexander's ugly face and was pleased to note that I looked slightly down at him and leveled him with my hardest glare that he couldn't keep. He mumbled something about me being ready to die, but I merely smirked at his slowly growing nervous face as the aurors erected the protection shield around the grounds so no spectators would be injured or allowed to interfere. Kingsley asked us to turn our backs on one another and walk out the necessary ten paces before turning back around to face our adversary and giving fake polite bows.

"On three you may begin," started the tall auror somewhat nervously, "one …two …THREE!"

I wasted no time at all, and the moment Kingsley shouted three began to charge straight at Stevens as fast as I could while he hesitated slightly with wide eyes about to cast his first spell at my quickly approaching form. I was ready when more than halfway towards him he shouted out his first and only spell of the duel not even making me slow down or bat an eyelid. The sickly green light of the Avada Kedavra killing curse was right in front of me before I spun as quick as lightening out of it's destructive path and to the right. In the same motion of spinning as I also closed the rest of the distance between us, I fluidly drew the sword from my back and continuing with my momentum brought a perfect high arched swing of said sword directly through his neck and making him a perfect candidate for the headless hunt Sir Nicholas so desired to be a part of.

His head went flying off in the direction of my sword's swing, while his now headless corpse swayed unsteadily on its feet for a brief moment before collapsing in a heap at my feet. The duel lasted all of three seconds before screams filled the air at the brutality and swiftness of Alexander Stevens' death at my hands. The aurors didn't look much better as their wide eyes and frozen faces told me even they weren't expecting that, but I could only shrug and re-sheath my sword after using a small cloth in my pocket to wipe off Stevens' blood.

The aurors' protection shield then collapsed, and an older couple came running down from the teacher's box and directly to the dead body of their headless only son. The other teachers and a few students also came down from the stands, but I ignored them to hug and kiss Daphne passionately glad the ordeal was now over. The growing cries of Alexander's mother, and angry muttering of his father, eventually made me stop kissing Daphne and turn to the Wizengamot Lord with a challenging glare that he too couldn't keep, but didn't stop him from mouthing off.

"You killed my son …you barbarian," he finally shouted and made to draw his wand on me, but I was quicker and had my unsheathed sword dangerously at his neck before he could utter a single syllable.

"In a legal duel he accepted," I spoke harshly, and not making any attempt to remove my sword from his neck, "go home sir …tend to your wife and son …I don't think she's strong enough to be a widow today."

"This isn't over Potter," the older man finally acquiesced as he lowered and put back up his wand, and I then removed the steel blade from his throat slowly.

"No, I don't think it is," I answered harshly, "but when you're ready to join your son in hell, let me know …I'll make sure you get there."

"Do you know who I am Potter?" he yelled like that would mean something to me or intimidate me while Dobby calmly approached me and handed over a large file on one Lord Augustus Stevens.

"Let's see …Augustus Johann Stevens, born August 28th, 1952 to Aurelius and Esther Stevens in Glasgow, attended Hogwarts as a Slytherin from 63-70 when your father arranged your marriage to Amber Jensen, sister of Death Eater Zackary Jensen in May the following year and in 1978, birthed your only child Alexander. You assumed control of the Head of the Stevens family nine years ago after poisoning and killing your mother and father, and have since worked to swindle money from good people while self-promoting yourself as a true humanitarian …how am I doing so far?" I also have bank records here of your many illegal transgressions that I'm sure these lovely aurors would want to see?" I finished with a smug smirk at the paling and scared shitless face of Augustus Stevens as the nearby aurors slowly closed in around him and he seemed to be getting desperate.

"Incendio," he creaming pulling out his wand and aiming for the folder of incriminating evidence I had in my hand.

Almost instantly six aurors hit him with either a stunning or binding spell immediately incapacitating the older wizard as I simply blocked the fire spell with my body knowing regular flames don't bother me anymore. I easily dispelled the flames, and gave the staring aurors the folder of evidence my elves collected on the Wizengamot Lord with a wide smirk knowing it was only a copy, but immediately pleased at today's outcome of events. Kingsley broke up the awe struck aurors by thanking me and shaking my hand causing several of his fellows to do the same before they took the stunned and bound Augustus, the hysterically crying Amber, and both pieces of the beheaded Alexander back with them to the Ministry.

"If everyone could please come to the Great Hall, I'd like to make a small announcement," spoke Albus loudly to the still gathered crowd of students and teachers excitedly talking about what they just witnessed, and more than a few giving me scared looks at the ease with which I fought and killed a fellow student …mainly Slytherins who spoke against me last night in their Common Room, now hopefully rethinking their stances against me or Daphne.

Dumbledore's small announcement covered the results of the honor duel, and asked for a moment of silence at the loss of someone so young that had made such bad decisions. He also announced that afternoon classes were to be cancelled, and that tomorrow the students would be allowed to visit Hogsmeade. Daphne and I went back to my suite after the lunchtime announcements and simply cuddled on the sofa as I dealt with yet another life I had taken. I wasn't ashamed or anything, just sad I guess that it had come to that …but I was not going to let those type of people get away with whatever they wanted, and especially if the thing they wanted was my Daphne.

The remainder of the weekend Daphne and I stayed in my suite, and skipped the bonus Hogsmeade visit just to relax and be together in private. We worked a little on our runic project for class, and discovered the perfect stone for a temporary runic seal in muggle slate. We asked Dobby to get us a whole lot more, as well as some leather straps and string to make them into workable bracelets, and could feel the completion of the project was close at hand. I also spent some time studying ward stones and runic based wards, while telling Daphne in detail everything about Hogwarts' Ward Stone I learned from Godric's memories and touching said stone last week.

On Sunday Dobby asked me if Evan Jameson could interview Harry Potter for a front-page article of the Daily Prophet to clear up some of the backlash from my recent expeditions of killing Dementors and ruining the Stevens family. I reluctantly agreed with Daphne's wonderful persuasion techniques, and the three of us spent almost two hours putting the article together and talking about the newspaper in general. Apparently subscription rates kept climbing and Dobby recommended expanding some to better accommodate the growing volume which didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon as the Wizarding World had really seemed to take to the new and improved Daily Prophet, even if they didn't know how they got their stories or who wrote what except for the few pieces attributed to editor Evan Jameson.

It was Monday morning on March 31st in the Great Hall as I sat with Daphne and her friends at the Slytherin table somewhat dreading what I knew was coming. Dobby assured me the article was exactly as it was when we finished it the night before, but I was more worried about reactions. Not so much the reactions to what I spoke about, although I knew those will be huge too, but more the reaction to me actually doing the interview and purposefully putting myself out there on a much bigger level than the one in last year's Quibbler. I guess I couldn't just ignore my celebrity status any longer, but rather had to try to use it to my advantage as much as I could for the war to come. The appearance of hundreds of owls that morning carrying my new cash cow of a newspaper started a flurry of excited exclamations and interested looks directed towards me as they spread them out for them and their friends to read all around the Great Hall.

_Prophet Interviews Potter _

_ In a rare treat for our readers, our own editor Evan Jameson received permission to interview Lord Harry Potter-Black, the boy-who-lived on current events in the Wizarding World and in response to many questions that have arisen in regards to the young wizard and his past. We recorded the conversation word for word and provided it in its entirety, and warn our readers that many topics may be unpleasant for younger ones or the weak willed._

_Jameson: Thank you for meeting with me Mr. Potter, and you Miss Greengrass._

_Potter: Your welcome, and please just Harry and Daphne are fine._

_Jameson: Okay Harry, Daphne …can we start with how you two met and got engaged?_

_Harry: I asked her out a few weeks into the school year after we were named partners in Ancient Runes class …eventually she said yes._

_Daphne: Only because he promised to teach me to draw runic seals._

_Jameson: Draw runic seals?_

_Harry: It was something my mum was working on before she died, whereby combining runes into a cohesive string and then charging said runic seal to function …whether to lock something, protect someone, or what she used it for …the animagi transformation._

_Jameson: I'll just take you word on that for now, so when where you engaged?_

_Daphne: He proposed New Years Eve, just the two of us at his place …it was perfect._

_Jameson: That's quite the ring, congratulations._

_Harry & Daphne: Thank you._

_Jameson: What are your thoughts on the current house rivalries between your two houses at Hogwarts?_

_Harry: The house system itself is fine, but the petty rivalries mainly perpetuated by Gryffindors and Slytherins are complete bollocks. Not all Slytherins are evil, just as not all Gryffindors are good …nor can eleven year olds be pigeonholed into broad characteristics of only brave, loyal, intelligent, or ambitious. They're kids with mixtures of every house that are then typecast before most of them even know how to hold a wand. The sorting hat wanted me so badly to go into Slytherin house, but instead chose Gryffindor. Daphne was almost a Ravenclaw and she is the bravest person in this school hands down for dating me. The most ambitious and cunning twin pranksters I ever met were both Gryffindors, as was the person who sold out me and my parents to Voldemort …so you see, house means nothing in reality, it's just a place to sleep._

_Jameson: How many times have you faced Voldemort?_

_Harry: More than I would care to …well, October 31, 1981 in Godric's Hollow I guess would be the first. The end of my first year at Hogwarts his spirit was possessing DADA Professor Quirinius Quirrell and attempted to steal the Philosopher's Stone, I killed Quirrell simply by touching him and Voldemort's spirit fled. Second year Lucius Malfoy slipped the school diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle into the hands of an unsuspecting first year, which was then possessed by the dark lord through the book to open the Chamber f Secrets and use the basilisk of Salazar Slytherin to attack students. Luckily, Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes showed up to take out the basilisk's eyes and give me a weapon to kill the large serpent, and then destroyed the diary freeing the possessed student and eradicating Voldemort's soul again. Third year I got a break from Voldemort, but had to deal with the Dementors and my parents three friends from school. Fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament, and the cup ended up being a portkey to the Little Hangleton graveyard where Peter Pettigrew, my parent betrayer, killed Cedric Diggory and used my blood for a dark arts ritual to restore Voldemort's spirit into a physical body. We dueled …I escaped, but he now carries my blood and his serpentine body. At the end of fifth year last June, he tried to possess me in the Ministry Atrium but failed and was supposedly wounded for the attempt. This past Halloween we met at Azkaban and had a short duel that was interrupted, and he did not come with the Death Eaters that spectacularly failed to attack Hogsmeade in December._

_Jameson: And how would you describe Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle?_

_Harry: Physically he's about 194 cm (6'4") and around 82 kg (180 lbs.), tall and sickly thin with bone white parchment like skin, long spidery fingers, thin slits for his burning red eyes and an almost non-existent nose …he is one ugly bad guy! Magically he is very strong, but mostly because he relies almost solely on the magically unblockable unforgivables, which can in fact be blocked with physical objects. When we fought at Azkaban, I used the three LeStranges as wonderful physical shields to Tom's favorite green curse …those were definitely very rewarding shields._

_Jameson: Do I want to know what you mean by that?_

_Harry: Sure, first and most importantly Tom Riddle ended up killing the three remaining people responsible for torturing the Longbottoms and killing my godfather, but also without any remaining LeStrange family, their vaults and possessions fall to the Head of Bellatrix's family …Lord Black, me!_

_Jameson: So you are also technically the Head of the LeStrange Family as well._

_Harry: I was for about fifteen minutes until I dissolved the family and assimilated into the Black Family holding …then took all their money and bought up all of the Malfoy family debts and called them in as a Christmas present to Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco bankrupting them by the New Year. I also took over control and stated cleaning up all of the LeStrange family businesses over the next few months._

_Jameson: What did you think of Draco Malfoy's recent arrest?_

_Harry: I feel bad for Draco and people like him, who grew up clones of their parents never questioning things for themselves or coming to their own conclusions but clinging to the beliefs of their parents or any figure of authority. They are simply brainwashed and deluded into one way of thinking, Draco was actually the first wizard my age I ever met …and despite me not knowing anything about the world I was entering I knew I preferred my way of figuring it out for myself as opposed to his spewing of his father's racist verbal diarrhea without even questioning or understanding it himself. He felt that he was important simply by his last name, where as I would do almost anything to separate Harry Potter from the boy-who-lived forever._

_Jameson: But …you __are__ the boy-who-lived?_

_Harry: A title that carries with it incredible expectations, given to me to provide hope and answers to the Wizarding World …but I am also a sixteen year old wizard who has not yet taken my NEWT exams called just Harry that few people ever get to know. __Harry__ is not the savior of the Wizarding World, but a member of that society willing to do what is necessary to fight Voldemort, not out of some foolish notion that I am the savior, but for revenge, peace, and justice I seek for my family both past and present. Take you for example …do you want people to listen and follow you because the door to your office says editor, or would you rather be judged on your own merits and accomplishments …for who you are not what you are._

_Jameson: That was well spoken, have you ever thought about a career in politics or the Ministry?_

_Harry: Having currently three voting seats on the Wizengamot and two on Hogwarts Board of Governors, I'm afraid politics will always be in my future somewhere …but family will always come before any career, I definitely don't need the money._

_Jameson: Yes, Gringotts has stated that you are hands down there wealthiest and most respected client._

_Harry: But if you ask Lord Ragnok, you will find that I am not their most respected client because of my wealth in gold, but because of the great respect I hold he and his people in._

_Jameson: Fair point …can you tell me about your recent experiences with the Dementors of Azkaban?_

_Harry: I was asked by Professor Dumbledore to accompany him and two other Hogwarts Professors to the Azkaban dock this past Halloween because of my patronus. The best DADA Professor I've ever had, Remus Lupin taught me the spell during my third year and argued for my inclusion on the trip due to it's strength. As was reported, I was one of the first to notice their approach and simply reacted, sending two of my stag patroni rampaging through the Dementors and surprisingly killing the large group of probably near a hundred of them. On Valentine's Day weekend I was approached by who I assumed the leader of the remaining Dementors who asked me to release he and his remaining brethren from their existence. I cast my patronus a final time and the remaining forty or so Dementors silently waited to be killed, and then Professor Dumbledore helped me gather evidence to be taken to the Ministry to prove they were all gone of which they are still investigating._

_Jameson: Are __all__ the Dementors really gone?_

_Harry: I was told all Dementors were gathered in the last, but that doesn't count wraiths, which are similar in certain respects in that they are also affected by the patronus._

_Jameson: How is your patronus so magically powerful?_

_Harry: A lot of reasons actually, first are the quality of my happy memories that fuel my emotions to charge the spell. Second is my desire to see my particular patronus since he is my father in his animagus form, the third is my will and focus on refusing to let the darkness in, the fourth is my particular bad memories of my mother pleading for my life and the emotion it rises in me, and fifth is simply power …expecto patronum!_

_Jameson: Sweet Merlin …he's so bright!_

_Harry: Thank you …he is the representation of happiness I associate with my father and family._

_Jameson: Wow …can you tell me about the honor duel you challenged one Alexander Stevens, a seventh year Slytherin in and the outcome and fallout since then?_

_Harry: I came across several of his past actions taken against Daphne as well as plans he had for the future and challenged him to the duel. He fired one killing curse at me which I avoided and beheaded him …his father Lord Stevens went ballistic and asked if I knew who he was. When I produced the folder of gathered evidence and intelligence I had on his entire life, including his murder of his parents and records of illegal financial dealings he fired at me, which I avoided as several aurors apprehended him and took him in for questioning …I haven't heard what's become of it, maybe you could tell me Mr. Jameson?_

_Jameson: Nice try Harry, but you'll have to wait to find out like the rest of the Wizarding World …since the Wizengamot is currently quite backlogged with business._

_Harry: While I admit I am rather biased …I should mention all of my seats will be voting for the inclusion of the Weasley and Greengrass families among the ranks of the Wizengamot, and wish both Arthur and Damien the best of luck._

_Jameson: Very nice shameless plug there Harry._

_Harry: Hey, you left the Wizengamot question out there just begging to be answered. Anything else your readers want to know?_

_Jameson: How do you feel the Ministry is doing?_

_Harry: Infinitely better with Minister Bones and the boosted auror corps, especially since you ousted all the Death Eaters trying to hide among our good citizens spreading their disease of racism and bigotry. It is time we as a society got past the issue of blood and focused on out actions which truly define us._

AN: Sorry for the long interview, but was a way to refresh everyone's memory of what's been going on, and give Harry's perspective, hopefully clearing his name from any bad fallout from his many questionable actions of late …not to mention further distancing himself from speculation that he is Evan Jameson, even though it plain as day that he is. Nobody else needs to know that!

Sorry for the long delay for these chapters. I spent some time in China and had my laptop destroyed losing everything. I've hopefully caught back up and am thankful that fanfiction has the chapters saved off sight so I can still read and remember what I've written in the past. Another reason I'm glad to have written this whole story out on paper first, at least I wasn't totally fucked!


	30. Birthday Surprises

AN: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rated M: Mature

Runic Animagi

Updated: 1/10/10

Chapter 30: Birthday Surprises

The first two and a half weeks of April were almost too hectic with so many people coming up to me to talk about my Daily Prophet interview and the duel with Alexander Stevens. Students that weren't in the DA or knew me well gave me a wide birth just about everywhere I went, and it didn't bother me as much as those that crowded me since they at least kept _their_ comments to themselves. The real benefit was seen in the Slytherin house, were now a few others had begun joining our small group at meal times. Since Pansy never returned to school, Millicent Bullstrode and Theodore Nott Jr., the only other sixth year Slytherins left often joined us as well as three seventh years Aaron Brewer, Bethany Trent, and Nicole Asterbury.

The new people were all a bit weary of me at first, but after several meals together they had finally loosened up a bit and realized I wasn't trying to kill them all. The Daily Prophet kept everyone up to date on the new Wizengamot elections selecting four families to be elevated including the Weasleys, Greengrasses, and Brewers who was represented by Aaron's father. They also reported on the trial details of all Death Eaters and supporters, as well as gave accurate reports of the various Ministry departments, which helped keep them all focused, and on task so as not to be called out by the ever-growing newspaper.

Daphne and I perfected our runic animagi bracelets, and even sent the paperwork to the Ministry to apply for a patent and license to sell them since we wanted to stay on the right side of the law. They were temporary one hour limit one use bracelets to only non magical ground animals of the cat, dog, stag/deer, bear, or panther since we could not risk flying animals with the preset time limit not wanting to kill people when they changed back mid flight. Our proposal was well thought out and developed, and promised that the bracelets couldn't be used if you wore a dark mark and were offered to the DMLE for heavily discounted rates if put into production.

I had been busy over that time finishing all the animal runic seals, and Neville's almost completed bear form gave enough information to complete the runic seal version to add to the collection. I had almost finished the Thestral and Hippogryff ones as well, but didn't get the time yet to finish either since we had to get everything prepared in order to appeal to the Ministry. We were expecting to hear back from them any day now, and when their return package arrived that Friday morning April 18th with the post owls, we were too excited to wait and learn of their fate. Daphne immediately tore into the letter while opened the package of used and returned bracelets with expecting eyes and thoughts.

The letter explained that someone from the Regulation of Magical Control Department would like to come to our Rune class on Monday afternoon and discuss the Ministry's results after we gave a small demonstration on their creation and use. It was all we could hope for at this point, and quickly penned our acceptance before Daphne had to leave for Potions class and I had my weekly lesson with Professor Dumbledore. When I got to the Headmaster's office he was not alone as Professor Snape was just saying his goodbyes and that he had to get to class, leaving with only a harmless scowl aimed at me.

"Professor Snape was called to Voldemort last night, and he has only now just returned," greeted Albus seriously as I came in and sat in my customary chair. "Voldemort is livid that he can't find anything about the Daily Prophet building or any evidence of this Evan Jameson person. Adding to the crippling of his forces by the aurors in the Prophet's ousting of Death Eaters, and Tom is not in a good mood right now. He has ordered the death of the Greengrass Family but as of yet, doesn't know of their whereabouts other than the few sighting of Damien at the Wizengamot and I urge you to warn them of the danger they are now in. On a more positive note, Severus was able to ensure that Nagini is in fact the last horcrux, and we know that Voldemort does not suspect the other's destruction if he is still allowing Nagini her freedom to wander about."

"I'll warn Damien to day sir, thank you," I replied gratefully, "is Nagini aware of the test Severus must have run …because she could tell Tom?"

"Severus is usually quite careful and good at covering his tracks," responded the twinkling eyed Headmaster with a smile, knowing my dislike of the man.

"Does he think he could get a chance to kill Nagini?" I asked changing the subject slightly, not about to get into another argument about Snape's usefulness or effectiveness.

"Not without risking his cover," answered Albus.

"Figures," I mumbled but knew the Headmaster heard me anyway and just shrugged in response to his raised eyebrow, "So what now?"

"I think it's time I started showing you some more spells, and maybe next week we could start dueling in the Room of Requirements," added the twinkling eyed old Headmaster to my wide eyed and excited face.

We spent the rest of the lesson going over a variety of spells Albus had used in duels with Tom and vice versa, and by the time I left for lunch had been able to figure most of them out. After lunch I wrote a long note to Damien and had Dobby deliver it for me warning him of Voldemort's orders and asking him to remain cautious before getting back to work on my runic animal seals. By the end of the weekend I had solved the Hippogryff runic seal, and was even closer to completing the Thestral, but had to put it on hold to prepare for our meeting with the Ministry representative tomorrow as well as finalize my plans for Daphne's birthday.

As it neared midnight I kept stealing glances at the clock and fiddling with the shrunken and wrapped birthday present in my pocket as we sat on the sofa relaxing. I had finished her present months ago and was going to give them to her for Valentine's Day, but then she became so into sword fighting that I put them off and had commissioned the goblins to make her sword instead. I knew she wanted them, and used to often bug me about making her a set but had recently abandoned her begging …probably because she knew about getting them as a gift, or had found them among my things. Just as the clock was about to strike twelve, Dobby cut all the lights as planned, and when they came back on seconds later a large cake was sitting on the coffee table in front of us.

"Happy birthday Daphne!" I cheered happily and gave her shoulders a hug towards me from her spot cuddled into my side, sitting on the sofa before producing and enlarging her present before her excited sparkling violet eyes.

"Oooh," she squealed excitedly before leaning forward to blow out the candles on the cake and giving me a long passionate kiss in thanks as Dobby served pieces of the double chocolate desert and then went to fetch and arrange several perfectly timed presents from her friends and family that had just arrived by owl.

The first thing she opened was an official letter from the Ministry declaring her of age in the Wizarding World which she then had to tap with her wand and watch as the Ministry's underage tracer spell slowly unraveled into the parchment leaving her wand now legal and untraceable. Her father sent a beautiful Greengrass heirloom in the form of a broach, while her mother sent her a bridal book completely marked up along with a simple sapphire necklace and small well-made leather journal. Her sister sent chocolate, Blaise a book on Sumerian Runes, Sophia a short and very sexy little black dress, and Tracey a book I wasn't allowed to see the cover of along with a toy Harry Potter doll.

"It'll be tough to beat that good looking doll," I smirked as she came to the last present …mine; and gave me a smirk right back.

"It better beat that ugly doll," she replied with sparkling eyes filled with mischief, which only added to her growing smirk.

"Hey …that doll is not ugly," I pouted good naturedly as she tore the wrapping to see a small carved wood jewelry box and gave me a confused look, "well, open it!"

"Is this what I think it is?" she practically yelled in shock and joy.

"Even better than mine," I replied elated by her exuberance, "I added three more languages including Parceltongue."

"What?!" she yelled wide eyed staring at the box's contents as if they were the most precious treasure alive. "Will you put them on me?"

"The earring, glasses, and ring won't be any problem, but the tongue ring took me a few days afterwards until I could even speak again, and even then it's a little awkward and takes time to get used to," I answered with a happy smile at her excited face. "I could probably do it on Friday after our Ministry meeting tomorrow and a week of classes giving you the weekend to recover."

"That sounds perfect," she responded with a giddy look on her face," so what languages are included?"

"Now you can read, write, hear, and eventually speak ten languages in total …Latin, French, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, and Greek like mine, but also now Celtic, Dutch, and Parceltongue."

"Oh thank you Harry …these are brilliant …and all so beautiful," she replied happily while attacking me with kisses that I welcomed gratefully, not leaving the sofa for some time as we celebrated her birthday in wonderful fashion.

When I woke up several hours later in the early morning, I performed the runic seals of love and protection over Daphne as I had been now for almost four months and got the faintest golden glow to cover her body for almost ten seconds. I was rather surprised to arrive at that point in the protection spell since my mother's notes said it took her almost eight months to do what I accomplished in half the time, and when the fully formed golden nimbus type cloud according to those same notes was sustained for an hour after casting she felt she was successful and according to her records had accomplished the month before she died. Thankfully I was well ahead of schedule, either because I had lately tried doubling up certain days or more likely because of my tribal runic tattoos had a lot more power than my mom had. Whatever the reason, I felt happier than I had just moments before and probably knowing I was doing everything in my power to ensure her survival, I activated my mage tribal runes for energy and performed the runic castings again causing a similar yet very slightly stronger golden glow.

Her body gave a slight shiver after the glow subsided a second time, but as soon as I reached out and touched her; her body relaxed and even in seep was drawn to my touch. I shrugged and slipped back into bed pulling her warm naked body closer to me, and enjoyed the overly comfortable feel throughout my body, mind, and magic. I must have dozed back off because I was awoken a bit later to the awake and wandering hands of my fiancé setting the skin she touched burning in fire and desire.

"What did you do to me this morning?" she asked with a sultry purr as her hands continued their movements and explorations waking me up better than anything I had ever experienced. "I don't think I've ever been this turned on."

"The protection runes are working …you've started to sustain the golden glow," I answered feeling equally turned on by her hands' explorations.

"Really?" she asked softly but with genuine surprise showing through, "I think that deserves a proper thank you."

"It's _your_ birthday love," I answered back as my own hands began to explore the beautiful naked body of my fiancé, "I'm yours to command."

When we finally left my bedroom much later, we had to hurry to get ready and catch the very end of breakfast at the Slytherin table. It had by now been pretty much commonplace for me to be eating my meals with Daphne and her friends, and only Professor Snape ever had anything to say about it since I now got on pretty well with all of the remaining Slytherin students. In DADA, Remus had us dueling with partners, and Daphne and I were both hard pressed to play down our duel since we were practicing much harder every night after my DA classes and didn't want to show up the others or draw too much attention to ourselves and our growing magic.

Daphne and I were both rather quiet and nervous at lunch afterwards as we waited for the Ministry representative to show up and examine our runic animagi bracelets. Since touching the Hogwarts Ward Stone, I now knew the moment someone was granted entrance to the school and was surprised to find two witches making their way towards Hogwarts as we ate. I recognized the much older of the two by over a century as Madam Marchbanks from the Department of Education and the Wizardry Examinations Board who had let me take my Runes OWL this summer, along with a thirty something witch who when entered the Great Hall I could tell had curly blonde hair and a strict but relatively pleasant face and demeanor.

"Madam Marchbanks, Miss Jacobs …how are you both on this wonderful day?" asked the rising Headmaster who then came forward from the Head table to greet the newcomers warmly.

"Wonderful Albus," replied the much older witch happily, "we're here to inspect a pair of your sixth year students on their Rune project they hope to market."

"Splendid …you remember Professor Sarah Harding," continued Albus grandly as the Runes teacher was currently approaching their small group, "she can lead us to her classroom …you don't mind if I tag along to watch?"

"Not at all Headmaster," added the younger obviously nervous witch.

"Miss Jacobs, you are no longer a student …please call me Albus," he responded with happy twinkling eyes. "Let's get moving shall we, classes will start in about ten minutes."

Once the small group of four adults left the Great Hall, there was a dizzying rise to the noise level as everyone began speculating on what was happening. I gave Daphne a comforting smile letting her know that we were ready and that she needn't worry too much despite my own nervousness at the Ministry's reaction to our project and plans to market it. When we arrived to our afternoon double Runes class, the small group of four adults were sitting in conjured poufy chairs that must have been Albus' work based on the flamboyant colors and patterns, and they were all chatting away as the small class of eight filed into our seats all looking a little ill at ease.

"Welcome class," greeted Professor Harding excitedly, "we have a real treat today …Miss Jacobs from the Regulation of Magical Control Department and Madam Marchbanks from the Wizardry Examinations Board are here today at the request of two of our own students, Miss Greengrass and Mr. Potter."

Instantly all eyes were on us again, but we were relatively prepared for this presentation having already made over fifty of the runic animagi bracelets for production …with or without the Ministry's approval, but this would be a lot easier with it. We had wanted to get our presentation for the second term of class out of the way as well, and this would hopefully kill two birds with one stone as they say. Plus, we would hopefully then have the rest of the year in class to sit back and relax if all went well today. I pulled out copies of our notes for the adults and classmates to follow along while Daphne pulled out a small selection of a dozen bracelets along with materials to make a few more, and we shared a small smile before beginning.

"Alright, basically we created several different animal based runic seals and tied into the slate stone we then wrap within a strip of leather or hemp that is also layered with runic wards tied in for added protection," I started grandly while gesturing to the completed bracelets, "if everyone would gather around …we'd like to walk everyone through their creation."

I started very slowly and deliberately as I showed everyone the plain piece of slate stone and carefully began drawing all the female cat animagi runes and explained how they are ordered and placed to make a workable runic seal. After I finished the drawing of the cat runic seal and before I could charge and set it, Daphne began explaining the role of the strap or string and fashioned it to the slate stone before casting the ward runes we came up with. The first was an anti-theft and anti-tampering rune ward so it couldn't be forcefully removed, stolen, or broken down to discover its secrets, while the next was a self-destruct rune ward that would cause the bracelet to break down into unusable pieces after the one time one-hour use. The final and most difficult ward rune was a trigger ward tied to Voldemort's dark mark and would initiate the self-destruct ward the moment someone with the ugly tattoo tried to put it on.

When Daphne had finished putting the bracelet together and charging all the rune wards, I charged the animal runic seal and then hid and enclosed all the evidence of the runic work by setting them into the slate stone. This caused the whole bracelet covered in ward runes and runic seals to glow a light blue from the runes themselves until it disappeared seconds later leaving the runic animagi bracelet looking like some homemade muggle friendship bracelet. Nobody said a word, just staring at the plain looking bracelet in a mixture of awe and skepticism.

"There you go …one female cat runic animagi bracelet," I proclaimed proudly to the mostly wide-eyed and staring guests and fellow students who probably didn't understand half of what we just did. "Anyone want to spend an hour as a feline to test the time limit and breakdown of the bracelet?"

"I'll do it," spoke up a giddy and excited Madam Marchbanks causing me to raise my eyes in surprise at her enthusiasm. "I've _always_ wanted to be an animagus, I would have taken any animal after finding out I didn't have a form of my own."

"Perfect," I responded, happy to help someone who has done so much in their long life and had never yet done this. "Now, the one flaw in the runic animagi seals is the connection of the body, not the clothes you are wearing …since the cat is so small, the change can occur while you are clothed and you will simply emerge from the crumpled pile of clothes. I will set up a screen over here and put your clothes back there so when your hour is up you have some privacy."

"Yes, I would think being caught naked by others would be a bit embarrassing," answered the probably 170 plus year old witch …personally, I think the rest of us would die if we witnessed that, and I know from previous experiences that it is quite embarrassing to say the least.

"When you put the bracelet on you will feel a small tingle activating the ward runes, and once that ends after a few seconds …just tap your wand to the slate stone and say 'activate bracelet'," Daphne continued as she handed the bracelet over to the excited old witch.

"Ooh …it tickles," she squealed like a school girl as most of us just watched her in somewhat of a shock before carefully pulling out her wand to touch the stone, "I'll be back to myself in about an hour …activate bracelet."

Most people seemed nervous watching the excited older witch as she activated the runic animagi seal, but I was ecstatic to have an older clientele tested. It still worked exactly right, and most gasped as Madam Marchbanks quickly took on the appearance and form of a healthy middle-aged feline closely resembling Professor McGonagall just without the distinguishing marks that identified the stern Transfiguration teacher. She made a wonderfully curious and playful feline running all over the classroom for almost a half an hour until she settled comfortably and was slightly warn out in Albus' surprised lap, where he nevertheless petted her affectionately as she seemed to nap and purr peacefully.

"Sir, you should wake up Madam Marchbanks and tell her to get behind the screen with her clothes now," I interrupted the peaceful Headmaster and his sleeping feline companion with a slight lopsided grin in amusement at the visible disappointment I could barely detect in his eyes …I think that's a relationship I don't need to think about any time soon.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" exclaimed an elated but tired and fully dressed Madam Marchbanks as she emerged from behind the curtain several minutes late with a grin splitting her old and kind face, "the most fun I've had in years."

"I'm glad you liked it," I replied happily.

"Would you like some pepper-up potion, that first change can be a bit tiring and leave you a little sore," added Daphne with a comforting smile as she held up the light purple colored potion for the older witch.

"Yes, that would be helpful," replied the old witch gratefully, "thank you dear."

"I must say, I'm quite impressed with your invention Miss Greengrass, Mr. Potter," spoke Miss Jacobs curtly, "and the Ministry will grant you a license to sell and market them in England."

"Thank you Miss Jacobs," responded Daphne excitedly and with a wide dazzling smile that made her even more beautiful than normal.

After that, it was the signing and filling out of Ministry paperwork for establishing a business license and taxing scale that was relatively standard based on what the goblins told us to expect. When we finished with Miss Jacobs and the Ministry business end, Madam Marchbanks informed us that this work would act as our NEWT practical exam for Ancient Runes, and that we could sit the written part at the end of the term with the seventh years. She then explained that we could begin working on Rune Masteries during our final year under her and Professor Harding's guidance since our work was already at that level and we should be recognized for it …talk about a sweat deal.

At dinner that night we talked to Sophia and Tracey and asked if they would want to go into business with us if we taught them how to make the runic animagi bracelets. We needed people with rune experience that we trusted with the knowledge and capabilities not to use it against us and felt we had the perfect pair in her two best female friends and fellow rune students. They both thought the idea had merit and Sophia was only too happy to agree along with Blaise's consent, while Tracey would have to run the idea by her father first since as a pureblood her father ruled her life until her husband …fucking sexist wizards, thank god I'm a guy. They both however offered as much help as they could while still in school, and we made plans to begin teaching them more about runic seals with the help of our Pensieves and vast library of texts on the subject.

After our meal we said goodbye to our friends and went back to my suite to finish Daphne's birthday celebrations, or at least that's what we told everyone. Once back at the suite I had Dobby take us to the Little Winging theater or at least a back alley for the theater's dumpsters so as not to be seen arriving. After a short walk and wait in line, we entered the darkened theater excitedly for Daphne's first motion picture on the big screen. She absolutely loved it, and we skipped drinks afterwards to return to my room where she properly thanked e for a wonderful birthday by shagging me senseless until we both passed out sweating and exhausted.

For the rest of the week Daphne and I resumed our personal training after DA classes at night, and I asked her to work almost exclusively on silent casting so she would be ready this weekend. I was all set to give her the new runic stone tongue ring Friday after lunch so she had the long weekend to recover her speech as best she could. Every morning during my casting of the loved based runes of protection, the golden glow would be sustained longer and continued waking up Daphne in a _very_ good mood which I greatly benefited from. I had also finished the runic animal seal for the Thestral and after testing that and the Hippogryff on myself before her, also planned to tattoo those on Friday as well to our growing list of available runic animagi forms.

On Friday morning the Daily Prophet announced the Ministry's approval of the new invention by Daphne and I, the 'animagi bracelets.' The article focused on the temporary one use animagi bracelets that were developed by the new couple and endorsed by the Ministry and DMLE, who placed the first order for over 100 of them. The article went on to explain our plans to sell them by Owl Order at first and that eventually they would be made available at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes of which the paper said I'm part owner …shameless advertising works every time.

The article also went on to include quotes and an endorsement from Madam Marchbanks who described their use and the side effects of discomfort at the first change and exhaustion afterwards, but ended with an absolutely brilliant quote. "It was absolutely without a doubt the best single hour of my 178 years of life, and I greatly recommend it to everyone." The paper speculated that the initial demand was enormous and that there was a current waiting time of possible weeks due to the difficulty of their top secret production, and that they cost ten galleons apiece with a limit of two per order to individuals for now. It gave details for ordering and a large front-page photo of Head Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt transforming into a large black dog and a smaller close up shot of one of the plain looking animagi bracelets. We couldn't have asked for a better write up or endorsement to include with the announcement of our new invention, and were anticipating a great demand due to all the positive press.

Before breakfast even ended we were both bombarded with questions about the animagi bracelets and their availability, to which we replied to follow the details for Owl Ordering like everybody else. The best news of the attention was being approached by Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin about being hired and taught to make the bracelets as well, to which we happily agreed. Also the seventh year Slytherins we had begun hanging out with, Bethany and Nicole, were also NEWT Rune students who asked to be included in the hiring process when they heard us talking to the two Ravenclaws. Tracey and Sophia were both planning to start their Pensieve lessons tonight, and I simply told the other four looking to help to meet in my office after dinner where we could continue this discussion properly as breakfast came to an end and everyone rushed off to classes leaving me to head to Dumbledore's office for our Friday lesson and first duel.

Dueling against the Headmaster was like an out of this world experience, and knowing he was taking it at least somewhat easy on me was a testament to just how much he knew and was prepared for. He used a technique called sliding to move around the area at ease and without hindrance of apparition wards and was quite proficient at handling just about everything I threw at him. After three hours of constant dueling and being awakened and healed in order to continue I was beyond exhausted even with the tribal runic tattoos fully activated, I knew these lessons or duels would be invaluable. We spent the last half an hour going over some of the spells and techniques used, and Albus gave me a book to get me started on learning to slide before we headed off to lunch after some more healing and cleaning spells mainly for me.

After eating a ravenous lunch, I pierced Daphne's tongue and put in the runic stone tongue ring before giving her a pain relief and healing potion that would speed up her recovery. We then spent the afternoon preparing memories to be used for everyone's crash course in animal runic seals and rune wards we used to make the animagi bracelets as well as copies of the notebook I made for the development of the bracelets and everything they should need to learn the difficult skill of drawing and charging usable runic seals and wards. Dobby also arrived with the completed employment contracts we had Gringotts draw up to set up pay scales and employment terms to ensure their trust and cooperation with magically binding oaths …they may be friends, but this was still business and Daphne assured me the Slytherins at least would respect the contract's inclusion.

The contract ended up being a godsend, as once everyone read it and realized they'd be getting paid for training time as well as bracelet production and that everything was official and spelled out for them, they readily agreed and signed. We then let them get started with the Pensieve lessons as we went and did our now nightly training in the Room of Requirements in sword fighting and dueling. I showed her the spells the Headmaster was teaching me and she asked to watch some of our duels this weekend and get her own copy of that book on sliding Dumbledore gave me to which I could only grin knowingly, and tell her Dobby was already a step ahead of us and had our copies in our bedroom.

"Where would you be without Dobby?" she teased me knowingly and with a beautifully sweaty face as we headed back to our rooms to see how everyone was doing.

"Merlin," I shuddered at the thought, "…I don't even want to think about that …I'd either be dead or miserably alone and pathetic."

"We can't have that," she replied before pushing me up against the wall and snogging me senseless to prove how great my life now was with her and Dobby taking care of me. "Praise be to Dobby."

"Amen," I answered in between passionate kisses, again thanking my new deity for saving me and leading me to Daphne.

AN: Another chapter down, only a few more to go! Actually I'm currently writing the epilogue, which will make 36 chapters in total so keep reading, the end is near!


	31. LeStrange Castle Renamed

AN: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rated M: Mature

Runic Animagi

Updated: 1/10/10

Chapter 31: LeStrange Castle Renamed

The week following my first duel with Dumbledore passed relatively slowly and was filled from start to finish. I had finally finished organizing all of Snape's memories as well as my own into various prepared lessons in every conceivable subject for Daphne to study in her Pensieve. After evening DA meetings, our small animagi bracelet group returned to my suite to continue learning for some, and to begin making the bracelets for others. Both Tracey and Sophia were the first to really start making them, and by Wednesday had the entire process down since they had been around and knew the most about runic seals.

Daphne and I also invited Luna into the group because of her knowledge of runes from her House's founder and ancestor, and by proving herself very intelligent and quick to learn. The best news to come out of our small group was after showing everyone my trunk library with copies of every book owned by the Potter and Black families, and getting several requests for their own. We made a seal to commission a library trunk for everyone if they opened their own Family Libraries to be copied by my growing community of house elves, and was accepted by all seven members of the group as well as Daphne who was ashamed she hadn't given Dobby permission previously. Blaise also agreed even though he wasn't in the animagi bracelet group, but often tagged along to be with his betrothed and friends, and promised the Zabini Library was quite large making Dobby ecstatic to have another new project to work on.

Daphne and I had to put our own training in the evenings on hold to get everybody up and running, but luckily continued with my favorite cardiovascular exercises every night before bed. I was still performing the runic seals of love and protection on Daphne every morning, and the glowing golden aura surrounding her afterwards continued to grow and strengthen after every daily casting and usually really turned her on making for very enjoyable mornings as well. Classes turned out to be the slowest part of my days since almost all of my free time was now spent studying, reading, practicing magic, or anything else I wanted to get accomplished …namely my true animagus transformation. The problem was that I was stuck and had seemingly hit a wall in trying to fully transform into a phoenix, and even if I had fire traveled that one day I destroyed the Daily Prophet, I was still no where closer to solving the very difficult transformation.

I instead began spending time exploring the slightly changed and more fortified Hogwarts, which had been that way since I touched the Hogwarts' Ward Stone and was quite impressive. The old castle literally hummed with magic now as it was seemingly recharged and strengthened far beyond what it had been in a long time. The corridors, classrooms, and overall feel of the ancient castle were definitely brighter, while the stone exterior walls seemed thicker and more protected and the ancient wards simply glowed with renewed magic. It wasn't as grand of a change as many made it out to be, and outside of Dumbledore, Pompfrey, Daphne, Dobby, Luna, and myself nobody knew for sure how it happened even if they did speculate my involvement.

During that Friday's duel with Dumbledore, I was able to slide a bit having practiced the very difficult and useful skill enough to get by for the time being. The Headmaster was still not quite giving it his all, but I was definitely able to put up an even better fight than last week before ending the lesson bruised and exhausted to enjoy the rest of the weekend in peace. Well, maybe not peace per say, since Daphne demanded we continue our dueling training after watching my two lessons with the old Headmaster and Leader of the Light, and we spent most of the weekend inside the Room of Requirements working to get better.

Now that we had finally entered May, most of our classes were beginning to start reviewing for the end of year exams, or teaching the last few things they felt important to help further prepare us. Professor Harding gave Daphne and I NEWT preparation Rune texts and study guides so we would be ready to take the written portion of the Ancient Rune NEWT this year with the seventh years. It was pretty straight forward stuff, and not any harder than our several rune projects already completed throughout the year, just with more rune history and translations filling in the gaps. The Professor didn't think we'd have any problems, but offered her assistance if we ever had questions or wanted more study materials which we both took her up on.

With the added DADA classes this year and DA lessons, practically everybody was prepared for the end of year Defense exam, giving mine and Daphne's friends and us more time preparing for our other classes …namely Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions for those taking it. Not being in our OWL or NEWT years like Luna, Bethany, and Nicole was an added blessing, and gave us sixth years plenty of time to study and accomplish our other tasks. We were able to make the animagi bracelets pretty regularly, and I estimated that by the end of the year we might be caught up with all the orders still pouring in …especially since talking to Dobby about getting two house elves to learn and help us out even more, and being given Jolzen and Lubay who quickly caught on and began producing as many as the rest of us combined.

"We'll need you to go set up the wards at Godric's Hollow in the next few days …we're almost done with the reconstruction," spoke Dobby as we sat out on my balcony enjoying a relaxing toke before dinner Thursday night the 8th of May.

"Really …the house is almost ready?" I asked in slight shock having been there not too long ago after Dobby and Winky's protection spell ended, and thought it would take much longer to rebuild and have ready for wards and inhabitants.

"What can I say …we house elves are good," responded a laughing Dobby as he handed back the glass bong he gifted me as he tried holding in his latest hit for as long as possible before his laughter lead to a coughing fit.

"Yeah, but I can still smoke you under the table," I answered back with a smirk before pulling a large tube and holding twice as long before exhaling it into a bluish white pungent cloud to Dobby's wide eyed look of awe mixed with jealousy.

"Fair enough," he answered reluctantly as he waived his hand before his face to help clear out the thick cloud, "but you've had a lot more practice and bigger lungs."

"True," I chuckled in response at Dobby's complaining face.

"Speaking of smoking …it reminds me that we are ready to harvest again at the Black Moor Villa," added the smiling house elf with reminiscent expression in his glazed over eyes.

"Sweet, how much are we talking?" I asked curiously, having not been back there since Christmas break.

"Easily double from last time," he answered with a giddy laugh at my incredulous look before I joined in his contagious laughter.

"That's brilliant," I replied after my laughter died down and I began thinking of what was happening with all my other properties including my new one I had never been to. "What's the news on when the LeStrange Castle in Dunkirk will be inhabitable?"

"The castle is still protected from dark and ancient Family magic. You need to go there and claim it with the Black Family Signet Ring first, before it will let even us house elves in," he answered with a shrug, knowing that this was always a possibility with old magical families' houses and estates.

"I'll ask Dumbledore in our lesson tomorrow if he wants to accompany us …otherwise we'll go in the afternoon so we can get that out of the way and start converting it into someplace usable," I replied in thought, figuring the old Headmaster would love the opportunity to be there and check the place out for himself, not to mention for my supposed 'protection.'

"Sounds good," answered Dobby easily, "well …you better get to dinner, I'll see you later Harry."

"Thanks …see you later Dobs," I smirked as I left my suite to Dobby's yelling about how much he hates that nickname.

My lesson with Dumbledore the next morning was a real eye opener since I was finally able to push him closer to his limits, although he could still defeat me relatively easily with some of the more obscure magic he used. We dueled for hours, only breaking to heal injuries or explain a spell he used on me to great affect, and by lunchtime were both rather exhausted and sore. He instantly agreed to accompany me to the former LeStrange castle in Dunkirk and then Godric's Hollow to reset the wards and take possession of the properties after we both finished with our lunch in the Great Hall, either to protect me or just see me work with my growing knowledge of wards and runes.

We were both interested with what the former LeStrange castle might contain, but felt getting Godric's Hollow out of the way first would give us more time to play at the castle afterwards. I ended up explaining all about my first visit to the house my parents and I lived in, and especially the very unique house elf protection field and how we utilized it and cleared the evil remnants from the entire area. We were both amazed at the already standing new house in a matching replica to how it was before that fateful Halloween of 1981, and quickly re-established the property's many defensive wards and protections with out much problem. I also told Dobby we would need a TV and entertainment center if we were ever going to stay or visit, and met Pulte the house elf who would be in charge and take care of the small cottage before the three of us set off to Dunkirk.

Dobby then took Dumbledore and I to the outer gates and edge of the former LeStrange castle since it was unplottable and would have been impossible for me and the Headmaster to find it otherwise. It was easy to see that the castle was only half as old and a quarter the size of Hogwarts, but was still quite the formidable stone structure. The castle had a slew of wards and protections to keep muggles away, and a dark and evil feeling that would keep most sane wizards away as well …luckily, neither Albus or myself have ever been completely sane, and I won't even begin to argue Dobby's mental stability.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, Head of House Potter, Head of House Black, do hereby claim this property and accept the control of the wards, so mote it be," I intoned authoritatively as I held my hand with the Black Family Ring to the entrance gate and watched as the family ring glowed silver and black as an opaque milky white film spread over the entire property indicating the changing of control of the wards and property itself.

With a final flash of silver and black that covered the milky white opaque representation of the property's wards, I was again flooded with hundreds of year's worth of ward knowledge and the information about the castle. As quickly as it began, it ended in that final flash of silver and black magic seemingly bleeding back into the Black Family Ring and leaving me winded and panting as I tried to control my breathing over the strong hum of magic centered around the ancient ring. The knowledge assault of the current wards surrounding the old castle were a lot easier to decipher and understand now that I had taken to learning more about wards ever since I first visited Godric's Hollow over the summer to assimilate their wards, and then last moth touched the Hogwarts' Ward Stone. The only unfamiliar ward that I hadn't yet encountered on any of the multitude of my other properties, was what appeared to be a dark mark requirement and password ward which would have been very painful if not deadly for Albus and I since we didn't know the password or have Voldemort's foul dark mark.

"We've got to take down this ward before we can enter …it appears to be Tom's handiwork, and we'd need dark marks to get in," I spoke quietly as I cast a very advanced ward detection charm that allowed us both to see the pattern and structure of the ward in question which was layered above the ancient castle's existing more regular wards and protections and tied directly into an alert ward …fuck!

"Can you fool it into thinking you are Tom …you do share very similar blood, wands, and parceltongue abilities?" asked Albus as he too looked at the ward configuration trying to spot a weakness.

"It's worth a shot, but the problem is going to be that alert ward tied to Tom's …he'll know the moment we either try to cross it or take it down," I replied deep in thought, thinking the old man was definitely on to something, but felt the arrival of Voldemort might change things slightly.

"Dobby can set up a temporary house elf ward to block the alert until Master Harry Potter sir can cast the _fidelius_," spoke the house elf helpfully, and causing Albus' twinkling eyes to bulge out of his head comically.

"Sounds good, let's get started," I answered and waited a minute for Dobby to set up his temporary proximity ward before cutting my hand to spill blood on the ward entry point and using parceltongue to bring down the very complex ward structure in question.

A loud clap of magic and a slight greenish glow around the entry gate where the only signs that I was successful in taking down Tom's dark mark requirement ward, and it only took twenty straining minutes to do so. A quick searching through the recent ward assault I had received allowed me to totally visualize the entire property within a minute so I could cast the _fidelius_ charm. I had the very same protections on most of my properties, and was well versed in the performing of the very difficult and ancient charm much to the shock of my Headmaster.

"Is Dobby the secret keeper to all of your properties Harry?" asked Albus the moment I had completed the spell as he looked at the pair of us with twinkling blue eyes after blinking repeatedly and obviously not seeing the old LeStrange castle along with myself.

"That would be telling sir," I answered back with a lopsided grin.

"Harry Potter owns Marauder Castle in Dunkirk," whispered Dobby quietly after the flash of yellow magic from the _fidelius_ charm was absorbed into him, before he let go of the temporary ward he was still holding up to stop us from alerting Voldemort and bringing the old stone castle and large property back into view for both me and the Headmaster.

"Let's get inside the wards before Tom shows up," I spoke quickly and with a look around us before leading the small group through the gate and up to the castle itself.

The old seemingly muggle looking castle loomed large over the vast overgrown grounds, and was clearly smaller and newer than Hogwarts. It had obviously been under magical ownership for some centuries however as the overgrown grounds were filled with magical plants and a few smaller animals including many garden gnomes. The stone castle was probably only four or five stories, but had two large turrets at the front corners that were at least twice that size despite the slight state of disrepair everywhere they looked. There was little to no ambient magic permeating the grounds and stone castle like at Hogwarts, and the place seemed right out of the Baroque Age with the stylizes carving and stone work all over …including the heavy wooden drawbridge we had just crossed to arrive at an equally heavy wood door with strong iron fittings and supports.

"Who are you?" asked a wrinkly old house elf that instantly popped into existence between us and the heavy door as he eyed us suspiciously, but also with a healthy amount of fear probably expecting to be punished for just doing his duty.

"I am Harry James Potter-Black, Head of Houses Potter and Black, and now LeStrange and the new master and owner of this property," I spoke clearly and with authority as the elf's head snapped up to look at me in a mixture of awe and fear before he bowed low in acceptance.

"How can Tifly serve new master?" asked the old elf respectfully.

"Allow me first to bind you to Houses Potter and Black," I supplied knowing that would be the only true way to ensure the elf's loyalty and help, and was somewhat surprised by a happily crying old elf who nodded eagerly before he fell to my feet submissively and in thanks.

Again, I was quite well versed in the house elf bounding process since Tifly would become the 24th elf bound to my family, while another twenty were bound to the Daily Prophet of which I ran and controlled with Dobby's help. It only took a minute to bind the old house to me, and immediately afterwards we were joined by a dozen of my other house elves all wearing a sharp looking outfit with the Potter and Black Family Crests on the front of each. Dobby handed my new elf Tifly his own outfit as the elves all seemingly introduced themselves to one another and Albus just looked on in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Master Harry Potter sir wants this house cleaned from top to bottom …so let's get to it. Anything of interest, value, or harmful should be brought to the entryway for Master to go through," commanded Dobby authoritatively, and causing all the house elves to immediately and happily get to work cleaning.

"How many house elves and properties do you have now Harry?" asked a twinkling eyes and recovering Headmaster after the dozen or so present elves disappeared throughout the castle to clean and collect things of interest while we slowly made our way inside.

"Too many to keep track of," I shrugged in reply before many of my house elves began arriving back in the entryway with a multitude of items they had already gathered from the old LeStrange castle.

One of the first items we both saw and noticed was a shimmering gossamer invisibility cloak that was draped over a large heavy trunk that arrived just before it. Numerous deadly weapons, both magical and muggle enchanted then followed them before even more battle cloaks and dragon hide armor went on the ever growing pile. It took a half an hour until the pile of items finally stopped growing, and Albus and I were once again joined by Dobby and Tifly, who had been collecting all the cursed items in the large castle and discussing many of the structures elements.

"These are all the cursed items Master Harry Potter sir," spoke Dobby as he dropped the levitating pile on the floor, "and Tifly says there are two muggles locked in one of the basement cells he has been feeding and healing, but couldn't release without his Master's permission."

"How long have they been here?" I asked astonished and somewhat disgusted both in them being trapped and me not coming sooner to help knowing who used to live here and own the castle.

"Since the beginning of October …almost eight months," answered Tifly with a sad bowed head.

"And they're still okay?" I continued in disbelief, before remembering it was just after Halloween when the LeStranges all died …yeah, the guilt on taking so long to come here won't be good.

"Bad missus Bellatrix likes to keep them around to practice until they broke and then she'd get now ones," answered Tifly in a tone that left little doubt how much he disliked that particular practice, "Tifly is ordered to keep them alive while bad missus Bellatrix plays with them."

"Tifly, could you please take us to them?" I asked in resignation, knowing this had to be done immediately to alleviate even the tiniest bit of guilt I was already feeling.

"Of course Master Harry Potter sir." Answered the old elf in a tone eerily reminiscent to Dobby's usual excited and happy one.

Dumbledore actually even recognized the missing muggle couple as Tony and Beverly Saunders, an investment broker and his primary school teaching wife who had in fact gone missing in mid-October and had been presumed dead. Unsurprisingly, the couple was rather terrified of two house elves and us two wizards that appeared in the open doorway of their cell minutes after following the old elf of the castle. The couple was not quite thirty, but with the dirt and blood on their bodies and clothes, as well as the fear in their eyes, it made them both seem much older. It took us almost an hour to explain both ourselves and our world to the young couple until they trusted us enough to let us help them.

"Harry, I will take the Saunders back to Sheffield and help them get settled back into their lives," started Albus kindly, "I'll meet you back at school for dinner …I trust you will be safe?"

"Of course sir," I answered and bid my Headmaster and the young couple goodbye before returning to the entryway to finish going through all the interesting items collected in the formerly LeStrange castle.

Within another hour I had gone through all the items of interest and packed them into trunks, including a separate trunk that held the many cursed and hexed items. I started getting nervous half way through when my scar flashed slightly painfully letting me know that Voldemort was close by and probably searching for the castle now under my _fidelius_ charm, and based on the anger I could feel coming from him, I knew he was thankfully unsuccessful. By the time I had everything packed up and shrunk in my pockets, my scar was itching badly due to the dark lord's proximity and growing rage but gratefully nowhere near as painful as it used to be in such situations.

"Tom doesn't seem very happy," I spoke to Dobby as we looked at each other silently, deciding what to do. "At least he can't find the property."

"Harry, will you let your elves try something?" asked Dobby very seriously, and if his use of my first name didn't startle me, his intensity and conviction very much did.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked just as seriously, before my smile slowly grew wider as Dobby explained his plan.

Dobby's plan was simple, and after asking all of the elves wanting to participate if they were sure about their roles, I agreed to let them give it a try. Tifly volunteered for the only truly dangerous role in an effort to make up for his former masters and to seemingly prove his worth. I went out to the edge of the property so I would have the closest fully protected seat I could manage to watch the plan in effect, while not alerting Voldemort to my presence and keeping a worried set of eyes on my seemingly fearless and fiercely loyal house elves.

Tifly started Dobby's plan flawlessly, using his unique house elf magic to appear a good bit in front of Voldemort with a tiny pop and loud yelling of the name 'Tom.' Quickly getting the dark lord's attention and anger, while masking the dozen almost simultaneous pops signifying the rest of the elves appearing behind Voldemort. Tifly then snapped a sturdy stonewall into place to stop the incoming dark curse Tom reacted with before popping back onto the property …his part now done.

The shattering explosion of the wall Tifly conjured brought a smug smirk that was instantly replaced by an expression of shock and fear as he seemingly felt the several incoming magical attacks mere milliseconds before they simultaneously slammed into his back and sent him hurling forward onto the ground. He must have had an emergency portkey on him that he activated, since he disappeared just after falling and not letting me get a better look at his cut and smoking back before retreating from the unknown attack. The elves assured me that with the mix of cutting, blasting, and fire spells they used, that Tom would definitely be feeling the effects of today's little sneak attack in the morning.

"Well, I guess it's time I headed back to school," I started after doing a mental check that I had all the shrunken items from the renamed Marauder castle with me, and motioned for Dobby to take me using house elf magic so I wouldn't have to be seen outside the protected property or entering the school now that the Headmaster wasn't with me to smooth things over with other teachers. "Thank you all for your help today, and I'll see you all again soon."

"Bye Master Harry Potter sir," waived the dozen house elves excitedly after the praise, before Dobby grabbed my cloak and popped me straight into the main room of my private Hogwarts suite.

AN: I always wondered what house elves could really do attacking wizards after Dobby took out Lucius back in second year, and hope it wasn't too far fetched.


	32. Learning to Fight

AN: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rated M: Mature

Runic Animagi

Updated: 1/10/10

Chapter 32: Learning to Fight

Daphne and I had quite the busy weekend after I returned from the Marauder, formerly LeStrange castle with several trunks of interesting, valuable, and cursed items. Like the trunks we collected from the Room of Requirement's junk room, they were all gone through and separated into like items and catalogued for later use. All the books were given to the house elves to copy and fill my several properties' libraries as well as the library trunks I had given to all my friends, while the rest was taken to my various properties to be stored for later use.

We also spent much of the weekend training and studying new magic in the Room of Requirements because I was getting restless about Voldemort was planning and up to. Since Dobby's ritual over the summer and then the tribal rune tattoos, I hadn't really felt or seen what Tom was up to. Yes, I still got occasional feelings of anger or excitement and could tell when he was physically close by like the other day outside LeStrange castle, but gone were the insightful dreams and glances through his eyes revealing what he was truly up to. Not that I'm complaining mind you, since those headaches where the fucking worst ever, and seeing anything through Tom's eyes was grossly unsettling.

My house elves were all overly proud of their successful sneak attack on the dark lord, and were seemingly eager to lend a hand if I ever wanted to call n them again to help. Winky had been spending almost all of her time taking care of Haphne who was now approaching one month old and was just starting to move around on his own. Dobby and I were thankfully getting comfortable with our usual schedule again, and were spending a good deal of time toking and hanging out on my balcony before dinner and breakfast all weekend.

"There are a few rune books we copied for you from Marauders castle …I think you will like them," spoke Dobby Monday morning the 12th during our normal wake and bake as we passed the bong back and forth while catching up.

"Really …do you know if they were Egyptian, Norse, Celtic, Sumerian, or Mesopotamian based?" I asked curiously, since those were the most prevalent runic languages to survive history.

"They're all Egyptian except two …a Celtic one and …I think a Mandarin one?" answered Dobby, who like me read quite a bit about rune books since I opened my library to all the elves, mainly trying to help me and keep up with my plans and ideas.

"How can you tell?" I asked rather excitedly to see a rune collection derived in the Far East, having never seen one previously, "can you understand any of it?"

"I only said Mandarin because the runic language looks more like modern Mandarin, Chinese, and Japanese than anything else I've studied," replied Dobby sheepishly, since we both know he only really studied Egyptian runes …something I teased him about often enough.

"So the only thing you know for sure is that it's _not_ Egyptian?" I teased back with a small chuckle at his look of shock and indignation.

"Well it's not," he huffed with a fake pout, before pulling back the bong as he was about to hand it over and packing himself another while continuously grumbling quietly about smart ass teenagers and masters.

"Is my copy in the bedroom …because I'd love to bring it to Ancient Runes class this afternoon?" I asked after he finished his second hit and passed the beautiful glass pipe back to me …finally.

"I put all your new rune books on your bedside table while you and Mistress Daphne were playing in the shower," responded a grinning house elf.

"Ah …good times," I added in remembrance of the early morning before Daphne left to get ready for breakfast and classes not too long ago, "thanks Dobby."

"No problem …now pass back the bong," he continued with a happy smile at my look of shock for him wanting yet another hit.

"Um …okay," I stuttered in surprise, "is your tolerance growing or are you just trying to smoke yourself stupid this morning?"

"A little of both actually …Monday's are always kind of slow and Winky always hassles me to clean up after her so she can watch the baby," he shrugged back nonchalantly as he packed the bowl and took his hit from the bong he had gifted me at Christmas and had gotten quite a bit of use since then.

"Tell me about it …Defense and Runes are my easiest classes, and with all the rune preparation for the NEWT exam it's down right boring …even if I do love runes," I replied with an agreeing and sympathetic nod of my head before my wand began buzzing telling me I had to get to breakfast before classes started in half an hour. "I got to run Dobby, see you before dinner."

"Bye Harry," waived the small and now very stoned house elf with a lazy grin and glassy eyed look to his large green tennis ball shaped eyes.

Classes that week continued to pass quickly with them all still reviewing for the end of year exams, and the DA was having some of their last lessons of the year since I wanted to give all the students their evenings back to study before finals came. The group of students working on the animagi bracelets were all caught up to speed and had gotten close to catching up on all the back orders we still had to fill, and that continued to come in every day. Blaise also hung out a bit, and talked to Dobby about possibly writing for the Daily Prophet and was given his first task …a follow up story on the success of the animagi bracelets, free publicity never hurt.

My elves put a good size dent in preparing the library trunks for all of Daphne's friends, and had even begun to copy some of their libraries and add them to the growing collections. The new rune books were also a real treat, most of them dealing with wards and safeguards that were quite old and out of general use but could come in handy on some of my properties. Although with them all already under the _fidelius_ charm, any more wards would seem like total overkill …not that I still wont do it. Daphne and I were also really pushing ourselves during our nightly training, and had been focusing much more on magical training and dueling and less with sword fighting although we both still used the magical swords to fight, block, and even cast magic pretty regularly.

On Friday May 16th during the duel lesson with Dumbledore, the sword turned out to be a real blessing and often saved me at the last moment by deflecting or blocking an incoming spell I couldn't avoid or create a magical or physical shield for. Albus was quite impressed by my handling of the sword (Gryffindor's …not mine you filthy minds and readers) and was hard pressed to defeat me over the course of several hours, continually praising my dedication and personal training of which he knew more than he said. He also spoke of intelligence Snape had gathered intimating that Voldemort was planning a large-scale attack within the coming weeks but was unsure of the target.

"He's either going after the Ministry or Hogwarts," I spoke the moment Albus informed me of the intelligence, knowing those were the only two real sources of Tom's opposition, "and if I had to guess …I would say Hogwarts."

"I fear you are correct Harry," responded a tired Albus now that we had finished dueling and were catching our breath while we talked and healed any injuries …of which I had less and less after every duel. "Fortunately, I have already begun to make the necessary precautions including the closing of all 'secret' entrances into and out of the school."

"Would you let me set up some wards at all those closed off entry points?" I asked curiously …it never hurt to be over prepared when dealing with Tom and his Death Eaters.

"That would be splendid, and you could tie in an alert ward so we know when someone's trying to get through them," continued the twinkling eyed Headmaster as he got to his feet ready to return for a well-earned lunch.

"Sure thing Albus," I answered gladly as I went to follow the old wizard down to the Great Hall in companionable silence, both thinking about what the immediate future would bring.

Daphne took the news of an incoming attack by Voldemort as a sign that the end of this war was near, and despite her confidence in me I could tell how truly worried she was. She more than anybody else knew how prepared I was for the final battle, but that didn't help comfort her much when she thought about what could happen. Instead she made sure I had everything taken care of in the event I was not successful or around at the battle's end, including a will and the storing of my little swimmers so our families could continue if the absolute worst happened.

"When you said you wanted to ensure we would have children, I was hoping to go about it in a whole other way," I spoke late that Friday night as I filled a third cup of Harry's sticky swimmers instead of performing our late night usual cardiovascular exercise I had so come to love.

"Oh, we'll be trying the old fashioned way as soon as I am off the contraception potion for good," she smirked back with sparkling violet eyes that I simply loved.

"How long will that take?" I asked with longing and full on puppy dog eyes.

"About two or three weeks until it's completely out of my system," she answered simply to my groan and pathetic attempts to try a different and better method.

"Then why am I filling all these bloody cups?" I continued.

"You're the one who wanted a big family," she quipped back with a highly amused smirk on her pretty face.

"Only because it means lots of sex," I complained back with a lopsided grin at her raised eyebrows in challenge, before abandoning the fourth cup and pouncing on her in bed ready to begin the fun part despite my fatigue.

"So, the real truth behind having a big family comes out," she teased between laughter and moans of pleasure as I pinned her beneath me and began vigorously attacking her lips, neck, and breasts with my mouth as my hands explored the rest of her with a seemingly great need and burning intensity.

"You got that right gorgeous," I answered back with some difficulty and reluctance, not wanting to use my mouth for anything other than kissing the beautiful and naked woman below me.

I hardly slept at all that night, and used Saturday morning after performing the daily runes of love and protection over Daphne causing an even longer sustained golden glow, to catch up on some lost sleep. I spent most of the afternoon after finally getting out of bed putting basic wards up at all the 'secret' entrances into Hogwarts including those I knew had been closed or sealed off for years. I'd spend Sunday and the beginning of the week to put up the more difficult runic wards I now knew and would be damn near impossible for anyone to break or get through, and even leave some rather nasty surprises for any of the dark lord's followers that tried to come through those ways.

I had to make sure to allow animagus through the initial wards so I would have the chance to catch Pettigrew the rat, and hopefully separate him from any other Death Eaters he would be traveling with. Instead I set up a later runic ward trap further up the now sealed passageways leading towards Hogwarts in order to trap an animagus, hoping to at least exonerate Sirius if even it was posthumously. For the rest that couldn't get past the wards as an animagus, their deaths would not be pretty or overly quick since I put up every offensive Egyptian ward, and even a few Sumerian and Mesopotamian wards I knew ensuring any who tried to get through or tampered with them would be burned with fire and acid, electrocuted, gassed, eviscerated, cut up, bludgeoned, blinded, and castrated before they would finally be killed. I think I'm being too nice to have the last ward kill them and put them out of whatever misery the twenty plus first wards did to them, but hey …I'm just a nice guy, honest.

Daphne agreed that it was the right and humane thing to do even if the fucking bastards didn't deserve it; we weren't sadists that was their role. We completely agreed that there was no more chance for redemption the moment they participated in an attack on Hogwarts, and therefore deserved serious punishments before being granted death. I can promise that I probably won't use a single stunner if Voldemort and his sycophants attack my school and first real home, they will die and I have accepted the fact that most would be dying by my hands. I am the weapon of the Prophecy, and it _is_ my destiny and desire to end this war once and for all …and I swear I will at any cost to myself.

"Mr. Potter …are you even listening?" scolded Professor McGonagall as she appeared in front of my desk during Thursday morning's Transfiguration class through which I had been daydreaming as usual, since all this stuff seemed so easy and trivial now compared with what I was now working on and preparing for.

"Not one word Professor," I answered honestly, what did she suspect, she knows I haven't been paying attention since we started reviewing for the end of year tests three classes ago.

"Is that so?" she challenged with wide disbelieving eyes at my blunt honesty and lack of respect, but I could detect a slight bit of amusement at my answer as well. "Then maybe you can demonstrate your skills at turning your desk into a horse since you obviously don't need my instructions?"

"But Professor …that's beyond NEWT level material," spoke up Hermione in my defense, and earning her favorite teacher's strict glare making her shrink back in her seat.

"I didn't ask you Miss Granger," responded the thin-lipped Deputy Headmistress before turning her glare back to me making me smirk like the best of Slytherins.

"Sure thing," I answered confidently, and with a careless wave of my wand and silent casting of the transformation just as I hopped onto my desk, which was quickly transformed into the saddle as the flying magical Pegasus horse emerged underneath me until I was sitting perched high above the rest of the class looking down on them from my stunning winged horse with the smirk still firmly in place, "how's this?"

"U …um …er," stuttered the strict Transfiguration Professor, as the rest of the class looked on in a similar state of shock and disbelief all except Daphne who snorted slightly at my showing off.

"I think you broke her Harry," whispered Daphne in amusement, but loud enough to break McGonagall out of her stunned shock.

"Mr. Potter …where did you learn how to do that?" she asked in total amazement as she recovered her stern glare.

"Here at school of course," I answered with a smirk that only caused her to continue to glare at me before shaking her head in disbelief.

"Fifty points _to_ Gryffindor for your spell work …and twenty points _from_ Gryffindor for not paying attention," she finally relented when she realized I wasn't going to elaborate further, making me nonchalantly shrug my shoulders indifferently, "and I'd like you to stay after class well."

"Of course Professor," I agreed before going cancelling the transformation and getting off my desk to sit and wait while daydreaming through the rest of the review lesson.

Professor McGonagall wasn't as upset as I expected her to be, and instead asked where I learned the more advanced Transfiguration and went on to talk about my father's great affinity with the branch of magic. I simply told her of my studying and practicing with Daphne, and that most magic was becoming easier for me instead of harder as she thought it should. She then promised that if I was interested that she would give me private Transfiguration instruction next year and if I proved capable could test out of my seventh year class and just sit the NEWT exam at the end of the year. I thanked her and promised that I was interested and would greatly appreciate any help she could give me before she sent me on my way.

I ended up spending the rest of the day holed up in my suite trying unsuccessfully to connect with my true animagus form of the phoenix, but was still only able to flash travel in my human form. I just couldn't seem to make the break through to actually transform into the great flying creature of the light, and gave up before dinner so I could enjoy a relaxing toke with Dobby out on the balcony until it was time to eat. That night I taught my last DA class of the year, and let everyone have some fun dueling one another individually and in small teams before I wished everyone luck studying and preparing for the end of year exams which were fast approaching.

Daphne's and my practice and training that night went a bit longer than usual as Daphne too had finally mastered sliding, making the duels much more even although to be honest I had to hold back quite a bit to giver her a chance. She was somewhat upset that I had excelled so much beyond her, but was at the same time happy that it meant I would have a better chance at survival if and when I had to next face Voldemort. After the fun part at the very end of the night, we laid in bed sweating and talking about the wedding plans her mother had been working on and what was to be expected of both of us during and afterwards.

"So the marriage isn't legally recognized until _after_ it's consummated?" I asked for clarification after the lengthy discussion still not grasping everything correctly.

"That's how all wizarding marriages are," she returned with a knowing smirk on her pretty face, "the ceremony itself just begins the bonding process …consummating it seals the bond permanently."

"But we've already consummated our relationship?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah, but we haven't begun the bonding," she answered easily enough. "I also realized that that I can't go off the contraception potion until the wedding itself, if I'm already pregnant the bonding won't work correctly, and I can't be under any influence of potions or other bonds when it begins."

"Oh," I spoke, not knowing what to say as my brain went into overdrive thinking about what that might mean for us if I died before that.

"Yeah," she breathed out in agreement, probably thinking the same thing as me.

"What if I die before that?" I had to ask.

"Well, then we can't magically bond legally, and I will go to the muggle world to get pregnant with your kids," she answered honestly, obviously having already thought a good deal about it.

"Are you okay with that?" I continued asking.

"I could never be with anyone else, and if the only connection I can have to you is by having your children …I will gladly do it," she answered honestly and emotionally as her violet eyes began to water slightly.

"But how would that work if we weren't married?" I questioned insensitively, but had to know what she was truly getting herself into.

"They will always be recognized as your children and family …but I won't," she answered as her tears started coming for quickly, and I couldn't imagine how strong and brave she was for even wanting something like that.

"Then I'll just have to survive won't I," I whispered as I pulled her towards me in a strong embrace, not ever wanting to let her go, "I love you too much to do otherwise."

"I love you too," she whimpered through her tears as she clung to me for all she was worth, "and I can't wait to marry you and have your children."

"Me neither," I whispered back as my heart felt like it would explode at the emotion we shared, and the idea of having a family all my own.

Despite the sadness at what could be if I died, I woke up the next morning happier than I had ever been knowing that I had someone who loved me so much to want to have my children and start a family. My good mood that morning was definitely noticeable the next day at breakfast as I greeted everyone with a probably very goofy and happy smile. The Slytherins were rather curious and not used to someone at their table showing so much emotion, but after Daphne explained it to her friends, they at least started to accept it even if it did give them something to tease me about. Nothing however bothered me at that point with my mind only thinking about my soon to be growing family, and my magic too was seemingly singing in unadulterated joy causing quite a few people to look at me very strangely since it appeared that I was glowing slightly with a warm and comfortable golden aura that few understood.

Albus immediately knew something was up when we met after breakfast for my weekly lesson and slowly made our way up to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirements. After explaining everything to the older wizard I had come to really respect and love as a grandfather, he simply smiled knowingly and asked if I believed in the power of love now. I could only nod along and chuckle a bit at his foresight, but neither of us could have foreseen the impact it would have on my magic as we dueled one another over the next three hours to a complete stalemate with both of us giving it our very best.

"I must say …that I'm very impressed with your magical growth Harry," started the tired Headmaster as he began healing the numerous cuts, bruises, and broken bones he sustained in our duel as I was doing much of the same but apparently even less than him, neither of us escaping our long drawn out duel unscathed. "I've not had a duel that difficult with anyone outside of Tom and Gellert."

"Gellert?" I asked in confusion, knowing I was missing something obvious.

"Gellert Grindewald was the single greatest Charms Master I have ever known or encountered still to this day," answered a somewhat sad and nostalgic Headmaster as he studied me with his piercing and twinkling blue eyes, "he is the only man I have knowingly and purposefully killed to this day."

"Really …how do you mean?" I asked wide-eyed and curious, having never heard about or been told the story behind the previous dark lord's defeat.

"Oh …others have been killed by stray spell fire, or left too long before help could prevent their deaths," started the old wizard sadly, but with a determination in his voice and eyes that told me how difficult it was for Albus to talk about it, "but Gellert was a special case …we were childhood friends who grew up extremely close."

I sat stunned listening to my old mentor, unable to understand or believe that the dark lord Grindewald was actually someone Albus once knew and befriended. His pause in his story however, told me of the true difficulty and remorse he still felt over fifty years after the fact. When he returned to his story, I could see the pain in his now tearful eyes and tormented quality in his shaky voice and knew he never truly got over what had happened. He told of how he married his younger sister, with Gellert as his best man and most trusted friend. Then how Gellert left England to return to his parent's homeland of Germany to study under a great Charm Master of the age.

"We grew distant," he continued in that hollow and yet emotion filled voice that touched me to the very core of my being. "I had a wife and newborn daughter to raise and had little time to maintain the deep friendship we once shared. I was completely unaware of his own troubles and decent into some of the darkest arts I had ever heard of, and when he returned almost a decade later he was unrecognizable from the great friend I once knew and cherished. When he returned to England aligned with the growing racist Nazi party in 1944, he saw me as the greatest obstacle to his attempted rule. He attacked and destroyed my Ancestral home with my wife and daughter, his sister and niece trapped inside in order to draw me out and fight him, which I was reluctant before hand to do. I had lost everything that day, and eventually confronted and dueled him in a blinding rage I have not felt since that time. I never forgave myself for not being able to protect my family, nor could I forgive him for what he did to tear it apart. I killed him in that blinding rage and to this day still feel the guilt and pain from what came to be, both what he had done and what he made me become."

"I'm sorry sir …I didn't know," I spoke quietly into the silence after his tale, not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you Harry," he continued still weeping silently. "I was so afraid of not only what he had become, but what he drove me to become, that I have not since raised my wand to kill another soul. I know many have wondered why I never went after Tom more vigorously, but it was just not something I ever wanted to let happen again. My rage consumed me beyond all rational thought, and I could not let it ever consume me again in fear of following that same descent into darkness that destroyed my once great friend. It was one of the reasons that I put such a value on love all these years, it's a power unrivaled."

AN: Harry is finally becoming prepared to face off with Voldemort as true equals, only a few more chapters left …enjoy!


	33. Overdue Justice

AN: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rated M: Mature

Runic Animagi

Updated: 1/10/10

Chapter 33: Overdue Justice

I spent Friday night the 23rd of May hanging out with just Daphne in my suite after begging off to spend a night exploring the Forbidden Forest with all our friends in their animagus forms. They all needed a break from studying almost nonstop for their upcoming exams and had all decided on a night spent as animals to be the perfect distraction. Although Ron came back after twenty minutes when he realized a dragon was not the ideal form for playing with others combined with his inability to charge the difficult rune for any amount of time without my assistance, and asked if he could change his permanent runic animagi bracelet into the grim like dog. It only took another twenty minutes to make him the new bracelet and remove the old dragon one before sending him back out and returning to our cuddling and talking on the sofa.

We talked a bit about my morning duel and subsequent talk with Albus before the talk returned to our upcoming wedding and plans of the future. We were both worried about what Voldemort was up to and expected something to be happening soon since rarely did the school year end with the psychotic dark lord not doing something. The only real comforting thought was my growing dueling capabilities that we both hoped might be enough to let me survive our next encounter even though we didn't think I was yet capable of defeating or vanquishing him even with my recent success.

"Can I try to draw the runes of love and protection on you too?" asked Daphne thoughtfully as the night wore on and we had discussed how close we were to hers being fully charged and functional.

"Sure … that'd be great," I answered happily, not expecting that but thinking about what it could do to help ensure my survival as well. "Do you remember all the runes and steps?"

"Of course …I've been watching you do them long enough," she answered in challenge before I captured her lips in a searing and passionate kiss, showing her just how much I loved her and valued her help and returned love.

For the next hour I watched and talked her through the whole process, reveling in the feelings of love she showed me that filled my entire being. When she finished the last rune, I felt something buried very deep within me respond in a familiar but unknown way before my magic began humming loudly and protectively, and watched with wide fascinated eyes as a small golden aura spread out around me amplifying my magic and love for her. It was rather surprising after taking months and many successive casts on her to get to that stage, but figured it had something to do with the buried lingering protection from my mother as well as a growing passion and desire to be with her and reciprocate the feelings and actions.

Immediately turning around and beginning to again draw the same protections on her caused a brilliantly intense golden aura to surround us both that lasted far into the night. Our love making afterwards took us to a whole new level of shared love and strengthened and made our magic tingle and sing in joy and completeness, leaving us both panting and making the golden aura to unbelievably grow and strengthen as we fell asleep in each others arms. It was easily the greatest feeling I had ever experienced and the best night of sleep I ever had and owed it all to the perfect woman I shared my life and bed with.

We each performed the runes on one another the next morning as well as Sunday morning, and had to wait a long hour for the golden aura to subside until we could go down to the Great Hall for breakfast without everyone noticing our humming magic. We spent both evenings in the Room of Requirements practicing our dueling and getting comfortable with the growing strength of our magic, and were both pleasantly surprised with the progress we were both making. It was easily one of the best weekends we had spent together and were amazed at how much closer it brought our relationship together.

In Monday morning's Daily Prophet on the 26th of May, it was announced the outcomes of the many Death Eater trials that the Wizengamot had been conducting almost nonstop since the paper ousted Voldemort's supporters. Without the security of Azkaban, it was announced that all unmarked supporters and underage followers were sentenced to an undisclosed Ministry prison for the duration of their sentences depending on the severity of crimes they committed. Also, that all adult marked followers were sent through the Veil of Death deep within the Department of Mysteries for their numerous crimes against the Wizarding World, severely crippling the dark lord's followers and sending a hard message to all those under Voldemort's banner.

"It looks like the Ministry is finally taking a hard line stance against Voldemort," I spoke happily from my now practically permanent seat among the Slytherins as others around me read the article and names of those sentenced and put to death over the weekend.

"It's about time," agreed Daphne with a beautiful smirk.

"Yeah …most of them had already been broken out of prison at some point," added Blaise after he finished the article with a pleased look on his tanned face, garnering several agreeing nods from the rest of us around him. "Minister Bones really seems to know what she's doing."

"Yeah …the Wizengamot is getting ready to confirm her the permanent Minister soon," continued Daphne having heard the news from her father, one of the Wizarding Council's newest members.

"It's about time we had somebody competent," added Tracey who had finally finished studying the list of recently condemned and executed Death Eaters.

"Or someone who wasn't trying to kill me or discredit me all the time," I added as well, with a small smirk before everyone began gathering their things and heading to our first classes of the week which for most of us was DADA.

Unfortunately, Professor Snape taught that class today as Remus was still recovering from last night's transformation under the last full moon of the school year. At least he ignored me for which I was grateful, and only scowled and sneered at me as he reviewed a lot of the spells we had been learning throughout the year. In fact, he had hardly said two words to me ever since I told all of the Slytherins about his crush on my mom and affair with Narcissa Malfoy, something I took great pleasure in.

Later that night as Daphne and I were practicing in the Room of Requirements one of my alert wards was triggered between the old Shrieking Shack and the Whomping Willow, quickly bringing our nightly training to an end. Daphne insisted on coming with me as we headed towards the Headmaster's office to let him know and get his help since it was nearing midnight. Luckily we didn't meet anybody on the way since it was after curfew, and arrived within minutes outside the gargoyle. After a quick 'sour patch kids' password the pair of us went up the stairs and were called to enter finding both our Heads of House already with Dumbledore seemingly discussing Order or Voldemort news.

"Ah, the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter …what can I do for you?" spoke a twinkling eyed and amused Headmaster while McGonagall gave a strained smile and Snape simply scowled as usual.

"Someone just tripped my alert ward in the tunnel under the Whomping Willow," I responded quickly and seriously as Dumbledore's and McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise while Snape's dark eyes narrowed.

"What would you know about wards Potter?" snapped Snape with a menacing sneer.

"Now now Severus," chided Albus good naturedly, "Harry is actually quite well versed in wards …especially these ones since he designed and installed them."

"So, they're useless and weak," Snape mumbled accusingly, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "like Potter."

"Actually sir," responded Daphne with a hard voice she reserved usually for those who greatly upset her, "they're ten times better than the pathetic wards you used on Spinners End."

"How do you know about that?" challenged a now yelling and utterly pissed off Potions Master as his glare hardened on one of his own students who remained completely calm and un-phased despite returning the glare.

"We know _everything_ about you up until you attacked my fiancé with your weak Legillimency, and he gave you a taste of your own medicine," she responded with a smirk on her beautiful face and in the tone of her voice as she glared back defiantly at her Head of House as I just smiled happily at my girl.

"How dare you!" he shouted angrily and almost made a grab for his wand but quickly found mine pointing at his chest and standing protectively between him and Daphne.

"You better think _very_ carefully before drawing your wand on my fiancé Severus," I spoke with a cold tone and hard glare that promised severe pain and retribution that I knew he understood from the slight widening of his black eyes and the unconscious step back he took from me …or maybe it was my magic subconsciously pushing him back as it was visibly swirling around me, either way it worked well and added to my threat.

"I think that's enough everyone," spoke Albus authoritatively, and bringing an end to the stand off, "let's all go and find us an intruder?"

"I think it's Wormtail …because whoever it is made it through my animagus door …but is now stuck, and his rat ass is mine," I practically growled, still upset over Snape's actions, but now much more focused on the real situation of capturing my parents' and Sirius' betrayer so justice could finally be served.

The five of us quickly made it out to the grounds, with Professor McGonagall asking all about the wards I set up as Daphne and I answered her questions as we followed Albus and Severus towards the Whomping Willow. I was so busy explaining the animagus door concept to her that I didn't see Snape try countless times to dismantle the simple ward I put up at the base of the old tree to prevent all students from getting caught in the tunnel. It wasn't until a giggling Daphne pointed to a muttering and frazzled red faced Potion Master having no success on one of my easier wards that I ended the discussion with my Head of House to laugh at the greasy git's pathetic attempts at taking it down or overpowering it …as if he could.

"Do you need any help Professor?" I asked with a smug smirk and cheeky voice that I know pissed him off even more than he already was.

"Piss off Potter," growled the irritable and frustrated Head of Slytherin.

"Severus," scolded Albus tiredly, "perhaps we should let Harry lead the way …it's already getting quite late."

"Plus, you'd never figure out how to get through that," I added in a mocking tone further pissing off Snape as Albus in turn chastised me.

So, I quite trying to goad and upset Snape, and instead drew several runes at strategic places on the tree causing the ward to come down and the tunnel to open. I didn't waste any time and methodically began taking down the next set of wards of which our intruder was stuck on the other side in their animal form since the animagus ward door locked them into that form. Hopefully it was the rat Wormtail and not something larger because the chamber they are imprisoned in only had enough knock out gas in it for small to medium sized animals, since I couldn't afford for the traitorous rat to die before I get the opportunity to exonerate Sirius, After the last rune was drawn, I had to put three drops of _my_ blood only onto a small ward stone allowing the small animal prison to be opened only from our side.

"Yes," I cheered when the wall separating the prisoner from us vanished, "you'll finally get what's coming to you Wormtail."

I stunned the already unconscious rat just for good measure, and transfigured a small stone into a metal cage that I then made unbreakable along with an anti-animagi transformation charm on it to ensure the rat wasn't getting away this time. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall both looked on at my spell work with pride and appreciation, while Snape continued to glare and scoff although it wasn't nearly as acerbic as usual. Daphne gave me a truly brilliant smile and kiss knowing how happy I was to have finally caught the elusive traitor before taking the caged prisoner while I quickly re-setup the two separate wards I had to take down to ensure others couldn't through here either friend or foe.

Albus promised to take control of Peter, and would bring him to the DMLE offices tomorrow to be taken into custody and tried by the Wizengamot as soon as possible. With Madam Bones now the Minister, and Kingsley in charge of the DMLE and aurors, he assured me that everything would be taken care of properly and that Sirius' name would be cleared. We were also curious what Peter was doing here, either scouting for an upcoming attack or simply spying on things or people at Hogwarts, but Albus was determined to find out those answers shortly.

We finally got the answer Tuesday night after dinner when the Headmaster returned from a long day at the Ministry and had e meet him in his office. He explained about the Wizengamot session today and the testimony of Peter Pettigrew under the influence of veritaserum. They confirmed his role as my parents' secret keeper and betrayer, as well as his role in setting up Sirius to take the fall including the murder of the twelve muggles he was sent to Azkaban over. He was also convicted of Cedric Diggory's death and countless others including acting as scout and spy on almost every Death Eater attack of the past two years.

"What was he doing at Hogwarts …scouting?" I asked after hearing about all of his other crimes and wondering what Albus discovered.

"Yes …apparently Tom plans to attack the school itself," responded Albus with a sad and worried shake of his head. "He didn't know the exact date and details, but he did reveal a great deal of Tom's supporters and attacking forces."

"So, how many Death Eaters does he have left?" I asked out of curiosity, knowing that we've eliminated many of them but not all.

"He's recently recruited about two dozen more mostly from Eastern Europe giving him about fifty total," answered Albus, "but the real problem is the almost two dozen werewolves under Greyback, about ten giants, a few wraiths and trolls, and even a dozen Dwarves."

"Werewolves and Giants huh?" I asked in concern as my mind whirled about the possible ways to defeat the most difficult of the creatures that would be attacking us.

"On a positive note however, Minister Bones has authorized several auror squadrons to patrol Hogsmeade and one to be stationed here at the school," replied Albus hopefully, "they should be arriving tomorrow and will be here until the end of the school year."

"Do you think Tom will keep with his original plan once he realizes that Wormtail has been captured?" I asked thoughtfully.

"According to Peter, Tom is starting to get very worried about _you_ Harry," started Albus sincerely, "I think he wants to come after you before you get any stronger."

"Yeah …I kind of figured that," I answered regretfully and still in deep thought about what would happen, "but still …an all out attack on Hogwarts isn't really his style."

"No, it isn't," responded Albus, "but I think he is starting to get desperate, both to kill you and to make a large strike against the Wizarding World."

"He's going to have a _real_ hard time trying to kill me," I spoke with strong conviction now that I had so much to live for and knew I wouldn't go down without a serious fight.

"I don't doubt that Harry," smiled Albus proudly, "but we will need to deal with his army as well."

"I'll talk to the Weasley twins about ideas for taking out the werewolves …we'll just need to keep Remus away from that part of the battle," I supplied thoughtfully, "…and maybe my dragon form could deal with some of the giants?"

"Perhaps …but you'll need to be careful Harry," replied Albus somewhat fearfully, "you are our only hope for dealing with Tom for good."

"I know Albus," I sighed in acceptance before giving him a small smile and nod of my head as I stood to leave the office and return to Daphne's and my training in the Room of Requirements. "I'll be careful, and I'll see you tomorrow."

It was late when I finally arrived for training, and instead of joining in, I sat off to the side to watch my beautiful and powerful Daphne dismantle several training dummies with relative ease. I could hardly remember a time that she looked so hot as she was sweating and casting all kinds of magic, and it turned me on to no end. When she saw me sitting there staring at her with lust filled eyes she let out a small laugh and blushed a bit. She then dispelled the rest of the many training dummies, cast a drying spell on herself, and proceeded to drag me happily back to my suite where I got to see even more of her sexy body for several hours until we both settled for some well earned and needed sleep.

The Daily Prophet the next morning, Wednesday the 28th of May announced the capture, trial, and sentencing of Peter Pettigrew. The house elves reported everything accurately and efficiently about Peter's life, crimes, and subsequent death through the Veil leaving no stone unturned. They exonerated Sirius with a large glowing article about his life and unfortunate death fighting against the forces of Voldemort, and reported the Ministries rewarding of several hundred thousand galleons to his estate in reparations for his false imprisonment without a trial …namely 500,000 galleons, a quarter of which was donated to the Auror Department where he used to work while the rest started a magical orphanage for the most innocent victims of this war.

Several people came up to me and asked about my now deceased godfather since I was named repeatedly in the article as his heir and beneficiary, and the one responsible for the sizable donations. Both Neville and Terry Boot wanted to help in funding the orphanage, and several others were just as interested in the idea, or wanted to know more about the falsely accused and misguided Sirius Black. Many were surprised to learn about my meeting and rescuing of Sirius from the Dementors that patrolled Hogwarts during third year as well as me staying in touch with him right up to his death last June. Included in that article was also a short introduction to the Marauders, making Remus also a popular topic of conversation and questions about his best friends and yours truly.

The interest in Sirius Black didn't let up through the week and into the weekend, helped along by another Daily Prophet article on Friday with interviews and stories from fellow classmates and teachers about the pranking playboy. It truly was a great way to remember and memorialize him, and several of the stories were very good for my soul and filled with laughter and joy. Everyone's spirits in the castle were quite high with the exception of Professor Snape who scowled and yelled at just about everyone within his sight, despite the end of term exams only a week away and many of the NEWT and OWL tests this coming week.

The Ancient Runes NEWT exam wasn't until Saturday the 7th of June since the week was reserved for the core classes as they were often called, and then the following week would be the regular end of term tests in my other subjects. Thankfully I was not too worried about any of my tests, and instead spent most of my free time training for the inevitable fight coming up with Voldemort. Daphne and I still trained at night in the Room of Requirements followed by our nightly cardiovascular exercises, and had been waking up earlier in the morning to perform the runic seals of love and protection on each other and give time for the golden auras to recede before joining the rest of the school for breakfast.

Following that schedule, the first week of June passed by quickly and without much difference from the previous one except for the hectic and frazzled fifth and seventh years taking their OWL's and NEWT's. Few students even paid attention to the group of ten aurors that mostly just patrolled the grounds of the school since they rarely entered the castle except to talk with the Headmaster or eat in the kitchens. On Friday before my first exam, Albus and I met for our usual lesson, but didn't have the all out duels we were growing accustomed to since it would leave us too weak to defend our beloved Hogwarts from Voldemort's attack. Since we weren't sure when the attack would happen, we had to stay sharp but also fresh and rested wanting to be at our absolute best when the day inevitably came.

That night Daphne and I studied for a bit for the Ancient Runes NEWT written exam before getting into bed early hoping for a restful sleep despite the small bit of lovemaking and the early wake up for the runes of love and protection. When it finally came time for the exam, I blew right through it not having too much difficulty deciphering the different Egyptian based runes or even the few Sumerian and Mesopotamian ones they put in to throw us off, and was among the first finished with Daphne only minutes behind me. We spent the late afternoon going over our answers while the other seventh years took the practical portion of their NEWT, which we already completed with the making of the runic animagi bracelets before it was eventually time for dinner.

We spent a good portion of Sunday preparing for our regular sixth year exams of which we were both quite confident and ready for. The night was spent relaxing and cuddling since Daphne was starting her period and I wasn't really a fan of riding the crimson wave, but enjoyed having her next to me while we slept nonetheless. It was sure to be a long and exhausting week of exams and worries over Voldemort's attack, and was probably better to have the few days off from all the strenuous cardiovascular exercise …not that I didn't miss it terribly.

"So …when do you think Voldemort's coming?" asked Daphne as we laid next to each other in bed enjoying the closeness and warmth each other provided.

"Probably in a few days …Friday the 13th most likely," I answered slowly and sleepily, having thought a great deal about it over the last week, and knowing my luck or sometimes lack there of as well as Tom's superstitious nature …that seemed the most likely.

"Dobby is still planning to lead the house elves as field medics?" she asked after yawning noticeably.

"They are going to be a big help getting the injured to safety and looking out for all of us," I responded equally tired and with a yawn of my own as I felt sleep encroaching quickly.

"Have the twins finished the silver cloud grenades?" she continued a few minutes later after letting the possible date and information sink in and having to agree it was the most likely.

"Yeah …I got the first three this morning to show Albus, and should be getting more every day," I answered happily, knowing the twin pranksters really came through for us if we wanted to have any chance at stopping two dozen werewolves under Fenrir Greyback's command.

"Thank Merlin they figured those out," she sighed tiredly as she burrowed up to me further and was soon asleep, with me joining just a few minutes later still worrying about what was to come.

AN: Preparations have finally begun for the end of year battle …and hopefully the end! Three chapters left, you better slow down before the story is all done!


	34. Final Exam

AN: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rated M: Mature

Runic Animagi

Updated: 1/10/10

Chapter 34: Final Exam

My final exams for my four remaining classes were rather pathetic and extremely easy, and I would be rather surprised if I didn't ace them all. Monday's Defense exams were technically supposed to be the hardest, but I breezed through both the written and practical quite simply along with most of the class who also attended the DA. It was no surprise that with all the practices and extra teaching all the DA members received, that they would be ready for anything Remus had in store for them and continuously proved it during the practical aspects.

Tuesday's Charms exams were relatively challenging mainly because so much of the test was useless charms and random things that wouldn't really help in a duel, and I therefore didn't focus as much as I had for other aspects of the magical discipline. I didn't study or practice many charms to get statues to dance, but I could charm weapons and attackers better than Professor Flitwick himself and did much better on the things that had a useful practical application to either fighting or surviving which often went hand in hand. On Wednesday I had no problems with Care of Magical Creatures and actually got to review spells that would have some effect on Giants in preparation, before having to feed and care for several acromantulas and a real live Griffin.

I totally aced the Transfiguration exams, and stunned Professor McGonagall with greater details and skills than anyone else in the class. Even the written portion I performed quite well since I had been learning so much over the year both in my own studies and from Professor Dumbledore in our duels and lessons. I felt great when it was over since t was my last exam of the year and now I only had to worry about Voldemort's attack, which I wasn't sure if it would occur tonight after midnight or tomorrow since I still believed Friday the 13th seemed the most likely.

I spent the night hanging out with Dobby since Daphne and her friends were back in their Common Room studying for their Potions exam tomorrow while my Gryffindor friends were preparing for Herbology. Dobby explained how my elves along with several of the Hogwarts house elves were planning on helping during the upcoming battle by bringing the injured fighters back to the Hogwarts hospital wing for treatment since they could travel through the school's ancient and powerful wards. He promised me that the elves would be careful and travel in pairs to protect themselves and the injured when bringing them to safety and for treatment, and that Winky would not be participating in order to protect and care for their son.

"You have to promise me that you'll keep watch over Daphne," I added between bong hits as dinnertime approached, something I was quite worried about since everyone now knew about our relationship.

"I promise Harry," he responded sincerely, knowing how important this request was to me.

"And if something should happen to me …I'm counting on you to watch over my family," I continued seriously. "In my room in my bedside table, I have the several cups of semen stored correctly …if I don't survive, I want Daphne to have them since she's the one who requested them to carry on the Potter Family. I know that muggles have ways to artificially inseminate women to get them pregnant …and Daphne and I have already talked about using this method if the worst comes to pass."

"I understand Harry," replied Dobby close to tears. Not wanting to think about me not surviving, but I have to be realistic about what the future might hold.

"I'm trusting you with this Dobby …because you are my very best friend and a part of my family …and I love you," I continued very emotionally and with great difficulty after putting down the bong and giving my friend a long and warm hug.

"I love you too Harry," cried Dobby even more emotionally than I was, his body shaking with loud sobs as he clung to my side, "you better make it through."

"Don't worry …I plan to survive. I have too much to live for now," I replied still somewhat chocked up before packing up all our smoking supplies and getting ready for dinner.

The night dragged on very slowly as I waited for the wards to worn me if Voldemort's forces attacked, but by two in the morning still nothing had happened and I went to sleep. Friday morning while the others were taking their last exams, I met with Albus to make any final preparations for the battle against Tom, and told him my plans to help deal with the Giants and Werewolves. He warned me not to overexert myself too quickly since it would be inevitable that I would have to battle Tom at some point, but trusted me to know my limits and restrain myself and my magic …hopefully potions and adrenaline would aid me in that respect.

"Severus said that Nagini will be joining Tom in the battle …we must kill her before we battle Tom," spoke Albus thoughtfully as it neared lunchtime and the end of our long discussion.

"I'll keep that in mind sir," I responded respectfully, "will Severus be fighting with us?"

"He does not want to fight against us," he sort of answered.

"That doesn't answer my question Albus," I retorted with a glare to my aged Headmaster and mentor.

"No …it didn't," he sighed, "…he's hoping to sabotage Voldemort's side from within, he needs to keep up appearances otherwise Tom will most assuredly kill him."

"You know that he will die when Tom does, right?" I responded to his sad look, "his dark mark will ensure that."

"Yes …but there is no guarantee that you will be able to kill Tom for good, his position among Tom's followers would then still be required," answered Albus dejectedly.

"One of us _will_ die when next we meet Albus," I replied with strength of conviction I didn't quite feel but knew somehow to be true, causing the old wizard's eyes to widen as my words registered.

"You don't know that for sure Harry," he countered regretfully.

"Yes Albus …I do," I answered sincerely, "and I am prepared for whatever comes."

I could tell that Albus wasn't really happy with my words and wanted to talk me out of my belief, but my sincerity and firm glare kept him silent. Our meeting ended shortly after that, neither of us really having anything else to say since we were both in our own worlds thinking about what the future would bring. We walked in silence to lunch and separated at the Great Hall so I could spend lunch with my Gryffindor friends who had just finished their Herbology exams, since the Potions exams had yet to finish and Daphne and her friends were nowhere to be found. Neville was happily explaining parts of the Herbology exam to the others, and they were surprisingly all paying rapt attention, even Ron making for a quite lunch for the most part.

"So Harry," started Ron as lunch was winding down and many had finished eating, "are we having a movie night tonight?"

"We could watch something this afternoon," I answered, "but I have plans tonight after dinner."

"What plans?" asked the newly arrived Hermione, the first of the people back from the Potions final as se sat next to Ron and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"A date," I shrugged in reply, not wanting to scare or alert everyone of the upcoming battle since Albus and I already agreed to not get the students involved if we could help it.

"Oh, that's nice," continued Hermione, "…I was hoping my boyfriend would want to spend the afternoon with me outside for a date of our own."

"Really …uh, okay," answered a shocked Ron who then smiled widely and gave Hermione a small kiss making them both beam with happiness and excitement.

"Yeah …it's too nice outside to stay in and watch a movie," commented Neville who looked over to his girlfriend Luna at the Ravenclaw table smiling back at him knowingly.

I looked around and noticed most people looking to go outside and enjoy the wonderful June day, and could only hope they would all be alive to enjoy it tomorrow as well. The teachers up at the Head table seemed as nervous and apprehensive as I was, while almost all of the students were obliviously happy and exited to be finished with their exams and still have about five more days to hang out and relax at school. For me it was just too difficult to truly be happy as my worries about Voldemort's upcoming attack had me on edge and scared about my future. When my Gryffindor friends were finally done with lunch and getting ready to head outside to enjoy the day, I went over to the Slytherin table to wait on Daphne so we could spend as much time together as we could before the unknown came to pass.

How was the Potions exam?" I asked the group of Daphne and her friends who had just arrived.

"Rough," grumbled Blaise, "we just got an incomplete list of ingredients, and had to fill in the blanks …determine what potion it was …brew said potion …and then write an essay on the potion and the breakdown of all the ingredients, steps, and reactions."

"Yikes …that does sound rough," I answered with a cringe.

"It wasn't too bad …I had veritaserum," answered Daphne easily and with a proud smirk since that was one of the potions she had really studied well.

"I had Wolfsbane," added Tracey with a shrug.

"Blood replenisher," continued Sophia with a smile, "Blaise had the easiest …Skelegro."

"Ugh …that stuff tastes fucking awful," I cringed in remembrance.

"When have you had Skelegro?" asked a curious Blaise with a tiny bit of compassion knowing himself how foul it was.

"Fucking Lockhart vanished the bones in my broken arm," I answered with a shake of my head at the moron's incompetence.

"He really was useless wasn't he?" spoke Tracey with a disbelieving shake of her head.

"You have no idea," I answered with a slight laugh.

"Are you two joining us outside now that we're done eating?" asked Sophia to Daphne and I as they got up to go relax and have some fun enjoying the beautiful day outside.

"We might meet up with you all later," answered Daphne with a smirk before grabbing my arm and dragging me quickly back to my suite to spend a bit more time together while we could, since she was the only one among them that knew what was really coming.

We made great use of the few hours we had alone together before dinner, hoping that it wouldn't be our last time with each other. We also talked a bit about our plans for battling Voldemort and his army, and when we expected his attack later tonight. We decided to skip dinner in the Great Hall, and instead had a large pepperoni pizza for ourselves cooked by a nervous Winky while we spent our time with Dobby and his son Haphne. It was a perfect and relaxing evening, and if this was my last day on earth it was spent with the people I loved and would miss the most in this world.

It was shortly after ten when I felt the first alert of the school's wards, and hoped I was ready for what I was about to face. I quickly told Daphne to put on her cloak and sword as I did the same before asking Dobby to pop the pair of us to the front lawn of Hogwarts to face the gate where the wards were being attacked. As soon as we arrived I could see the giants and trolls smashing in the front gate trying to tear it down physically as several Death Eaters added their own spells to the mix. Dobby promised to stay with us at the beginning to take care of our cloaks, but before we could even get them off several howls and sounds of fighting came from the Forbidden Forest, which from the sound of it were the Centaurs and Werewolves fighting.

I quickly threw several of the Weasley twins' silver cloud bombs towards the edges of the forest and was rewarded by several painful cries from the approaching Werewolves. I then gave the rest of the silver cloud bombs to Dobby along with our basilisk hide cloaks and swords just as the Headmaster and several teachers emerged from the front doors of the school prepared to fight and defend the students. They however could only watch as Daphne and I both activated our dragon runic animagi forms and quickly changed and took to the skies in order to counter attack Voldemort's forces.

"Sweet Merlin," came a shout from Hagrid loud enough for us both to hear as he witnessed two almost identical Egyptian Black dragons flying towards the gates of Hogwarts to defend them all.

I vaguely remembered the school's motto to 'never wake a sleeping dragon' and found it the most fitting as Daphne and I approached the now wide-eyed army of Voldemort's forces. An ear shattering loud cry erupted from both of us as we aimed for the largest of the giants before letting loose a burning wave of the brightest and hottest fire we possessed directly into their midst. It was both grotesque and fascinating to watch as the two largest giants caught fire and instantly began rampaging in an effort to put out the fire, knocking out another pair of giants and a few trolls in the process. On our second wave of spewed fire two more giants were instantly engulfed in our burning flames sending them flailing through more of their brethren, as the Death Eaters finally regained their senses and began sending spells towards our very magically resistant hides feeling no more than common stinging hexes.

I took a third pass spewing sire at the last four standing giants as Daphne aimed hers towards the large crowd of wizards and dwarves that were firing spells at us making them all look for cover or scatter less they get burned alive. After my third pass, I was close enough to the ground to crash my heavy tail down onto the final two giants not already burning or dead breaking several of their bones and dropping them painfully to the ground, hopefully to not get up again. I could see several more of the Weasley twins' silver cloud bombs in the distance near the Forbidden Forest and hoped that Dobby was still okay and safe. Looking around me at the Hogwarts front gate I noticed a few remaining trolls and several Dwarves just managing to break down the exterior protections causing the wards keeping out Voldemort's army to fail and fall in a loud crash of magic.

I let out a final assault fire wave at the group of trolls and dwarves rushing into the school's grounds managing to cut their numbers almost in half before joining Daphne in the sky and returning to a spot on the grounds away from the incoming attacks. The moment we landed, we returned to our now naked bodies and I gave one very appreciative glance at my beautiful fiancé before Dobby popped in next to us with spare underwear, pants, shirt, and our basilisk hide cloaks and swords. It only took a few seconds to throw them all on and be prepared to rejoin the fight that was now taking place between Voldemort's army and the teachers and aurors that were stationed at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

"Thanks Dobby …please stay safe," I called out as Daphne and I took off towards the edges of the Forbidden Forest as the last of the current silver clouds began dissipating and the shadows of a few figures slowly began to emerge.

Daphne and I each threw our last two silver cloud bombs towards the approaching figures and were again rewarded with several loud painful cries. We hoped that was the last of the Werewolves of Greyback's pack, but couldn't be sure what was happening within the very dark woods. We were just about to check on it since we didn't want any Werewolves surprising our forces later on in the battle when we were stopped by Firenze, Hagrid, and Remus who despite the lingering silver clouds took up the task of entering the forest so we could fight the approaching army.

"My people are in there fighting young Potter …leave it to us," spoke the palomino bodied Firenze as he charged the forest he was recently banished from in an attempt to aid his race from any remaining Werewolves.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be careful …but I must make sure Greyback is put down for good," spoke a hard faced Remus I had only encountered the few times I've seen him battling Death Eaters or other dark forces of Voldemort.

I said a silent prayer for the last true Marauder and friend of my deceased parents and godfather, both that he would survive and also confirm the death of the vicious Fenrir Greyback who was responsible for biting him and turning him into a Werewolf at the young age of four. Daphne then grabbed my hand in a show of support and to get my attention before dragging me back into the fight still occurring near the front gates of the school. We were just entering the fray from the left side of the incoming invaders when I felt my scar twitch slightly and knew that Voldemort himself had finally arrived and was particularly pissed off at the lack of his army …namely the giants and werewolves which were nowhere to be found.

"Tom just got here …but I don't see him," I called to Daphne who despite being right next to me could hardly understand or hear me over the very loud noises of the battles and spells going on all around us.

"We can't worry about Him now …we've got other problems," she yelled back and pointed out several black shadowy figures approaching our position and being given a wide berth from both the Death Eaters and the aurors we could see fighting.

"Wraiths," I breathed out to myself recognizing the Dementor like figures and knew it would be up to me to get rid of these foul creatures for good …glad to be holding Daphne's hand giving me all the love and incentive I would need for a great memory I yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

The brightest solid silvery white stag leapt from my wand and charged the approaching foul and dark creatures at an inhumane speed. The unholy shrieks of the black shadowy creatures caused many of those fighting to pause and watch as Prongs the Patronus tore through their small ranks in only several seconds destroying them all before exploding in a bright flash of light and magic that illuminated the entire grounds of Hogwarts and all those still battling or watching the feat of magic. Daphne and I used the light and several people's pauses to fire a barrage of spells at the closest Death Eaters, dropping or killing a pair each before anyone seemed to recover and we were then engaged in a variety of duels.

For almost ten minutes we were dueling with many of the remaining Death Eaters, and doing very well thinning out their ranks until only a handful remained. Throughout the time several house elves were seen popping up all over the battlefield pulling the injured aurors and teachers back into the hospital wing of Hogwarts. There were very few aurors still fighting, and only a small group of Order of Phoenix members, and among the teachers only Flitwick, McGonagall, and Dumbledore who was battling Voldemort still remained. Firenze, Hagrid, and Remus had not yet returned from the Forbidden Forest, and Snape was among the dozen remaining Death Eaters that comprised the entirety of Voldemort's forces.

"Sectumsempra," came the familiar voice of Hogwarts' resident Potion Master from my left and I could feel it approach me as I was currently battling Lucius Malfoy and knew I had no time to avoid it.

"Fuck," I whispered knowing it was going to hurt while I held my conjured marble shield blocking Lucius' unforgivable killing curse, but was amazed and surprised when my marble shield shattered and I wasn't hit by Snape's spell.

I turned quickly behind me and saw with wide eyes the severed head of Voldemort's familiar and last horcrux Nagini only feet behind me. I turned back immediately to lock eyes with Snape in gratitude, knowing the snake's bite while not deadly would have injured me greatly and made me lose concentration on my conjured shield. We had no time however to communicate as in the next second he was killed by Xavier Yaxley who had just dropped Tonks moments before with a painful bludgeoning hex that destroyed her shoulder and much of her wand arm and used the same spell point blank to the back of the spy's head ending his life in a shower of blood and brain matter.

"Sectumsempra," I intoned quietly in honor to my fallen Potion Master and comrade who saved my life to forsake his own, and was happy when it hit dead center of Yaxley's chest before diving out of the way to avoid Lucius' next spell …another killing curse, apparently the fucker still blamed me for Draco's imprisonment and bankrupting him for a wonderful Christmas present.

I was instantly back on my feet and began firing off spells as fast as I could, putting Lucius immediately on the defensive having great difficulty blocking and avoiding them all. Within a single minute he was hit with two cutting curses, a bludgeoning spell to his left knee, a bone breaker to his left arm, and a concussion hex making him wobbly and slow. I gave him a single smirk worthy of the best Slytherin before hitting him with Snape's invented dark cutting curse causing a large bleeding gash to appear on his chest that knocked him to the ground where he would bleed out and die in the next minute …not that I cared.

I turned around to see Daphne wearing down Alecta Carrows with a steady stream of powerful spells that kept the twin unspeakable on her heals and solely defending. I looked across the rest of the battlefield and the few last duels taking place before spotting Voldemort and the Headmaster locked in a fierce and very intense duel that seemed to have been going on since the dark lord arrived. I could tell that Albus was slowly weakening, and decided to head in their direction while binding any of the stunned or injured Death Eaters I came across so they couldn't rejoin the battle and also snapped any of their wands I came by. By the time I approached the intense duel I saw the Headmaster get hit by a succession of dark bludgeoning hexes that shattered his right leg, right wand arm, and the left side of his chest breaking bones and knocking him to the ground defenseless, bleeding, and gasping difficultly for air.

"It ends here old man," sneered Voldemort in excited triumph as he stood over the broken and bleeding body of his long time nemesis and former teacher, Albus Dumbledore. "The Light dies tonight!"

"Want to bet on that Tommy boy?" I challenged unflinchingly as I slid silently to the small space between the two pillars of magic with a focused intensity that I was training my whole life to finally achieve, and knew that it would truly end tonight.

"Potter," growled the furious dark lord as his burning and hateful red eyes tried to kill me with the glare he sent me, knowing if I was here, that his forces were falling to the Light while he was busy dueling with the Headmaster. "You think you are a match for me …the greatest wizard of all time?!"

"Why not Tom, after all …we are both _mortal_ now," I spoke and dropped two items on the ground between us, and watched in joy as his crimson eyes widened in recognition and fear as he stared at the obviously no longer functioning horcruxes of the diary and severed head of his snake Nagini.

"You fool …you think this makes me mortal?" he finally sneered and began laughing maniacally after getting over his initial shock and fear that his horcruxes were discovered and gone, but he obviously only thought we knew about those two.

"Not just these …but there was nothing left of Peverell's ring, Slytherin's necklace, Hufflepuff's cup, or Ravenclaw's diadem to present you with Tom," I answered back with a gleeful smirk at his intensely and quickly growing rage and knew he was about to lose it completely, "why …were these important to you Tom?"

"Crucio!" shouted Voldemort angrier than I had ever seen him as a sickly black aura slowly started growing around him, and I knew that I would be in for the fight of my life as I spun from the incoming spell and banished Albus further out of harms way before again turning to face an enraged Voldemort as the battle truly begun.

For over twenty minutes we traded spells and attacks, and I was even able to use my sword to land a few physical blows although only minor ones, as well as to shield and deflect some spells sent by Voldemort. It was easy to tell from the lack of priori incantatem that Tom had fashioned himself a new wand that was a similar black yew, but probably no longer contained a tail feather from Fawkes, as it never reacted with my own. I was slowly starting to tire after the already strenuous battle on Hogwarts' grounds, but thankfully my tribal runic tattoos continued to feed me energy and magic as I threw everything I could at the also slightly weakening dark lord.

I was finally able to land a strong cutting curse to his left shoulder just as he finished a very impressive piece of magic that raised a stone golem from the fractured ground beneath our feet. I used his slight distraction in fixing his shoulder to throw off my cloak and charge my dragon runic seal for only a few seconds to not waste magic, before making quick work of the stone guardian of the earth to Voldemort's wide and fearful eyes. I then turned towards him and spewed fire at the wide-eyed Voldemort forcing him to flee backwards to avoid it while I returned back to my naked body and quickly conjured some clothes to cover myself. I then quickly slung my basilisk hide cloak over my shoulders and put in on just in time to get clipped on my right leg from a returning Voldemort bone breaker that luckily didn't shatter, but was still very painfully broken.

I had to quickly slide to a spot to Voldemort's left to avoid a follow up killing curse, and sent my own barrage of spells raining down on him as I struggled to stay standing on my painfully broken leg. I was able to temporarily set it so I could continue and cast a strong numbing charm on it so I could maintain focus on Voldemort's returning assault. For the next several minutes I was definitely on the almost total defensive, as Voldemort gave me little time to prepare for the seemingly never ending string of spells he launched at me wherever I moved.

'I can't fucking lose,' I thought frantically as I fought with my slowly diminishing strength barely able to return fire as blocking and dodging became essential to my survival, and knew I had to act fast before Voldemort finally caught up with me, "legillimens!"

I can't believe that it even worked, not that I was really aiming or searching for any information, but rather just began assaulting the dark lord's mind with images of love and happiness as he continued to rage against me throwing every spell he knew at me in rapid succession as I made sure to avoid the worst of them while keeping up the mental attack and hoping for a miracle. With it being harder to concentrate mentally and avoid physically, I ended up taking several more hits to my chest, side, arms, ad legs but somehow managed to remain standing despite my labored breathing and quickly losing a good bit of blood from the many cuts that littered my body. Mt miracle eventually came as I pushed memories of my love for Daphne through our cursed link, finally getting the continual onslaught of his spells to slow down and eventually come to a stop as we stared at each other across the broken ground between us.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD POTTER!" yelled the dark lord in an absolute fury of rage that finally broke our mental connection and left us both panting and out of breath as we stared down our mortal enemy, both knowing that this would be the end for one of us.

"What's wrong Tom, don't you know what you fight against?" I asked back with a smirk pretending to look more confident than I felt at that point while bleeding all over my body, as we were slowly being surrounded by the few still standing fighters for the light including a much revived and healthier looking Dumbledore.

"Yes …and I know what _you_ fight for as well _Potter_," he sneered menacingly as my eyes widened in shock and fear not liking where this was going as he quickly turned and let loose the familiar sickly green curse that I realized too late was heading for the worst possible place for me.

"DAPHNE!" I screamed in both fear and warning as the unforgivable light reached her, instantly widening her beautiful violet eyes before I could anything about it and causing my body and magic to practically implode, "NOOO!"

Almost instantly upon the curse reaching her, the most brilliant and brightest solid gold aura erupted around Daphne as the sickly green of the killing curse hit her head on in an explosion of magic and colors. The gold pulsed brighter than ever and before anything else could happen, the sickly green of Voldemort's killing curse was rebounded back towards him at an inhumane speed. I briefly wondered if that was how it looked when he tried to kill me as a one year old baby protected by my mum's runic seals of love and protection as well as her own sacrifice, but didn't have much time to think about it as the rebounded killing curse tore through the physical and now mortal body of Tom Riddle, dropping him to the ground in a lifeless heap as several screams of pain and triumph rent through the air.

Every marked Death Eater that was still alive began shrieking at the top of their lungs as the dark mark on their arms began burning the flesh around them and killing them all from the inside out with the backlash of their fallen master's magic. The Death Eaters however weren't the only screams on the large and torn up battlefield, as my own quickly drowned out all those around me. As the golden aura came to life protecting Daphne from the previously thought unblockable killing curse my own magic reacted violently and painfully. After the green magic of the killing curse was rebounded on Voldemort, I only had a short second to enjoy watching his last moment on earth before the golden magic shield around Daphne thinned until only a golden glowing runic seal appeared in the air above her fallen but not dead body and slowly started to breakdown and collapse.

It was once the golden glowing runic seals began to breakdown that I could feel my own magic rebelling and breaking down inside of me as the golden runes of the shield slowly bled into me. The scream of pain was twice as loud as the now dozens of dying Death Eaters, and when the rune finished breaking apart it instantly returned to my body and magic causing it to be ripped apart and destroyed as my throat tore from screaming. I was lifted into the air by the lingering golden glow that was now surrounding me and killing me to fulfill the sacrificial element of the runic seal of love and protection, and I could only afford one final look at Daphne's still breathing body before I felt blackness and death encroaching on my vision and body in the most painful way possible, and didn't want it to end like this.

"DAPHNE!" I screamed again with one of my last coherent thoughts and breaths as I felt the breaking down runic seals fighting against my tribal runes as it took over to kill me, before an unfamiliar burning sensation slowly grew from deep within me as my life and magic was being destroyed by the breakdown of runes.

I grabbed onto the unfamiliar burning feeling with the very last of my strength knowing that I didn't want to die and leave my love alone, and could hardly believe when the attacking golden magic slowly seemed to recede the tiniest bit. I used every last bit of strength I possessed to hold onto my love for Daphne and the now growing burning sensation within me that was trying to keep my impossibly alive. The contrasting magic's both quickly reached a cataclysmic crescendo and my whole body felt on fire for a split moment as even more pain passed through it before everything faded to darkness …and I knew no more.

AN: No better place to end a chapter …huh? Don't worry I'm not mean or sick enough to leave you here too long. The next chapter is posted with this one, because even I'm not that cruel to my readers. Thanks again for the reviews, and enjoy the coming end!


	35. Reborn

AN: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rated M: Mature

Runic Animagi

Updated: 1/10/10

Chapter 35: Reborn

Fuck, my head and body hurts. What the hell happened? Did I die? Would it hurt this much if I did? Probably not …then where the hell am I, and what the fuck happened?

"I need to see him again Headmaster," demanded a familiar feminine voice that sounded both firm and sad, and I tried to remember where I knew it from since everything seemed so confusing and fuzzy in my brain.

"Of course Miss Greengrass," spoke an old tires sounding voice that also shook some semblance of recognition or nostalgia. "However, there has been no change in his condition …Dobby left just an hour ago, and Fawkes has been keeping a careful eye on our friend."

"I know …Dobby came to get me," she responded emotionally, and I wondered why it affected me so much that I seemingly would have done anything to make her feel better, and tried to move to get their attention. "Wait …the pile of ash is moving!"

Then I heard it, a sound so pure and uplifting my whole being slowly seemed to awaken …the song of a phoenix. Fawkes, I recognized the sound, and instinctively knew the phoenix responsible for reasons I did not know. Everything else was still fuzzy in my head, and I could barely feel my body except to know that it was very weak and sore, and seemed to be lying within a pile of burnt ashes based on the distinctive smell and feel. I slowly tried to open my eyes, but could only see fuzz and glowing colors and had to blink the several times as I tried with great difficulty to sit up within my bed of ashes …which didn't strike me as weird at al for some reason.

I could feel, smell, and breath the moment my groggy head penetrated above the bed of ashes and took in the outside air as I shock my head to help clear it unsuccessfully. The fuzziness was quickly leaving my tired eyes, and the glowing shapes of two people became slightly more defined despite the unusual angle I seemed to be observing them from. They were quick to crowd around me and towered over me looking down as my vision slowly began to make out and see the specific characteristics besides the different colored glows that they each sported.

"Oh Harry," cried the familiar sounding female voice that I could now tell belonged to a beautiful bronze skinned young woman with long and at the moment very frazzled inky black hair and the most amazing watery violet eyes.

"I'm not sure if he understands what's happening," spoke the older man, whose long white beard was dirtied with my bed of ashes I just emerged from as he looked at me with great concern in his watery bright blue eyes, "or who he is."

"Harry, you have to come back to me," pleaded the crying girl almost desperately, and it triggered some unusual tingling feeling throughout my small body that made me shiver slightly and take more notice of myself and where I was. "I love you Harry Potter."

Harry Potter? Is that supposed to mean something to me, I can't remember, but I can feel the young woman's love and need almost stronger than anything else, and brought with it a renewed tingling sensation going through my whole body. My naked bird body, which I noticed after giving myself a quick once over, was funny looking and I tried to remember anything that makes sense.

"You must remember little one," came a melodic and beautiful sound as Fawkes the Phoenix spoke into my mind and gave me a long searching look, before breaking into the most beautiful, sad, wonderful, and terrible song all combined into one …and I instantly began to remember everything.

I was Harry James Potter, born to James and Lily, and protected from Voldemort by runic seals of love and protection and sacrifice. I am the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Prophesized Vanquisher of Voldemort, the Runic Animagi, and now the Phoenix reborn. Yet incomplete without my Daphne, my equal, my love, my reason for fighting and living, bonded to my soul and magic for always …it is for her that I exist and live.

I sang my own phoenix song after all my memories returned to me, instantly causing the only two people presently in the room to simultaneously weep and smile together at the lamenting and yet hopeful song of renewal and rebirth. I sang with all my strength and love for my Daphne, and watched transfixed as her pale bluish green aura slowly started to get brighter and lighter the more I sang to her. As I continued to sing the tingling sensation I now knew and recognized as my magic grew along with my phoenix body until I was almost the size of Fawkes and had to stop from fatigue.

"Oh Harry, I love you too …so much," cried Daphne much happier than only minutes previously as she obviously understood some of my song's meaning and began carefully running her hand over my now feathered head and body causing it to shiver excitedly in response as the tingling feeling once again grew, "and you are the most beautiful midnight black phoenix."

I truly enjoyed the attention and care I was getting in my Phoenix form, but would rather be with Daphne as myself, and slowly started to stretch my wings and flew down to the small sofa recognizing the Headmaster's office easily. I closed my eyes and focused on the growing tingling feeling of my magic which was much wilder than I ever remember it being, but was able to use every ounce of strength I had built back up as my magic grew and strengthened until my whole body felt like it was growing, stretching, and changing. I remained sprawled out on Albus' sofa after returning to my normal wizard self still wearing the basilisk cloak and sword, the only part of my outfit to survive the fire and rebirth in the ashes as a phoenix, and with an exhausted and battered face and body that looked much better then the last time I saw it.

"Daph," I whispered hoarsely and moments later was practically jumped on by my beautiful Slytherin fiancé as she kissed me soundly and with no apparent end in sight as her arms clung to me in desperation and her wonderful body had me pinned to the sofa …not that I wanted to be anywhere else or was able to move myself.

"Oh Harry," she cried emotionally between heavy and desperate long kisses that thankfully went uninterrupted, and which I was more than happy to share with her …just now really realizing the outcome of the final battle and that Voldemort was truly dead and gone and with it the Wizarding War.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a whisper, my voice still rather sore and tired along with the rest of me as I stared into her beautiful sparkling and watery violet eyes and felt my love for her grow even more.

"Other than having a matching lightening bolt scar on _my_ forehead, and people calling me the Girl-Who-Lived …I'm fine now that you are back," she answered with amusement and complete love and trust that resonated to my very core and brought the happiest smile to my tired face.

"You are most definitely …_fine_," I answered with a lopsided grin before capturing her lips in another searing kiss filled with love and passion, but eventually had to be interrupted by the clearing throat and amused twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"I am so proud of you Harry," he spoke heavy with emotion and fatigue, looking every bit his true age but still at least healthy and alive, "and I must thank you for saving my life …I will forever be in your debt, as will the rest of the Wizarding World."

"Thank you sir, I'm just glad it's over …and you're both okay," I answered emotionally as I hugged Daphne to me greedily and got a happy smile from the twinkling eyed Headmaster.

"So am I Harry," he answered back warmly, "I thought we lost you there at the end. It seems your animagus form was quite helpful in keeping you with us."

"Yeah it was," I breathed out with a slight laugh, despite being beyond tired and sore. "How long have I been out of it?"

"Three days actually," he answered with a relaxed smile, "and many people are rather anxious to see and hear from you both."

"You haven't seen anyone yet?" I asked Daphne in surprise, only to find her asleep in my arms with her head nuzzled into my chest breathing calmly for what must have been the first time in days.

"She woke up two days ago, and hasn't left your side but to shower, eat, and check in with Dobby …I think this is the first time she has slept since coming to," responded Albus fondly and with his warm smile lighting his face. "You look pretty tired too Harry …why don't you rest for now and I'll go get Madam Pompfrey and tell her to come up soon to treat your injuries."

"Thanks Albus," I responded gratefully before closing my eyes and trying to do just that while I could.

The next thing I remember was waking up about an hour later with Daphne sprawled on top of me, and using my chest as her personal pillow. It just felt so right to be with the one I loved more than anything, and after watching her sleep peacefully above me for several long minutes I looked around the familiar yet currently empty Headmaster's office. The sofa we were lying on was very soft and comfortable, and I was just about to close my eyes again when I heard the distinctive pop that signified Dobby's arrival.

"I'm so happy your safe Harry," squeaked the crying elf quietly, not wanting to wake Mistress Daphne as he reached out and squeezed my free arm, "Dobby will talk with you later …and get Winky to make your favorite pizza once the nurse and Dumblydore are done checking on and interrogating you."

"Thanks pal," I responded gratefully before he instantly popped out of the office just as I heard footsteps approaching signaling their arrival.

"How could you not get me the moment he came back and woke up?" came the unmistakable voice of the hospital wing matron Madam Pompfrey, just as the office door opened to allow the nurse, Headmaster, and Deputy Headmistress into the cozy office.

"Probably because I wasn't even awake for five minutes," I answered evenly, and causing all three new arrivals to quickly stop their conversation and the two women to gasp in surprise at my improved condition, or possibly the position I was currently in with my girlfriend on the Headmaster's sofa.

"Mr. Potter?!" came the simultaneous exclamations of the two women as they looked at me and Daphne with wide yet watery eyes filled with compassion.

"Hi Madam Pompfrey …Professor McGonagall …how are you both this fine day?" I asked before getting confused for a moment. "What day is it exactly?"

"It's eleven p.m. Monday night, June 16th," replied Albus with twinkling eyes as neither woman could do more than stare at first until Madam Pompfrey finally came out of her shocked stupor to come forward to do her medical scans.

"Can you wake up Miss Greengrass?" came her stoic question after getting back into her healer mode to examine her most frequent patient.

"I'd rather let her sleep …she really needs it," I answered with my best puppy dog eyes to which the hospital matron caved and agreed to work around my currently sleeping human blanket.

"Yes …she does," agreed Madam Pompfrey before running her many magical scans with a confused expression on her face, "I can't seem to fid any injuries that haven't already begun healing on their own …the only thing is your low magic levels, but even those seem to be healing well. How do you feel?"

"I feel pretty good …but I am still rather tired," I responded honestly, and then felt Daphne slowly starting to move and wake up, so I planted a chaste kiss on her lips while giving her body a slight squeeze, "hey Daph, it's time to wake up."

"Don't wanna," she mumbled into my chest as her body wiggled suggestively trying to find a comfier position or just trying to get me all worked up in front of others …because it was most definitely working.

"I'm sure you don't Miss Greengrass, you look quite comfortable to us," teased Albus, and instantly got Daphne to jump awake, and had I not been holding her she would have easily tumbled off the sofa before she realized where she was and smiled somewhat guiltily at our three guests.

"Albus really," mock scolded Professor McGonagall, who had her usual stoic face but with a slight upturn of her lips forming the smallest of smiles she tried desperately to hide.

"Since you're awake, can I get the both of you to sit up so I can give you some healing potions that should help speed up your recoveries?" added Madam Pompfrey with her own hidden smile directed at us, before she handed us both a restoration potion we both immediately downed and quickly began to feel even better.

"So …do I even want to know how many we lost?" I asked looking primarily at Albus as I grabbed and squeezed Daphne's hand for comfort.

"We lost three more students who bore the dark mark …Marietta Edgecombe, Cormac McClaggen, and John Schneider," started Albus sadly, "they must have been new recruits …and also one teacher …Severus Snape."

"Yeah, I saw Yaxley kill Snape after he killed Nagini trying to save my life," I added regretfully, knowing Albus would want to know how his friend and spy died fighting for our side like a true hero.

"Thank you Harry," responded Albus grateful to know the truth. "The Order also lost seven members, though I think you only knew Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, and Amos Diggory. The aurors were also hit very hard and lost over two dozen, but I don't think you knew any of them. We had several serious injuries, but they have already or should make full recoveries …Remus, Hagrid, Professor Firenze, Professor Harding, Kingsley, Nymphadora, and Bill Weasley."

"So there were obviously still werewolves in the forest that Remus, Hagrid, and Firenze fought?" I asked needing to know how that group fared since they went in my place.

"Only a few …but Firenze assured me they got them all with the help of the Centaurs, and Remus got Greyback which is where most of the injuries occurred," continued an explaining Albus helpfully, knowing that I needed to know the whole story later but giving the basic details now.

"Good for Remus …he needed that," I responded happily, "do the students know what happened?"

"Your friends knew a lot more than most at first," started Albus with his amused twinkling eyes. "The rest of the school found out Saturday morning after a wonderfully accurate front page story appeared in the Daily Prophet describing the battle in it's entirety …although the roles the two of you played was rather downplayed if I do say so myself."

"Those elves make great reporters," I chuckled happily and with pride, happy to not be overly glorified and proud at the coverage and accuracy of reporting my elves now gave the Wizarding World.

"And great interviewers," added a smiling Headmaster, "of which I'm sure you will be asked as I was."

"Something tells me my interview is already written and just waiting on my authorization," I continued. "Dobby is rather efficient."

"Yes …and he spent a lot of the last three days watching over both of you," responded Albus happily.

"I saw him for a brief moment before you all arrived," I answered his unasked question about the great elf's lack of presence currently.

"He's a remarkably loyal friend to both of you," chuckled Albus shortly, "and speaking of friends …you both have had several asking about you and hoping to see you."

"As well as the Ministry, and reporters from other news outlets," added Professor McGonagall with a sympathetic gaze.

"Uggh," I groaned in defeat, knowing I would have to do some type of public statement or appearance for the Wizarding World's government and people regardless of how little I wanted the extra attention.

"I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad Harry," consoled Daphne supportingly, but with a bit of amusement in her tired voice.

"Well, you'll probably have just as much of your own seeing as you're now the Girl-Who-Lived," I teased back and planted a soft kiss over her faded lightening bolt scar like she had done for me countless times.

"It's getting late …why don't you go back to your rooms and get some much needed and deserved rest," spoke Albus again with his amused and twinkling eyes and knowing grin, "if that's alright with you Poppy?"

"Of course, just promise you will come see me if you need anything," acquiesced Madam Pompfrey to which we gratefully nodded and quickly bid everyone a good night and practically raced back t my suite for some late night pizza in our own bed.

We barely had enough energy to eat and have a small talk with Dobby and Winky about everything we missed, finding out that three elves sustained only minor injuries and to read the few Daily Prophet's that we hadn't read while recovering. Every one of us was rather emotional that the war with Voldemort was finally over, and that we had remarkable survival rates on our side. They all expressed their fear during the final moments of my duel with the dark lord, both Daphne being hit and surviving the killing curse due to the runes of love and protection, as well as those runes breaking down and killing me to complete the sacrificial element. Their and my relief now that I know what happened when I survived by finally completing the phoenix animagi transformation was evident in all of us, but was rather interesting and I wondered if when better rested I would be able to duplicate it.

Daphne and I finally crawled into bed by almost four in the morning after the long night of talking, and asked to not be woken up in order to really rest and finish recovering. We were both very clingy and couldn't seem to go for seconds without touching one another and making sure the other was with us and doing okay, and fell asleep hugging each other close. I had never felt a greater need than I did at that moment for personal contact with Daphne, and was glad she wanted the same, falling asleep in moments.

We didn't wake for almost eleven hours at around 3 p.m. Tuesday afternoon, and continued to stay in bed cuddling and eventually sharing our love for one another more physically. By the time we actually got up, showered, and dressed it was very close to dinnertime and the leaving feast for the current school year. Neither of us really wanted to leave and face the crowded students of the school and would have much preferred a quiet romantic dinner away from prying eyes and ears, but knew that we would have to make an appearance and the leaving feast was always very special.

Dobby had brought us each one more round of rejuvenation potions which we happily took even though we were both feeling infinitely better after the long night of resting and being together. We gathered our courage, and slowly made our way down to the feast while being pointed at and talked about by almost every portrait we passed on the way. Luckily, it had taken us a bit to leave my suite and we didn't encounter a single student or teacher on our way and realized with dread that they were all already at waiting in the Great Hall for dinner. With one last kiss and hug of comfort and support, we pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and entered as all talking ceased as every head turned towards us.

The Headmaster, for reasons I'll have to yell at him later for, was the first to jump to his feet and begin the applause and congratulations, which were soon joined by every single person in the Great Hall. The noise and cheering quickly became deafeningly loud and continued the entire time as we were instantly surrounded by those closest to the doors and then joined by seemingly the rest of the school. It took over twenty minutes of shaking hands and being congratulated by nearly everyone until Dumbledore eventually took pity on us and successfully got everyone to be quiet enough to ask us to join the teachers and him at the Head table as we were honored for our actions and role in permanently defeating the threat known as Voldemort.

I had rarely been so red faced and embarrassed in my entire life, and knew that for Daphne it was even more surprising and unfamiliar …but she was still a Slytherin, and much better at controlling her emotions although not completely. All of our friends also came up to give us hugs and their words of congratulations, or in Hermione's case, a scolding for my stupidity and not including her all the while crying her eyes out in appreciation and gratitude. Sophia and Tracey actually gave me kisses on my cheeks in appreciation before both giving me hard slaps to those same cheeks for putting Daphne in so much danger. I didn't really know what to do, but thankfully at that point I was close to the teacher's table where I was engulfed in hugs from Remus, Hagrid, Professor Harding, Professor McGonagall, and even Albus who was beaming proudly at me.

"Before I can let these two wonderful young people sit down, I must first say that all of Hogwarts owes you both a debt of gratitude that may never be able to be repaid," started Albus after hugging us both and guiding us to our seats without letting us actually sit in them. "And I myself owe you Harry, a life debt I would gladly pay a thousand times over for taking up the fight against Voldemort when I had failed. Without you I would have been killed, and with it …so too would the school and people I most love and cherish have fallen. I wish you and your wonderful fiancé all the happiness in the world, and hope you get to live older than me with each other at your side …to the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter!"

Again the applause and shouts of congratulations were unbelievably loud and went on for several minutes before we were finally allowed to sit among the clapping teachers, or crying in Hagrid's case. There were several looks of the utmost respect directed at me and Daphne from the teachers and older students, actually realizing the extent of the Headmaster's words and how hard this school would be without his twinkling kind eyes leading us. I thought Hagrid was going to drown poor little Professor Flitwick with his bucket of tears, but the happy Charms Master didn't seem affected at all and was proudly clapping and exclaiming his thanks along with the rest of them.

"In light of these events, I am awarding the House Cup to both Gryffindor and Slytherin to share," announced the Headmaster to another round of applause and celebration, and surprisingly without any loud complaints since the absence of all Death Eaters, and because of Daphne's and my public relationship, things were finally looking up for unity between the four houses of Hogwarts. "Now, let us eat and enjoy this tremendous feast."

It ended up being a blessing sitting up at the Head table for the feast, since none of our fellow students could badger and ask us a million questions about the final battle. They still however spent a good portion of the long and wonderful meal staring at the two of us eager to learn more about what happened. At least the teachers kept the topics of conversation mostly about other matters, including our end of year test results of which they were all quite proud and complimentary. Most saying that we were already capable of taking practically all of our NEWT exams, but neither of us wanted to finish school too early since we both loved and enjoyed the old castle and our friends within it.

"Would you both consider teaching positions after you graduate?" asked Albus fondly and with a knowing glint in his twinkling eyes. "I have heard from both Remus and Sarah (Harding) that you are the best students in both subjects by far …and they have each only committed to teaching one more year since they both want some time to themselves. I would love to have you both as members of the staff, and I know the students would as well."

"Summer's off?" I asked curiously and got several smiling teachers nodding their heads in response. "What about maternity leave?"

"As much as you want," answered Albus quickly once he realized that we were both seriously considering the offer, and apparently not wanting to lose us without a fight, "and I'm sure we could work on renovating a wing or tower of the castle to better accommodate a young or growing family."

"Let us think about it this summer …we'll let you know at the start of next year, answered Daphne, not one to rush into things and needing to get a lot done this summer …the biggest being our wedding, and my official coming of age and assumption of several Wizengamot seats.

That night we had a small party in my suite for our friends that we wouldn't get to see much of over the summer. It was a great time had by all, even if Daphne and I had to answer a lot of questions about the final battle mainly from Hermione and Tracey who seemed to want to know everything. Dobby spent a lot of the night talking to Blaise and Sophia who were both interested in doing some more work for the Daily Prophet over the summer, which I was quite glad to sign off on and give the okay. As predicted, Dobby had already written up my interview and statements about the final battle to give to the various media outlets, and after I approved them was told that they would show up at breakfast tomorrow before the Hogwarts Express left to take us all back to Kings Cross Station for the summer break.

The party didn't go too late so that everyone could get back to their dorms to pack, and for Daphne and I to enjoy our last night together probably for a few days or maybe even weeks since we would both be quite busy preparing for our wedding once school officially let out. The Daily Prophet interview and statement wasn't too bad, and came off positive with a unifying and love theme that was discussed and well accepted at Hogwarts and on the train ride home. We had all stuffed ourselves with breakfast knowing how long the ride would be, and expanded the space in our train compartment we used as we sat, talked, and enjoyed our last bit of time with everyone. By five in the afternoon, I was saying my final goodbyes to everyone as we pulled into Kings Cross station and tried to de-board the Hogwarts Express to find an utterly packed and chaotic Platform 9 ¾'s. The entire area was practically crawling with reporters and well wishers hoping to meet or get a glimpse of Daphne or I …just fucking great, as if the random students glares and attention wasn't bad enough.

"Daph, I'll do crowd control …you just find your parents and Delia and get the hell out of here," I spoke before planting a long lingering kiss on her beautiful lips savoring every second of it. "I'll see you Friday night at six for dinner with you and your parents …I love you, be safe."

"I love you …and _you_ be safe too mister," mock scolded Daphne rather playfully before capturing me in another swift kiss. "Some of those reporters and parents look like they would sooner kidnap you than just thank you."

"Oh …don't worry about me dear, I'll be fine," I teased back with a wicked smirk that I considered very Slytherin worthy.

"Just place nice sweetie," chided Daphne with a smirk of her own that just made me want to grab her, kiss her, and take her home with me.

"I will, I promise," I added and reached out to bring her into another passionate kiss, not wanting to let her go, "call Dobby if you need me for anything."

"I will, I promise," she responded identical to me, and with a slight mocking tone that went well with her beautiful smirk.

I then braved the crowd and jumped off the train with a flourish and into the heavy throng of people, before quickly began pushing my way away from both the train itself and the fireplace and barrier exits. I gave a wave and wink to Damien and another to Daphne when she quietly an unnoticed by the others met up with her dad and followed her mother and sister through the floo. Now with my distraction job over, I conjured a small pedestal underneath me that elevated me above all the others trying to squeeze up next to me to either shake my hand, pat me on the back, or ask a million unwanted questions. Once everyone in the large crowd could easily see me I had to stifle a groan at feeling like that putz Lockhart, but quickly squashed that thought knowing there way no way out of at least saying something.

"Voldemort is gone," I announced loudly and clearly for everyone to hear eliciting gasps at first followed by ear splitting cheers. "And now, so are the days were it is my job to save you all …goodbye!"

AN: I always wanted Harry to tell everyone off after defeating Voldemort! Don't worry, in true Rowling style I have added an epilogue to cover and wrap up the ending nicely. Plus, I don't have anything else in this story to really write a sequel and wanted to stop all chances of being asked to. I think that's where her epilogue came from too …genius!


	36. Epilogue

AN: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rated M: Mature

Runic Animagi

Updated: 1/10/10

Chapter 36: Epilogue

I can honestly say that after the twelve years since Voldemort was finally defeated for good, my life was fucking awesome …even though Daphne would kill me if she heard me swearing around the kids. I had everything I had ever dreamed about and so much more than I ever thought possible. As I waited on Platform 9 ¾ for the first time since my seventh year of Hogwarts, I thought back to what these last dozen years truly brought me and couldn't be happier or keep the goofy lopsided grin off my face.

After my seventeenth birthday and an informative and a financially beneficial trip to Gringotts, I found myself in front of the Wizengamot to take possession of my new seats among the Lords and Ladies of the Wizarding World. There was a bit of an uproar and animosity shown towards me as they realized that I controlled eight seats among them, but there was little they could do about it. Thanks to Gringotts and the death of all Death Eaters, I had assimilated five families under the Black Family so my name wasn't ridiculously long and filled with the names of people I detested. They encompassed Malfoy, LeStrange, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson since I didn't include Nott hoping to turn that seat over to Theodore Nott III when he came of age in two months and I was left with _only_ seven seats and votes.

Few spoke against me openly since their were no more followers or supporters of Voldemort among them, and my status as the Boy-Who-Lived and Conqueror of Voldemort left many afraid to really try and challenge me. The Headmaster and Supreme Mugwump helped smooth any issues over, and I was soon sitting between the newly joined Neville and my future father-in-law Damien, who both welcomed me happily among the governing body. As a group, the Wizengamot then spent the next several years reorganizing Wizarding Law and the Ministry structure to better keep up with the modern times and to filter out the corruption and importance of blood status among our world to great affect.

Near the end of August that year, Daphne and I were happily married in what had become the wedding of the century. The ceremony took place at the luxurious and opulent Potter Estate in Wales and was attended by everybody who was anybody in the Wizarding World. Professor Dumbledore and Minister Bones concelebrated the actual ceremony with Dobby, Ron, Neville, and Blaise as the best men while Delia, Tracey, Sophia, and Hermione acted as maids of honor. Daphne was an absolutely stunning bride, and I felt like the luckiest man on earth when she promised to be my wife and partner in life.

Our honeymoon took us right up to the start of our seventh years at Hogwarts, and covered six amazing countries and locations of which the Greek Isles were both our favorites. As predicted, we discovered that Daphne was pregnant within the first month back at school making for a very busy and interesting final year at Hogwarts. On April 20th, 1997 we were blessed with the birth of fraternal twins Alexander James Potter Black and Adeline Lily Potter Black, something quite rare and unique within the Wizarding world, which was nothing new to me, and actually made sense with how my life usually went. They were mini clones of their parents, both with inky black hair already while Alex had my green eyes and Addy her mother's sparkling violet ones.

It was probably the single greatest day of my life holding my precious children with my beautiful new wife, and knew my life would forever be changed for the better. They were both instant hits with the teachers and other students even if we only brought them out in public on a few rare occasions. Nobody however, was happier than Dobby and Winky who were both overjoyed at having the next generation of Potters to care for and serve. It was a difficult choice for godparents, but we eventually settled on Ron and Tracey for Alex, and Blaise and Hermione for Addy with promises to others for our next child or children we planned on having.

After the stress of pregnancy and our kid's births, the NEWT exams at the end of the year seemed easy, although that could be because we were very well prepared for all of them for quite some time. It had become difficult nearing the end of the year to continue with the extra lessons from McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Harding, but we did as much as we could knowing how much more there was to learn in every subject. Remus had become the first multi-year DADA Professor in over three decades with the curse on the position being broken with Voldemort's death, but was only interested in holding the job until I could take it over from him.

Remus along with Professor Harding, both were convinced to hold off on their retirements for one more year so Daphne and I could have one year spending time with our new family and securing our masteries in DADA and Runes before we took their jobs. Graduation from Hogwarts was a merry and welcomed event, and all our friends were excited to head out into the real world and begin the rest of their lives. Blaise and Sophia were the first to announce that they were getting married, with Ron and Hermione only a few months behind them.

Daphne and I decided to head back to the Greek Isles after graduation where I purchased a large manor before shortly finding out she was pregnant again. Orion Sirius Potter Black was born the following summer on July 7th much to the happiness of his parents and siblings, and looked like a good mix of us both. On the first of September we moved back into my old expanded suite in Hogwarts to take over for the retiring Remus and Sarah (Harding). Daphne took over the Ancient Runes post while I began teaching DADA much to most of the Wizarding World's enjoyment in having our famous names associated with the school and in England.

Albus and the other teachers welcomed us both warmly as well as the students who had known us while we attended when we were introduced to the school during the Welcome Feast. They had even arranged for our children to have seats with us up at the Head table even if those seats were highchairs, so we could be together at meals. Professor Flitwick was the closest teacher to our family and was often found playing with our children and charming items on the table to keep them entertained and happy, and seemed to just love every minute of it.

It didn't take too long to get into the swing of teaching our classes, and because of the relative peace now in the Wizarding World and Ancient Runes being an elective for third years and above, we had plenty of time to spend as a family. There were even several occasions where either Daphne or I would teach the other's classes so we could handle our growing children or my Wizengamot responsibilities. We were both well liked by our many students of all houses because of our fairness, competency, and our hands on practical approach to our subjects …although being young and good looking certainly didn't hurt our popularity, especially with the opposite sex. More boys took Ancient Runes that year than almost any in the school's history, and DADA became a very important class for many of the female population.

Near the end of our first year of teaching we got several pieces of good news from our friends. Blaise and Sophia who were running the Daily Prophet announced that they were pregnant and having their first child, while Neville and Luna announced their engagement. Ron had gotten the reserve keeper position with the Chudley Cannons, while his wife Hermione became her father-in-law Arthur's assistant in the newly developed Muggle Relations Department of the Ministry that he ran. Tracey had accepted into the St. Mungo's healer school, and Fred and George had successfully bought out Zonko's and were expanding to Hogsmeade, Paris, and Barcelona. Dobby and Winky also had their second child, a girl they named Darry if you can believe that, but after their first named Haphne, Daphne and I had a good laugh and were quite honored they cared so much.

We also learned that Remus and Nymphadora, who had to quit her job after Voldemort's defeat because of her shoulder and wand arm injuries suffered in the final battle, had begun dating and traveling the world in no hurry to settle down yet and get married. Damien Greengrass had also found premises in Diagon Alley to move and expand his Antique Treasures Shop, but kept the old building in Knockturn Alley to rent out to an old school friend that was starting a small restaurant. Nicole Asterbury, one of the Slytherin girls a year above us who worked on the animagi bracelets had landed a job as a curse breaker for Gringotts under their best field agent Bill Weasley, while her best friends Bethany Trent and Aaron Brewer had married and began running the newly up and running Magical Orphanage founded and funded by Neville, Terry Boot, and I. Terry and Lisa had their first child and were still running the animagi bracelet production, and thinking about getting their own premises on Diagon Alley to sell runic wear after I gave them each a set of the earrings, rings, glasses, and tongue ring Daphne and I loved so much.

Our classes ended up doing very well, and all of our students did splendidly in their end of year exams, especially our OWL and NEWT students that made us both very proud. We were gladly welcomed to return for another year of teaching to which we both gratefully accepted since we both were enjoying it so much and simply loved everything about Hogwarts. I was even able to receive my Transfiguration mastery to add to my growing collection, and Daphne and I both decided to work on obtaining our Charms masteries next since we had such willing tutors among our fellow colleagues in McGonagall and Flitwick. The only downside to the year was the new/old Potion Professor who was hired to replace Severus, Horace Slughorn, who was constantly after both of us to talk and join his social circle which we both did reluctantly at times.

That summer we spent at Lily's Pad in downtown London in order to be closer to our friends and Daphne's family since so much was going on with everyone. On my nineteenth birthday party we celebrated that summer, Daphne announced that she was pregnant yet again …a truly wonderful present if I do say so myself. We attended Neville and Luna's wedding later that summer which was quite the event as most of our former classmates and friends were also in attendance. Neville also announced that he was taking over for the retiring Professor Sprout and would be teaching Herbology and fulfilling his lifelong dream. Luna would also be taking over the Quibbler from her father, but also promised to help Daphne substitute teach her Ancient Runes classes when her pregnancy forced her to take some time off, and we were glad to have some younger friends among the staff.

Our second year of teaching went much like the first, only easier as we had a much better understanding of what to expect. Daphne's sister Delia, now a third year Slytherin was starting her first year of Ancient Runes and was just as promising and brilliant of a student as my wife. By March however, Daphne's pregnancy forced her to miss teaching as it became too hard for her to get around, nor did she want our unborn child to be around too many untrained magicians or magic. On the 23rd of that month, our fourth child was born, a girl we named Astoria Serene Potter Black that had my green eyes and black hair, but with a noticeable reddish tint.

Neville and many of the other teachers teased us about our large growing family and wondered about how many children we were planning on having and if we were competing with the Weasleys. We usually just shrugged it off since we ourselves didn't really know for sure, although Daphne knew of my desire to have a large family, which she happily supported. Luna was a real help in taking over a bunch of Daphne's classes, and Delia was an absolutely wonderful babysitter for her niece and nephews. By the time the twins celebrated their third birthdays a month after Astoria was born, Daphne was back to her normal teaching schedule and glad for the break from the craziness that was watching all of our kids constantly.

Dobby and Winky were both brilliant with our kids and were the real heroes and lifesavers that let us get our work done when we needed to. Their kids and ours where instant friends with both sets growing up together, and they all got along splendidly. We also got help from two more of our house elves, Tutze and Cebo who picked up a lot of the slack with cleaning up after our now very large and messy family. That year we also moved out of my original suite due to a lack of space, and were given one of the previously unused towers for our large and quickly growing family which we all loved for the extra space it gave us.

The following year brought with it the biggest change at Hogwarts with the retirements of Horace Slughorn, the Head of Slytherin House, Aurora Sinistra, the Head of Hufflepuff, and the largest of them all the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Albus decided to finally step down after surprisingly asking Griselda Marchbanks to marry him and accompany him on a tour of the world to explore other cultures and magic's while collaborating on a series of books that touched all fields of magic they had both studied over their long lives. His retirement from the public life sent shockwaves throughout the entire Wizarding World leaving Hogwarts, the Wizengamot, and the International Confederation of Wizards without their long time leader and most recognizable face.

Pierre Dellacour, the Grandfather of Fleur ascended to the top spot in the ICW, while Blaise' father Antonio Zabini took over at the Wizengamot. Minerva McGonagall became the new Headmistress of Hogwarts while claiming Professor Flitwick as her Deputy and bringing in a new era for the old school that had been such a part of Albus' long and full life. Marcus Beltby, the inventor of Wolfsbane became the new Potion Master and teacher, while Susan Bones took over the Astronomy position and became the Head of Hufflepuff as the only alumni of that House on staff. Daphne and I became the Heads of our old Houses now that Minerva could no longer act in that capacity, and we were both welcomed warmly and accepted by our students. Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora's mother was hired to teach Transfiguration now that Minerva was the Headmistress, but she had no plans to stay long and was only doing it as a favor to her favorite teacher and friend.

With Albus gone, the mood in the school was kind of low at the beginning of the year, but by the Christmas break everything was doing much better. Beltby was an absolute Potions genius, and really took to and enjoyed his new role as a teacher and being back at his old school. Susan and Andromeda both performed admirably and were very business like and efficient, and Susan brought a lot more interest into Astronomy especially for the teenage boys in the school. Minerva was a fantastic no nonsense Headmistress, and seemed to pay a lot more attention to all of her teachers and students by sitting in on classes and visiting all the Common Rooms relatively regularly.

Before Astoria celebrated her first birthday in March, Daphne discovered that she was pregnant again and we couldn't be happier at finding out. We also heard that Hermione was pregnant with their first child, and Sophia with her second. Near the end of the school year, I got a letter and book from Albus telling about their world travels and a pre-published edition of The Life and Times of Albus Dumbledore. It was a very informative and interesting autobiography, and simply amazed me at everything the old wizard had accomplished throughout his full life. It probably could have done without the chapters on Snape, Voldemort, and yours truly, but even I had to admit that we played a large role in the later years of his life and was at least happy that he made me seem not too extraordinary.

The school year ended well, and our family decided to spend the summer at the Black Moor Villa in Castile, Spain. For Orion's third birthday that July, we spent the day in Barcelona's magical district shopping and checking out the sights, and even visited and spent a good bit of money at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes new store. Also, because of Spain's less severe laws, Daphne and I were both able to go to Zurburan's Fine Wands to get an additional wand each with no questions asked. We also picked up several children's training brooms knowing that whatever the twins did, at least Orion would try to emulate it …plus, it was _his_ birthday. By the time we moved back into Hogwarts for the next school year, Addy had already worn out her training broom and was begging for a real one since she seemed the most capable up in the air.

Just before the new school year started back up, we gave them all a real treat and took all the kids to their first ever Professional Quidditch match. Mostly to see their Uncle Ron play in his first game as the now starting keeper for the Chudley Cannons, and got Addy totally hooked on the sport and her uncle's favorite team. Ron played surprisingly well, much better than I'd ever seen before, and the Cannons even won without catching the snitch because of his brilliant saves and play. Ron along with the Cannons new coach tried to convince me to come for a tryout at Seeker but I had to refuse liking my job too much even despite Addy's pleading and begging.

The school year began like most of the others now that everyone was familiar with Headmistress McGonagall and the slight differences she initiated. By the middle of October however, Daphne could no longer teach her classes due to her pregnancy and Luna once again filled in for her even though she herself had just discovered that she was pregnant as well. I finally had a great Halloween exactly twenty years after my parent's deaths, with the birth of our fifth child and third daughter, Nicole Severnia Potter Black. She had the usual inky black hair of all of our children and her mother's sparkling violet eyes, looking a lot like Addy did when she was born.

The rest of that school year as well as the next both passed without much change to our schedules and lives, other than our growing children. The then six-year-old twins were growing so fast, and we had begun home schooling them in all the basics and even introduced them to Magical History and Theory. Orion was close enough in age that he too started to learn along with them, and was surprisingly very intelligent and easily kept up with his older siblings. Addy never lost her love of flying and Quidditch, and was a natural terror in the air scaring her mother often with her reckless and incredible stunts. Alex tended to follow me around wherever I went, and took to imitating me with everything he did.

Our sixth year of teaching saw Hermione taking over the teaching position of Transfiguration from Andromeda Tonks, who returned home to help her daughter raise her and Remus' first child. They had finally settled down and gotten married the past year after starting a Werewolf safe house and muggle construction company that utilized those infected with Lycanthropy as a very capable work force. Hermione had left the Muggle Relations Department in the hands of Arthur and her replacements, Colin and Ginny Creevey who had also been recently married and were trying to begin their family. Hermione was up for a new challenge, and wanted to take after her idol and mentor Professor McGonagall, and was quite capable of doing so.

That year, Daphne's sister Delia was named Head Girl in her final year of school due to both her intelligence and popularity among the students and teachers. By Halloween that year and our youngest Nicole's third birthday, Daphne discovered that she was pregnant once again surprising us both and making it another busy and interesting year. Near the end of the school year, Astoria celebrated her fifth birthday and we began her home schooling while a month later the twins turned eight. Daphne was able to teach almost to the end of year exams, and ending up giving birth the day after school let out to our sixth child and fourth girl, Denaria Justine Potter Black another clone of Daphne.

The next three years of teaching seemed to fly by as we watched all three graduating classes that we had taught through the entirety of their seven years of schooling. Hermione really took to teaching Transfiguration, and with so many of our former classmates among the ranks of teachers it was a lot of fun to be at Hogwarts. Our kids were all growing up so fast, and all except the youngest had been doing very well with the home schooling and preparation for their time at Hogwarts. At the end of our ninth year of teaching, the twins turned eleven and were both beyond eager to start their first year of real school four months later on September the first, 2008.

"Now, I hope you both behave …I don't want to be hearing from your other teachers," I started with long looks at my two oldest children, who were both practically bouncing with excitement as their eyes kept moving all over trying to take in all the other parents and children getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express. "I also want you to know that you can always come to your mother or me if you have any questions or problems …and are welcome to stay in your old rooms in our tower if ever you want."

"Yes Dad," answered Addy with a sarcastic roll of her violet eyes, who despite looking like her mother took more after me and seemed ready to set off on her own. "Now can we get on the train?"

"Once you give your siblings and us a hug goodbye," countered Daphne with a slightly apprehensive look at our two oldest who had just grown up way too fast for her liking, and not wanting to see them go.

"But mum …there are people watching," whined Addy cutely, and I did have to agree with her assessment since entering the platform almost everyone was occasionally glancing over at us, but mostly just the parents that wanted to see the famous teaching couple that defeated Voldemort.

"It might help your popularity," I supplied with a lopsided grin that had Daphne lightly smacking my shoulder and giving me her customary 'you're not helping' scowl that only made her look more attractive, "…and besides, it's our right as parents to embarrass you."

"Fine," huffed Addy as Alex just smirked at her whining tone, having no problem being seen off by his parents as most of the other children were as well, even those much older.

"We are so proud of all of you," I spoke to the children at large as I gave my two oldest hugs while their younger siblings watched on with sad eyes at seeing their brother and sister off, "so …go make friends on the train, and we'll see you at dinner for the opening feast."

"I just hope my years at Hogwarts are as exciting as yours were Dad," replied Alex with a slight smirk on my eleven-year-old clone's face, causing the kids to laugh at my wide-eyed look of panic.

"Merlin I hope not," gasped Daphne but with the slightest upturn of her lips at the kids and my reaction to his statement, "you'll give your old man premature grey hairs!"

"He's already got those," laughed Orion with a matching smirk on his ten-year-old face, looking much like his older brother and mother who he seemed to take more after.

"I do not!" I pouted defensively, and then sent a mock glare at Orion and then everyone else who was busy laughing at me, "I'm not even thirty!"

"Whatever _old_ man," laughed an eight-year-old Astoria, which was followed by even more laughter by my kids who all seemed to be ganging up on me at the moment while my beautiful wife just smirked in triumph at my disbelieving face.

"What is this …pick on dad day?" I cried out defensively and gave my family another mock scowl as they laughed away at my expense, drawing even more attention to our group in the already crowded and noisy platform.

"No, it's just pick on old people day," responded Orion who could barely keep a straight face through his words as they all again erupted into laughter, and non more so than Daphne.

"That was a good one Ori," laughed Alex happily, giving his slightly younger and only brother a pat on his back as he regained his breathing, one of the first in the family to do so …well, besides me.

"Yeah, a real comedian this one," I mock scowled again at the younger of the two boys who I thought this separation would be the hardest on since they seemed the closest with Astoria and Nicole a close second. "Okay …everyone say your goodbyes to Alex and Addy, we'll see them later tonight. The trains should be leaving in just a few more minutes."

The round of goodbyes and hugs wasn't too sad of an experience since we would all be at Hogwarts the whole year anyways, but it was the first time the kids would be somewhat separated. Alex and Addy were starting school and would be too busy with their own work and young lives to spend much time with their younger siblings. Orion would probably have the hardest time losing his oldest brother and best friend, but was only a year away from joining him as a Hogwarts student, and would probably spend that time learning and studying so he could keep up with Alex. Astoria and Nicole at eight and almost seven in two months had each other and would be fine, although they did look up to their oldest sister Addy, they didn't hang out all that much together. Denaria had just turned three, and probably wouldn't really notice too much of a difference other than having two less babysitters during some parts of the days.

Daphne will probably miss them the most, especially because she doesn't get to teach first or second years and won't be seeing them in weekly classes. Although if I had to guess, both boys are almost guaranteed to be Slytherins making her their Head of House while Addy would most likely be a Gryffindor with me and her younger sisters when it was their time to start at Hogwarts. Watching all their happy goodbyes, or slightly emotional goodbyes in Daphne's case was just another treat and blessing I had in my wonderful life that had changed so much over the years. I had a truly great wife and family, and made a small promise to myself that when we returned to school, I would take Dobby out again for some time between the two of us. He was just such a great friend and helper, and the reason my life had turned out so well in the end.

AN: There you have it; Runic Animagi comes to an end! I wanted to try my own epilogue in Rowling-style both to show what happens after Voldemort, but also to bring this story to an end so I wouldn't be asked constantly about writing a sequel. If someone wanted to write one based on the kids and characters of this story they are more than welcome to, just let me know so I can read it, but I am finally done with this story and it was one of my absolute favorites to write.

I can now get back to finishing my other two works in progress, and am planning to post a couple chapters of Harry De Vie today so anyone looking for something else to read has something to keep up with now that this is over. I hope everyone enjoyed this one, and have loved all the reviews and positive feedback it's received …it has made me want to keep writing and working on it until it was finished, so thank you all!


End file.
